A Bleach story Ichigo and Yoruichi
by kipper898
Summary: Ichigo has become a Captain of the 13 Court Squads, Yoruichi his Lieutenant, the two of them begin falling for each other. Things become bad, Aizen wants Ichigo's new powers for his plans. Can they win?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: don't own anything_

_Title: A bleach story _

_Pairing: Ichigo and Yoruichi_

_Rated: M_

_Author notes: this is a variation of the arrancar/ Hueco Mundo arc_

_Summary: Ichigo is now a captain in the soul society Yoruichi his lieutenant, and both are now finally falling for another. When Aizen capture's Ichigo for an experiment. But he escapes and loses his memory now they must find him for the war with Aizen about to come (Yoru x ichi pairing with lemon's involved)_

_**Chapter 1- Prologue and Beginning's**_

_Inside a small cave in the desert Hueco Mundo. Moon light steams inside on the worn tired figure as he stumbles in._

Ichigo was tired, to say the least he had been on the run for a while now with the Arrancar's hunting him. His soul reaper uniform and captain's haori were torn an bloody from some mostly minor scratches he had received during his escape from Aizen palace.

"Damn, finally a break from running" Ichigo said in a husky voice as he collapsed onto a moss covered boulder. "How long has it been since I escaped or for that matter how long since I was kidnapped from the soul society by Aizen?" He wasn't sure a day, two, or maybe a week. Ichigo sighed "I got to find a way to get back before they find me"

The problem was he didn't know how to go about that his mind was a bit of a blur since he was captured, he started to go over the details in his mind.

"_I remember the sudden attack when we got back to the soul society and Yoruichi and I having to fight those two Espada while we waited for the others, then the light enveloping me then being subdued and knocked out by those two traitors Gin, and Tousen, then waking up in some kind of audience room with Aizen sitting on a throne talking to the Espada about me. I got out of there pretty quick guess they thought I would be out for a while"._

"**Well king what are we going do now" **came the slightly mocking voice of his inner hollow followed by his wise mentor old man Zangetsu "** yes Ichigo we should remain alert they could find us soon and we do not know how strong those Espada are and we must get a message to the soul society" **

Ichigo closed his eyes and entered his inner world where there stood Zangetsu in his tattered suit and cloak ( as always caught in some wind) and his inner hollow which he just referred to as hollow, he merely resembled Ichigo but in the form of a hollow. "I know guys but how am I gonna send a message all the way out here".

" **idiot, don't you ever think how did you ever get to be a captain" **replied his hollow with a large smirk on his face.

"**Ichigo do you not remember the training you took along with Yoruichi when you became a captain on how a captain can send emergency messages?" **Zangetsu asked him.

Realization dawned on Ichigo as he remembered. He began by tracing over the hidden insignia of his rank on his haori. A small glow signalled that it was ready. It was a special form of camera that all captain's had in case of emergency and were required to send a message to a certain person they selected. A small orb of kiddo then appeared near his face with a string of light attached to his shoulder. He began his message when all of a sudden he heard a voice yelling from outside the cave.

"Hey soul reaper get out here we know your in there come along nicely and we won't have to rough you up!"

Ichigo cursed "Damn, looks like this will have to wait" An idea occurred to him as he walked outside of the cave and looked at four Arrancar's standing in front of him they all appeared to be either numeros. Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief he was confident he could handle these low level grunt's

He assumed a stance then yelled "Ban-Kai!", a cloud of smoke enveloped him. As it cleared he stood in the slightly ragged clothes of his Bankia form "Tensa Zangetsu" he said softly as he assumed a battle stance. The Arrancar's seemed a little unsure of themselves when they saw how ready for battle Ichigo was

"Remember Lord Aizen wants him taken alive" said the leader of the small group as they prepared to charge the wafting soul reaper.

"I'm sorry but I don't have time to waste here so I won't be going back with you guys" Ichigo said in his calm yet mocking tone, he wanted to finish this quickly before the Espada felt his spiritual pressure and came running. He picked his first target then charge at them roaring as he did so.

_Approximately 3 weeks earlier_

The sun was just coming up over the horizon as Ichigo walked out onto the front porch of his cozy little cabin inside the Seireitei. He breathed in the cool mourning air, he was nervous as all hell, today was his test to become a captain of the 13 court guard squads. The test involved him giving a display of his combat skills in front of all the captains and lieutenants before they decided if he was captain material.

He heard a voice behind him yawn "ah stop worrying Ichigo you've got the job this is mostly a formality" said Yoruichi the woman who would be his lieutenant.

Ichigo turned to the look at the dark skinned goddess as she walked towards him, he started admiring her in the early mourning light she was wearing a blue muscle shirt and her black panties which was her traditional attire for bed "_or to have a little fun teasing me " _Ichigo thought sarcastically as he began to think about his current situation. They were going to be living together in this cabin which they requested due to unusual circumstances concerning Ichigo. One being he was only 18 and still in high school, which is why he would not have a barracks or a squad till he was older, this suited him just fine.

He had asked Yoruichi to be his lieutenant since she had already been staying with him ever since the last arrancar attack on his home town when he had defender her from a sneak attack by an enemy and taken her to his home to treat her wounds. From that point she had asked to stay with him, he was a little unsure why but was happy with that since he had harboured some strong feelings for the goddess ever since he first saw her true form. Those feelings had only grown as he felt drawn to her even though he could not show it yet due to his uncertainty about her feelings. Ever since he rescued her, as she liked to put it, they had gotten to know one another Ichigo found his interest in her becoming stronger and he wasn't sure but he thought he felt the same from her. True she liked to tease him and always was coming onto him but as he asked himself for the thousandth time "_does she want me or just want in my pants"._

Still he hoped to find out and she was a skilled person an they got along quite well. It was a good match with her as his lieutenant.

Yoruichi also wondered the same thing as Ichigo "_why does he always push me away maybe he likes someone else"_. Ever since there first meeting she was fascinated by him, his strength, compassion, kind heart, selflessness, and was just yummy in her eyes. This interest she could tell was a lot stronger then the other men in her past.

Mostly then it was just a little _fun_ but no true connection, with Ichigo she sensed something but wasn't sure about his feelings. When he asked her to be his lieutenant her heart did a flip for joy, maybe this was the sign she was looking for.

"you'll just have a little sparring match to show your strength as part of tradition then they can make you a captain" Yoruichi said to him giving him a lovely smile to boost his confidence.

"I know Yoruichi but I'm still nervous this is pretty big becoming a captain" Ichigo gave a small chuckle for getting so worked up. Yoruichi got closer so that only a few inches remained between them and gave him a seductive look "maybe what you need is a little incentive to your best today" she giggled, Ichigo blushed a deep shade of red "what do you mean by that". Yoruichi leaned into him wrapping her arms around his neck her lips very close to his now "I'm sure I can think of something" she whispered in that sexy voice she used around him.

"Cut that out Yoruichi" Ichigo said as his face turned an even darker shade of red even though when he thought he was going to kiss him he was very excited.

Yoruichi pouted " well in that case maybe it'll have to be your reward for tonight" she winked at him. Ichigo shook his head as she went back inside so they could get some breakfast going before his test. During this Ichigo would sneak peeks at Yoruichi when she wasn't looking thinking about how close her body had been to his. Yoruichi noticed a few of those looks and smiled to herself "_so he is interested in me I'm glad but maybe my passes' are too forward he's still a virgin an does seem a little unsure about what's between us" _she looked over at him he currently had his back turned she walked up to him an wrapped her arms around his waist "You'll do fine out there Ichigo I know it" she told him. He smiled thinking she must care about him after all, he turned so he could wrap his own arms around her "Thanks Yoruichi an I'm glad you agreed to stay with me as my lieutenant" he said looking into her lovely golden eyes which he adored so much. She was also staring into his cinnamon eyes thinking the same thing when there faces both started moving closer to each other.

They were about one inch apart when someone came in through there door and they heard the voice of Kisuke Urahara "Good mourning you two I trust I am not disturbing something am I?" he chuckled as they broke apart both blushing and he received glares from both of them, "I just came to get Ichigo, your test is in 45 minutes so better get ready and you to Yoruichi you'll have to be there as Ichigo's future lieutenant". He then left to wait on the porch. Ichigo turned to Yoruichi "I guess we'll have to put that on hold till tonight after the test and ceremony " he blushed as Yoruichi got close to him an said "I'll hold you to that handsome" then laughed as he blushed even harder.

20 minutes later there were both fed an dressed Ichigo in his soul reaper uniform with Zangetsu on his back an Yoruichi in he favourite outfit of dark tight pants and orange shirt which she favoured since the shirt's color reminded her of Ichigo's hair. They know headed off to the first division barracks where Ichigo would take the test. He was again feeling nervous when he felt a pressure on his hand, looking down he saw Yoruichi holding his hand giving him a smile she had recently been giving him as if to say don't worry I'm here with you. Smiling back at here he held her hand as they walked, with Kisuke watching them the whole time with a happy smile on his face behind that fan of his.

They arrived at the Barracks and walked into the large courtyard where head captain Yamamoto stood with the other captains and lieutenants behind him. Ichigo let go of Yoruichi's hand as she an Kisuke went to stand on the side lines, she winked at him sending her good luck message which he smiled at her for. He stood before the assembled officers and looked at them and said confidentially "I'm Ready".

**A/n: this was my first fan fic hope it turned out good. Got a good little story to run with will hopefully make next chapters longer. I'm also bad with titles so don't hang me if the title of my story sucks. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2- Tested_

"I'm ready" Ichigo said confidently before the assembled officers. On the sidelines Yoruichi could not help but stare at him with admiration he was strong, confident, yet she knew how kind and gentle he could be. Though she did enjoy the little teasing game she genuinely felt something when his arms were around her earlier. _What's this feeling I get when I look and him, when he looks at me when we touch?, _she asked herself. This was more then a possible sex fling, she felt something she had not felt before not with Byakuya, or Kisuke. She wondered was it possible she was falling for him.

When he left after the rescue Rukia incident she wanted to go back to the world of the living to hopefully be near him, then they started living together after that raid, she got to know him more and her interest in him got even stronger. Now here they were he was going to become captain, she his lieutenant. A hand on her shoulder suddenly broke her train of thought, she saw Kisuke looking at her intently "I don't wish to disturb you but the heavy starting your giving Ichigo and drooling is quite amusing" he chuckled quietly to himself. She gave him an light smack "shut up Kisuke there's nothing wrong with me keeping an eye on my future captain" he looked at her in mock surprise "oh! How devoted you are I thought it was because you were contemplating what you two will be doing tonight to celebrate" she blushed heavily "that's not of your business…and not likely I don't think he likes me" the last part was not meant for him to hear but seeing the depressed look on his oldest friend he decided to tell her

"Do you recall when you moved in with Ichigo one day he came to the shop for some of your things" she nodded "well as it turns out he had another motive for that generous gesture" he smirked as she turned to face him with a intent look " As it turns out the poor boy was deeply confused you see, since you were showing such interest in him, an he being quite new to this part of life came to me since I have known you for such a long time" he paused

"Well what did he ask you Kisuke c'mon tell me already" her heart began to beat faster with what she was about to hear. "As I recall he was asking about if your advances just meant an interest in sharing his bed or an interest in him" Yoruichi felt her heart drop and looked down at her feet, _so I was right he must think I'm just trying to get in bed with him and just that he doesn't know that I do have really deep feelings for him, what an idiot I have been. _She was brought out of her depression by Kisuke continuing in what he was saying "His reasons for asking were as he put it" mimics Ichigo's voice "its not that I don't want her I have really strong feelings I'm just not sure what she wants Urahara but its to fast what she's doing maybe that's because I want something more, I then told him not to worry that you would not disappoint his hopes. Yoruichi could not believe it Ichigo wanted to be with her but more then just in bed. In her past men only wanted her body now this man wanted her for her. "thanks for telling me Kisuke" he winked at her "just take your time Yoruichi and enjoy it with him I'd like to see you happy for once as well.

With renewed hope she turned back to the test listening to General Yamamoto followed the ceremony and explain the details to Ichigo

Yamamoto spoke in his deep commanding voice "Ichigo Kurosaki due to your feats and services to the soul society you have been nominated by captains Ukitake and Kyōraku to become an official captain of the court guard squads" said captains both waved and nodded their approval's to Ichigo "after the nomination the reaming captains are required to vote on whether we allow the test to proceed, the vote was carried and majority vote was in favour of pass" Ichigo and Yoruichi both had a few guesses who might have said no "Now begins a test of your strength Ichigo you will duel against two of our captains".

Ichigo drew his zanpakuto an took his stance Yamamoto then called the first of the two names "Captain Kuchiki begin the test"

Ichigo smirked as he watched Byakuya walk out onto the courtyard "So Byakuya looks like we get to have another fight can't say I'm not surprised" Byakuya's lips twitched slightly as though he knew something Ichigo did not " I assume by your tone you believe I voted against you Ichigo, that is not true I believe you would make a good captain despite your crude habits. I simply volunteered to be your opponent since I am aware of your power this would make an accurate assessment" he said this all in his cold tone but Ichigo felt as though he were being complimented and insulted at the same time.

Yamamoto spoke again "This duel will last until we have seen enough the surrounding area is protected and we have healers standing by the combatants may fight at full force, Begin!"

Byakuya charged Ichigo with his sword drawn, he swung from the right, Ichigo blocked easily , then again from above, then to the left, he easily analyzed an counter these simple attacks and he knew Byakuya was doing the same, soon he would get more serious. All of a sudden Byakuya disappeared, but Ichigo was able to follow his flash step, blocking the thrust from behind, which was one of his signature attacks. "well done your reflexes and timing have improved but now we move to the next level" Byakuya said as he flash stepped again. Ichigo smirked "lets go" and he followed suit

The two began moving so fast most of the lieutenants have difficulty following many of the captains began nodding in approval, some commenting on Ichigo's skill . Yoruichi could not help smiling at _her Ichigo, _as she thought of him now, as he flash stepped so skilfully while duelling Byakuya, she had taught him well.

Ichigo suddenly appeared in front of the captains his sword raised above his head calling his spiritual pressure rising, he then brought his sword down sending a crescent moon shaped beam towards where Byakuya suddenly appeared.

He dodged in though by a hair "it would seem your analytical skills have improved as well, now its time to take things up another level. He held his sword before him and called his sword forth "scatter , sebonzakura" the blade dissolved into a 1000 smaller blades catching the like to make then look like cherry blossoms. Ichigo saw the attack coming and dodged by flash stepping far to the right he raised Zangetsu building up a huge amount of spiritual power and called out his attack "Getsuga Tenshō" a more powerful beam went flying towards Byakuya. He summoned his sword to shield him but the beam nearly cut through shocking him at how much stronger Ichigo had become.

The voice of the Yamamoto stopped the two combatants "Hold your attacks!, we are impressed Ichigo Kurosaki now we bring in the second opponent, captain Hitsugaya step forward. The young captain walked to stand next to Byakuya. Ichigo was surprised "Toshiro you voted against me" The ice wielding captain let that pass "No Ichigo I did vote for you I volunteered to fight you because we have never fought this is a good assessment of when you fight an unknown foe, get ready!" he then swung his sword calling out " Reign over the frosted heavens Hyōrinmaru" an ice dragon shot towards Ichigo but he deflected it with another beam.

The two captains then looked to each other an nodded, Byakuya then turned his sword point down and released it then they both said "ban-kai" activating there second release's "sebonzakura Kageyoshi" "Daiguren Hyōrinmaru". The crowed was awed at the sight of both captain's Bankai's. Yoruichi looked to Ichigo to see him carefully watching them both and smiled as she knew what he was planning.

Ichigo assumed a stand pressing his left hand against the forearm is his right arm following suit with the captains "ban kai" his spiritual pressure went through the roof as a few lieutenants feel back at the sudden wave. They gazed in awe those who had never seen his Bankai: his clothing changed with a more open robe and torn at the hem, the black blade which resembled a normal sword. Some were not sure it was a real bankai but would see be surprised as he said softly "Tensa Zangetsu" then disappeared from sight.

Only the captains could follow him now with his bankai's unbelievable speed. He began to inflict some damage as both Toshiro and Byakuya received some wounds Ichigo suffered a few as well but they could not easily match his speed. As the fight continued they were evenly matched they then combeened an attack towards Ichigo who stood his ground an raised his sword "Getsuga Tenshō" he roared as a black version of his previous attack neutralized the combeened attack from his opponent's.

"That will do" the Head Captain's voice rang out " A very impressive display Ichigo Kurosaki we will now finalize the vote be ready for out summons" Ichigo nodded to his opponents to say good fight they returned the favour then departed with the rest.

Ichigo stood there catching his breath till only he an Yoruichi were left, Kisuke decided it was best to give them a moment, she walked to Ichigo with a spark in those golden eyes and a smile for him "You were amazing out there Ichigo" he blushed at her compliment "I had a great teacher" now it was her turn to blush.

"I thought I saw Kisuke talking to you before the fight was he saying anything important?" she smirked at him "oh just some much needed advice" she then got close to him to wrap her arms around his neck whispering into his ear "they better make you a captain after that show" he returned the favour his arms going around her waist

"I think a little reward is in order" she said in a sexy tone of voice leaning closer to Ichigo looking deep into his cinnamon eyes, while he looked into her golden ones and felt his desire for her suddenly spike. This was different from before not her usual tries. There lips were now inches apart…and then they were together. Yoruichi could not believe it his kiss was setting her on fire, never before had she felt this high. Ichigo could not believe he was kissing this goddess and that it felt so good he can tell this is honest that his doubts must have been wrong. There kiss was now intensifying there tongues meeting and then exploring each other one of his hands was in her hair as the other was at the small of her back and pulling her closer to him while she hugged his neck even harder. Then they broke apart "wow" they both breathed as they caught there breaths and let there hearts settle down, they were both deeply blushing.

Before either of them could say a thing Kisuke suddenly reappeared "oops sorry hope I'm not interrupting" he said with a chuckle "finally glad to see you two breaking the ice or should I say melting it" he laughed again as Ichigo blushed yet still held Yoruichi to him an she rested her head on his chest thinking _damn that Kisuke always at the wrong time well at least I got to kiss him, and wow what a kiss. _Looking up into his eyes she saw he was looking at her to with a look that made her heart begin to beat faster.

Letting go of Yoruichi "alright hat n' clogs what is it you came back here for if not to interrupt a moment" he lowered his fan to look Ichigo in the eye "the captains sent me to come get you they have finished voting and want you an Yoruichi at the captains room. Yoruichi looked at Ichigo excitedly "lets go Ichigo time for you to become a captain". He nodded and they began walking Kisuke was a few feet ahead of them, Ichigo walked next to Yoruichi thinking about their kiss, true he had never kissed a girl before but with her it was like a jolt or electricity ran through his body, he could tell she was honest about the whole thing which made him smile inside. He decided to see where this would go, had to give it a try.

Reaching down he took Yoruichi's hand in his. She looked up at him pleasantly surprised and squeezed his hand back, giving him a sweet yet sexy smile that was only for him. They held hands an walked together in silence till they arrived at the first division barrack's

He stood with Yoruichi next to him before the captain's, he noticed a few lieutenants looking down at their hands being together. Rangiku whispered something to the other girls, and they all quietly giggled. Yoruichi saw this but didn't care she was too happy to care, she also nodded to Soi Fong to check if she had remembered the gift she wanted to give to Ichigo, Soi Fong nodded back and Yoruichi was feeling excited she wanted the head captain to hurry up.

Said Head captain now spoke "Ichigo Kurosaki, we have discussed and the vote is now unanimous to make you an official captain of the 13 court guard squads, However do to your unique situation you are now the captain of the newly created squad 14" The assembled captains were surprised by the decision Yamamoto was taking.

"Furthermore since you still have duties and responsibilities to attend to in the world of the living, you will have all the official status of a captain but for the time being you will not have your own squad or a barracks. You may now choose a lieutenant" Ichigo looked to Yoruichi who smiled an nodded to him. He faced her an said "Yoruichi Shihōin I ask you to be my lieutenant do you accept". They both looked deep into each other's eyes and saw there desire to be together she smiled an responded "I accept Captain Kurosaki"

The head captain watched this an a small smile appeared on his face "Now captain Kurosaki you may now be given your captains haori" Yoruichi stepped forward "Head Captain Yamamoto I apologize for the interruption but I have something I wish to give to my captain a haori" Yamamoto nodded, she turned to Soi Fong who walked forward with a wrapped bundle in her hands which she gave to Yoruichi. She opened it to reveal a captain's Haori "Ichigo this was my Haori when I was captain I want you to have it" Ichigo smiled as he put it on, it fit perfectly the sleeves came down close to his wrist, the hem of the robe reach to the mid point of his calves, it was designed to be somewhat loose to allow freedom of movement in battle which suited his style of fighting, the inside of the haori had its own colour which was different from the other captain's this one was orange like his hair. The insignia on his back was also changed to mark him as captain of Squad 14.

Yoruichi lost her voice for a moment at the sight of him, he was so handsome in her old haori an she was touched by smile he gave her as he looked up and said "Thanks Yoruichi its perfect" she blushed at his comment. She was then given her lieutenants badge which she decided to wear like a belt due to the fact that her Flash-cry attack might damage it.

Yamamoto spoke again "One last piece of business Captain Ichigo as Lieutenant Shihōin was once a captain she will be charged with instructing you on the duties and responsibilities of a captain, as well as some training all captains must take, the ceremony is concluded, welcome captain".

_Inside Las Noches in Hueco Mundo_

Aizen sat on his throne with two of his Espada in front of him

"Lord Aizen Yammy and I are ready to begin the attack as part of your plan so we may assess the target" spoke the smaller of the pair. He was medium in height slender, yet fairly muscular, male Arrancar of average height with a sad almost depressed appearance, fairly short, messy black hair, greyish skin, and green eyes. The other was a large muscular brute of a man who bore a resemblance to an adjuchas-menos rather then a vasto lorde arrancar.

Aizen looked at the two an nodded "Very good Ulquiorra, you will determine if I am correct and that whether or not we should proceed, Try not to damage him to severely but get him to reveal his power I will leave those methods up to you an Yammy" Ulquiorra bowed "Yes sir we shall leave for the soul society tomorrow mourning" As they departed Aizen sat thoughtfully on his throne and chuckled slightly "Ichigo Kurosaki now we shall see what you are made of"

**A/N: Phew hope this one turns out alright, gonna keep trying to make chapters longer and cover lots of other ideas. May have a lemon scene or two coming up soon for those of you w8tin to see Ichigo an Yoruichi have some fun. Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Adjustments**

They began to file out of the captains meeting room where Ichigo received his congratulations from some of his fellow captain's. Yoruichi stayed close by admiring him and ready to pull him out of here should he get a little overwhelmed by the changes going on

"That was an impressive battle out there Ichigo" Said captain Kyōraku.

"Yes I'm sure you'll make a fine captain Ichigo" Captain Ukitake agreed.

"Guess this means we can fight more often Ichigo" Kenpachi said with a happy glint is his eye.

"Thanks I'll do my best not to let you all down" Ichigo said feeling excited an anxious at the same time

"Captain Kurosaki please come to us if you need anything" said Renji. Ichigo smiled "um Renji you don't need to be so formal around me I don't mind if you still call me Ichigo" Renji smirked "like I was planning on anything differently" Rangiku then tapped his shoulder "Ichigo the captain and I were gonna stop by for a little celebration I invited Renji and Rukia to come to, more would wanted to come but there all busy right now" Ichigo was surprised "oh sure that sounds like fun" he turned to see Toshiro with a sour look on his face clearly this was all Rangiku's idea

As they exited the barracks a crowd gathered to see the new captain since he was quite different from the previous ones. Ichigo was a little intimidated by the sight he had never been this popular and wasn't sure how to go about this, he then felt a hand take his and looked to see Yoruichi standing next to him with a reassuring smile on her face "Don't worry I'll get us out of here" she whispered then spoke up "Apologizes Captain but we must get back to work at the barracks" she said barely containing her laughter. Ichigo took the hint "Oh your right we better get back" he waved to the crowd and then flash stepped towards there cabin with Yoruichi right behind him.

Rangiku nudged her Captain "I bet she just wanted to congratulate him on his success" Toshiro managed a small smirk "Perhaps, its about time those two got things going, well better get back so we can finish up the days paperwork and make this party of yours.

Back at Ichigo and Yoruichi's place they both appeared on the front porch and then went inside, Yoruichi then turned to wrap her arms around his neck an press against him an purred "Well look at you my handsome captain, I'm glad you liked my present"

Ichigo looked at the goddess and felt her warmth against his body her breasts pressed against him. He blushed as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer "of course I love It because it was from you Yoruichi" now it was her turn to blush "you know I had something else to give you when we got back here" Ichigo raised an eyebrow "oh really what might that be?" she leaned close her lips only an inch away and breathed "guess" Ichigo smiled then pressed his lips against her soft ones. She was again amazed he was such a good kisser and she felt so safe and happy in his arms with him kissing her, she let her tongue meet his again this was better then the last time, small moans were coming from her mouth as they continue to kiss. Ichigo heard these moan and it only increased his confidence he loved the feel of her lips against his and having her body in his arms. One of his hands seemed to move on its on as is left her waist and moved up her stomach to caress her breast, she squealed at his touch and was running her fingers through his hair. They broke apart slowly both flushed an breathing heavily looking deep into each others eyes, Ichigo placed his hand back on her waist as he then spoke "Yoruichi th-" she spoke at the same time "Ichigo does-". They both stopped then laughed

"You first" Ichigo said still looking into her lovely golden eyes

"Does this mean that you want to be with me?" she asked with a small amount of both hope an fear in her eyes

Ichigo saw both in them and smiled an said "Yes, ever since I saw your true form Yoruichi you've always been on my mind and you always flirting with me an teasing I wasn't sure how you felt though"

Yoruichi felt her heart jump for joy "Oh Ichigo I've wanted the same thing ever since I met you, you've been on my mind to I just wasn't sure you liked me since you always shied away"

Ichigo laughed "all the worrying for nothing well I'm glad were at this point now, I'm glad your with me Yoruichi I wouldn't want anyone else" She blushed heavily as she replied "same goes for me my handsome captain" she giggled. They leaned in to kiss again. Suddenly there came a some whistles from the door. They turned to see Toshiro, Rangiku, Rukia, Renji, and even Kukaku all standing by the front door smirking.

Ichigo blushed a deep red color "Have you guys ever heard of knocking" he shouted as he an Yoruichi stood together.

"We did, you didn't answer, now we know why sorry to interrupt" Rangiku responded while Rukia an Renji both chuckled

Yoruichi laughed softly and whispered to him "we can talk more about this later Ichigo" he looked back at her an smiled "it's a deal he said back" they broke apart and walked with there friends into the living room to get settled, Yoruichi and Kukaku went to the kitchen to get some drinks

"nice job on getting to captain to soon kid" Kukaku called in her way of saying congratulations

"Ichigo good news Byakuya said he would come by later" Rukia said with a smile sitting down in Renji's lap

"Really wow I'm surprised I didn't think he would have been interested in coming. And when did this happen between you two, congratulations" he smirked as they both blushed

"Well it started around last month before you received your nomination notice in the world of the living" Renji explained as he wrapped an arm around Rukia.

"Brother wasn't going to come at first but when I told him Kukaku was gonna be here he said it might be possible to stop by and pay his respects to the new captain" Rukia laughed as a confused look came over Ichigo's face " Byakuya has a crush on Kukaku ever since when you rescued me it was the first time they saw each other in years. She knows also but wants him to make the first move but likes to flirt with him and make him blush" Rukia began to giggle "its really quite cute watching brother handle this"

"Wow Byakuya likes Kukaku" Ichigo thought for a moment then laughed as well. He could sympathize with having the woman you desire being like that.

In the kitchen.

"So he finally came through eh?" Kukaku said with her signature smirk as she took a drag from her pipe

Yoruichi blushed "it's not like that Kukaku, Ichigo is a real gentleman he wants to-" she saw the smirk on her face get bigger "Oh I see Yoruichi this is different you really like the boy come on tell me you can't hide what's plain to see on your face". Yoruichi thought about the kiss just a few moments ago "he's amazing Kukaku, he's kind, strong, passionate, really cute, and so, so, I can't really explain it, I just want to be with him, I know this more serious then the others before" Kukaku chuckled happily then resumed her smirking "I think I know what's the deal her, looks like little Ichigo has captured little Yoruichi's heart"

Yoruichi looked up at her best friend and was going to reply but then thought maybe she was right this feeling she had when she was with Ichigo could she be falling for him, it was a strong possibility but for now she would just see where it goes . While she was deep in thought Kukaku watched her and a genuine smile appeared on her face she was happy those two numbskulls were together despite what others thought they made a great match

She laughed then replied to her friend "I'm just glad to be with him for now but we'll see where that goes Kukaku. By the way how are things going with Byakuya?" Kukaku laughed "the same I teasing an flirt with him a lot I really like the guy Yoruichi he's damn sexy and makes me laugh the way he acts, I just want him to make the move so I guess now were both the same boat with out men just seeing where it goes" Yoruichi smiled at her friend as the walked back into the living room with some tea and cakes which Ichigo brought back from the world of the living.

She set that down on the table the sat down on the couch leaning against Ichigo with her head on his shoulder "did my captain miss me" she teased as he blushed an the others all smirked or chuckled waiting to see what Ichigo would do. Ichigo forgot about his friends for a moment as he put an arm around her and pulled her a little close "of course I did" she blushed at this he was becoming more comfortable around her she this made her heart beat much faster.

"Excuse me Ichigo but as I recall you wanted to ask me something" Toshiro said break the couple out of there own little world "oh right sorry Toshiro" he blushed as Yoruichi took his hand to let him know she didn't mind "I was just wondering bout what the head captain meant by position being unique am I not able to do what the rest of u can"

Toshiro began to explain "Ah I see I figured you would ask, basically Ichigo you could call yourself a part time captain you don't have a squad but if, for example, an emergency were occurring others would follow you. For now though when given order they apply to you an Yoruichi. Also you are going to get time to go to the real world to your hometown to deal with school there and as part of being in charge of that area. After your responsibilities there are done your position here will become more like the rest of us, you may get a squad of your own by then. Also Ichigo now that you are a captain I will allow you to call me Toshiro when in private but when in public it is still Captain Hitsugaya"

Ichigo chuckled and nodded "ok I get it Toshiro I'll do my best to remember so when do I go back home and for how long?"

"I believe you will be allowed to go back in later on this week which if I recall will be when your new term starts it will be for about a week then back here it may seem short now but the time will increase, for now we just gotta sort things out, a few of us will be coming along as well in case Aizen and his forces attack again" Toshiro explained

A thought came to Ichigo "Yoruichi will you be coming with me?" she smiled and squeezed his hand "yes of course I have to stay with my captain" Ichigo smiled an when there came a sudden knock at the door the others were distracted and he got his chance to give Yoruichi a quick kiss on her cheek and whisper "I'm glad your coming" she blushed deeply and feel giddy at what he just did and said.

Ichigo got up to go see who had arrived. He opened the door to find Byakuya standing there with his usual aristocratic manner "Good evening Captain Kurosaki" he said politely. Ichigo felt a little nervous for a second as this was the first time he had ever come to where he was staying usually he stayed in his mansion "Um good evening Byakuya please come inside, and you can just call me Ichigo I do consider you a friend" He smiled slightly at this and nodded "very well Ichigo thank you for having me-"

He was suddenly interrupted when Ichigo was knocked into the wall by Kukaku who walked up to give Byakuya a quick hug "Byakuya its been too long how have you been" Ichigo saw what Rukia meant it was kind of funny to watch Byakuya keep himself composed when he saw Kukaku and when she hugged him " It is good to see you again as well Kukaku I am well, and how have you been" he said in a surprisingly polite an earnest tone. Obviously Rukia was right Byakuya did have a thing for the fire works master. As Kukaku went back into the living room calling for Byakuya to come an join the fun he stopped to turn back to Ichigo and pulled something from his robes "It is an old custom to present a small gift to new captains as a sign of respect and…friendship Ichigo please accept these" he passed Ichigo a small wrapped package when he opened it he found two necklaces both exquisite pieces of craftsmanship they were pendants attached to silver chain's Ichigo noticed they both had some odd sigils on them and each had a jewel. He suddenly noticed the how the inside of the jewels seems to swirl and shift.

He looked up at Byakuya " I don't know what to say thank you Byakuya these are amazing" Byakuya smiled slightly "they are commonly know as soul pendants fairly rare, you give one to a certain person and keep the other when you speak the name into is to activate it, the jewel will emit a small glow meaning the other person wearing it is alive an thinks of you…they are generally giving to someone you care for" Ichigo understood what he meant something to give to a girlfriend "I understand Byakuya I'm sure she'll like it, thank you" He nodded before turning to go into the living where the rest were waiting.

Ichigo stood in the hall near the front door looking at the pendants. He would give the other to Yoruichi since there beginning there relationship together. He put one of them one it was long enough so it would not swing to much when moving an felt good resting against his skin. He lifted up to his face and spoke her name "Yoruichi Shihōin" it began to glow slightly he smiled and slipped his back into his robes and the other into his pocket to give to her later tonight.

He returned to the living room to find the sake had been passed out Rangiku and surprisingly enough Toshiro were sharing a bottle, Byakuya and Kukaku were off to the side by the window talking softly about who knows what, he wasn't sure where Renji an Rukia were.

Ichigo looked over to the couch to find his goddess sitting there, she gave him a sweet smile patted the spot next to her and he took his seat again, she then leaned into him rested her head on his should will her arms circled his waist from the side, he placed his own arm around her his hand resting just above her sexy ass.

"You were gone long" Yoruichi pouted she had missed him. He smiled at her "sorry Byakuya wanted to talk to me about something, also I have something to give to you later" she looked up at him with a surprised look "what is it?" she asked. He shook his head "you'll see later so what's been happening here?"

Yoruichi did not answer him right away she placed a quick kiss on his cheek then took his hand "Well Rangiku brought out the sake and is attempting to get Toshiro drunk there both pretty much there, I think Renji an Rukia left saying something about attending to their duties but I'm sure they just wanted to be alone, and right now Kukaku is teasing Byakuya" she laughed at that last part. Ichigo looked over to see Byakuya having a hard time to keep from smiling while talking to Kukaku.

Yoruichi then leaned back into Ichigo with a tired sigh "It's been a long day I think I'll take a little nap" she said as she closed her eyes resting her head on Ichigo's shoulder and curled up next to him breathing softly she seemed very comfortable. Ichigo looked over at her thinking _I can't believe I've got the most beautiful woman in the soul society curled up next to me, and she wants to be with me. "_**She cares for you deeply Ichigo she has for a long time you can see it in her eyes" **came the deep calm voice of Zangetsu his mentor. _I know that now Zangetsu and I wanna stay with her an protect her. _**"Then open up to her Ichigo show her your feelings" **he spoke again and Ichigo could feel his mentor's hand on his other shoulder giving him support, _thank you old man _he replied.

"well I think I'll call it a night thanks for the good time Ichigo, you and Yoruichi come by sometime, an we'll have ourselves a drink or two" Kukaku said as she got up an prepared to leave waving to Ichigo who waved back and nodded. Kukaku turned to see Byakuya standing up as well "allow me to escort you home Kukaku" She smirked " well know how thoughtful of you Byakuya how will I repay you" she teased him as they left together

A moan come from the other couch, Ichigo looked over to see Rangiku passed out drunk and sleeping with her shoulder on Toshiro who was also at his limit he looked over to Ichigo " I think we had better get going as well" he stood up an stumbled. Ichigo chuckled " I don't think you can make it back to your squad Toshiro why don't you an Rangiku take Yoruichi's room she can have mine for tonight". Toshiro nodded an picked up Rangiku, a good thing he had been getting taller recently otherwise this would have been difficult "Thanks Ichigo, I'll see you in the mourning for the captain's meeting, its early so you better call it a night as well"

Ichigo nodded as Toshiro walked down the hall carrying the sleeping Rangiku. Ichigo looked down at Yoruichi sleeping peacefully, he did not want to wake her, so he decided he would just carry her to her room then take the couch tonight. As he picked her up he heard her mumble in her sleep "umm… Ichigo….". She was dreaming about him. He smiled and blushed as he carried her bridal style to his bedroom with her head against his chest while his arms supported her legs and neck. He kicked the door open softly and lay her down on the bed, she stirred then opened her eyes. She looked up at him and smiled "My Ichigo I'm so touched you carried me to the bed and were gonna tuck me in what a gentlemen you are" she smiled seductively at him and sat up to wrap her arms around his neck bringer her face close to his. He wanted to kiss her right away but first he had to give her the gift "hold on Yoruichi remember what I said earlier" he pulled back a bit her hands rested on his shoulder an he reached into his robes. She looked at him curiously to see what he was going to give her.

Suddenly she gasped and her heart skipped a beat as she saw the beautiful jewel in his hands attached to the silver chain, it was a soul pendant a rare gift that couples gave to each other when they spoke the name into the jewel it would emit a soft glow to show that person is thinking of them "This is for you Yoruichi Byakuya gave me two of them" he pulled his out from his robes so she could see "one for me and one for you will you wear it?" she looked up at him and saw the honesty is his lovely cinnamon eyes, then she felt tears begin to well up in her eyes. Ichigo was shocked "what is it Yoruichi what's wrong" he asked pulling her to him, she rested her head against his strong chest "its ok Ichigo its just no one has ever been so kind to me, men just want my body, you care about me, you're the man I've been looking for who I want to stay with an be with" she said as warm tears of happiness ran down her cheeks "yes Ichigo I will wear it thank you its so beautiful" he pulled back so he could caress her face and wipe her tears away with this thumb "then it's a perfect match for you " she blushed at that. She put on the necklace and like how it felt sitting just above her breasts near her heart which now pounding at this point. She looked down at it and said "Ichigo Kurosaki" the jewel began to glow, they both smiled "thank you Ichigo I'll always wear this"

He smiled at her and was about ready to leave for the couch when her arms where around his neck again "don't go Ichigo stay with me, please" she whispered softly he looked at her she was beautiful, he felt himself becoming around as his desire for her released.

He pressed his lips against hers, pulling her to him, she moaned in pleasure an shifted so she was sitting in his lap on the edge of the bed, so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

There tongue's met and she could feel him down there , she knew he wanted her, and she wanted him. They lips separated as he kissed her neck "oh Ichigo" she moaned and began to remove his haori and the upper part of his uniform.

He began the same thing removing her orange shirt to reveal her backless tank top beneath. He laid her down on the bed and resumed kissing pressing his body against hearing her moan in pleasure. They broke apart again so they could finish removing there clothes. They kept there necklaces on.

Yoruichi was breathless as she gazed at his body he was muscular and well built, her eyes travelled down and she blushed at seeing his manhood which was well built to just as she imagined it.

Ichigo was also breathless, though he had seen her naked before this was different. She was so beautiful, her eyes, her lovely purple hair which was loose around her, her breasts, her soft dark skin, her whole body. He wanted her not just her body, he wanted all of her "Your beautiful Yoruichi, more beautiful then anything" he said in a voice full of passion. She felt her pleasure rise, and her heart beat faster "oh Ichigo" she said in a passionate voice as well, the rest was lost in a moan when he leaned down and kissed her again but also took her breast in his hands and began to rub an squeeze them.

Yoruichi gasped _he's so good, oh god I haven't ever felt this good _she thought as she felt his hard member against her wet opening, he was hitting all the right spots she moaned loudly as he leaned back an rubbed his member against her now very wet an warm center. She spread her legs so she could rest between with his hands on either side of her head holding up his upper half. Then he entered her, they both moan loudly in pleasure as Ichigo fully entered Yoruichi, he rested a moment till she adjusted to him then began a slow pace as he made love to her, he leaned down against her to clamp his lips on her breast while caress the other with his hand. Yoruichi moaned loudly nearly screaming in pleasure and what Ichigo was doing and at the faster pace he was going at "oh Ichigo oh its..*gasp* so good Ichigo" she said in a breathless voice feeling herself get close to the edge. Ichigo was could also feel it as it became even more tight inside her, he could also feel himself at his breaking point the leaned up again moaning "Yoruichi I'm almost there" she looked up into his eyes "I am too Ichigo lets release together", He looked deep into her eyes determined to keep looking as they went over the edge

With one last deep thrust they both climaxed screaming each others names. Both of them were now breathless as Ichigo leaned down on top of Yoruichi to give her a deep passionate after glow kiss. She could not believe how good he was. Ichigo pulled out of her then collapsed onto his back on her side. She rolled onto her side so could lie partially on top of him with her head on his chest her arm around his waist an one leg raised onto his legs "that was amazing Ichigo" when he did not respond she lifter her head to look up to see he had fallen asleep with a smile on his face. She smiled at his handsome face then heard him breath "Yoruichi" in his sleep. She lay her head back down and said "Ichigo" as she fell asleep right away.

As the two lovers lay together the moon came into view and bathed them in moonlight as they slept soundly together.

_Outside one of the Seireitei gates_

A black rip opened in out of thin air an revealed a shadowy tunnel, two figures walked out of it an looked up at the closed gate

"it would seem we arrived a little early, no matter we will wait until mourning then draw out the target" said the smaller of the tow

The larger one laughed evilly as he sat down against a tree and waited

The shorter figure looked up at the moon and whispered "Ichigo Kurosaki"

**A/N: well thaty was my first lemon scene hope it was ok, there will be some more hopefully with better details, Next chapter is Ichigo in danger? Stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four - Target Confirmation**

Ichigo awoke to the sound of someone knocking on his door, he lifted his head and looked over to see his goddess sleeping almost on top of him, her head rested on his chest, her arm across his waist and one of her legs lying across both of his. He smiled as he remembered last night with her.

He gently shifted her so she was lying down on her side and put a blanket over her then kissed her soft lips, before going to see who was at his door. Quickly putting on the bottom half of his soul reaper he opened the door to find Toshiro standing there.

"Ichigo sorry to wake you so early but we have a captains meeting in 45 minutes", Ichigo nodded the asked "Does Yoruichi need to come too I'd rather let her sleep" Toshiro looked confused for a second then looked past Ichigo to see a sleeping form on the bed, he then noticed how Ichigo was only wearing the bottoms of his uniform, he then gave Ichigo an honest smile "you don't need to wake her lieutenants are not always needed at meetings aside from ceremonies or if the captain cannot attend, I'm letting Rangiku sleep as well.

Ichigo nodded "alright let me get dressed and I'll meet you in the kitchen".

Toshiro nodded then walked away. Ichigo closed the door to put his uniform and Haori then wrote down a little note for Yoruichi for when she woke up, he wasn't sure how to sign it when he got to that part, then smiled an just wrote what he thought was best.

5 minutes later he found Toshiro in the kitchen looking out window " he turned when he heard Ichigo enter the room "Hungry?" Ichigo asked. Toshiro did not want to impose so he shook his head then caught the apple and can of Ichigo's favourite brand of juice then quickly fixed up a meal for Yoruichi, he made a little extra in case Rangiku got to it first. He then walked with Toshiro to the front door and picked up Zangetsu and strapped to his back, and left for the meeting

They had been walking for about 5 minutes when Toshiro spoke "Ichigo how do you open these things?" he asked referring to the can with a confused look on his face. Ichigo laughed and showed him how Toshiro took a sip "this isn't bad I'll have to try more of these when we go to the world of the living" he said Ichigo was confused for a moment then spoke " Oh? your coming to Toshiro" he asked and the ice wielder nodded " yes as I have been to the world of the living before, and have worked with you before it was a logical choice, Renji, Rukia, Rangiku, and I will be coming along with you an Yoruichi in the event of another Arrancar attack. Captain Kuchiki will also drop in once a week to keep us informed if anything should happen in the soul society, I also forgot to mention we will be leaving a couple days ahead of schedule to allow you to get settled before the term at your school starts"

Ichigo nodded following Toshiro's explanation. They arrived at the first division barracks shortly after. When they reached the captain's meeting room only a few were still absent Ichigo took a place near the end of the line on the right and waited for the meeting to start.

Yoruichi woke up about half an hour after Ichigo had left. She woke up to fight the bed empty and the side he had slept on cold. "Ichigo" she called guessing he might be in the bathroom that was attached to his. There was no answer. She looked at the clock on the night stand next to the bed and saw a note sitting next to the clock. Surprised she picked it up and recognized his handwriting:

_Hey Yoruichi_

_Sorry I had to go so early, Toshiro woke me up for the captain's meeting I had to attend. I didn't wanna wake you since he said lieutenants weren't required. Rangiku is in the next room as well. I'll fix you something to eat before I go. I'll get back as soon as I can._

_Last night was amazing_

_Love, Ichigo _

She re read the note when she got to last line her heart beat faster and she felt her face go red _love, Ichigo _he wrote that just for her and she loved it. Falling back on the bed, she kissed the note, then got up to get dressed, humming to herself thinking about last night and how Ichigo had made love to her, she became aroused thinking about it. As she was getting dressed into her usual outfit and fixing her hair into her signature ponytail she noticed the pendant on her neck glowing, looking at it she smiled "Ichigo" she said softly to herself when she heard something like someone moving around in the kitchen.

Thinking it might be Ichigo back from the meeting she rushed out to find. Rangiku eating the breakfast Ichigo made for her Rangiku look at her with a piece of toast in her mouth "mmmm mourning Yoruichi there was two plates and I figured they were for us since Ichigo and the captain had a meeting today" she said while chewing. Yoruichi found her plate being kept warm in the oven (A/N: yes they have appliances) on the plate were some scrambled eggs, some bacon, and toast. Yoruichi thought _Ichigo made all this for me he's such a sweetheart. _she smiled as she sat down to eat her meal. "mmm yum" Yoruichi said as she tasted the eggs which had some toppings in them. "Damn Yoruichi he's a good cook your really lucky" Rangiku said finishing her meal "I really am" Yoruichi said lost in thought, as she ate. Rangiku looked at her curiously, Yoruichi seemed to be in a really good mood , then she remembered "I thought I heard some moaning last night, did you two sleep together?, what happened?, how was it?.. Yoruichi?. She was lost in thought of last night blushing a little about what she and Ichigo did.

"Sorry Rangiku, I don't know what you mean" Yoruichi said with a smirk "un huh right" Rangiku replied rolling her eyes "well tell me this much does this mean you two are a couple?" Yoruichi did not respond right away thinking back to what he said to her last night before they had sex, she thought about Ichigo's note _love, Ichigo, _was this love she felt for him, she wasn't sure but intended to find out. "yes we are" she said simply and smiled. Rangiku smiled back "well that's good to hear he's a good match for you Yoruichi, anyway do you mind coming with me today to help me on my turn to train some new additions to the squad?. We'll be done before the meeting is over since Ichigo has joined they may have a lot to cover" Yoruichi looked at her an thought it would be good to do some training "sure Ran I'll come with you"

10 minutes later the two women left, chatting as they walked towards the training grounds outside the east gate Unknown to them the danger that was waiting there.

Yammy was roughly woken up by a kick in the shoulder "Yammy get up its mourning" Ulquiorra spoke is his dead tone before going to stand at the edge of the trees looking at something.

Yammy grumbled as he stood up then went to stand next to Ulquiorra "what are you looking at?" he asked, Ulquiorra sighed "use your own eyes for once, idiot" he replied is the same dead tone "there's a group of soul reapers out there doing some training drills, the interesting thing is I can feel a trace or Ichigo Kurosaki's spiritual pressure on one of the female instructors" he said as he assessed the options before him. Yammy looked out onto the training ground as saw the two instructors "which one?" he asked, again Ulquiorra sighed "can't you sense it on your own , idiot, its coming from the woman with the purple hair and dark skin" he said pointing to Yoruichi then continued "From the looks of that badge on her waist I would say she is a lieutenant like the other woman, perhaps she is Ichigo Kurosaki's lieutenant, this could work to our advantage if we attack them that will draw out our target when they sense the attack".

Yammy grinned evilly "so can I kill her?" Ulquiorra calculated "this mission is primarily to confirm Lord Aizen's hypothesis about Ichigo Kurosaki, do not kill her immediately, however should she be a weakling it matters not" he said in his emotionless voice "Yammy you may begin". Yammy clapped his hands as he built up spiritual pressure to charge the unsuspecting group, Ulquiorra followed him a short way then so he could be seen, then remained still to observe for when the target arrived to save the woman.

Yoruichi and Rangiku stood watching the new recruits and giving occasional instructions, the exercise was going well. Suddenly they felt a huge spiritual pressure very close by and getting closer. The two woman saw something charge at them from the trees it was an arrancar. Yoruichi's eyes widened at the sight of the enemy as Rangiku order the new recruits to retreat into the Seireitei and signal for help.

He was a giant, the only part of the hollow mask on his the lower jaw, a sword was tucked into his belt, but he had yet to draw it, behind him stood another arrancar this one was shorter and looked more human, but for the hollow hole in his at the base of his neck.

Realizing he was noticed Ulquiorra looked at Yoruichi and spoke "we are looking for Ichigo Kurosaki, bring him here and we may spare your lives" he said in a dead tone of voice

Yoruichi felt her heart skip a beat, as she realized _there after Ichigo? What do they want with him?, _she asked herself.

Yoruichi responded "Whatever business you have with my captain you can settle with me" she took her stance building up her spiritual pressure readying for flash-cry

While Yoruichi addressed them Rangiku summoned a hell butterfly to be sent to her captain with a quick message.

Yoruichi saw this and smiled inside, help would come soon, she just needed to be careful until Ichigo got here.

After hearing her response the shorter arrancar replied "very well, Yammy, you know what to do". The big one called Yammy charged at her and swing a fist. Yoruichi dodge his swing ,barely, but he did graze her which caused a deep gash in her right shoulder, she cried out in pain as her arm went numb.

_About the same time at the captains meeting room_

Ichigo was standing next to Toshiro listening to the current report by the head captain, so far Ichigo was following along ok, Then there was a knock and the doors opened, the captains turned to see a messenger kneeling "forgive my intrusion sirs!, but the technology bureau reports two unknown spiritual pressure's at the east gate training grounds, the levels register as Arrancar's" a look of shock appeared on most of the captains, especially Captain Hitsugaya who knew Rangiku would be in that area now. The messenger was about to continue when a hell butterfly flew in heading for Toshiro the captains watched as the it relayed the message of Lieutenant Rangiku:

_Captain! Arrancar's have appeared they say they are looking for Ichigo, Yoruichi is about to face off against one of them but he looks very strong, Send help immediately _

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock "Yoruichi" he breathed and then turned the next second he was gone in the fastest flash-step any of them had ever seen. Toshiro was right on his heels

Yamamoto understood their reason as he watched them leave he then addressed the other captains "we must repel the arrancar intruders, Captain's Kuchiki and Soi Fong, go and assist Hitsugaya and Kurosaki" said captains nodded then both departed "captain Unohana send a team of squad four healers to help any possible wounded, the rest shall return to you defensive position. Dismissed!"

Ichigo was moving, and fast, he could sense his goddess's spiritual pressure, but he when he extend his sense's, tell she was wounded "Yoruichi" he said, his flash steps becoming even faster he would be there in less then 2 minutes "hold on Yoruichi, don't leave me like this, not like this" he said as his spiritual pressure began to build.

_Back at the training grounds _

"Yoruichi!" Rangiku shouted unsheathing her sword "growl Haineko" she yelled releasing her zanpakuto. The blade became a cloud of ash, which she controlled with her sword handle, she directed it at the giant to get him away from Yoruichi. Her cloud hit him full on but had no effect, she gasped in shock, he then turned to her with an annoyed look on his face

"Don't interrupt me bitch" he raised his fist and pointed it at her a red electrical glow appearing

Rangiku saw the attack coming and summoned Haineko to form a shield in front of her.

Yammy fired, it looked like a cero, but was smaller an faster, Rangiku's shield took didn't hold but prevented the attack from killing her, though she was now down and unconscious. Yammy smirked then turned back to the other woman, who was now attempting to attack with her injured arm. "Dream on you idiot" he said laughing and swung his fist at her again.

She saw it coming but again on barely dodged receiving a graze to her stomach which caused another deep gash the force sent her back hitting a tree she landed in a sitting position looking up at the arrancar approaching her. This was bad she thought she felt weak, _I've lost a lot of blood I can't move._

Yammy stood over her his fist raised "weakling say goodbye" he said as his fist came down.

Yoruichi saw it coming, she felt fear and closed her eyes as her good hand went to grab her pendant "Ichigo" she yelled.

She didn't feel the strike come, only a crashing like sound. She opened her eyes and there she stood. "Ichigo" she said in relief as he stood in front of her protecting her. Despite her wounds and how she was having trouble staying conscious, she thought he was so handsome standing there in his captain's haori and soul reaper uniform, she felt his strength and knew in her heart she was safe Ichigo would protect her, she smiled weakly as he turned his head to look at her

"I'm sorry Yoruichi, I won't leave you again, I'll protect to just give me a minute to deal with these jackass's " he said in his calm reassuring voice that she loved so dearly she replied back weakly "thank you Ichigo, I knew you would come" he smiled warmly to her then turned back towards the enemy with an angry look on his face

Yammy held his hand, the sudden contact with the flat side of the sword had hurt "who the fuck are you?" he yelled at the soul reaper who had butted in

Ichigo's eyes narrowed in anger "Captain of Squad 14, Ichigo Kurosaki" he replied seeing the look of surprise come over the shorter Arrancar's face he spoke again to the big one "that was my lieutenant you attacked, you are going to deeply regret that, but I don't have a lot of time so- " he took a stance and shouted "BAN-KAI" his spiritual pressure increased dramatically as a cloud of dust enveloped him when it cleared he stood there in his altered uniform and his haori, holding his black blade ready "-I'm gonna make this quick" he then raised his left hand over his face as if to pull something off, black spiritual power formed over his face turning into a mask resembling a human skull with blackish-red claw like stripes on the right side.

Ulquiorra's eye's widened at the sight of the mask, and how the spiritual pressure of there target continued to increase dramatically, but this pressure while still feeling like a soul reaper's felt more sinister, "this is what Lord Aizen wanted to see, now we see what he can then out mission is complete" he said quietly to himself, his eyes intently focused on Ichigo.

Yoruichi saw him summon his hollow mask and could tell one thing, Ichigo was mad as hell, if the situation was different she would have laughed, but she was in too much pain. _That's my Ichigo go get them, _she thought silently wishing her captain good luck.

Meanwhile Yammy was becoming very pissed off at the tone of voice the soul reaper was using "so that got you mad huh? Well then what if I said that I was gonna kill your girlfriend nice an slow" he said taunting the soul reaper to do something stupid, he saw his eyes narrow in anger and readied himself, suddenly he was gone, then Yammy felt pain in his right arm, he looked to see the soul reaper finishing the swing that severed his arm, He yelled in pain and anger as he look behind him to see that damn soul reaper "ahh you bastard! So you wanna play rough, well then try this" he pointed at Yoruichi a massive amount of spirit energy gather is his hand.

Yoruichi and Ichigo both thought the same thing, _Cero!_

Ichigo flash stepped to stand in front of Yoruichi she yelled in a weak voice "Ichigo no don't do it, just pick me up and ru-" she was interrupted by him "don't worry Yoruichi I will never let anything happen to you" he looked at her quickly saw her become pale and have trouble staying awake, _I have to finish this quickly and get her out of here. _he thought as he turned to see the arrancar fire his cero.

Ichigo raised his sword with both hands building up his power "Getsuga Tenshō" he yelled sending a crescent moon shaped black beam or spirit energy at the cero. His attack cut through the cero and, though somewhat diminished, went straight for Yammy, he was knocked back and off his feet.

"Son of a bit-" he stopped in mid curse as a black tunnel opened behind an Ulquiorra suddenly appeared in front of him "what are do-" he was back hand punched in the gut into the portal, Ichigo watched as the smaller arrancar kicked the bigger ones arm through as well. He then looked at Ichigo "enjoy your break we won't be back for a little while" he then stepped through the portal, it closed then vanished

Ichigo turned an ran to Yoruichi, releasing his mask "Yoruichi, are you ok?" she was barely conscious , he felt her neck, there was a weak pulse, and her breathing seemed laboured, he had to stop the bleeding. She mumbled something "hot…springs" he heard, then realized she meant the hot springs at the her old hideout, the waters helped the healing process. He picked her up "hang on Yoruichi we'll be there soon" he said. Suddenly Toshiro, Byakuya, and Soi Fong stood there, they all looked at the injured goddess in his arms "sorry she needs me" he said then was gone in the blink of an eye

"so fast" Soi Fong commented

"its his determination to save the woman he cares for" Byakuya said

Toshiro looked around and saw Rangiku collapsed on the ground. He ran over to her an saw that her injuries where not life threatening she was merely overwhelmed. He picked her up then turned to the other two captains "I'm taking her to the squad four barracks please inform the head captain he will receive the report Rangiku when she has recovered.

"I imagine Captain Kurosaki will not report when lieutenant Shihōin has recovered as well" Byakuya said turning to Soi Fong "we should report back right away" she nodded thought she wished she could be with Lady Yoruichi but she knew the man she had fallen for would ensure her safety. Following Captain Kuchiki they headed back towards the first division barracks.

Ichigo reached the Cliffside hideout in almost no time, due to his fear of losing Yoruichi. He went through the door so fast he destroyed it then jumped down the ladder into the hidden training cavern.

He saw the hot spring nearby, in a flash he was there, he jumped into the water with her in his answer and gently lowered himself down to get her wounds into the water. He immediately noticed the blood flow had stopped but it did not like the wounds were closing yet, he gasped as he shifted one hand so he could feel her neck for a pulse, it was there but weaker, _I'm losing her, not like this, not when I finally have found there person I want to be with _he thought panic slightly he cupped some water to get her to drink to speed up the healing inside.

It looked like she swallowed but he wasn't sure tears began to run down his face tears of frustration and pain and the thought of losing the woman he… why wasn't the water working "No don't leave me Yoruichi, not now, don't die, please. You can't die because I love you Yoruichi, I love you don't die" he screamed his voice heavy with pain and he held her close and closed his eyes….

Then he thought he could feel her stir in his arms, he opened his eyes, and saw hers were open too, she had a weak smile on her face but the color had returned to her eyes and his fingers felt the stronger pulse on her neck she reached up to stoke his face then pulled his head down so he could hear her whisper "I love you too, Ichigo" she then closed her eyes and breath a lot easier. He lifted her out of the water tears or relief and joy now running down his face. She was still with him. He got out of the spring and noticed her wounds were closed but still there but she was safe now. Ichigo turned carrying the woman he loved back to their home where she could rest.

_The next day near midnight_

Yoruichi lay in their bed, as Ichigo saw it, sleeping. Ichigo had carried her here from the spring and bandaged her wounds as a precaution, what she needed now was to regain her strength.

He barely left her. The longest he was gone was an hour after he got back to his house to report to the head captain that she was alive and then he asked to wait until she had recovered before giving his report. The head captain he agreed Ichigo though he could almost hear sympathy in his voice.

He immediately returned to her, friends arrived to see how they were both doing: Renji, Rukia, Kukaku along with Byakuya, he felt guilty for now being more polite but they understood he would leave her side till she woke up.

He sat by the bed, watching over her, _I'll never let this happen again I can't bear the thought of being without her, I'll always be there with you Yoruichi and protect you, _he had told himself around the middle of the day

"**Do not worry Ichigo she is strong to and loves you as well, she will recover" **came the voice of Zangetsu, Ichigo smiled at his mentor's words

The day passed, then around when it was close to midnight, she opened her eyes.

Yoruichi woke up in the bed she had shared with Ichigo, the last thing she remembered after he fought off the Arrancar's was being in the hot spring thing, she wasn't sure if she would make it when she heard him say not to leave him that he loved her.

She looked out the window and saw the moon up, looking to her right she saw him slumped in a chair not aware she was awake, her heart beat faster as she realized when she looked down at her bandages that he must have been watching over her all this time, she also smirked when she realized she was also only wearing her panties and one of his smaller muscle shirts. She smiled as she looked at him exhausted.

"Ichigo" she said softly

He jerked out of his doze and saw her awake "Yoruichi are you ok?" he asked She nodded "I'm a little sore and tired but I'm feeling better, how long was I asleep?"

"After I got you to the hot spring, and the water stabilized you, I brought you here you've been sleeping all day its almost midnight" he responded

Her lovely golden eyes widened a little "you watched over me the whole time?" she asked, he nodded, she blushed at this "Ichigo when you brought me to the hot spring I thought I heard you calling me to not leave you and that....you" she paused.

He stood up and sat on the edge of bed stroke her face "that I loved you" he finished for her "I do Yoruichi, I love you. That night we were together made it clear to me what my feelings are for you, I want to be with you Yoruichi, to stay with you, protect you, and love you," he said as she felt tears of joy fall from her eyes. Ichigo misunderstood the message until she reached forward to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him to her

Yoruichi rested her head against his chest "oh Ichigo, I do too, I love you Ichigo. That night meant the same thing for me being loved by you and in your arms. I've been searching for you Ichigo the man who makes me feel safe and loved, and now I found you".

She leaned her head back and looked into his eyes and saw the love in those cinnamon eyes she adored "Ichigo" she breathed as he brought his lips to hers, his arms wrapping around her. They continued to kiss passionately for several minutes letting the unspoken words pass between them they then broke apart both breathing heavily and flushed

Ichigo then spoke "I think we'd better get some sleep Yoruichi we'll have to give our report in the mourning then were supposed to go back to Karakura Town. She nodded since she was till very tired, Ichigo stood up an stripped his soul reaper clothes off, earning a wolf whistle from Yoruichi, he blushed as he got into bed next to her she snuggled up next "thanks for saving me Ichigo I knew you would" he kissed her again "I always will Yoruichi"

They both fell asleep soon after curled together with sleepy yet happy smiles on their faces at realization of there love for each other.

_Inside Las Noches in Hueco Mundo_

Aizen watched as the two Espada walked into the audience chamber, he did not seem surprised to seem Yammy carrying a severed arm.

"Welcome back Ulquiorra and Yammy, come tell me and your brothers of your mission" Aizen said in his polite yet dead tone. Ulquiorra nodded, reaching towards his faced he removed one of his eyes which he crushed like glass, As the glowing fragments circled the room , Aizen and the others view the event of the mission, A slight smile appeared on Aizen's face. "Very impressive, do you believe we should continue Ulquiorra after what you have seen" said Espada nodded "good we will begin preparations for the experiment "do you have any additional information Ulquiorra" The green eyed. Espada "yes, though I couldn't fully see into his mind I caught some scraps" (Espada have a form of telepathy which they do not normally, use. Doesn't work on soul reapers but can work slightly on Vizards) "it would appear he cares deeply for the woman who is his lieutenant, I also saw that they would going to world of the living short while then they will return to the soul society" Ulquiorra reported. Aizen nodded "I understand that information may become very useful, it will take approximately 2 weeks to complete the needed preparations, then we can "invite" him here. You are both dismissed, Yammy you may see to your injury"

Yammy and Ulquiorra waked away, Yammy grumbling about losing his arm, Aizen smiled a the plan that concerned Ichigo would begin soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Return to Karakura

Ichigo and Yoruichi both woke up in each others arms, they both smiled at each other,

"Mourning beautiful" Ichigo said causing the woman in his arms to blush

"Good Mourning Ichigo" she said with a smirk

Ichigo was happy to see that, he really did love her normal personality the confident, strong, yet teasing goddess, as much as he loved what she showed him beneath that personality when they were together.

"You know I miss the teasing" Ichigo said speaking his thoughts out loud making Yoruichi laugh "you do huh" she said seductively as she wrapped her arms around her neck to get close to him "I think I can handle that" she breathed her lips inches from his. Ichigo blushed deeply, then smiled and planted a quick kiss on her lips.

The two then sat up, Ichigo inspected her wounds, they both nearly gone, but as Yoruichi got up out of bed she found she was still sore and had trouble walking. She was about to fall back on weak legs, when Ichigo was there, he caught her behind then lifted her up. _Amazing, I didn't hear or even sense his movements, he's become very skilled, _she thought as she wrapped her arms around his neck again and nuzzled his neck with her head "why thank you my captain" she said happily. He laughed, "we'll have to give out reports today and were supposed to go back, tonight to the living world" she nodded glad she would be getting to go back with him, thinking about how his family and friends would react to seeing them together, she giggled at the thought. "well we had better get cleaned up before we go meet with the Head-captain" she kicked her legs happily as he carried her into the bathroom to the large stand in shower in the corner, he set her down so she could remove her remaining clothes, and the bandages, "you can have the shower first I'll wait and go get us something to eat" he turned, she grabbed his arm, he turned back and she looked up at him and said in a sexy voice "but Ichigo its hard for me to stand what if I collapse in the shower, you had better come in with me" she said licking her lips in excitement as she saw him blush a deep red then, nodded and stripped off his boxers, her eyes widened at the sight of seeing his manhood again.

He helped into the shower, then turned one the hot water, it felt good for both of them, very relieving. Yoruichi had a delicious smirk on her face as it appeared she was about to fall again, Ichigo caught her again and held her to him. Ichigo felt himself go breathless as he looked at her beautiful wet body in his arms and he looked into her eyes and saw the love in them, and desire. "Yoruichi" he said as he brought his lips down onto hers.

A deep moan came from her throat as she returned the kiss. There tongues met and began exploring each other, as the hot water still ran on them and dripped off their body's. Ichigo's arms were now around her waist pulling her close to him she wrapped her arms around his neck moan in the exquisite kiss she was sharing with her man. Yoruichi felt something hard press close to her warm opening. She moaned loudly in pleasure there lips broke apart "ooh..Ichigo" she said moaning as he kissed her neck close to her breasts. He lifted her off her feet, she wrapped her legs around his waist, he lowered he onto his hard member. Yoruichi screamed out loud as he entered her, she began bucking her hips with him inside her. Ichigo moaned as he set a slow pace, moving his own hips in time with hers. They were both holding each other tightly moaning loudly in pleasure

Under the hot water the two lovers, forgot about there dangers for the time being only concerned with loving each other.

Toshiro and Rangiku arrived at Ichigo and Yoruichi's cabin, they walked in not bothering with knocked "Ichigo its us" toshiro called, there was no answer "He's probably with Yoruichi right now" Rangiku said giggling. Toshiro rolled his eyes at her, as they walked down the hall towards the first bedroom. The door was open slightly, Toshiro poked his head in "Ichigo? Sorry but the head captain asked us to come see if Yoruichi had recovered". There was no one on the room, he did however hear the shower running and what sounded like moaning coming from the bathroom. Rangiku squealed "I knew it" she laughed as her captain again rolled his eyes "well I suppose we can go wait in the living room and wait for them to come out" Toshiro said in an annoyed voice as he turned going to the living room with Rangiku following him giggling "My, my captain that's very generous of you, or did you just not want to see" she laughed as she teased him.

Toshiro, had his back to her, so she not seem him grin "Quit it, Rangiku"

In actuality, He did not want to disturb them, they deserved a moment together after what happened.

Toshiro took a seat on the couch Rangiku, sat down next to him "that was very nice of you captain" she said in a kind voice giving him a sweet smile. He looked at her his eyes softening slightly as he took her hand, Rangiku blushed at his sudden gesture then smile, and leaned her head on his and enjoyed her moment of quite with her dear captain.

Yoruichi and Ichigo were both now at their breaking points as the pace increased, "Ichigo!" she screamed as they climaxed together. They were both out of breath as they stayed like that with Ichigo still inside her. "Yoruichi" Ichigo said when she looked up he placed his lips on hers in a deep passionate kiss, She moaned again closing her eyes.; They held that kiss for a few minutes then Ichigo set her down on her feet.

They quickly washed them selves off, then got out wrapping a big towel around both of them, they both wanted to continue to enjoy the feeling of their bodies pressed together. Ichigo, however sensed two people inside their home "somebody's here Yoruichi, probably to com see if you recovered so we can give our reports. Will you be ok If we go Yoruichi?" he asked with concern in his eyes.

"I'm ok now, Ichigo" she said in a sultry voice as she rubbed her hand over him down there, laughing as she jumped, as though he bin shocked. Yoruichi then put her usual outfit getting a new orange shirt since the old one was in pieces, Ichigo put on his uniform and Haori, then they walked out into the hall Ichigo keeping close by in case she should collapse.

They found both Toshiro and Rangiku in the living room, they were obviously having a moment together since they did not notice Ichigo or Yoruichi.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting" Ichigo said as they both jumped in surprised. Yoruichi held her stomach as she saw Toshiro break out on a childish blush.

Rangiku looked at Yoruichi with a happy look on her face "Yoruichi I'm so happy to see you're ok, how are your wounds?"

"There almost completely healed, I'm just a little sore, and weak from the blood loss. Good thing my Captain has bin taking _very_ good care of me" she said leaning into Ichigo who stood behind her, He blushed and smiled as he put an arm around her waist.

Toshiro, having regained his composure then asked "Are you well enough to give your, report on the attack" she nodded "good we'll leave now, also we leave for world of the living tonight" he informed then as he headed for the door with Rangiku following.

They began walking to the first division barracks, Toshiro and Rangiku were in the lead a coupe feet ahead, Ichigo took Yoruichi's hand as they walked, She looked up at him and smiled pulling his arm closer so she could leaned on him as they walked.

They passed by small crowds on the way, mostly new soul reapers who have joined the Court Guard Squads, when they saw Ichigo, many began whispering and pointing at him.

"uh Toshiro what's with all the staring?" Ichigo asked feeling a little embarrassed at the attention

The ice wielding captain looked back with a smirk "Well when on his first official day, the new captain repelled two powerful Arrancar's single handily to rescue his lieutenant that does increase his popularity" she said with a small chuckle

"You better be careful Yoruichi, Ichigo's become a little famous, someone may try to steal him" Rangiku giggled, but stopped when she saw Yoruichi smirk and Ichigo put an arm around her waist as they said together "Not a chance" and both laughed.

They arrived at the Captains room soon after, the assembled captains turned to see Captain Hitsugaya and his lieutenant, followed by Ichigo helping Yoruichi.

Captain Kyōraku nudged Captain Ukitake "That Ichigo sure is a one hell of a kid" he said in his easy-going tone. Ukitake nodded "He's devoted to his lieutenant he'll make a fine captain"

Many of the other captains shared similar thought of respect for Ichigo as he stood before them next to Yoruichi.

Yamamoto then spoke in his commanding voice to begin the meeting "Lieutenant Shihōin, it is good to see you have recovered please give us your report on the arrancar attack"

Yoruichi nodded "Rangiku and I were training some new recruits when they ambushed us, we ordered the new men to retreat, The one who did only observed said they were looking for Ichigo, I tired to find out why but the big one called Yammy attacked he overpowered us both" she paused then look to Ichigo with a secret look meant for him "then Ichigo arrived and fought him"

A number of the captains gave Ichigo nod's of respect for his actions, after listening to Yoruichi.

Yamamoto listened intently then spoke again "Captain Kurosaki allow me to commend you on your performance in the defence of the Seireitei and two of our lieutenants, do you have anything else to add?"

Ichigo did not respond immediately surprised by the praise then spoke " after I got there and told them who I was the big one attacked, I severed his arm" this comment made a few captains eyes widen as they knew about the Arrancar's iron skin "then he fired a cero at Yoruichi I cut through it and countered, after the shorter one opened those portals they use, he kicked the big one through and left saying, enjoy your break we'll be back in a couple weeks time"

Again the Head Captain took this time before he spoke "Do we know how strong these two invaders were?"

Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi stepped forward and spoke in that creepy mad scientist voice of his "Based upon the spiritual pressure reading I would estimate both of them were Espada class Arrancar's, though we can't be certain as only one of them attacked "

Ichigo turned to Yoruichi and spoke softly "Espada?" he asked her, he head hear the term but could not recall its meaning. "it's the titles of the 10 strongest Arrancar's you remember in that last attack the blue haired leader you fought, he said he was number six that makes him an Espada" she explained

Yamamoto spoke again drawing there attention "We shall begin our defensive preparations of the Seireitei for the next possible attack. Captain Kurosaki do you wish to continue with your plans to return to the world of the living. Ichigo looked to Yoruichi, she did the same together they nodded. "Yes, I'll go through with the original plan and take care of things at home then get back here in about a week" Yamamoto nodded "very well, as originally planned Lieutenant Shihōin, Captain Hitsugaya, Lieutenant Matsumoto. Lieutenant Abarai, and Guardsmen Rukia Kuchiki will go as well. The Gate will be opened this evening for you to depart, dismissed."

Ichigo and Yoruichi left and returned to there house, so they could relax for until they had to leave, Ichigo fixed up some food for her as he recalled she had a big appetite after battles, "yumm this is really good Ichigo" she said finished her second helping of his chicken rice dish "thanks I learned a few recipes from Karin and Yuzu, glad to see you like them" he smiled as she finished it off with some tea. Afterwards she was feeling much better her strength had returned.

Ichigo then packed a few things, there wasn't much since most of there things were either at his house, in Karakura town, or at hat n' clogs shop. He was going to leave his Haori behind, but Yoruichi stopped him "your going to need to bring that with you Ichigo there's some training you to get done part of it involves it" Ichigo put it back on then sat down next to her on the couch "what kind of training is there going to be?" she snuggled up to him as she explained "mostly skills that lieutenants and captain are required to learn some in case of emergency events, for example how to summon a hell butterfly, and a last resort kind of message involving your haori, I also want to see if I can teach you flash-cry" Ichigo looked down into her eyes "you mean that special attack you developed" she nodded "well that sounds like a plan Yoruichi" he said as he smiled. " This also gives me a chance to re hone my own skills I've gotten rusty" Yoruichi said laying her head on his shoulder

Ichigo looked over at his the clock on the table it was almost time to head for the gate " we better get going or where gonna be late" he said getting up and grabbing two small bags and placing Zangetsu on his back. Ichigo then took Yoruichi's hand as they enjoyed a moon light walk to the gate

Yoruichi looked at him in the moon light as they walked together, he was so handsome to her, she just loved everything about him, his hair, his eyes, his endless determination to protect those he cared for, his stubborn bravery, and above all his devotion to her.

Ichigo noticed her looking at him with a far away look in her eyes "thinking about something?" he asked her

"Ya, I'm thinking about the man I feel in love with" she said her traditional smirk appearing on her face. Ichigo blushed, then smiled at her, his own thoughts in the same area, he squeezed her hand fondly as they made their way to the gate.

They arrived to find Toshiro, Rangiku, Renji, and Rukia waiting for them

"sorry to keep you waiting" Ichigo said

Toshiro nodded "the gate is about to open it will take us to Kisuke Urahara's shop were our gigai's are waiting.

"oh, that's right I left my body at the shop before I came to take my test" Ichigo said, he then turned to his dark skinned goddess "what about you Yoruichi do you have a gigai" she nodded "Ya, I do Kisuke made one for us both then we first got to the world of the living, I just haven't had to use mine that much before"

The gate then opened, Toshiro held out his hand, and a hell butterfly took flight from were is sat on his finger to guide them "lets go" he said. Together the group walked into through the gate.

In the world of the living above the Urahara shop a hole appeared out of thin air. A group walked through that whole standing on nothing but air, Soul reapers were capable of hovering and a form of flying in this world. They descended to the group level and walked into the shop, they found Urahara sitting there drinking tea, but sitting at the table with here were Orihime, Uryu, and Chad. They all looked up to see who had come in toshiro and Rangiku were in the front Orihime spoke first "Hi toshiro, Rangiku. Mr. Urahara told us would be arriving today, so we cam to greet you" she said with a bright smile. Rangiku went to hug her friend "thanks Orihime", Uryu and Chad both stood up and nodded "where is Ichigo?" Chad asked in his slow baritone voice. Toshiro and Rangiku stepped aside to show Renji and Rukia standing side by side blocked the door.

Rukia spoke in a humours stage voice "allow me to present to you all, the newly appointed Captain of Squad 14, Captain Ichigo Kurosaki" she and Renji jumped to the side and Ichigo walked into the room. Orihime, Chad, and Uryu's jaws dropped as the words sunk is, and seeing Ichigo standing there in a captains haori speed up the process. "c-c-c-Captian" they stammered together. Ichigo reached back to scratch his head in embarrassment. "Ya, I'm sure this seems like a big shock to you guys doest it" he chuckled nervously. Orihime laughed joyfully, Uryu smirked , and Chad nodded and smiled.

Yoruichi smirked a thought coming into her head to reveal the next bit his news. She walked into the light to stand next to Ichigo wrapping her arms around his neck she looked his three friends "and I'm Ichigo's devoted lieutenant" she said her golden eyes bright and a happy smirk on her face.

Chad an Uryu exchanged a look of understanding when Yoruichi embraced Ichigo, they both knew of Ichigo's feelings for the goddess and the fact he had not blushed yet, or pushed her away suggested the two had finally, come together. Orihime however was clueless as to why Yoruichi had her arms around Ichigo and why his arm was now around her waist, until Uryu whispered into her ear. Realization dawned on her face as she ran forward laughing to hug them both. "its about time you two" she said causing everyone to laugh. Except for the blushing couple.

"Well now this is turning into quite a fun evening" Kisuke said behind his fan chuckling a little " I have all of your gigai's right here if you want to get in them now" he said point to a row of seemingly lifeless bodies, one for each of them that shared there exact appearance, in modern clothing though, these bodies would give them a solid form in this world so they can move about like everyone else.

They each lay down on top of their "bodies", then got back up. Ichigo was wearing the same clothes when he left earlier this week . Dark blue, slightly baggy jeans, a dark red t-shirt with the number 15 on it, and a black, unzipped, coat, his soul reaper badge was still attached to his belt. This was one of his usual outfits when not in school. "That's a good look for you Ichigo" Yoruichi said her eyes going down then up, Ichigo blushed look at her "same goes for you Yoruichi" he replied. She was wearing slightly lighter hip-hugger jeans, and an orange t-shirt that favoured her curves. She saw his eyes gaze over her and blushed, he knew how to turn her on.

"Were ready to go when you are Romeo" Renji called, Ichigo blushed again Yoruichi giggled, as he turned to give Renji an annoyed looked. He saw that instead of regular clothes they were all wearing school uniforms "Um why are you guys wearing those?" he asked but already knew the answer.

Toshiro turned to reply "we'll talk about that later you go on ahead to your house we'll be by later to talk about a few things" Ichigo made a comical face as he knew where this might be going "alright I'll see you in a few then" he picked up his two small bags, Yoruichi picked up a small one for herself, and together they left to walk together to Ichigo's house.

The moon was full in this world as well shinning brightly.

Yoruichi smiled "Wow 2 moonlight walks with my handsome captain in one night, what a lucky girl I am" she said looking at Ichigo as he blushed. As a sudden breeze blew by, she shivered.

Ichigo stopped and looked at her in concern "are you cold ?" he asked she nodded "just a little". He set down his two bags then took off his coat and handed it to her "here wear this" he said smiling. Yoruichi felt her heart beat faster, as she put on the jacket. It was a little bit big for her but she good smell his wonderful scent off of It, she felt herself become flustered as she looked at him "thank you Ichigo". Ichigo smiled at her picking up his bags and hooking then around his wrist as his hand went into his pocket he felt something there. He pulled it out and chuckled "forgot that was in there, you wanna listen to some music while we walk Yoruichi?" he asked. She looked into his palm and saw a small rectangular object It was black one side, silver on the back, there was a small circular dial, and small square clearer screen. There was a string coming out of one end it was long and white it split into two small circular orbs, as she pushed on the dial it the square screen light up. "Music? Is that some kind of music player?" she asked intrigued. He nodded "its call an I-pod it hold songs and play them you put the headphones in your ears and listen" he placed one of the head phones is his left ear and offered he offered the other to her, she looked at it curiously then put it in her right ear. Ichigo pushed a one the dial a couple more times, there was a click then a song began, slow a first but she liked the beat of it. She closed her eyes listening as the song progressed, a voice began to sing the lyrics, she liked them. "what song is this Ichigo?" she asked him. "It's called Diary of Jane by a band called Breaking Benjamin, its one of my favourites" he said, she looked at him then smiled "I like this one two, lets make this out song" she said. Ichigo blushed "Ya I like that".

He picked up the bags again. Yoruichi then looped her arms around his arm and leaned against him her head on his shoulder as she hummed along with the song. Ichigo smiled an they continued walking.

**XX Author Note XX**

**I picked that song because it is one of my favourites and was also the song for a good YoruichixIchigo tribute video one youtube. Hope any readers don't mind if your not a fan of it.**

They reached Ichigo's house soon after, as Ichigo unlocked the door he called out "Im home, Karin?, Yuzu?, Dad,?". No answer the house was dark and quite. Turning on a light he looked around, his eyes rested on the calendar by the dining room clock, today was Thursday the 30th of august, Friday was circled "Oh!, right I forgot there gone on a little vacation and where supposed to get back tomorrow, now that I think about it they left about the same time as you came to stay here Yoruichi" looking down at her as she still leaned against him. She smirked thinking back to that point a couple weeks earlier when she first came to live with the man she would later come to realize she loved "I remember you saying, at least my Dad and sisters aren't around they would go nuts with ideas, about us" she laughed as he blushed at the memory and patted his chest "what about now Ichigo?" she asked smirking. He smiled at her and said "well I can't really imagine how they'll react but I wouldn't have it any other way Yoruichi your the one I love" he said in that quite tone of voice of his. Yoruichi went a deep red as her heart jumped in her chest.

She turned in so that she was pressed against him and wrapped her arms around his neck "and I love you Ichigo, that's never going to change" she said looking into his eyes and bringing her lips to his. They shared a passionate kiss, Ichigo wrapped his own arms around her as the kiss intensified.

Suddenly Ichigo heard a door open and a someone speak "geez Ichigo, already at it when you knew we were coming" Rukia said in a mocking tone as they broke the kiss, both of them blushing deeply. The group walked past them and headed upstairs "hey where are you going?" he asked feeling very annoyed at there interruption of his moment with Yoruichi. Rukia called back down the stairs "were going to your room, that's out meeting area, you and Yoruichi hurry up, unless your too _busy_" she said, they then head Renji, and Rangiku break out in laughter.

"ugh damn it why do they always do this, well at least they used the door this time instead of breaking my light, or window" he said in a frustrated voice, Yoruichi quickly kissed him again then stepped out of his arms laughing a little "don't worry Ichigo they be gone soon enough, then we can get back too "she said in her sexy voice, winking at him, to send the hint. Ichigo thought for a moment then smiled and nodded, he then went to the fridge to grab a few sodas, and two cartons of milk for him, and Yoruichi. She smiled when he passed her one "I like a man who remember what I like" she said in the same sexy voice. He laughed as they walked upstairs to Ichigo's room where there friends waited.

As Ichigo and Yoruichi walked inside, another annoying look came over his, Toshiro was on the sitting next to Rangiku who sat on the plush bean bag chair that Yoruichi had gotten for his room which sat in the corner near his bed. Renji however was sitting on his bed, leaning against the wall with the window his bed sat against with Rukia leaning back on his side

"would you two mind getting the hell of my bed!" Ichigo said again frustrated as he wanted to sit on his bed with Yoruichi. Rukia looked up an him in mock innocence while Renji smirked "sorry captain Kurosaki but we got here first"

Ichigo growled " I wonder if I can put you two on some annoying duty when we get back. Ichigo said as he passed a soda to each of them, then went to sit on he chair at his desk. Yoruichi laughed at his mock threat then went to take her seat, in Ichigo's lap, he wrapped an arm around her waist as she opened her milk carton to take drink. Ichigo did the same.

Now that everyone was comfortable Toshiro spoke " Ichigo do you know why the Arrancar's retreated after you arrived"

Ichigo looked at toshiro and thought back to the attack, he paused for a moment before answering "I'm not really sure why, I gotta admit I was mostly focused on getting Yoruichi to safety. If I had to guess I think they might have been assessing our current strength, but what bothers me is I was the only one there they didn't wait till you or any of the others arrived". Yoruichi looked up at him while still sitting in his lap "Perhaps they weren't expecting you Ichigo I know you made that big guy pretty mad when you cut off his arm and countered his cero with you bankai" she said thinking back also to what she remembered of the fight.

Toshiro nodded following the explanation "Yoruichi may be right, the Espada are powerful and the last time we fought them, we barely managed to push them back, they may not have been expecting us to be any stronger by now, however I'm bothered by what you reported about how they said they would be back, what could they be after"

There was a moment of silence then Renji spoke "do you think they intended to sneak into the Seireitei but their plans got interrupted?" he suggested

"not likely Renji since they purposefully ambushed Yoruichi and I" Rangiku responded "and according to Ichigo they said there mission was complete when he fought them off"

They continued to debate back an forth for a short while until Ichigo spoke "I don't think it matters now, we've managed to repel them before, whatever Aizen may be planning we'll just take it head on" he said in his confident tone. Yoruichi smiled "that's my captain" she said proudly wrapping her arms wound his neck to hug him

"Heh, not bad captain a little crude but your certainly displaying some good leadership skills" Toshiro said with a smirk on his face "anyway, we had better call it a night, Ichigo what's the plan tomorrow for school"

Ichigo spoke before the words sank in "oh well tomorrow is Friday and since it's the first day It'll only be a half day we go learn about or term and were don't by lunch tim-" he stopped, then looked at them all "you guys are coming to school?" he asked confused

XX Author Note XX

I don' know the Japanese school system that well so I'm just making this up as I go, don't assume what I'm writing down is correct.

XX end XX

Toshiro nodded " of course we are, in the event of an arrancar attack, it would be wise of us to remain together to hold the advantage of numbers"

Ichigo decided not to bother arguing "alright but don't cause a scene like last time, oh Yoruichi will you be coming to?" he asked the image of her in a school uniform making him blush. Yoruichi was pretty sure she knew what he was thinking as he smirked and answered her captain "of course Ichigo I have to stay with you ,and defend my captain in case of an attack" she replied

Ichigo smiled, then remembered something else Toshiro had said "you also better not be thinking your staying here"

Renji laughed "like we'd dream of interrupting you and Yoruichi" he then ducked as Ichigo threw his empty carton at him"

Toshiro stood up "Its good it will be a short day tomorrow Kisuke asked us to stop by the shop tomorrow to begin some training so we have hone out skills. Also to answer your question no we aren't' going to stay here we planned ahead Orihime Inoue got offered us a small apartment for myself and Rangiku"

Rukia then stood up and got off Ichigo's bed "Same goes for me an Renji, anyway we better get going, its getting late, see you tomorrow Captain Kurosaki, have fun" she said teasing him again as She and Renji walked out of his room followed by Toshiro and Rangiku.

Ichigo heard the front door open then close, he collected the milk carton's and soda can's and went downstairs to put them in the trash, he then locked the front door and shut off the lights, then went back upstairs.

He walked back into his room, and found Yoruichi stretched out comfortably on his bed, what caused Ichigo to blush, and his heart to skip a beat was that she had stripped off her clothes and only had on her black panties and one of his muscle shirts, which left little to the imagination "ahh, I gotta say Ichigo I missed this bed " she laughed as he blushed, and her heart also began to beat faster as she felt his eyes going over he body "shall we finish our earlier business before we were interrupted" she asked in her sexy seductive voice, as she assumed a pose on his bed. Ichigo felt his breath catch and his heart beginning to pound in his chest, having trouble with his voice, he smiled to her an nodded.

He then stripped off his own clothes, down to his boxers, Yoruichi enjoyed the sight of his strong muscular body as he lay down in the bed with her, he was on his side and so was she, his put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

There lips met again continue where they had left off, kissing passionately, there tongues exploring each other, both or them were moaning slightly as there hands began to feel each others bodies. One of Ichigo's hands went to caress Yoruichi's breasts eliciting a squeal from his beautiful goddess, while the other slide down her body and began to pull her panties slow down. Yoruichi's felt across his well built chest, abs, and back, she felt him sliding down her panties, and moaned deeply in her throat at his slow teasing, he hands then drifted down and light brushed over his member which was already hard, he moaned at her touch, she then returned the favour sliding his boxers down.

A short distance away the four soul reapers felt a change in the spiritual pressure coming from Ichigo's house. Rukia and Rangiku smiled "I'm glad there happy together she is really good for Ichigo "Rukia said taking Renji's hand "I can tell she loves him too I've never seen this in her before" Rangiku said as she put an arm around her captain. Toshiro rested his hand on hers, they kept walking.

Ichigo and Yoruichi had broken there kiss and were both moaning loudly "Yoruichi" Ichigo moaned, "Ichigo" she said breathlessly. She rolled him so that she was on top straddling his waist, smirking her reached back pulling his boxers of the rest of the way, then sliding her panties. Ichigo gazed up at his goddess as she looked down at him with love in her eyes "Yoruichi, your so beautiful" he said in a husky voice, she smiled at him as she placed her hands on his chest for support as she raised her hips then lowered herself on him. Her head shot up as her back arched, she came down to rest in his lap, then she began rolling her hips and going at a slow pace be increasing in speed slowly. Ichigo moaned grabbeeng her by the waist and moving his own hips in time with hers, the two were both on cloud nine, moan almost to the point of screaming in pleasure and Yoruichi rode Ichigo faster.

"Ichigo, its so good" she said moaning in between words, though she had had a few men before in the past, Yoruichi saw Ichigo as her first true lover since he wanted her for her not just her body, she felt complete when she was with him.

"Yoruichi" Ichigo moaned as the pace became faster, he was thinking similar thought of how much he loved Yoruichi, she was so open with him, and though he had never been with anyone before, he could tell she was who he had been waiting for, he wanted to stay with her.

They were both now close to the edge again as the pace increased again, Ichigo pulled her down onto him and brought his lips crashing against hers, as they both climaxed together.

As they lay there together for a short while, both holding the afterglow kiss. Yoruichi then broke the kiss and lay down on her side her arms around Ichigo's neck and his still around her, there foreheads touching, he pulled out of her then pulled the blankets over both or them

"oh Ichigo that was amazing" Yoruichi said finally catching her breath at last "I'm so glad I found you Ichigo you're the one I've been looking and wafting for I feel safe and happy, when I'm with you, I feel complete.

Ichigo looked in her lovely golden eyes "I feel the same Yoruichi, I guess deep down I knew it the whole time, when I first saw the real you, your funny, beautiful, and you make me feel safe too, but I also feel stronger with you, I wanna stay with you Yoruichi" he said in that tone of voice she loved, she could tell he was ready to fall asleep.

"I know Ichigo and i'll always be with you" she said giving him one more quick kiss before they both passed into a deep sleep

_Inside Las Noches in Hueco Mundo_

Aizen listened to the report given to him by Ulquiorra "so he's returned to the world of the living?" he asked. Ulquiorra nodded "yes Lord Aizen along with a group of others, we are not sure as to why though, but I believe he will only be there for a short time the glance I had at his mind showed he would stay there for about a week then return to the soul society". Aizen nodded then spoke again "He may be a captain now but still has things his must do in that town. We will wait until he has returned to the soul society then begin, I'm sure it will come as quite a shock to the Squads to see him taken away like that."

"As you command lord Aizen I will select the others I will take with me" Ulquiorra bowed then left

**A/N: phew that took a while to write. This chapter needed a little more work, hope you all enjoy. Anyway next chapter the first day of school , and what kind of training will there bed. Stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - education and training

Disclaimer : a reminder I do not own anything.

Ichigo and Yoruichi woke up about the same time as his alarm clock went off. Ichigo reached over to turn off the alarm then turned back to find his goddess looking at him with a subtle smile on her lips.

"Good mourning Yoruichi" he said giving her a quick kiss

"Why good mourning to you to Ichigo" she said running a leg along his side as she pulled him closer. "Last night was wonderful" she said in a sultry voice

Ichigo smiled as he sat up and got out of the bed "Ya it was amazing Yoruichi" he slipped on a pair of boxed then a pair or pyjama bottoms. "We'd better go get something to eat then get ready for school' she nodded stretching as she also sat up and put on a smaller pair of Ichigo's boxers and the muscle shirt she had on last night. They both made their way downstairs into the kitchen were Ichigo fixed up some breakfast for them both "yum what do you call these Ichigo" as she dug into her helping, he smiled "there called pancakes" he said digging in himself. "mmm these are good" she said as she finished them off, Ichigo was about to place a couple more on her plate when he felt a feeling of danger.

He felt the attack coming as he heard the front door open and turned see non other then his father lunging towards him, but with tears gushing from his eyes and he looked like he was going to hug him.

Ichigo kicked his father before he made it, sending him crashing into the couch, his little sisters, Karin, and Yuzu were standing in the hallway eyes locked on Ichigo and the woman they saw sitting at the table with him, in his boxers and one of his shirts, then they looked to Ichigo who was only wearing pants.

"Oh my son, you have finally become a man and brought a woman home with you, and quite a looker, I'm so proud" Isshin said continue to cry in his weird version of fatherly happiness, he then made a run to introduce himself, when Ichigo caught him in a headlock and threw him towards the far wall "hands off dad!" he yelled in a frustrated tone "your home 10 second and already acting weird" Yoruichi, who had never met Ichigo's family before, was highly amused by this father-son relationship, she then turned to find who she assumed to be his little sisters standing close looking at her intently. She smiled at them sweetly "Hello there, I'm Yoruichi" she said extending her hand forward to shake with both of them "You must be Karin, and Yuzu Ichigo has told me a lot about you". Both girls smiled at her then and gave her a hug, overjoyed to see Ichigo with someone. Yoruichi was pleasantly surprised then hugged both girls back. Karin looked up at her and asked "are you umm.. Ichigo's girlfriend?".

Almost as if on cue, before Yoruichi could answer, Ichigo pinned his dad to the floor as he attempted to get to Yoruichi again "I said back off dad, Yoruichi's my girlfriend so hands off". Yoruichi blushed at Ichigo's declaration and his protectiveness of her, she then winked at his sister's "I guess there's your answer" she said laughing. Both his sister's smiled as they sat down next to her "were so glad to meet you, and to see Ichigo with someone so beautiful" Yuzu said joyfully.

They were interrupted by Isshin's cry of joy as he ran to a very large poster of a woman on the far wall "Oh Masaki! I can hardly contain my joy, first we get our third daughter Rukia, and now our son has brought us our future daughter in law, I can already hear the weeding bells and cries of grandchildren"

Yoruichi burst out in laughter as a comical look of annoyance came over Ichigo's face, the corner of one eye was twitching as he picked up a plastic mug and threw it at his dad nailing him on the side of his face, knocking him out cold. "Crazy old pervert of a father" he turned to find his sisters talking with Yoruichi, "so how come we haven't met you before?" Karin asked. "oh that's because Ichigo invited me to stay here while you were on vacation" she answered smiling as Yuzu squealed in happiness "I hope then you won't mind if we refer to you as our big sister Yoruichi", she laughed at this "not at all that's very sweet" she turned to find Ichigo behind her she stood up and put her arms around his neck and got close to him "your sisters are so kind Ichigo" she said cuddling up to him, he blushed a deep red as Yuzu started eye tears or joy on her eyes, and Karin had a big smile on her face. Ichigo put he arm around Yoruichi's waist as they headed for the stairs "Yoruichi and I need to go get ready for school we'll be back later tonight" suddenly Isshin appeared in front of them "such a pleasure to meet you Ms. Yoruichi, I'm Isshin Kurosaki, please allow me to give you a grand tour of the house". he said reaching out to her. Yoruichi smiled as Ichigo put his other arm around her protectively, in a dangerous slow tone Ichigo said "dad". Isshin realized the battle was lost and backed away.

Ichigo and Yoruichi got back to his room and, after a check to see no one was listening, Ichigo began to put on his school clothes. Yoruichi watched him get changed "My, Ichigo your family certainly is fun, your sisters are both adorable wanting to call me big sister, and your father must always be good for a laugh" she began to laugh thinking bout it. Ichigo smiled "well I'm glad Yuzu and Karin like you" Yoruichi smiled and nodded. Ichigo work his white button up school-uniform shirt with a black t-shirt underneath, along with his dark grey pants, and dress shoes. He then left to go use the bathroom for his daily routine hygiene. When he got back, his lower jaw hit the floor as he gazed upon his goddess in her uniform. She word the same white button up shirt but with a few buttons open at the neck, and the shirt hugged her curves perfectly, Her skirt was also above her knees slightly, but still showed off her great legs, she also wore the same dress shoes, and black socks. She also had her hair in its normal ponytail that he loved so much.

Yoruichi noticed Ichigo frozen by the door when he saw her and giggled, as she got up and walked towards him "well what do you think, Ichigo how do it look?" she said snuggling up close to him to put her arms around his neck, playfully. He responded by wrapping his arms around her and kissing her deeply. She was breathless as they broke apart "I'll take that as a yes" she said smiling.

"would you two give it a rest, your gonna be late" came the voice of Karin, startling them both. Ichigo blushed as he picked up his bag, and he and Yoruichi headed for the door. "See ya later Yoruichi" Yuzu said waving to them. Yoruichi smiled brightly back at her and waved back.

As they began walking to school, Ichigo took her hand in his. She smiled at him then a voice called out to them. "Good mourning you two" came the voice of Rukia, she was waiting there with Renji, Toshiro, and Rangiku.

Ichigo waved and Yoruichi smiled, " Ready to head to school guys?" he asked them. He noticed that Rukia was wearing her usual school uniform, but with that red bow of hers in place of a tie, Renji wore the same as Ichigo, but had his white bandanna on, and preferred his shirt tucked in, Rangiku wore her outfit similar to Yoruichi, however she was revealing more of her cleavage, Toshiro, who though still looked about the size of a junior high school student , wore a smaller version of the school uniform, like Ichigo with the shirt un tucked, he also wore a loosely tied blue tie.

"Remember after were done were meeting at Urahara's, he requested we go there for some training to assess out fighting skills, in the event of an attack" Toshiro said as he was sending his daily report to the soul society on his soul pager. He finished then turned and began walking with Rangiku towards the high school, they all followed after him.

When they got to the courtyard of the high school a few moments later, Yoruichi wrapped her arms around Ichigo's and held it close to her chest, he blushed and smiled as he figured she wanted to show off that she was his girlfriend, oddly enough Ichigo didn't mind at, they were a couple, it shouldn't matter to him what others thought. _I'm gonna have to keep an eye of some of those guys though in class, _Ichigo thought to himself thinking of some of the things they might try when they saw Yoruichi.

As they Walked through the halls to their room, some stopped and stared and the unusual group but was caused many to have a look of shock appear on their faces was seeing Ichigo Kurosaki walking a very attractive woman holding his arm, and chatting with him. Said looks caused both Yoruichi and Ichigo to smiled "looks like were pretty popular" Yoruichi said smiling, Ichigo laughed "well that's cause I got the hottest girl in school walking with me" this comment caused her to blush as they reached there classroom. There weren't any others there yet so they could pick there own seats.

Ichigo took a seat by the windows on the far wall, Yoruichi dropped her small bag into the desk next to his, then went to sit on his desk. Rangiku took the seat in front of Ichigo, Toshiro took one next to her, in front of Yoruichi's, Renji took the seat behind Ichigo and Rukia took the one behind him, They three couple began to chat a little bit when the door opened, in walked Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Tatsuki, Keigo, and Mizuiro.

"Good mourning everyone" Orihime said brightly, Uryu and Chad both nodded as they took their seats in the row next to them. Keigo looked up to see Ichigo then began his usual weird antics, "ICHIGOOOOOOO" he yelled running towards him, only to stop dead in his tracks when he saw Yoruichi sitting on his desk talking to him. His eyes widened as he lunged for her shouting some idiotic line, only to come into contact with Ichigo's arm knocking him to the floor gasping for air. As Yoruichi laughed at the humorous scene, Orihime noticed something sparkling, "Yoruichi what's that?, its so pretty" she asked pointing to the necklace she wore. Yoruichi smiled as she pulled it out and let it rest against her shirt, "it's a present Ichigo gave me, he has one to" she answered blushing as she remember when he gave it to her. Ichigo pulled his out from beneath his shirt let it rest on the outside like Yoruichi did with hers. Ichigo's friends looked at both of them they were identical both seemed to also be emitting a soft glow. After one look realization seemed to dawn on them, Tatsuki asked in a somewhat surprised voice "Ichigo does that man, she is your?". Ichigo nodded and Yoruichi answered "Yep, I'm Ichigo's girlfriend, my name is Yoruichi nice to meet you" she said smiling as shock registered on the three friend's faces, this was something they didn't expect of Ichigo. Both Tatsuki and Mizuiro responded with happy reply's. Keigo then suddenly appeared in front of Ichigo. "Ichigo how could you, when did this happen?, How long has it been happening?, That look in your eye don't tell me you've already," he said going into his energetic state, Ichigo suddenly gave him a death glare "that's none of your business Keigo" he wrapped an arm around her waist as she sat on his desk. "don't get any funny ideas, Yoruichi is mine" he said in a quite but dangerous tone, that made the crazed teen back off. Yoruichi began to blush at Ichigo's comments, _first his dad now one of his friends, Ichigo really loves me, he's so protective, he sure has some interesting friends though, _she thought giggling slightly. The rest of the class strolled in and got to see Ichigo with his arm around the waist of the dark skinned goddess, this caused a lot of whispering, as they took there seats staring at the couple.

Toshiro sighed "Ichigo, will you stop making a scene its giving the rest of us a headache" he said quietly. Ichigo glared at him, "hey Ichigo where did you get those?" Renji asked referring to the pendants Ichigo and Yoruichi were wearing. "hm? Oh Byakuya gave them to me, he called them soul pendants" this caused Rukia, Renji, and Rangiku's jaws to drop, Toshiro's eyes widened slightly. "Ichigo those are incredibly rare, and very valuable" he said

Ichigo shrugged not interested in the value of the pendants "that doesn't matter to me it was a gift from Byakuya, for me to give to Yoruichi, that's what matters" he said to the others astonishment. Yoruichi blushed again leaning down to give Ichigo a quick kiss on his cheek. This caused even more whispering among the class.

The teacher then walked in and Yoruichi reluctantly had to take her seat next to Ichigo. "Good mourning everyone, nice to see you all back, I hope you all enjoyed your summer. Now we seem to have a few new students joining us, could you stand up one at a time and introduce yourselves?" she asked.

Being the Captain, Toshiro stood up first with his hands in his pocket and an un interested look on his face "I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya" he said

Due to his size many of the class mates began talking among themselves

"he's in high school?"

"he looks more like a junior high student"

"what's with the silver hair?"

"he sure is short"

The commentary, caused a look of annoyance to appear on Toshiro's face as a cartoon vein appeared on the back of his head (only we see that haha). He sat back down, Rangiku went next stick her hand into the air to wave to the class she smiled brightly "I'm Rangiku Matsumoto" she said to a chorus of wolf whistles. This caused more cartoon veins to appear on Toshiro's head. Feeling the churn in the captain's spiritual pressure. He stood up quickly to take the attention of the class "I'm Renji Abarai". his appearance also caused some commentary.

"those tattoo's are weird"

"why is he wearing that bandana?"

"what's with that weird style he's got his hair in?"

Renji began to also feel annoyed, Rukia, Yoruichi, Ichigo, and Rangiku were having trouble containing there laughter.

Rukia then stood up "I'm Rukia Kuchiki"

Yoruichi then stood up and smiled to the class " and I'm Yoruichi Shihōin" some of the guys were going whistle of make cat calls but they heard what happened to Keigo and thought it best not to say anything.

The teacher then spoke again "well welcome all of you, I hope you will all enjoy your time here" she then addressed the class "now I'm sorry to disappoint you but today we will be finishing early, were just gonna go over your class this semester and discuss, what the weekly plan is gonna be" the teacher turned her back to begin writing stuff on the board

Ichigo, having heard these speeches a few times already, stopped listening he instead looked over to Yoruichi, he began to admire the way her outfit really suited her, he thought she was damn sexy.

Yoruichi also felt it unnecessary to pay attention, she was thinking back to her time with Ichigo now that they were together, a subtle smiled appeared on her lips as she reached to touch the beautiful pendant he gave her, she noticed the glow increase slightly, she turned to see her Ichigo looking at her. She blushed then looked deep into his cinnamon colour eyes. Ichigo did the same losing himself in her golden ones, they both looked lovingly into each others eyes sending messages the way couples do. The others noticed the couple but choose to leave them alone this time. In fact they were also barely paying attention to the teacher, except for Rukia who Firmly believe education was important, despite the fact she didn't have a single clue, what the lesson was about.

Soon enough the bell rang and Ichigo had to be poked in the back by Renji to wake him out of his daydream with Yoruichi. They all got out of their seats "Renji and I are gonna go ahead and get to Kisuke's shop we'll see you there Ichigo" she and Renji then flash stepped out through a window. "I wish they would be a little more discreet" Ichigo complained then noticed Toshiro do the same, "the captain and I will be there shortly we got a report of some hollows and were on patrol today, later" Rangiku said as she flash stepped as well.

That just let Ichigo, Yoruichi, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu. "Guess, we'll walk over then Yoruichi" he said taking her hand as they walked out together, he then noticed his friends following behind them. "Are you guys coming to?" Ichigo asked them, Uryu nodded "Yes, Kisuke asked us to come along as well since were helping in the war with Aizen, so were gonna come to and train along with you." he answered. Ichigo was surprised "does that mean you got your powers back Uryu", again he nodded "that's correct Ichigo, my father helped me restore them, now I'm much stronger then I was before, but you'll see that when we get there" Uryu smirked as he replied

They turned as they came out of the courtyard and headed for the Urahara shop. Orihime, Chad, and Uryu, stayed a few feet behind Ichigo and Yoruichi, to let give them some privacy occasional one of them would laugh then brought out his I-pod and passed one ear bud to Yoruichi, she then leaned into him resting her head on his shoulder as they walked, he put his arm around her waist, together they listened to their song.

As the trio saw this Orihime spoke "I'm surprised Ichigo and Yoruichi are dating now I never expected that to happen" she said looking up thoughtfully "And they do seem very happy together" she said smiling. Chad and Uryu shared a glance "well actually Orihime Ichigo and Yoruichi have both had strong feelings for each other ever since she helped him reach his Bankai, they just both been very unsure of things that it took them this long" Chad explained is his calm voice. This came as a surprise to Orihime, "wow I never realized a thing, well at least there together now right Uryu?" she said taking his hand as they were slowly stumbling into there own relationship.

Meanwhile going to Ichigo and Yoruichi, as the trio were talking. "So did you like school Yoruichi?" Ichigo asked as they held each other's hand and walked. She nodded "you have some pretty funny friends Ichigo" she said laughing a bit. I was touched though by what you said". Ichigo blushed then smiled "it came from that heart" he said making her laugh again. Ichigo pulled out his music player then and passed an ear bud to her and turned it on the song they picked as theirs. Yoruichi gave a sigh of happiness, as she listened to the song, humming a little she leaned into Ichigo resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes, he then put his arm around her waist. She felt very happy right now, as she walked with her Ichigo, she enjoyed they quite moments when they were together, "I'm so lucky" she said "now that I have you with me Ichigo" she said smiling. Ichigo also smiled "and I'm lucky too Yoruichi, I'm glad were together". they continued walking.

They reached the shop soon, as they entered there was a sign up that said

_Meet in the training room downstairs_

_Kisuke._

They climbed down the ladder into the gigantic cavern that was the training, It was mostly rocky flat terrain with some hills here and there. Ichigo saw Hat n' clogs standing with Rukia and Renji, both of them were out of there gigai's in had there swords drawn and released into there Shikai level. They all turned when they saw Ichigo and the others arrive "Ichigo so nice of you to come, how are you and Yoruichi doing by the way?" Kisuke said in his bright cherry, but laughing tone, he stood with his eyes hidden by his hat and his fan held in front of his face.

Ichigo blushed at his question then felt Yoruichi put her arms around him "careful Kisuke teasing Ichigo is my job" she said laughing. Kisuke chuckled "now to get down to business I called you all here for a little sparring match to review how far you've all come, if you be so kind as to go into your soul reaper forms now" he asked in his cheery tone again.

Ichigo pulled out his Badge and pressed it against his chest, he felt himself separate, and he stood there in his soul reaper uniform, and his captain's haori , with Zangetsu attached to his back wrapped in that cloth the was attached to the hilt.

Everyone in the room looked at him for a moment, he was quite impressive looking.

He turned to see Yoruichi pull out a similar badge and press it against her chest, her gigai fell to the ground, as she stood in her favoured outfit, with her arms across her chest, and a smirk on her face. "when did you get a badge like that Yoruichi?" Ichigo asked. She smiled at him "Ukitake gave me one before we left since I'm not a Fan of soul candy" Ichigo laughed he felt the same way when he put Kon in his body. Ichigo then felt a tugging on his Haori he looked over his shoulder to find Kisuke examining it with a magnifying glass "um, what are you doing?" Ichigo asked, while the others laughed. Kisuke nodded to himself "I thought this looked familiar, Ichigo where did you get this haori?"

Ichigo looked at Yoruichi and smiled "It used to be Yoruichi's, she gave it to me, when I was made a captain, and its perfect for me" he answered, making her blush at the last part

Kisuke suddenly had a large hankie in his hand pretending to cry "oh how touching, such a sweet display or love and devotion, it warms my heart to hear th-" he was interrupted by Ichigo bringing his fist down on his head.

"Will you cut that out an tell us what were going to be doing" Ichigo said, Yoruichi laughed again at them both, Kisuke rubbed the lump on his head "Of course so sorry, back to the business at hand, anyway were going to have a little sparring match, Team A will consist of :Rukia, Renji, Uryu, and Chad, Team B will yours Ichigo-" Yoruichi walked forward interrupting him "and me Kisuke Ichigo, is my captain I fight by his side"

Kisuke chuckled "of course how could I forget, ok then that's the teams Ichigo, and Yoruichi against team A."

Ichigo smiled at Yoruichi as she came to stand next to him. "How come its 4 against 2?" Renji said turning back to hat n' clogs. "well Ichigo and Yoruichi are both skilled fighters, I think this team up should even things out" he said clapping his hands together,

"We'll change things up when Toshiro and Rangiku get here, now here's the rules for now, Ichigo and Renji I want you to refrain from using your bankai's for the moment. You can all fight without restraint, I asked Orihime to come so she can heal if any serious injuries occur. Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu, will step in to prevent anything bad, I may also jump in and out of the fight, as well, you may begin, now!" he said jumping back into a large boulder nearby to observe"

Kisuke was interested to see how well Ichigo and Yoruichi fought together, she to him when they returned from rescuing Rukia that she became very familiar with his fighting style, as she observed him duel with his Zanpakuto, this would also help her restore some of her old strength since she had only recently returned to the battlefield. However as she looked down at her standing next to Ichigo, he noticed a spark in her eyes, perhaps her deep feelings for the young captain, have increased her resolved to stay with him and fight by his side. "This should be interesting" he said as they began

As soon as Urahara had jumped back Renji and Rukia made there move immediately "Roar, Zabimaru" he shouted swinging his sword. Renji's sword, Zabimaru, looked was a blade with segments each wider then the last moving away from the hilt, each segment had a pick like spike at the end of each segment, when he swung the sword it extended to great lengths, it was also very flexible and moved like a snake-tail when he attacked, the downside was that he could only make three consecutive attacks, then the blade had to return, it was also very dangerous at close range.

Ichigo and Yoruichi both flash stepped away from his first attack, Ichigo then appeared ahead and to the right of Renji pulling his cleaver like sword from his back, the white cloth moving away on its own, Renji swung his arm again reversing the direction of the snake tail blade so that it would catch him from behind, Ichigo turned and deflected the blade with Zangetsu. Rukia then stepped up next to Renji. She then held her sword, Sode no Shirayuki, up side down "some no mai" she said then her spiritual pressure formed an aura around her like snow falling from as she pointed her sword at Ichigo, the blade began to glow, she ten made a slash "Tsukishrio: she said calling her attack. Ichigo felt he attack coming, he couldn't dodge while holding Renji's sword at bay, he did flash step to the side as a pillar of ice erupted from th group. Rukia's zanpakuto was Sode no Shirayuki, the sword of ice and snow, her Shikai abilities, were dances of the blades power, the first dance, Tsukishrio, caused a pillar of ice to form under her target encasing them, in ice only to shatter along with it, or Rukia could use is to incapacitate the target.

Ichigo stood facing them going into his stance again Renji grinned as his sword returned "guess you still have trouble fighting us together Ichigo, Rukia and I do make a good team" he said in a friendly mocking tone.

Ichigo smiled "that may be true, but you forget Renji I have an partner, to and we work very well together, right Yoruichi" he called. Rukia, realized what he meant then heard a voice behind her "right Ichigo" ,she tried to turn but not fast enough as Yoruichi put on hand on the back of her neck, and grabbed her the wrist of her sword arm with the other, effectively pinning her. Renji was going to turn to help free Rukia when he sense movement, he just managed to bring up his blade in time to parry Ichigo downward slash.

Realization dawned on Rukia as she went over things in her mind _he was only keep our attention focused on him while Yoruichi snuck behind to pin me, they didn't even speak or making any signals, not bad, _"Not bad Renji your reflexes have gotten faster" Ichigo said with a smirk. Renji also had a smirk on his face "and your tactical skills have improved Captain Kurosaki" Renji replied. Rukia attempted to break Yoruichi's grip, but the goddess of flash was also a master at Hakuda (hand-to-hand combat), and as such she was very strong. Rukia pointed lifted her free hand and pointed over her shoulder "Hado 4 Byakurai" she said as a beam of white light left her finger tip, going right for Yoruichi.

Yoruichi's eyes widened as Rukia fired a kido but she flash stepped away in time. Rukia, now free, then swung her sword at Ichigo forcing him to flash step away next to Yoruichi several feet ahead of them. Rukia then stepped in front of Renji, she stabbed into the ground four time, a circular aura appearing on the ground beneath her, "Tsugi no mai" she said assuming a stance as ice and snow began to rise from th ground where she had stabbed, her spiritual pressure built up "Hakuren" she said calling her second ice attack, a powerful pure-white wave of ice, the size of a small glacier came from Sode no Shirayuki's blade, it expanded as it shot straight for Ichigo and Yoruichi.

They both flash stepped again out of the path of the ice. As Ichigo appeared a good distance away he heard a voice behind him "don't forget about us Ichigo" he turned in time to block the fist of Chad's Brazo Derecha de Gigante (right arm of the giant in Spanish), with the flat side of Zangetsu, the force of the impact nearly knocked Ichigo off his feet, but he held his ground holding Chad at bay "your open Ichigo" he turned his head to see Uryu about 20 feet behind him, he held up his left hand to summon his bow, this was a new one, it resembled a pentacle in the center but the main part resembled his old bow, "this is my Lone sparrow is it capable of firing 1200 arrows in a single volley" Uryu said as he pulled his other to fire the volley, Knowing Chad was able to shield himself easily

Ichigo could not turn to block the arrows or he would be open to Chad's attack. Right on cue Yoruichi appeared with her back to Ichigo facing Uryu's volley she lifted her right arm up and made a fist her spiritual pressure building fast "flash cry" she yelled, the back of her orange shirt was blow off, as the technique gathered kido and pressurized it behind the back and shoulders so any clothing there would be blow away, as the orange shirt fell,

Yoruichi stood in her back less , sleeveless undershirt which was held up by wrapping around her neck, the beige wrist warmers she wore were not affected, she held her fist ahead of her pointed at the volley of approaching arrows, and released her attack. The attack neutralized any arrows that would have hit them. Ichigo meanwhile, managed to push Chad back with a burst or spirit energy. While he was off balance, Ichigo and Yoruichi spun around in unison to change there targets. Ichigo built up his spiritual pressure, then swung Zangetsu releasing one of his beams, Uryu avoided it using the Quincy version of flash step to dodge the beam which cut into the rocky hill behind him. While he was distracted Ichigo charged him, Uryu managed to use his version of the flash step to avoid Ichigo again due to his higher agility and reflexes. Yoruichi also over powered Chad with a punch to his arm enhanced by her flash cry as well as her experience at hand to hand combat. As Chad got up he saw Uryu move to a different location and followed the same strategy.

Ichigo turned and rested his sword on his shoulder walking towards Yoruichi, she turned to him with a smirk on her face "this is pretty fun, eh Ichigo?" she asked. He nodded, "they've all gotten stronger I'm", Yoruichi smiled at Ichigo "and your flash step much better Ichigo" he smiled back "well that's because I had a great teacher" Yoruichi blushed. "we'd better move to somewhere a little more open" Ichigo said going back to business. Yoruichi smirked again, and nodded. They flash stepped together to where they could sense the others were.

Rukia, Renji, Chad and Uryu stood in wider open area of the training grounds. "Damn those two are good" Renji said smiling, he was having fun. Rukia grinned "well he is a captain and so was Yoruichi once, its not like they would go down easy"

Ichigo and Yoruichi suddenly appeared about 10 feet in front of them "hey guys miss us" Ichigo said as they jumped on surprise

Suddenly a whistle went off

Everyone turned to see Kisuke walking towards then blowing a whistle "ok time out for a second, very impressive both teams are doing very well" he then unsheathed his Zanpakuto from his cane "I'm gonna borrow Ichigo for a second you can all take a breather" with that he walked out into the open area Ichigo followed him. The others were looking first from Kisuke to Ichigo then back and forth, except for Yoruichi she kept her eyes on Ichigo, he looked so handsome, walking confidently with Zangetsu on his shoulder, his haori blowing slightly in the odd wind down here. She wondered Kisuke was up to.

They were about 20 or so feet away from the group standing about 15 feet apart. "So what's this about Kisuke?" Ichigo asked . "You'll see" hat n' clogs replied holding up his sword "Awaken Benihime" he said releasing his sword. It handle became longer, and bent at an angle near the end.

It had a you shaped decoration that covered the first few inches of the blade and its point was not a smooth curve but a sharp angle.

"I would like to see how your spiritual pressure has progressed Ichigo" he said raising his blade so I pointed straight up. His spiritual pressure began to rise, fast, already a white aura surrounded him as his energy could now be seen. "bet this brings back memories" he yelled as the ground around him began to crack due to the pressure and dust began to blow.

Ichigo smiled, he remembered it was shortly after he first learned Zangetsu's name and discovered its power. Ichigo then raised his own sword point it straight up, his spiritual pressure going through the roof,

The others nearby could only watch in awe, as the two summoned immense amounts of spirit energy. Yoruichi, who had seen Ichigo's a few times already was still stunned by its level.

The aura's around the two began to take on a specific color, no longer white, Kisuke's began to go and red but still mixed with white. Ichigo's aura was a icy blue color.

The two spiritual pressure's continued to rise dramatically, then the two brought down there swords calling out there attacks "scream Benihime!" Kisuke yelled a red light shooting from his sword. "Getsuga Tenshō!" Ichigo yelled a moon a beam of white-blue light came from his blade. The last thing see before the explosion caused by the attacks collided was what appeared to be Ichigo's attack going through Kisuke's.

A large cloud of dust enveloped the area, when it cleared the others could see Ichigo standing in front of a large x shaped crater. They then looked over to Kisuke, and saw him behind a wall of red light, His blood mist shield which protected hm from virtually any attack "phew, talk about close call, again, nice shot Ichigo" he said poking his head out from behind the shield "you overpowered my attack, well done". he said smiling.

Ichigo also smiled, then pointed up at Kisuke's head. He felt on top of his head then realized. His hat had been knocked off. His eyes widened , then he laughed "well done my old student, now you've won the bonus prize, a kiss from your lovely lieutenant!" he said with a flourish like some TV game show host.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at his eccentric nature, then Yoruichi appeared in front of him, she smiled seductively as she wrapped her arms his neck and pulled him close "you did earn a bonus prize, like he said" she whispered to him. Ichigo felt his heart skip a beat, he looked into the eyes of the woman he loved, he stabbed Zangetsu into the ground, then wrapped his own arms around her waist and brought his lips to hers.

They stood together in each other's arms, for the moment there doubts, fears, and dangers simply left them alone for a blissful moment. The kiss was loving and passionate but out of the corner of his eye he saw Kisuke looking at them, Ichigo felt a strong irritation, he broke apart the kiss and picked up Zangetsu pointing it at Kisuke, who jumped in shock "uh, hold on there Ichigo I was just enjoying such a touching scene" he said raising his hands in defence. Ichigo gave him a blank look "un huh, right" resting Zangetsu on his shoulder again, he turned to look at Yoruichi again, she was smiling "sorry Yoruichi guess we'll have to put that on hold" she rested her head on his chest for a second "its ok Ichigo, as long as I'm with you" she said still holding onto him.

Kisuke put Benihime back into his cane then stood up "well now I thinks its time we had ourselves a bite to eat"

"Music to my ears Urahara" a voice came from the entrance, they all turned to see Toshiro and Rangiku walking towards them. "Captain and I are quite hungry after doing our hollow patrol" Rangiku said.

"Glad to see you could make it you two" Kisuke said shaking hands with Toshiro

Toshiro then looked at Ichigo "that was a display Ichigo, impressive spiritual pressure"

"oh come one captain, I though there adorable kiss was way better then that" Rangiku said laughing as the couple both blushed.

"Food's ready" walking towards them with Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu, carrying some tarps to spread on the ground and some food for all of them. Ichigo and Yoruichi were walking over to grab some food when he spoke "hey Yoruichi, you think we could run over those things gramps wanted you to teach me?"

Yoruichi nodded "good idea, lets get some food and go sit over by boulder, I can explain the techniques, then we can try them. They each grabbed a share of food and a tarp to sit on, then they went to sit slightly apart from the group. Ichigo set Zangetsu down on the ground, as Yoruichi began to explain.

"The first thing I wanna go over involves your haori, Ichigo can you draw the insignia of our squad on the ground for me?" she asked, Ichigo was confused for a moment then drew the symbol of squad 14 in the dirt, it was an exact match to the one on the back of his haori. "very good now if you look inside on the left you'll see a smaller version of that symbol, run your finger over it like when you drew the symbol just now. He found the symbol inside his robe, he then traced over it, the symbol glowed blue when he finished, and a small orb the size of his fist appeared attached to some kind of glowing sting on his left shoulder. He looked at the orb amazed "what is it?" he asked. "its called a kido recorder" she answered them explained

"Basically it acts like a recording device, it will record what you, or ofthers around you say, and also captures the images that it sees while its active. A special kido is weaved into a haori when one is made, the information the recorder sees can be accessed by retrieving the information, with special devices that squad 12 has developed. Captains have this recorder for very important reasons, if a captain was capture, or attacked he/she could record a message. However if the captain is killed before he can activate it, then it would capture a single automatic image all around said captain as he/she died.

Ichigo nodded, "so if I turn this thing on I could record a message, but how would it get to there person I wanted it to?". "It was originally designed to capture the images of when a captain was killed, either in battle, or murdered. That way we would know who to look for, but theoretically, you could leave the haori with the message behind if it contained vital information. Anyway captains are required to know how to use the kido recorder for emergency reasons. Yoruichi finished her explanation "I understand" Ichigo said nodding.

They then took a few moments to eat and talk about other things, such as there day at school and how Ichigo's family had reacted when they met Yoruichi, they both laughed at the memory. "oh, I almost forgot Yoruichi tomorrow there's a really nice beach just outside of town, would you like to go tomorrow, for a little R&R?" Ichigo asked. Yoruichi smirked " why captain, are you asking me out on a date?". Ichigo laughed "well we haven't ever gone on a real one before, I thought it would be nice". She blushed, it was something she had wanted to do for a long time with him, "of course, I'll go with you, I've never been to a beach in the real world before, we should bring the others as well" she said smiling at him.

As they finished Yoruichi stood up and asked Ichigo to follow she lead out into the open area, the others watched wondering what they were up to, "now Ichigo I wanna see if you can learn Shunkō (flash-cry), this will come in handy if your ever separated from Zangetsu. Flash cry involves a combination of hand-to-hand combat, and kido, its similar to the flash step where you collect and solidify Reishi at your feet to execute a flash step. This technique however goes a step further, you collect the kido and compress the kido at your back and shoulders. When you activate the technique you release that kido which then strengthens your arms and legs, increasing your strength and speed in battle, making your attacks with your hands an legs very powerful. Ichigo I want you to try and collect Reishi but on your back and shoulders, collect and compress it with your spiritual pressure, when our ready release to your limbs. After you have it down come at me with some of the Hakuda techniques I taught you.

Ichigo nodded, then he closed his eyes, taking steady deep breaths, He remembered how he collected his Reishi an focused it with his spiritual pressure in his feet for flash steps, at first it was easy redirecting it to his back and shoulders, but then he realized the difficulty in keeping it compressed, and contained it kept slipping on him, he kept at it though.

Yoruichi stood in front of Ichigo watching him concentrate as he attempted to build up the kido for Shunkō, she was impressed at how fast he was able to collect and compress it as she saw white sparks flash on his back as he attempted to keep it contained it had only been about 40 minutes since he first started, _it's because he has such high spiritual pressure, and his Getsuga Tenshō attack does involve compressing that pressure into his zanpakuto_, _that must be why that part comes easily to him, the hard part is keeping it contained to your back._

The others, having finished, eating began to walk over to see why Ichigo was just standing there with his eyes close when Yoruichi put up her hand to stop them from coming any closer.

Ichigo felt this was as much as he could contain for now, he then let the kido release to his legs and arms, suddenly he felt full of energy as the technique activated "Shunkō" he shouted as white lighting erupted from his body, though not as strong as Yoruichi's she was indeed impressed, she powered up her own Shunkō then released it as well.

A few feet away Rukia's eye's went wide and Renji's jaw dropped "isn't that Yoruichi's Shunkō technique?" he asked. Toshiro nodded next to him "indeed it seems she is teaching to Ichigo, impressive its not completely developed but that will certainly come in useful. He said watching Ichigo carefully

Yoruichi nodded approvingly "alright now lets see what you got" she said taking her Hakuda stance. Ichigo nodded then charged her. He wasn't as skilled at Hakuda as she was, but she did feel the force of his attacks, with more training he could become quite skilled. The technique wore off in a few minutes, but Ichigo had grasped the basics. Yoruichi took a look a the back of his clothing, it was torn in couple spots, but not blow away. "it's a good start Ichigo, that was very impressive, you'll be able to give an Espada a fat lip for sure if you have to" she said, causing them both to laugh.

_Inside Las Noches_

Ulquiorra was walking down a hall, going over the plan in his mind, _his speed is fairly good for a soul reaper, trying to capture him head-on would be very difficult. Luring him into a trap that would lower his guard for a moment would give us the opening we need, he does have one big weakness….yes that will work just fine._

Ulquiorra then approached a door with the symbol for 6 inscribed on it, he knocked. "Ya, come in" a rude voice called through the door. Ulquiorra entered.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, sat on a large pillow in his room with his legs crossed an his face resting on his hand, apparently lost in thought. He was the 6th Espada, he had short blue, slightly spiky hair, his remains of his hollow mask is right side of upper and lower jaws, He wore standard Espada uniform pants, but wore his shirt like a vest with the sleeves rolled up and the front open, he hollow hole was located low on his stomach, his hollow tattoo was located on the small of his back. Looking at his chest Ulquiorra noticed on long scar running across is, _that was from when he fought the soul reaper Kurosaki in the world of the living, it seems that successful attack bothers him. Good, that means he'll likely agree to the plan._

Grimmjow looked up "ya, what the hell do you want Ulquiorra" he asked in his rude tone.

Ulquiorra showed no sign of offence, on his sad like face at his question " I've come to tell you that you'll be coming with me to the soul society when he capture that soul reaper, were leaving in a few days" he said

Grimmjow laughed the replied with a sneer on his face "you really are dumber then you look Ulquiorra, I wanna kill that little prick, not kidnap him and bring him back here, besides I thought Yammy usually went with you on these things"

Ulquiorra had anticipated this response "That idiot is currently getting his arm re-attached he won't be ready until its healed. Im also aware of how you feel Grimmjow, but what I want you to do for the plan is very simple and I'm sure when you hear it, you'll be satisfied".

As Ulquiorra finished explaining, Grimmjow had an evil smile come over his face, as the bloodlust could be seen in his eyes, it would be a short job, but he would enjoy it. Ulquiorra spoke again to seal the deal "Lord Aizen has also informed me that you will also be involved in "preparing" him for the experiment. Should it also fail to work Lord Aizen has promised to give him to you to kill.

Grimmjow, thought it over he would at least get a chance to beat on the little bastard for scaring him. "Alright, Ulquiorra, I'm in" he said

Ulquiorra nodded "very good, please be ready to leave in a few days time" he said turning to leave.

**A/N: wow I didn't realized how long it got there, been wanting to get to this sparring match chapter for a while. Next chapter its vacation day! Its inspired by the beach bleach anime episode but will be somewhat different. May be a little lemon action and see some more background on some couples. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- Vacation!**

**A/N: this chapter is partially inspired by the beach bleach anime episode. But its mostly gonna be romanced based, we'll see some more background to some of the other couples, there will also be some surprise guests. Enjoy.**

The group was heading for the ladder to get out of the training grounds, after getting back into there gigai's. Ichigo was walking with Yoruichi when he called ahead. "hey everyone Yoruichi and I are gonna go to the beach tomorrow since its our day off, around this time of year not many people like to go so we may have it to ourselves, anyone else wanna come?" he asked. The others turned around as they thought about his idea "there hasn't been much hollow activity, so it sounds like a good idea, a chance for us to get a little relaxation" Rukia said, Renji also nodded agreeing with Rukia.

Toshiro thought for a moment "It does sound like a good idea, due to the war with Aizen its likely we won't get a lot of relaxation time, very well"

"But captain you hate going to the beach, you burn up so easily in the sun" Rangiku said in mock concern causing the others to fall apart laughing. A vein pulsed on Toshiro's head "Oh shut up Rangiku" he said quite childishly.

As Ichigo stopped laughing he looked at his friends "Orihime, Chad, Uryu how about you guys, interested?", they all nodded. The group agreed to meet at the south Karakura town train station, around 11 to take the train to the beach.

Kisuke then spoke up "what a coincidence, I happen to have a line of soul reaper swim wear, its specially designed to mask your spiritual pressure so any potential hollows won't bother, and because your all such good friends you'll get a discount. He said smiling behind his fan, good this will give me the chance to have that talk with Ichigo.

They all made there way into the shop, Kisuke pointed down the hall to the storage area, "you'll find the men's on the last door to the left, the ladies, the third last on the left, please go an pick whichever you like. Oh and Ichigo could you come with me for a second there's something I'd like to ask you" he said

Yoruichi thought something was up, due to the change in Kisuke's tone of voice, she followed the others down the hall she entered the room where the women's swimsuit's would be she heard Rangiku call across the hall, "now captain, you be good and don't try to peek" she said laughing. Toshiro sighed, annoyed "if anyone needs to be told not to peek, its you Rangiku" he said continuing down the hall. Yoruichi picked out a suit she liked quickly, Ichigo will love this, she thought smiling, that faded quickly though as she couldn't shake the feeling about what it was Kisuke wanted to talk to Ichigo about.

Looking over her shoulder she saw the others were busy picking out there own swim suits, she slipped out of the room and sneaked down the hall, she heard their voices coming from Kisuke's room the first thing she heard clearly was Kisuke asking Ichigo a question "things have improved since your beat him?".

_A few moments earlier_

Ichigo sat across from Kisuke in his room, he said he wanted to preferably be private. "So Ichigo you've certainly come a long way, but there are two things I wanna talk to you about, the first concerns your inner hollow, the second concerns Yoruichi". Both Ichigo and Yoruichi's eyes widened when he mentioned the latter of the things he wanted to talk about.

Ichigo swallowed his annoyed response until he heard him out, "alright what do you wanna know?"

Kisuke took a moment before he asked "I was curious to know if things have improved since you beat him?

Ichigo nodded "ya they have, he's not trying to take over me anymore, he's a part of me know like Zangetsu, in a way obtaining his power was like my bankai training I had to force him to submit to my will"

Kisuke was surprised he had come to that conclusion so fast "Yes it falls under similar methods, now since then have you ever gone into your hollow form since then?"

Yoruichi gasped softly, _hollow form! Ichigo had told me about that before but he said it was different now that he's a true vizard, _she thought continuing to listen.

Ichigo nodded to his question "ya, once during that last big attack by Aizen's forces my mask was only lasting about 11 seconds then, that Espada was beating me into a pulp. He said he would help me, and said this time would be different. He was right even though he took over part of my mind was there too, I was still able to recognize the people around me, its like I still maintained my ability to tell friend from foe. But it didn't last long he said he took over since I was on the verge of dying."

Kisuke nodded " I guessed as much, since your inner hollow was created more naturally then the other Vizards, you can use him power in some other ways besides your hollow mask. While your mask augments you current powers, the hollow form must act like a last defence, taking over when your near death. Since your hollow is part of your soul now, if you die, he dies. When you did transform did he you have to force him to re-assume control?"

Ichigo shook his head "No, he just stepped back you could say, my body returned to normal, he then spoke to me again saying he'd help again if I was getting my ass kicked, I also noticed the serious wounds I had were healed, though I was exhausted.

Kisuke nodded "that must be part of the defence, when he takes over he you transform and your body heals so that when he retreats you'll be able to keep moving, your exhaustion must stem from the massive amounts of energy it takes to maintain that form even for such a short period, so it does have a drawback but at least now you don't need to be afraid of when you use his power." he said nodding in approval

Ichigo then tensed "Now you said the second thing you wanted to talk about involved Yoruichi, this better not be something perverted, what she and I do is our business.

Kisuke smiled "your protection of her is admirable Ichigo, but you don't need to get mad, I'm just speaking to you as Yoruichi's oldest friend, but let me apologize in advance as this is stepping into areas I don't belong in. First though I would like to know, are you devoted to her?

Ichigo didn't hesitate in his answer his voice softening as he answered " yes I love Yoruichi with all my heart, it belongs to her, and her alone, when I'm with her I feel complete, I want to stay with her for the rest of my life, if I can."

Outside in the hall Yoruichi's blushed deeply her heart beating a mile a minute "Ichigo" she said softly _, I feel exactly the same Ichigo my heart belongs to you to, and I wanna be with you for as long as we can be. _She thought.

Kisuke nodded with a smile "I'm glad to hear that Ichigo, I can tell she feels the same about you, I remember how much she talked about you when you first came back from the soul society. This may surprise you Ichigo, but when Yoruichi was young, and living in the soul society, she was actually very lonely, and sometimes depressed, she never had anyone like you in her life, everyone around her saw her as the Shihōin, princess, some would gravel due to her power, wealth, influence in the soul society, some disliked her out of jealousy, some were afraid of her to be around her or to be her friend due to the people around her. Like her parents for one thing, now there's a dangerous pair. She even had an arranged husband, he took no interest in her, its was purely a political arrangement. She wanted someone in her life who wanted to be around her, for her. She did have friends like Tessai, and myself but our relationship is more of the brother and sister level, plus I never really saw her in that manner. I'm not much of a romantic person myself. She is a strong person, but does have her vulnerable side, when she met you, she was intrigued you treated her like an equal, a friend.

She thought after you had learned more about her real identity, but it didn't you were open and honest with her, you did show her your respect, which as I know it hard to earn, but after you saw what she did, not because of who she was. That was set everything in motion. Anyway Ichigo, I just wanted you to know that, as her friend I want to know she will be safe with you, she needs someone like you, I realize that now"

Ichigo thought about what Urahara had told him, he had seen that other side of Yoruichi when they became they were alone and together, that fact aside his feelings only strengthened.

He looked Kisuke in the eye "Thanks for telling me hat n clogs, I understand. I'll always be there for her to protect, and love her, I know that we've only be together a short time, but my feelings have always been there, ever since she taught me bankai, she was different for anyone else I had ever known, I know she's the one I need, and want in my life. Nothing could change the way I feel about her.

Kisuke stood up "Then I'm happy for the both of you"

The door suddenly slid open, Kisuke looked up and smiled. Ichigo turned to see Yoruichi in the doorway, he could tell, by the way she was blushing, and how she was smiling that she had heard most of the conversation. He looked into her lovely golden eyes, as she looked into his.

"Hey Yoruichi, sorry to keep you waiting you ready to-" he was interrupted by her suddenly running into him, wrapping her arms around his neck , and bringing her lips to his, he closed his eyes, and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him so there wasn't an inch of space between their bodied, he could feel her beating heart, as he kissed her back.

Kisuke quietly left the room giving them a moment of privacy, but as he was leaving they suddenly flash stepped, he could guess as to where they went. Smiling he walked back into the main part of the shop, he found the others there all holding a small bag containing that suits they had picked out "hey Kisuke do you know where Yoruichi is?, she forgot the swimsuit she picked out" Rukia asked holding up a second bag. "Ya an Ichigo never came to pick one out" Renji said. Kisuke looked at them then replied "oh they had to head back, wanted me to tell you they would see you tomorrow at the train station"

Everyone in the room all could guess why the two lovers left so suddenly. "Oh well I can give Yoruichi hers tomorrow then, anyway how much do we owe you?" she asked. Kisuke waved his fan "oh don't worry about that, its on the house, have a fun time tomorrow" he said yawning then turning back to go to his room.

The group then left the shop. Only Uryu and Chad headed off in different directions, since Toshiro, Rangiku, Renji , and Rukia all lived in apartments next to Orihime's, they all walked together.

Toshiro looked over his shoulder to Renji and Rukia, who were holding hands, "so how was the training" he asked, since they had only arrived to see Ichigo face off against Kisuke, then watch Yoruichi team him Shunkō.

Rukia looked up from her chat with Renji "it was quite good, Ichigo and Yoruichi are a strong team, they can't have been fighting together for very long, its quite impressive, we also managed to work on our on teamwork skills as well"

Toshiro nodded "likely due to there strong feelings for each other, they can fight effectively together because of that bond"

Rangiku giggled "ahh the loving couple, fighting side by side, isn't romantic captain, just like us". Toshiro blushed slightly, at the implications that kind of statement could make "Rangiku, be quite" he said making her laugh.

Renji then spoke "it's good there strong when they fight together, when Ichigo can become more of a full time captain, they'll build a strong squad".

Rangiku nodded "I'm more interested in when Ichigo's gonna pop the question to Yoruichi" she said, a lock of shock registered on everyone faces, Toshiro had 2 cartoon veins pop out on the back of his head, "How the hell is that even remotely related to this conversation" he yelled in annoyance. Rangiku just blinked innocently at her captain's outburst. Suddenly Renji and Rukia started laughing, Toshiro looked at them wondering what was so funny "now that would be one hell of a hilarious scene" Renji said, Rukia could only nod in agreement.

Meanwhile, Ichigo and Yoruichi flash stepped to the front door of his house, still in wrapped in each other's arms, and still holding there deep kiss, Ichigo opened the door and they stumbled in, the house was dark, his family must have been out, good he thought, my perverted dad won't walk in on us, Ichigo then broke to kiss for a moment as he picked up Yoruichi, bridal style, to carry here to his room. She laughed kicking her feet slightly, and pulling her hair loose from its ponytail.

They reached his room, soon after there was a chorus or moans, screams of pleasure, sometimes the scream was of someone's name sometimes it was simply an expression of pleasure.

Isshin, Karin, and Yuzu, all walked in the front door, back from their trip to the movies, they walked into the house hearing slightly muffled moans coming from upstairs, "I guess Ichigo and Yoruichi must be home "Yuzu said blushing. "you think they could be at least a little discreet" Karin said also blushing

Isshin meanwhile burst into comical tears "oh the sweet sounds of love, oh my darling Masaki, I'm overwhelmed with happiness, we will soon have grandchildren in out ho-" a foot connected with his face "can it, you old fart" Karin said as he collapsed on the floor. The sounds of moaning suddenly went quite, Karin gave a sigh "well at least there finished" as she and Yuzu headed for bed

Ichigo and Yoruichi both screamed each other's names one last time, as they both came for the, they had lost count, four maybe fifth time, Ichigo fell back onto his bed, as Yoruichi fell forward, but landed half on top of Ichigo and half on the bed. She rested her head on his chest and her body was pressed up against his side. His arm was around her starting from behind and rested on her shoulder

Yoruichi gave a sigh of pleasure "you've got quite a bit of stamina Ichigo" she said in a husky voice rubbeeng her leg against his, and making small circled with her finger on chest as he breathed heavily for a few minutes.

Ichigo smiled "well that's because you bring out the best in me Yoruichi" he said also in a husky voice

They were both silent for a moment "so how much of the conversation did you hear between me and Urahara?" Yoruichi smiled tilting her head back so she could look into his eyes "pretty much all of it, what you said Ichigo, I loved it"

Ichigo stared deeply into those golden eyes he loved "I wish I could have been there" when she raised an eyebrow he continued "when you were living in the soul society, I wish I could have been there, to protect the woman I love from loneliness, and maybe kick a few asses to anyone who made your life difficult".

She smiled and chuckled slightly, that what she loved about him, he was stubborn and somewhat arrogant, but he possessed a deep noble spirit, a kind heart, and an unstoppable determination. "well I've don't my waiting, I'm done with my life being alone, I have you now Ichigo, and you have me I don't ever wanna be without you, I love you Ichigo." she said with love in her eyes

Ichigo smiled "and I love you to Yoruichi, I never want to be without you as well, I'll always be here with you"

They both closed there eyes for a moment feeling sleep coming, then Yoruichi spoke again "Ichigo will you promise me something", she didn't need to look up to see him nod. "I know this war with Aizen is coming and we can't be sure about things, but if we ever are apart, will you promise to always come back to me?"

Ichigo didn't even hesitate "Of course Yoruichi I promise, no matter what happens I'll always come back to you, but now you have to promise me something.

Yoruichi looked up again "oh? And what's that?" she asked playfully

"To give a royal kick in the ass, if I ever can't fulfill my promise" Ichigo said

"Alright it's a deal" Yoruichi said sleepily

And with that they both feel into a peaceful sleep.

The next mourning Ichigo woke up feeling very comfortable with his goddess sleeping peacefully next to him, he lifted the hand was on her waist to stroke her soft purple hair, she stirred as his touch, then rolled so she was on top of him. "well good mourning to you too Ichigo, ready to go again?" she asked in that teasing voice he loved, she rolled her hips causing Ichigo to become aroused, there were both ready to begin the day with a little mourning exercise when Isshin burst into the room shouting in joy, "good mourning Ichigo!" he shouted, then saw the naked woman on top of Ichigo, he stopped dead in his tracks and began to drool.

Ichigo's eye began to twitch as he Yoruichi rolled off him so he could get up "Dad!, what the hells wrong with you, don't you ever knock, Yoruichi and I are trying to be alone, and stop staring at her you pervert" he said walking towards his father, Ichigo then saw the kick coming which he easily blocked "haha! Well done my son I see your skills are sharpening but you still cannot-"the rest of his loud statement was drowned out by Ichigo's fist coming into contact with his face. "you know I hate this much noise in the mourning, now get out!" he shouted as he threw his dad out into the hall. He turned back to see his lovely goddess lying comfortably on her side her head propped up by her elbow. "Sorry about that Yoruichi" he said going to her to giver her a passionate good mourning kiss. "mmm its ok Ichigo" she then looked at the clock it was already 10:20 a.m. "we'd better get going or were gonna be late to meet the others" she said getting out of bed, then going to his closet to put on some clothes, she went with a pair on tan Capri pants, and a yellow t-shirt (don't hold it against me if I make bad color choices I have difficulty with fashion) "oh by the way didn't we forget the swimsuit you picked out back at Urahara's place?" Ichigo asked putting on a pair of dark jeans , and a black and red shirt. "ya but I'm sure one of the others will bring it with them to the train station, but what about you Ichigo you didn't get to pick one" the she smirked "unless your planning on going nude" she said causing them both to laugh as Ichigo blushed a deep red. "very funny, no I got my own somewhere in here." Ichigo said looking on the bottom shelf of his closet, he found it, he then put it, along with his soul reaper badge in a small bag, in case of en emergency he could go into soul reaper form.

A few minute later they stepped over Isshin's slightly twitching body, and headed downstairs.

"Good mourning Ichigo and big sis Yoruichi, I have a plate set for both of you" said Yuzu smiling to them both as they came down the stairs an entered the kitchen. Yoruichi smiled at the kid who called her big sis and gave her a hug "thanks Yuzu that's very sweet" she said then took a seat next to Ichigo to eat, "ya thanks Yuzu, smells great" Ichigo then felt a fist come down on his head, "ow, hey what gives Karin" he said rubbeeng his head turning to look at his other sister. She had a blank look on her face "that's being so loud last night Romeo" she said causing a shocked look to come over his face, Yoruichi burst out laughing. "so what are you two up to today" Karin then asked take a seat across from Ichigo. "Ichigo's taking me to the beach on a date" Yoruichi answered, causing a slight blush to appear on his face "were going with a few friends of ours". she explained. Karin and Yuzu both smiled when they heard the news, they both wished them a good time.

Twenty minutes later Ichigo and Yoruichi headed out the front door, they soon realized at this rate they would be late and maybe miss the train, they decided to flash step the rest of the way, fortunately it was something they were still able to go while in their gigai's.

Renji, Rukia Toshiro, Rangiku, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu, were trying to make their way through a crowd of people. They would have had no problem moving around as soul reapers, but were trying to keep a low profile.

Rukia felt someone bump into her lightly, as they all had to suddenly stop as an even larger group walked past them "my apologies Rukia, is the world of the living always this chaotic?" said the person behind her, she turned her head to look answer Byakuya's question "It's because this place is a transportation area brother, many people are all coming, and going different places" Byakuya nodded in understanding, he had never been to the world of the living for long periods of time. Byakuya had arrived earlier in the mourning, oddly enough it was to check up on all of them. However what caused her jaw to drop, including the others, was not his presence but the woman who came through the gate with him, and was holding his hand, Kukaku grinned at Byakuya annoyance of the crowd "I kinda like it, all this action going on". According to what Kukaku had told Rukia when Head Captain Yamamoto needed someone to go to the world of the living, she mentioned to her brother how should always wanted to go. He then volunteered quite quickly and asked her to "accompany" him as he put it, though she knew he was doing it to score points in her book. She then gave her signature grin and told Rukia "He quite the sweetheart when he wants to be, you know" she said causing Rukia to blush. When Rukia mentioned they were going to the beach Kukaku immediately told Byakuya they were going to, Oddly enough after saying she was going to pick out her swimsuit Byakuya said it might be worth some time to view the world of the living. Renji and Rukia, had to run out of Urahara's shop, due to the fact they couldn't contain there laughter.

Everyone was also highly surprised when Byakuya walked out of the shop in his own gigai, wearing light blue jeans, a white hooded sweater, and a blue shirt underneath, this was certainly a change from his regal appearance, he did however keep his hair headpieces, but gave his highly valuable scarf to Kukaku who walked out wearing a red tank top, and a white skirt similar to the one she worn when she went out she also wore a red over coat that only came down about halfway, meant for style not actual use. She then took Byakuya's arm asking her if she liked her outfit, a very slight smirk appeared on Byakuya's face, she smirked saying he was such a flatterer.

They were all now making there way to the far side of the busy station, they had yet to find Ichigo or Yoruichi. They then cleared the crowd as they got to their train, since not many people went to the beach at this time of year this area was nearly deserted, except for the staff and workers of the train. "I wonder why we haven't been able to find Ichigo or Yoruichi" Rukia said as they stood together near the boarding doors looking around for the orange haired captain, or the purple haired goddess.

"Maybe they got a little preoccupied" Rangiku, everyone knew what she was implying, but the just rolled there eyes. Since this was Ichigo's idea to go they doubted he would not show up, he wasn't known for being late. The train door lights suddenly went on signalling that the train was going to leave soon, they boarded. "they might already have gotten on the train" Renji suggested. The group walked into the nearly empty car where they could take there seats. At first it appeared they had the car to themselves, but then noticed two other people. As they got closer, one stood up, it was Yoruichi. She waved to them as they all filed into the car. "Hey there everyone glad to see you could make it" she blinked in surprise to see her good friend Kukaku, and a smirk lit her face as she saw who's arm she was holding "is that you little Byakuya, Im so glad to se you could come with us" she side walking up to him and giving him a friendly pat on the arm then, giving Kukaku a hug. Byakuya's face remained as stoic as ever "thank you lieutenant Shihōin"

Yoruichi smiled "aww, why the same old greeting Byakuya, no need to be so formal were all friends here, are you still holding that little grudge of yours?" she asked teasing him like an old friend "oh I almost forgot thanks for the Necklaces, Ichigo and I love them" she said her hand going to the pendant she wore on her neck.

Byakuya nodded "I'm pleased you enjoy the gift, it's also good to see you again Lieutenant Shihōin" Byakuya said his normal stoic voice. Yoruichi smirked "same old Byakuya" she said laughing happily

They all took their seats, Yoruichi went back to sitting next to Ichigo resting her head on his shoulder. Everyone suddenly realized that Ichigo was asleep, a thought ran through the minds of most of the people in the car, with the possible exception of Orihime, Byakuya, Kukaku, and Toshiro, _what did they do last night._

Yoruichi smirked as everyone began to stare at Ichigo "umm Yoruichi why is Ichigo asleep" Rukia asked. Yoruichi laughed. "good guess but your wrong". Curious Renji and Rukia took a closer look and realized, Ichigo wasn't breathing "he's not in his body?" asked Toshiro. Yoruichi nodded "we had to flash step to make it here on time but when we got here Ichigo sensed some hollows, he said he would go deal with them then catch up to us, though he might get there ahead now that I think about it"

Ichigo's eye was twitching in comical annoyance as he appeared next to where the train would be waiting, the problem was the training had already left. "Damn hollows, took longer then I thought" closing his eyes he attempted to see how far ahead the others were, it wasn't easy. Due to the fact Ichigo had never received the formal soul reaper academy training he wasn't overly good at lowering his own spiritual pressure, and due to the fact that at its average base value, it normally drowned out others unless there were also very high or very close. He had however learned to sense Yoruichi as all the time they spent together allowed him to locate here a lot easier, her spiritual pressure was also naturally high as well that made things easier. He could sense her now, they were already a good several miles ahead. Sighing in annoyance he began to flash step to catch up.

Renji was puzzled "isn't it unsafe to leave Ichigo alone, we don't know what the enemy is planning but it might involve Ichigo.

"Renji don't forget, Ichigo is the captain of squad 14, and an very skilled soul reaper, we can be sure he is capable of looking after himself when he needs to" Rukia said

Yoruichi nodded with a smirk "she's right my captain is very skilled, besides we don't need to worry he's already here". The others all began looking up and down he car expecting to see Ichigo in his soul reaper form walking towards his body. Nobody was there. Yoruichi then laughed and pointed out the window across from her seat. Everyone looked out, some gasped, rolled their eyes or just smirked. Ichigo was running, yes running along side the train, his uniform and haori flying about in the wind, Zangetsu strapped to his back, whenever he appeared to fall behind he flash stepped back to appear next to them.

Yoruichi laughed at some of the responses, then walked over to open then window then shouted "Captain, you might wanna get inside now". Ichigo jumped and grabbed the upper part of the open window so her could swing himself into it, accidentally stepping on Renji as he did so.

"Sorry I'm late everyone", he said as he got back into his body. Then he looked around and noticed the person in the seat next to his and Yoruichi's, giving him a blank look at his unusual entrance. "oh, Byakuya, what are you doing here?". Then he was punched in the face, "What's a matter with you Ichigo, first time you seen me in a while and no hello?" Kukaku said as she took he seat next to Byakuya. Ichigo's hand was covering his face, "ow, sorry Kukaku, I didn't see you there its good to see you again". Kukaku grinned to show all was forgiven, Byakuya then spoke, "to answer your question Ichigo, I'm here as I volunteered to make sure no Arrancar's have attacked you, and the advanced guard group of Karakura town, as to why I'm here on this train with you now -" he didn't get to finish as Kukaku grabbed his arm, then grinned at Ichigo "and when Byakuya "then Byakuya like a real gentlemen, asked me to come with him here, as I haven't been to the world of the living in a long time, then when he heard you were all going to the beach, he so kindly asked me out on a date". She laughing at the shocked expressions on some faces. Byakuya merely endured this all this keeping his face as stoic as ever and his eyes closed.

Not sure who's wrath he feared more by responding, Ichigo said what he thought would be safest, "um, that's really great, I'm glad you could both join us". Byakuya then opened his eyes, looking at Ichigo, he nodded "it is good to see you again as well Captain Kurosaki, I see your speed and flash step have improved", he said casually sitting next to Ichigo as though he had not heard anything Kukaku had said. Ichigo took the hint to change topics "uh, yes we've all been training in Urahara's shop, you could join us next time for a little friendly sparring". Byakuya nodded at Ichigo's invitation and a small smile appeared as though he was interested in going against Ichigo again.

While Ichigo was having a nervous conversation with Byakuya, Yoruichi took this opportunity to get some information from Kukaku. Sitting down next to her friend "so when did this start I though you said you wanted him to make the first move". Kukaku grinned "he finally did, you remember that little party we had at your place when Ichigo when became a captain, well when he offered to walk me home we started talking, he wanted to know why I was so forward with him, so I told him I thought he was fun to be around, and cute. That by the way made the most hilarious look appear on his face, I wish you could have seen it, anyway when he was a little quite until we got to my place, then he said he also had harboured similar feelings, but wasn't sure I would want to be around him, since a part of him was still devoted to late wife Hisana, I told him that was to be expected since I know what its like to lose someone. After that I said we can just see where it goes from here might as well give it a shot. He then smiled at that and kissed me on the cheek, from that point we been spending quite a bit of time together, he's not very open yet, but were making progress" she finished her explanation with a signature grin of hers.

Yoruichi nodded along with the story, happy for both Kukaku for finally breaking the ice with the guy she had always had a crush on, and for Byakuya, he definitely needed more fun in his life.

Now it was Kukaku's turn "so, what's been going on with you and our favourite orange haired captain, was I right about what I said last time?" she asked referring to her statement that Yoruichi had fallen for Ichigo, when they talked in the cabeen back in the soul society. Yoruichi smiled and nodded "Yes, you were right again Kukaku, I love Ichigo and he loves me, I guess I did fall for him ever since I first met and got to know him back when we rescued Rukia. Turns out he felt the same thing, guess we just both took a while to figure out our feelings, since he's never been in love before, and I, well you know. Anyway, we are together now, I'm very happy with him Kukaku, I wanna stay with him forever if I can.

Kukaku, smiled. She thought back to those sad times when Yoruichi was young in the soul society, she had her heart broken a couple of time, but now it appears the kid had mended it and had not disappointed her when Yoruichi gave it to him. "well that great news Yoruichi" they both smirked as there men both looked at them curiously.

Yoruichi smirked going back to sit in Ichigo's lap and leaned back resting against his chest, he blushed then smiled and put his arms around her. Kukaku knew that was a little to far for Byakuya so she just leaned on him slightly as she took her original seat next to him.

Around the car the atmosphere was quite pleasant, Rukia was sitting next to Renji, they had not revealed to Byakuya about there own current status, mostly due to the fact they were both afraid of what he might do. They were however able to chat pleasantly together. Toshiro was leaning slightly on Rangiku as they chatted with Uryu, Orihime, and Chad.

About 45 minutes later they arrived at the beach, as Ichigo predicted the beach was deserted, there was a small shack nearby with some showers where they could get changed, the showers were meant for at the end of the day if any had gone swimming, they could wash off the salt from the water. There was also a small refreshment shack nearby. The men went in one the left side of the changing shack, the women entered on the right.

Ichigo was the first to exit and walk out onto the beach, he was wearing knee length swim shorts, there were black but with a red flower petals in a pattern on them. He also wore a similar shirt, but this was red with a whit floral pattern, th number 15 appeared in white on the back, his necklace could be seen on his resting on his chest. "So this is a beach in the world of the living, its quite peaceful", a voice said behind him he turned to see Byakuya, Renji, Chad, and Uryu had all walked out onto the beach.

Byakuya was wearing dark blue shorts, along with a white button up shirt hey wore half open. Renji was wearing red shorts, and a white muscle shirt, it had the image of a large ape in black on his chest which had a tail going around to his back where a coiled serpent could be seen, he still had his headband you could also see the tattoo's on his arms quite well. Uryu wasn't a fan of swimming, especially in salty water, but was wearing white shorts with a blue strip . Chad wore Dark grey ones, along with a Hawaiian style t-shirt. Toshiro came last behind Chad he was wearing light blue shorts, along with a light blue t-shirt the image of a ice dragon was on its chest.

Ichigo turned to answer Byakuya's statement "ya its really nice when you can get all to yourself, usually places like these are sometimes very crowded. Byakuya nodded. "Anyway why don't get go to that snack shack and get some drinks" They all nodded, as Ichigo turned a pair of hands came over his eyes from behind and felt a warm body press against his back "guess who" a voice said.

Ichigo smiled "Yoruichi" he said, the hands came away and Ichigo turned, he gasped in awe, she was gorgeous, she wore a dark orange bikini, it had a floral pattern like his clothes but it had a wider variety of colors ,green, brown, white, etc. The top was somewhat low cut and highly favoured her breast, the bottoms also highly favoured her hips and ass, she also wore a whitish orange see threw skirt tied around her waist, like Ichigo she also wore her own necklace which sat just above the top of her cleavage. She smiled as she saw his expression of desire "so how do I look Ichigo?" she asked looking up at him, and putting her arms around his neck. Ichigo was speechless for another minute then put his own arms around her waist, "your beautiful" he said.

"hey save it for later you two, now smile for the camera" a voice said they both turned to see Rangiku Holding a camera in her hands. The two lovers looked at each then turned so they faced the camera and smiled. Rangiku pressed a button and it spat out two pictures, she handed one to each of them. "I think I'll keep it inside my uniform for good luck" Ichigo said causing Yoruichi to smirk and blush.

Behind Rangiku came the rest of the girls, Rangiku was wearing a bikini designed to look as if it was too small for her, it was white with splashes of pink she also wore a pink short length short sleeve over shirt. Rukia was wearing similar over shirt but it was white, but it was white, she also wore a white beach, with a blue wave pattern all round the brim, her swimsuit was a one piece, but open at the back, it was white with splashes of blue. Orihime wore a lime green bikini with 2 strings attaching the together at he breasts, since she an Rangiku had similar taste she also wore the same style of over shirt but it was longer. Kukaku wore a red bikini, and red string bikini style bottom along with the skirt she wore earlier tied to her waist with Byakuya's scarf.

Kukaku tried to get Byakuya to flirt with her teasing him about her outfit, when he turned away she laughed saying he was turning red, however anyone who tried to take a look received a death glare. Orihime walked up to Uryu asking what he thought but he was speechless and only muttered a response, thought Orihime thought it was very romantic. Rangiku asked Toshiro about hers coming up from behind to hug him force his head into her chest, earning several yells.

A few minutes later they were walking towards the snack shack, there was also a sign by the front door saying they could rent beach furniture for the day, Orihime said she Chad and Uryu would go rent some and get I set up near the water. Most of the others offered to help. "I'll go in to get some drinks then" Ichigo said Yoruichi and Byakuya and Kukaku went with him.

Yoruichi Byakuya and Kukaku were uncertain what to order since they had never heard of some of these drinks. Ichigo laughed a bit and said he would take care of it.

A few minutes later the four of them walked out each with one there own drink and a small tray holding some others. "what are these called?" Byakuya asked, Ichigo grinned "those are called smoothies its kinda like a frozen fruit drink, Rukia told me you like Bananas so that's what your flavour is" Byakuya took a sip and his eyes widened slightly to show he liked it. "what about ours Ichigo?" Yoruichi asked since Ichigo had order different ones for them. "ours are called milkshakes" remembering Yoruichi was a fan of milk. Yoruichi looked surprised then took a sip "um these are good" she said smiling at Ichigo.

They found the others soon after, there were a short ways away from the shack and had some lounges chairs or blankets set down for a place to sit, some for sitting in the sun others under umbrellas for shade, Toshiro was already sitting in a chair under an umbrella. They each took a smoothie and started all chatting together.

It was a lovely day to be at the beach, eventually they all began to have some fun, Rukia and Renji went out to swim and try and catch some crabs for fun, Rangiku decided to so some sunbathing, she teased toshiro until he reluctantly agreed to put some tanning oil on her back "oh captain, that feels good " she said causing the normally composed ice wielder to blush, Orihime Uryu and Chad began building sand sculptures'.

Ichigo and Yoruichi went for a walk along the beach. They were holding each others hand as they talked about each others past, Yoruichi had some interesting stories. "Yes whenever I stole his hair band to his ponytail he'd blow up and try to catch me with flash step" Yoruichi said barely holding her laughter as she told a story about Byakuya when he was younger. Ichigo was holding his side with laughter, imagining Byakuya as a hot head.

Ichigo was telling her a couple storied about his own childhood. He then noticed the tide was coming in, he stopped then kneeled in the sand writing something close to where the water was coming. Yoruichi was curious "what that?" she asked. "its something my mother showed me once me once, she told me Ichigo someday you'll have someone very important in your life, if you ever take her to the beach, when the tide starts to come in you write your name then hers together and circle it, when the first wave hits it , if you can still read it then that means your love together is blessed. He explained as he wrote in the sand

_Ichigo+Yoruichi_

He then drew a circle around it all then stood up and took a step back to watch. Yoruichi blushed as she also watched, she then felt his arms around her. She smiled as she put her arms around his neck, together they watched, a wave came up and washed over the writing. They could both still read it until the second wave. Yoruichi turned to look into Ichigo's eyes her heart melted in what she saw in them. Ichigo felt the same as he looked into her eyes, he brought his lips to hers. Yoruichi made low moans as he kissed her, they held the kiss and each other listening to the peaceful sound of the waves. The love they felt for each other had become stronger an deeper with each day they were together.

Elsewhere, on a different part of the beach, Kukaku was walking with a happy grin on her face next to Byakuya "it was so nice of you to ask me for a little walk Byakuya" she suddenly was surprised when he took her hand. "its very serene and peaceful here, I'm glad we came here" he said, to most it sounds like he was discussing something trivial like the weather. Kukaku however could hear the happiness in his voice though, she knew Byakuya wasn't much of a talker, especially when being intimate or in front of others, she didn't mind she could tell how he felt, she just liked to tease him in that way. She was then further surprised by him giving her a delicate kiss on the cheek "I also have found your attire to be quite attractive Kukaku". She blushed as she rubbed the spot on her check. She smiled at him sweetly. They continued walked enjoying the scenery.

The remainder of there time at the beach was relaxing and peaceful for everyone. When Ichigo and Yoruichi got back, the others could tell what they had been up since her hair was looked at though the ponytail had come loose earlier, but what greatly shocked them all was when Byakuya and Kukaku got back around sunset, and he hair appeared slightly dishevelled as well. However no one really wanted to ask. (if one didn't try to kill them the other would haha).

They all caught the train back. Byakuya and Kukaku then left when they got to the train station to drop off there gigai's and return to the soul society, Byakuya thanked Ichigo for the invitation before they left. The rest of them all decided to call it a night, they agreed to meet tomorrow at the shop for some more training.

Ichigo and Yoruichi enjoyed a nice moonlight walk home, it was a very intimate time for them. When they got back, after dealing with a certain eccentric father, they both went to bed and feel asleep in each others arms very soon.

It had been a good day.

**A/N: wow didn't realize how far I'd gone there, well there you go a little vacation chapter, dunno if I'll have another or not, anyway coming soon we see the plan Aizen has for Ichigo. **


	8. Chapter 8

fChapter 8- Calm before the storm

**A/N: this is a little heads up this will most likely be a short chapter as I'm having a little writers block, mostly just building up to something. Enjoy!**

After there little vacation to the beach, the remainder of the week for Ichigo and Yoruichi had passed fairly quickly.

The next day after they went to train again in Urahara's shop this consisted of practicing techniques, sparring matches, and all out battles. They all improved in strength.

They also continued going to school, Ichigo and Yoruichi still caused social shock, especially since they were a little more intimate in public then before, one occasion was when Ichigo and Yoruichi were found making out on the roof just before lunch began, unfortunately found by of the more eccentric and perverted members of Ichigo's class, this lead to some annoying outcomes for Ichigo, somewhat humours for Yoruichi and the others. In fact the others were kinda of happy the student population was focused on them they could enjoy there own time there, it wasn't fair, but it didn't really matter in the long run.

On a couple occasion Ichigo would have the training room with just Yoruichi and Kisuke, he began training with Vizard form, he did not want to reveal it yet to the others and the soul society till he was sure he had mastered it. However it seems that the inner hollow, thought maintaining its attitude, seemed to accept Ichigo as the one in charge, also generally following what Zangetsu to hold to do. Ichigo also began working with a new technique he had discovered, when in vizard form.

"that technique is impressive Ichigo, good thing you held back when you tried it otherwise you would have brought down this place" Kisuke said as Ichigo released his hollow mask done for the moment, Ichigo was about to collapse. Yoruichi caught him and helped him sit down, she then made sure he was ok. "it takes a lot out of you, Ichigo please be careful if you have to use it." she said with concern in her eyes. Ichigo smiled and kissed her quickly "I know, don't worry I'll make sure I'm careful.

Yoruichi was also pleased with her own progress, thought Ichigo would have said differently she was disappointed when she was almost killed when those Espada, ambushed her. She didn't it get her down, she knew her Ichigo would always protect her if she was in trouble, but she still wanted to become stronger to stay and fight by his side.

Aside from training Ichigo, and Yoruichi also become much more closer and intimate with each other. They knew the up coming battles would be fierce and terrible, but that did not stop them from expressing their love for each other.

About 2 days before they were going to be heading back to the soul society Ichigo went ahead to Kisuke's to ask him a favour before anyone showed up for training. He asked Kisuke if he could get something for him.

Kisuke was genuinely surprised by what Ichigo asked him "well I can honestly say I'm thrilled Ichigo, that quite a surprise you gave me, I think it's a great idea. Are you gonna surprise her with it?" he asked

Ichigo nodded "ya could you send it to me when we get back to the soul society?"

Kisuke nodded "not a problem"

The next couple days went fairly the same, little or no hollow activity, and no attacks from the Arrancar's. The group figured what ever Aizen was planning he must be certainly waiting for something.

They continued on with there training. Ichigo's progress with Shunkō, he wasn't at Yoruichi's level but enough to hold his own for a few moments, if he became separated from Zangetsu. Yoruichi also taught him utsusemi. It was a special flash step move members of the 2nd squad punishment forces learned, by using an extra fast flash step at the right moment left an after image of the user, this technique was quite handy when confusing opponents who had believe to have landed an attack leaving them opening for a counter.

Ichigo learned this move with impressive speed since he was already quite skilled with flash step, and when in bankai he could do a similar thing with his speed when circling an opponent.

A humours topic that came up was when Rangiku and toshiro receive some general news updates from friends in the soul society, apparently Ichigo's popularity since his fight with the Espada Yammy, had not changed, many soul reapers were considering make an attempt at his attentions. This caused an annoyed look to appear on Ichigo's face. The reason for this was because only a few in the soul society knew of his relationship with Yoruichi. She laughed when she heard telling him now to worry that once they were seen together, she hinted at a possible public intimate moment that would get them off Ichigo's back.

On the last day of training Ichigo learned the basics of summoning and controlling hell butterfly's is wasn't all that hard after all his haori acted like a beacon to them when he summoned one by thinking it, then if he wanted to relay a message he just spoke to it then told it where to go. If he also told it where he wanted to go it could guide him he just needed to give it his name doing to authorize the request, for example when making his way to and from the soul society from the world of the living it would fly into his hand then make its way down the path to avoid the cleaners.

One the last night in the world of the living Ichigo and Yoruichi were fortunate enough to have the house deserted for a few hours, moans, grunts, and screams of pleasure could be heard coming from Ichigo's room as they made love together. They both knew things would get busy soon either from duties in the soul society or the up coming fights, so for now they enjoyed this time tonight. Ichigo was breathing liked he run a mile as he and Yoruichi both collapsed her was on top of her, she was flushed and out of breath as well. She could honestly say he was the best she ever had, gentle when he needed to be then rough and passionate, she always felt she could not walk properly after having sex. "Ichigo that was amazing" she said weakly, they were both exhausted, "ya your so sexy Yoruichi, I just go wild when were together" she blushed at that. "me too Ichigo, I sure hope our alone time doest drop when we go back" she had a strong hunger around Ichigo, and could tell he had the same for her. Ichigo laughed "ya same here, but it makes it all the better in a way, but my heart is always with you Yoruichi even, if that happens". She smiled running her fingers through his hair "and mine Is always with you, Ichigo". They shared a passionate after glow kiss before falling asleep together. There last words they each heard were "I love you".

The day then came when they would return to the soul society. Ichigo said goodbye to Orihime, Chad, and Uryu saying he would see them sometime soon on his next leave. He decided to leave his body at Urahara's shop, trusting him to handle explanations to his family.

Ichigo stood in his soul reaper form with Yoruichi in her traditional outfit, Toshiro, Rangiku, Rukia, and Renji, also stood with them waiting for the gate to open.

"Hey Toshiro, I'm guessing we have to report in once we get there?" Ichigo asked

"That's right but your permitted to stop at you quarters first then you can go and make your report to the head captain, I suspect you'll also have to start you paper work then as well" said the ice wielding captain with a smirk as a comical look of shock appeared on his face.

"Paperwork?" Ichigo asked

Toshiro nodded "yes the standard stuff captains have to do most days, don't worry since you don't actually have a squad and know all the procedures yet, it will be light for a while, other then that you might be asked to assist in some training, of new recruits and what ever other duties come up"

Yoruichi then took his hand "don't worry I'm still familiar with those boring things, we'll get through it easily", and get to more fun things later she said the last part with her eyes. Ichigo understood the silent message he grinned in response.

The gate then opened and a hell butterfly flew out of the tunnel, it landed in Ichigo's hand, he was a little nervous doing this the first time "Captain of Squad 14, Ichigo Kurosaki" he said, the butterfly flapped his wings to show that his requests would be authorized, now he just told it where he wanted to go. "The Seireitei" he said, it flew out of his hand an into the tunnel. Yoruichi squeezed his hand "that's my captain I knew you could do it" she said smiling. He smiled back "alright lets go, take care Kisuke, see ya soon" he said calling back to hat n' clogs, who smiled and wished them well.

They all walked through the gate.

As they were making there way down the tunnel Ichigo chuckled slightly, this is one of the few occasions he wasn't running for his life leaving or entering the soul society, he almost missed the warm up it gave him.

_Somewhere in a forest in the Rukon district close to the Seireitei_

A crack seemed to appear out of thin air as a black portal opened two figures walked out of it.

"So this is the soul society, tch, what a shit hole" said Grimmjow, slumped slightly as he looked around.

"though I doubt you'll listen, but must you always use such vulgarity" Ulquiorra asked, he stood straight with one in his pocket as he extended his senses into the soul society looking for their target.

"shut the hell up Ulquiorra, anyway what are we doing here" he asked clearly eager to get on with the mission.

"were making sure he's here if we entered the soul society right away, they would detect us, I want to make sure I know where he is before we move" Ulquiorra answered, he did pick up the spiritual pressure he was looking for but it was faint, but slowly growing. _He must not be here yet, he's making his way from the world of the living, I can sense others with him, that woman for one, good she is with him as I predicted, all we need to do now is wait for the moment then they are along then we strike._

A gate opened in one of the central open courtyards, somewhere in the middle of the Seireitei. It was a relatively long area with pillars on both sides. Ichigo and the others all walked out of the gate, it closed behind them.

They all looked about happy to be back. "well we should be getting to our barracks, to put our report together for the head captain, I'll see you shortly, Captain", Toshiro said nodding to Ichigo before he and Rangiku flash stepped away, normally they would walk, but they mentioned there would also be a good amount of paperwork as well and Rangiku was usually no help.

"And I'd better report in to Captain Kuchiki, see ya Ichigo" he said also flash stepping away.

"Im guessing you need to go see Ukitake?" Ichigo asked looking at Rukia.

She nodded "yep I also gotta report in, you two take care" she said as she flash stepped away as well.

Back in the forest, Ulquiorra eyes widened slightly "there alone now, let move now Grimmjow, with luck they won't detect us right away" he said using there sonido to move to Ichigo's location, "finally" Grimmjow said with a hungry grin.

Ichigo turned to Yoruichi "so you wanna head back home before we go see gramps"

Yoruichi nodded "sure I'm also starved, let get something to ea-" she stopped as she and Ichigo turned to see two people standing a few feet in front of them.

Ichigo recognized both, the short green eyed Espada, Ulquiorra, and the other was the 6th Espada Grimmjow.

"Greetings again Ichigo Kurosaki, your coming with us" Ulquiorra said in a dead tone

_In the captains meeting room_

Most of the captains were present going over defensive strategies for a potential attack, the only missing spot were squads 10, and 14, but they learned they had arrived a few moments ago and would be joining them shortly. Kenpachi Zaraki the squad 11 captain was also absent, most likely asleep somewhere.

They were interrupted by a messenger "Assembled captains, Espada spiritual pressure signatures have been detected within the Seireitei. They are currently in the location where Captain Kurosaki and Lieutenant Shihōin.

The captains all looked up in shock.

Head Captain Yamamoto spoke "we must deal with these intruders, all captains report to their location to assist Captain Kurosaki, and lieutenant Shihōin". he ordered. The captains all nodded then hurried from the barracks to make there way there.

_Meanwhile_

"what did you just say" Ichigo said pulling Zangetsu from his back and taking a stance. Beside him Yoruichi also took her stance readying her Shunkō. A look of fear crossed her mind for a second, _there here to take Ichigo, like hell that's gonna happen_.

"I'm not in the habit or repeating myself, you are coming with is Ichigo Kurosaki, now Grimmjow" he said

The blue haired Espada suddenly charged, going for Yoruichi she dodged to the right, he followed her. She blocked his first punch easily. "I'm the 6th Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez", he said. "I'm lieutenant Yoruichi Shihōin, of squad 14" she replied blocking an easy kick and countering. "oh so you're the chick Yammy beat, funny your putting up a better fight, since he's only th 10th Espada. Yoruichi's eyes widened slightly, she would have to be careful. They continued trading blows punches, kicks, etc.

Ichigo looked over to his right and saw Yoruichi was holding her own against Grimmjow. "I would be more concerted with me Ichigo Kurosaki" said Ulquiorra who fired off a cero at him. Ichigo dodged easily hearing the cero connect with a pillar behind him. He built up his spiritual pressure and assumed a stance. "Ban kai!" he yelled, a cloud of dust and black spiritual pressure enveloped him for a moment. Then he reappeared, his soul reaper uniform changed he was wearing a long coat, closed at the chest, which opened at his waist to trail out behind him. "Tensa Zangetsu" he said. He then charged at Ulquiorra.

The Espada's eyes widened slightly as he drew his own sword to parry th soul reaper captain's attack, _his strength and spiritual pressure have improved and he's not wearing his mask._

Ichigo and Ulquiorra began to trade blows, they appeared to be evenly matched "so how am I supposed to go with you the others will be here soon enough" he said.

"because if you don't your woman dies" he said swinging his sword with great force knocking Ichigo back. He then pointed to his right a green energy building in his hand "cero" Ichigo gasped he saw him fire it, it was going straight for Yoruichi, she couldn't see it. She was locked hand to hand with Grimmjow, each trying to over power the other.

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock, he flash stepped as fast as he could.

Yoruichi suddenly felt a force approaching, she then saw the cero heading straight for them. She tried to break away but now the Espada would not let go on her hands.

Ichigo suddenly appeared in front of the two, he poured spiritual pressure in his sword "Getsuga Tenshō!" he yelled swinging his sword down to cut the cero with his own beam, fortunately it didn't cause any damage, as his attack connected, but it did momentarily faze him.

Yoruichi saw Ichigo block the attack, then the Espada let go and swung at he, she jumped back to dodge it, he then powered up his own cero. He didn't fire it at her though, he turned at released it at point blank range at Ichigo's back.

"Ichigo" she yelled to late. It hit him

Ichigo felt the attack coming, he released some spiritual pressure to reduce the damage of the hit, it wasn't enough. It did prevent him from having a possible hole in his chest, but he was forced onto his knees, stabbeeng Zangetsu into the ground for support.

All of a sudden a larger Garganta, the portals the Espada use, opened and a beam of light shot down one for Ichigo, Ulquiorra, and Grimmjow.

"What the" Ichigo said in shock as he stood up.

Yoruichi felt fear grip her heart, _Oh no that light, it's the Negación. _"Ichigo" she yelled as she realized the man she loved was about the be taken from her. _No!, not now god not when were so happy together, I can't lose him, _she thought as she got to her feet, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

Ichigo realized what the light was and knew he could not escape he then looked at the goddess he loved, he smiled sadly at her "hey, don't cry my love, remember I made I promise, I said I would always come back to you Yoruichi, don't wanna have my ass kicked for not fulfilling my promises. " he said. She nodded "I know Ichigo". "remember what I told you last night Yoruichi even if were apart my heart is always with you" he said lifting up his necklace.

Suddenly two figures appeared behind him with in the light. One spoke into his ear "Kind words, Ichigo Kurosaki, it is good of you to say farewell to your lieutenant", said Kaname Tousen, the blind ex-captain. "now come along quietly and we won't have to extend our invitation by force Captain" came the mocking voice from his other side behind him. It was Gin Ichimaru. Ichigo tensed "as if I'll ever come quietly" he said gripping Zangetsu he turned to strike at them.

Yoruichi saw the two traitors appear, then she noticed all the other captains and lieutenants had arrived on the scene in time to see Ichigo make a valiant effort to injure his captors. The blow never fell thought he was countered, his knees gave out as he lost consciousness.

The other captains looked in shock to see Ichigo fall.

Ulquiorra then spoke "behold Captains of the soul society we have taken your squad 14 captain Ichigo Kurosaki, pay your respects as this will be the last time you see him alive again, farewell" That comment frightened Yoruichi, she was not know the be frightened but the lose of her love did that

Yoruichi prepared her Shunkō to charge, when a hand grabbed her wrist. She turned to see Byakuya holding her. "Don't you'll only injure yourself if you try, I know it difficult Yoruichi, but you must be strong, for him". Byakuya saw the pain in her eyes, he cursed himself for causing that look to her but Ichigo, his friend, would not want her to injure herself.

A chunk of ground under the 3 beams was pulled up to act as a platform for the intruders, and there captive.

The captains could only watch some in shock, others in anger, as there newest captain was taken.

"Ichigo" Yoruichi said her voice laced with pain of loss. She fell to her knees as tears began to slide down her face onto the ground.

_About 30 minutes later_

Yoruichi stood before all the captains, and lieutenants. She explained what had happened.

"After he cut through the cero, the blue haired Espada called Grimmjow, knocked me back and fired his own cero at Ichi- at my Captain's back, he blocked most of the damage using his own spiritual pressure as a shield, but his guard was down. Then the Negación came down on him" she said finishing her report.

Some of the captains (Ukitake, Kyōraku, Byakuya, and Soi Fong), could she was holding back her tears. Though only Byakuya really knew about the relationship between her and Ichigo, the other suspected. They could tell she was being strong for now, she would have time for tears later.

Byakuya planned for him and Kukaku to escort her home, he felt is was his duty as Ichigo considered him his friend.

Captain Ukitake the spoke after a moment of silence "we should mount a rescue attempted to get Captain Kurosaki back"

Captain Kyōraku then spoke "I agree, the boy has done much for us in the past, its not right to leave him like that". He and Ukitake both held Ichigo in high respect since they originally nominated him to become a captain. They did not like this as all

Captain Soi Fong spoke them "can we be certain he's still alive, or that he's not being used as bait"

Yoruichi looked down and saw a familiar glow, it was a little dim, but she still smiled at it. "He is still alive" she said drawing the attention, she lifted the necklace from beneath her shirt. It caused many of the captains to look in surprised as they suspected what it was " this is a soul pendant, Ichigo gave it to me shortly after becoming a captain, he has the other one" many of the captain's eyes widened in further surprise

Off to the side Captain Kyōraku spoke softly to his best friend "seems like its true Jūshirō, he and Yoruichi are together" Ukitake nodded "yes Shunsui, that only makes things more painful and sorrowful though. He said looking sadly at the purple haired lieutenant. Captain Kyōraku nodded.

"The light is dim, but that may be due to his distance and still being unconscious. It does mean he is alive" Yoruichi finished. She wanted to yell out to begin a rescue attempt, but she knew that would not. In her heart she could feel Ichigo was alive and thought it was against impossible odds she believe he would return to her. It was a small comforting hope against the sorrow she also felt, ever since she an Ichigo had realized they loved each other she found he filed the emptiness some speak of referring to not having found the one they love Now though she it felt different since she had felt what it was to be in love

Yamamoto then spoke "It is regrettable, Captain Kurosaki although new was a valued ally, we cannot however mount a rescue. The risk is too great of losing more of our own strengthen, we can only hope that he may somehow he can fight back and even escape. I predict the traitor Aizen may send some form of message concerning Captain Kurosaki, to shake our resolve. We will wait for now. Dismissed"

The head captain then looked down to the kneel Lieutenant. Many would be surprised to know that he though he was very by the book, he did feel sorrow for the young woman, but he had to do his duty and trust in the new captain to do something.

The meeting room emptied Captains Kyōraku and Ukitake both patted Yoruichi's shoulder as they past offering their condolences.

Only Captain Kuchiki, and Hitsugaya remained, along with their Rangiku, and Renji. They all shared a glance as hey approached Yoruichi who was still kneeling and had her head down.

"Hey come on lets get out of here" Rangiku said helping her up. "Kukaku and Rukia are waiting outside. They all saw she wasn't crying, each knew she was a strong woman, most likely she would shed tears when she was alone.

Byakuya saw something in her eyes as they walked out of the barracks. "you mustn't think that he said suddenly". She suddenly looked at him. They exited the barracks and found Kukaku and Rukia as Byakuya explained what he meant. "Do not think it was your fault, you did your duty, you fight by the side of your captain, he merely did what he always does, protected those important to him". "Byakuya's right Yoruichi, that guy might be an idiot and pretty crude at times, but he's got a noble spirit a mile high and a good heart".

They made good time getting back to Ichigo and Yoruichi's cabeen in the Seireitei. Rangiku and Toshiro apologized they would have liked to stay but had to leave, Yoruichi thanked them for everything.

It was hard entering the Cabeen, it had Ichigo's scent as well as Yoruichi's. As they walked into the living room to sit down Rukia sat on a pillow on the floor her head fell, Renji put his arm around her. Even Byakuya had a look of sadness on his normally stoic face. Ichigo had told him he considered him a friend, not many had said that to him. Byakuya smiled slightly thinking back.

"Thank you everyone for everything, Ichigo said something to me before he was taken, he reminded me of a promise he made to me" The others looked up as Yoruichi spoke.

"He said no matter what happens, he said he would come back. I believe he will". She laughed slightly as this sounded a little crazy "I know it seems impossible but I believe he'll come back, if anyone can do it, its my captain.

The others all though for a moment, then smiled an agreed. Kukaku grinned and put an arm around Yoruichi's shoulders to give her a friendly squeeze. "hah Ya that's the right thing to say Yoruichi, if anyone can do it its that kid, he's too stubborn to give up, he ain't gonna leave you, he'll be back". she said causing Yoruichi to smile.

Shortly after everyone had to leave. They did not want to but Yoruichi said she would be fine. She knew they had duties to attend to.

That night though, it was a different story, she lay in bed, _their_ bed. She felt her heart ache for him, to feel his arms around her, his warmth his voice, his eyes. She suddenly realized, her necklace was glowing a little brighter. It most likely meant where ever he was he was awake now. She smiled "you better come back Ichigo, or I'm gonna make sure you feel that royal kick in the ass" she said sadly then fell asleep.

**A/N: Aww how touching she still believes in him. Anyway there you go he's been captured.**

**I Apologize that this chapter was a little shorter, I been thinking of changing how I write my chapters, maybe breaking them down a little more, anyone got any opinions I'm all ear to your reviews. By the way I hope no thinks I making Yoruichi look weak here she's my favourite its best capture thing I could think up spent an hour on it. Anyway next chapter be up soon. Stay tuned!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- escape!**

It had bin about 4 days since Ichigo had bin taken.

Yoruichi still felt heartache and sadness but tried to stay strong. Fortunately she her duties were temporarily suspended till they found what has happened to Ichigo. Her necklace wasn't much brighter since that first night but sometimes it would spark hen dimmer. The others had bin to visit her when they could, she was grateful she had them. Even Soi Fong had stopped by but Yoruichi tore her a new one when she mostly came to question her love for Ichigo. She would apologize later, Soi Fong was just being herself over worried about Yoruichi.

It was still a little early in the mourning, when Captains Kuchiki, Rukia, Renji, and Kukaku. As they approached the cabin, they felt a strange spiritual pressure yet somehow familiar, then a small Garganta opened near the front door Thinking it was some kind of attack they drew there swords. However only a piece of clothing, the Garganta closed. As they got closer they realized it was a captains Haori, Renji bent down to pick it up then turned it over. His face became grim, as he showed it to the others. "That is the insignia of squad 14, it is Ichigo's" Byakuya said in a somewhat sad voice. Even Kukaku was subdued. Rukia took the haori and went to knock on the door, "she should have it, its only fair. This isn't going to be easy.

Yoruichi had bin awake for a little while wondering if she should get out of bed or not, then she heard knocking. She got up and went to see who it was. She opened the door to find Rukia standing there holding something that made her heart stop, Ichigo's Haori. She took it with shaking hands. By looking at the robe it was obvious Ichigo had been in a battle, the haori was torn and worn in some sports there was dried blood near a hole in the back which meant he'd bin stabbed. "No" she said in shock. "he can't be de-" a deep calm voice spoke "Ichigo still lives", they all looked about but no one else was there. Yoruichi looked at the haori. "I know that voice is that you?" she asked. The voice spoke again "yes, I apologize but I must ask you to take me to the other captains, I have a message from Ichigo".

Yoruichi stood up "Byakuya can you?" she asked. He nodded " I will go to Head captain Yamamoto and tell him what we know please follow along shortly". he said flash stepping away.

About 30 minutes later Yoruichi walked into the meeting room with Kukaku, and Rukia. All the other captains were present and so were all the lieutenants. Even Kisuke was there standing in the corner.

Yamamoto spoke "Lieutenant Shihōin, I have bin informed by captain Kuchiki that Captain Kurosaki's Haori was found and has a message for us.

Yoruichi nodded "yes head captain a believe I know how spoke to me" she walked forward to place the haori on the floor in the middle of the room.

As she did this Kukaku noticed some of her friends old spirit was back, good she thought the kid might be alive.

As Yoruichi laid the Haori down the voice spoke again "Captains of the court guard squads, I come to inform you of a message Ichigo Kurosaki, it is contained within the kido recording orb of his Haori"

Yamamoto addressed the voice "and who are you, if I may ask" he said

The haori glowed and then a figure appeared in the room, he was somewhat ethereal as though he wasn't really there. He was a tall thin man, he had a bit of messy facial hair and unkempt long brown hair, he wore a black suit with a white ragged collar , he also wore a coat very similar to the one Ichigo had in his bankai form.

The assembled officers looked in awe at the figure as he spoke again " I am Ichigo Kurosaki's Zanpakuto, my name is Zangetsu"

The head captain bowed his head in response, Zanpakuto spirits were highly respected.

"Ichigo recorded a message in his haori and a part or my spirit was sent with it to make sure it arrived to you safely". Zangetsu said as he went back to stand next to Yoruichi.

"we shall view the message Captain Kurosaki has sent us" said Yamamoto nodding to the captain of squad 12 Mayuri Kurotsuchi, the mad scientist captain signalled his lieutenant Nemu, she walked to wards the wall and, behind a hidden door, retrieved the equipment. He hooked up a few prongs to the haori, then activated the machine.

_3 days earlier inside Las Noches_

"**Ichigo? Can you hear me? Ichigo you must wake up". "ya hurry and wake the hell up king were in a tight spot here".**

Ichigo heard the two voices one belonged to Zangetsu his mentor, the other his inner hollow. _ugh man my heads hurts, hey guys how long have I bin out last thing I remember was, *gasp* that's right I got captured but those two traitors._

"**ugh finally he's awake, now get your ass out of bed we gotta get moving" **his inner hollow spoke. Followed by Zangetsu "**Ichigo you've bin unconscious or about a day now. After your were captured the other and I kept a close watch, were inside Hueco Mundo, in some kind of palace, I am also nearby Ichigo, you must hurry, find me so we can escape". **Zangetsu said as Ichigo opening his eyes.

He was lying on the couch, in dimly light, kinda bleak room, he looked down to see was still in his uniform and haori. He stood up and looked around, the walls floor and ceiling were all white, the furniture wasn't a big improvement either. Spotting the door Ichigo made his way to it. The door was not locked, Ichigo was suspicious, _why would they not lock the door,_ he thought. "**its because they said you would be unconscious for at least another day"**, Zangetsu explained. "well then I'm sure this will come a nice surprise" Ichigo said as he opened the door a crack to see if there were any guards. The hall was empty, Ichigo sighed in relief, but as he stepped into the hall a low dull alarm began to sound, "Dammit" Ichigo cursed. He stepped into to the hall quickly, he could feel his blade nearby, down the hall a few feet there was another door. Inside he found Zangetsu wrapped in its cloth, sitting on a table.

As Ichigo picked up his sword he heard footsteps behind him. Turning he saw three Arrancar's, they all looked the same, a white arrancar uniform, standard swords, and skull shaped masks. Ichigo guessed they these were simply some guards, he drew Zangetsu and make quick for of them with three slashes of his blade . He stepped back into the hall, He had to find a way out of here. Ichigo heard movement coming from his left down the hall, turning to his right he ran down that direction, he made a left turn when he got to the end, and kept running.

Ichigo encounter a few more skull headed guards fortunately they were surprised by him and he would easily kill them he received a few small scratches due to his hasty situation but that did not slow him down. As he was nearing a turn he noticed something. "a window perfect if I cut through this wall I'll get out of here" he said taking a stance then pouring power in his blade "Getsuga Tenshō" he said sending his crescent moon beam at the wall, the wall gave easily so when he charged swinging his sword down he went right through. He looked down to see he was a good distance up. He could see it was night out there was a full moon, he could see an endless desert as he dropped down.

Ichigo knew he would have to move, and fast, making good use of the fall "Ban Kai" he yelled. A cloud or black spiritual pressure enveloped him he appeared out of it a moment. His long tattered coat trailing behind him as he almost to the ground. He knew the Espada would be on his trail soon, he had to get away. When he just a ground level he flash stepped out into the desert.

He covered as much ground as he could, he wasn't sure how long he had bin running. _Hey Zangetsu, hollow anything you guys can tell me. _**"this is the**

**desert of Hueco Mundo, Ichigo. This is where the hollows live"** said old mad Zangetsu**. "man what a dump talk about gloomy, can't believe hollows like this", **came the voice of his inner hollow.

"**More importantly, right now Ichigo we must find a way to get back, the other has an idea" **

"**Ya, you remember those things called the Garganta the Espada use to get to our world king?"**

_Ya, I remember_

"**well as a hollow I have the power to open one"**

_Why, didn't you say so earlier!_

"**you didn't ask, but there's a problem I can't get us into the soul society, we've never really trained to use this trick, and the soul society has those annoying barriers protecting them, I can only open a small hole there, not big enough to get through, but going to our hometown, that I can do.** said the inner hollow

"**it is a good plan Ichigo, but we must also get a message to the others, they may be attempting to mount a rescue, and when Aizen learns of our, he may send some minions to the Seireitei, thinking you have gone there. **Zangetsu said.

_Ya, I need to get back, I promised Yoruichi._

"**get your mind off your girlfriend. Sorry king I'm gonna need some time, to open the Garganta, since I never done this before, I'll start now"**

As Ichigo was making his way through the desert he spotted a small group of larger boulders, he said what looked like a cave entrance. "that'll have to do, let's stop there to get the plan going, hopefully we'll be gone before they can find me.

Ichigo landed and entered the cave.

a/n: at this point if you wonder why something is missing read the prologue from chapter 1

_Back to present day in the Captains meeting room._

The captains watched as the room changed around them. This room was designed so that they could view the events the kido orb recorded almost if they were there. They appeared to be in a large cave of some kind. They also saw Ichigo sitting on a rock looking at his own shoulder, most likely to see if the orb was recording.

Yoruichi felt her heart leap as she saw him, she could tell had had recently been in a fight from his slightly tired appeared, and a few small scratches on his clothes and body.

The image of Ichigo spoke "everyone I'm not sure if this is recording, but if your seeing this, I'm alive and in Hueco Mundo. Zangetsu woke me up about a day after I was taken, I wasn't under heavy guard, they didn't expect me to wake up for another day. I broke out of some kind of palace. If also got to warn you, don't send any rescue attempt, there expecting you, and Aizen may send some to the Seireitei, thinking that's where I'm going.

Suddenly Ichigo's head turned to the left as though her head something, the others looked with him, they saw the cave entrance but no one there "damn, they found me already, looks like this is gonna have to wait" Ichigo said standing up, he drew his sword from his back as he walked out.

They say he was inside a vast empty desert under a full moon.

The assembled officers saw four Arrancar's standing in front of Ichigo, each had there sword drawn, they looked a bit uneasy. The image of Ichigo assumed a stance then yelled "Ban-Kai!", a cloud of smoke enveloped him. As it cleared he stood in the slightly ragged clothes of his Bankia form "Tensa Zangetsu" he said softly as he assumed a battle stance.

"Remember Lord Aizen wants him taken alive" said the leader of the small group as they prepared to charge the waiting soul reaper.

"I'm sorry but I don't have time to waste here so I won't be going back with you guys" Ichigo said in his calm yet mocking tone.

The image around them moved very suddenly, some almost lost there balance trying to follow. Ichigo moved very fast, it was over is four quick slashes.

Ichigo then looked out into the desert. "Damn, there coming" he said. Then it appeared he was listening to someone else speak "alright good idea" he said softly almost to himself. "everyone I have a way to get out of here but it's going to take a little time to get ready".

He then removed his haori and placed it on rock near the cave. "Im going to fight them to stale for time, this may also give us some information on how strong they are"

"who the hell do you think your talking to asshole" said the image of the blue haired Espada, who suddenly appeared behind Ichigo, they remembered him from the last attack.

Ichigo turned fast, and brought his sword up in time to block the espada's sword swing. This knocked Ichigo back by the sudden force, another Espada appeared behind him, this one kicked up hitting Ichigo from behind knocking into the air.

The blue haired Espada then suddenly appeared above him to deliver a round house kick to his gut, Ichigo coughed blood as the that attack sent him flying into the Boulder with the cave, upon impact the rock shattered, and Ichigo could not be seen through all the dust sand and rock.

Yoruichi watched in horror "Ichigo" she said softly. While the rest watched in grim silence.

The two Espada came to stand in front of the of the rubble, The blue haired one they knew to be the 6th Espada Grimmjow. The other one was very tall and lanky, he wore a much tighter version of the Espada uniform. His hair was long and black, he had a spoon like hood behind his head, he had a evil smile on his face. What surprised them all most was his weapon. It was a giant axe-like weapon with two crescent moon-shaped blades fused together at the backs one pointed up, while the other pointed down towards him. It was also attached to a loop chain which started at his belt behind him. "if your still alive under that rock soul reaper, I'm Espada number 5 Nnoitra Jiruga. He said laughing evilly.

More people appeared at the scene, fortunately since Ichigo took of his haori, they could still watch on. The green eyed Espada who had spoken to them all after Ichigo was taken suddenly walked towards Grimmjow, and Nnoitra. "you Idiots, Lord Aizen did not want the soul reaper killed, at least until the experiment was attempted.

"it is alright Ulquiorra, they are acting in my best interest's and I sense the boy is very much alive"

The captains all looked in shock to see the Traitor Aizen walking into the light of the moon, he still looked somewhat the same as when he left, he no longer had glasses, his hair was pulled, back. HE still wore the soul reaper uniform with a more Espada like Haori over it. Behind him they could see the two other traitors Tousen, and Ichimaru. Other figures could be seen but not in full light to make out their appearances, they were standing a good distance back. Most likely only to observe.

The Captains then noticed as Aizen finished speaking, the rock Ichigo had crashed into was begin to rumble, dust began to shift, Suddenly rocks flew up as a pillar of black red lined spiritual pressure could be seen. "Getsuga Tenshō" They heard Ichigo yell, black beam of spiritual pressure cut through the cloud of dust. This attack was different from when Ichigo was in Shikai form. This beam could be a little more controlled, its magnitude and intensity was also much stronger.

The three Espada in the line of the attack stood there ground but here all knocked back. Only the one called Ulquiorra wasn't brought down to his knees.

Many of the captains eyes widened in surprise at the sight of such a strong attack.

"he's become quite strong that boy" Captain Kyōraku whispered to captain Ukitake, who nodded.

Yoruichi had a feeling she knew why the attack was so strong. As she dust cleared from Ichigo her suspicion was confirmed. Ichigo had entered his vizard state.

Many of the Lieutenants gasped in shock. Most of the captains had, had a feeling about Ichigo's power how his spiritual pressure was different when he was in Bankai. They continued to watch to save questions for later.

Ichigo stood there which his hollow mask on. It was shaped like a human skull with red stripes, on the left side. Ichigo's eyes were also different, the whites were now black, the iris's were yellow.

Aizen then took a few steps forward and spoke to the hollowfied Ichigo. "ah I see you have gone into your vizard state Ichigo, most impressive you could push back three of my Espada, Captain Ichigo Kurosaki of Squad 14, allow me to congratulate you on such an accomplishment"

Ichigo's eyes shifted to look at Aizen. When he spoke it was his voice but had an almost hollow echo to it, his tone of voice was also surprisingly calm, "So your hear to Aizen, I suppose you wouldn't mind explaining why you brought me here".

Aizen spoke again in his soft-spoken polite voice "Not at all Ichigo, I have brought you here to have you join us"

Ichigo's eyes widened slightly

The assembled officers also looked on in shock.

Ichigo then replied "heh, and you honestly think I would do this willingly".

"why yes Ichigo, as a vizard you are similar to the Espada, you should join us. Let me tell you something do you know the law set down by central 46 concerning soul reapers, who have become Vizards." he paused a moment "they are to be killed on sight."

Yoruichi gasped, she knew of that rule as well. That was why Ichigo wanted to keep his hollow powers secret until he was certain he had mastered it.

"And I see you Captains Haori over there has its kido recorder orb activated, do not worry, I have no intention of interfering with it. However should you send that message to the soul society somehow which I guess is your plan, you would reveal your hollow powers to the Captains. How do you think they will react, they will turn on you Ichigo, you should join us your power would be welcome here."

The captains faces were grim as they watched on.

Suddenly the image of the two Espada, Ichigo had knocked back reappeared, they charged straight for him. Ichigo turned to face them, he suddenly disappeared. Only the captains saw him re appear behind the two, he swung his sword in a downward right slash. Grimmjow and Nnoitra, turned and both blocked it with there own weapons. As Ichigo sword was held at bay he said "Getsuga Tenshō" his sword radiated spiritual pressure, and at that close range, the two attackers could not defend. They were both throw back by the force of the attack, however the damage wasn't severe.

While Ichigo dealt with the two, the Captains saw Aizen draw his Zanpakuto, they all knew of its power of hypnosis and illusion. They realized what Aizen was about to do.

Suddenly the scene changed Ichigo appeared to be standing in the Seireitei. He was standing alone on Sōkyoku hill. Suddenly it sounded as though the head captain spoke "the renegade must be exterminated".

The image of Ichigo was then surrounded.

All Ichigo heard were the attacks

"Scatter, Sebonzakura"

"Roar, Zabimaru"

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren"

"Reign over the frozen heavens, Hyōrinmaru."The Captains gasped as they saw Ichigo, flash step to dodge the multiple attacks form the images of Captain Kuchiki, Captain Hitsugaya Lieutenant Abarai, and Rukia Kuchiki. The last one they heard however most of them knew Ichigo could not dodge

"Shunkō"

Ichigo turned in time to see Yoruichi charge him, her Shunkō flaring. Ichigo could only stare in shock as the hit connected. He was knocked to the ground and rolled a short distance.

Yoruichi felt her heart clench as she saw what happened, as the illusion on her struck the man she loved. She knew Ichigo would have to attack.

Ichigo got back to his feet as the group of his friends got stood together a short distance away looking at him with hate.

Aizen suddenly appeared behind them. "Do you see Ichigo, this is what will come someday, hey will fear you, then turn on you. Join me Ichigo" he said extending his hand.

Ichigo's head lowered for a moment, he raised it and said simply "no"

Aizen seemed unfazed by his response "hmm? You refuse Ichigo" he snapped his fingers and the illusion was gone.

"ya, you got that right. I don't believe my friends would ever fear me, that will never happen. Besides I've got a strong reason to get back" he said as he began to release an immense amount or spiritual pressure.

"And what reason is that" Aizen asked calmly at the sight of the cloud of spiritual pressure that surrounded Ichigo.

"heh, a mountain of paperwork by now on my desk, and one pissed off lieutenant, if she gets stuck with it" he said reached out in front of him with his hand as thought to grasp something.

A light formed in it took a shape, it was a sword hilt.

The captains were amazed, Ichigo held two Zangetsu's, his black one in his right hand and a completely white on in the other.

"What is that blade" Byakuya asked surprise registering in his voice.

Yoruichi smiled at Ichigo's statement then answered "that is the hollow Zangetsu"

Ichigo's Spiritual pressure further increase forming around him like a spiralling cloud. He then jumped high into the air, holding both sword before him in an X pattern he yelled " Tsuin, Getsuga Tenshō" (Tsuin=twin). He then slashed both swords down and two large beams came from the blades, one was black lined with red, the other was white. The two beams seem to swirl together and came crashing down on the group below. A huge explosion of light lit up the surrounding area. It took a moment for it to dim, and for everyone's eyes to re adjust.

Ichigo landed near where his Haori was laying, he was breathing heavily through his mask, he held up the white blade, but it vanished into thin air in a second. Ichigo then tensed as they all saw a crack appear on his mask.

Yoruichi spoke again "his exhausted his hollow power the mask is breaking apart"

Then a voice spoke from the large cloud of dust "My that was quite the attack Ichigo, I almost didn't get out of the way in time " Aizen said mockingly. "You have helped me greatly thought, by exhausting yourself and your spiritual pressure, we can begin with the real reason as to why you are here. To see if we can turn you into an Espada." he said

Everyone was speechless to what they heard.

"what!" Ichigo said.

"An arrancar is a hollow or menos who had shattered the barriers between hollow and soul reaper powers, a vizard is similar, a soul reaper who has obtained hollow power. With the power of the Hōgyoku, we are going to perform an experiment to see if we can change you into an Espada". He said smiling slightly.

Ichigo's eyes widened in horror and all the audience knew the thought that was running through his mind. Run. Ichigo turned to pick up the Haori in his left hand then flash stepped as fast as he could with his added hollow powers. He was moving fast, but his mask appeared to be breaking apart faster now as he made further use of it.

"hollow how much longer" he said. He paused " a few more minutes?, Dammit the mask is breaking apart I'm gonna lose my speed soon.

Then the blue haired Espada and the one with the odd axe appeared behind him he swung in a circle in mid air sending a Getsuga Tenshō right at them to hopefully push them back. As he landed and resumed his run the green haired Espada, appeared next to him "pitiful escape attempt" he said preparing to fire a cero, Ichigo gasped as he sacrificed a large piece of his mask to make a long flash step, then continued running.

Ichigo looked ahead and saw Aizen standing ahead of him, he then change direction flash stepping straight up to turn in a new direction.

They watcher saw a figure appear behind Ichigo and he didn't manage to turn in time

"Hado 33 Soukatsui" Tousen said releasing the blue lighting attack at Ichigo's back.

Ichigo grunted in pain, as he fell then he saw Ichimaru below him draw his sword.

"Shoot to kill Shinsō" he said and his sword glowed then extended at an incredible speed.

Ichigo was unable to dodge, the blade impaled him right through his stomach. He let out a small yell in pain, as he coughed blood.

Ichimaru held his fox like grin as he swung his arm down, brining Ichigo crashing into the sand

"Ichigo" Yoruichi almost yelled, at seeing her lover getting hurt. She felt Zangetsu put a hand on her shoulder, reminding her he said he was still alive. They were just seeing what happened to him.

The orb was blocked by sand and dust but still captured the voices

"well he won't be going anywhere soon, don't you agree Tousen" said the mocking voice of Gin

Tousen did not respond

As the dust and sand settled they all saw Ichigo laying on his side in the sand, blood pooling in front and behind him. He stirred then began to get up.

Many of the audience members looked at him in astonishment and admiration to see that he still got back up.

Ichigo was on one knee he stabbed Zangetsu into the sand for support. Then he got to his feet, he was breathing heavily, his mask had also completely shattered in when he hit the sand, he looked like he was on the verge of complete exhaustion.

"Oh? Still alive are you and even to get up, my that's some will power you got there, Captain Kurosaki" Gin said in mock politeness.

"shut up" Ichigo said somewhat weakly.

Then Aizen and Espada came into the light. "you endurance and stamina is quite admirable Ichigo Kurosaki".

The captains all noted that Ichigo's last attack had apparently injured some of the Espada some were standing slightly limping.

Aizen walked forward to stand in front of Ichigo "now since your body and soul are weakened the experiment will be able to work, I do apologize in advance my soon to be Espada, this will be severely painful.

Tousen and Gin came to stand behind Ichigo the left and right, they were each about 10 feet from him, they made a sign with there hands then each planted one hand on then sand, this formed a yellow circular barrier around Ichigo.

The others watched in horror as they thought this was the fate of the orange haired captain.

Ichigo however didn't seem afraid he looked like he was thinking, as he looked from side to side seemed to be muttering to himself.

Aizen reached into the pocket of his robes and drew the Hōgyoku. It was a small jewel about the size or a orange or small fist.

"the first part of the process will be the removal of your memory" Aizen explained.

This caused the image of Ichigo and Yoruichi to gasp in shock. _no! if he removes Ichigo's memories, Ichigo wont…_

"But don't worry your memories of you own skills, power, identity, that will remain but as for anything else, well we shall see.

Ichigo was giving Aizen a deep hatred look.

Aizen walked closer to the barrier, he pressed the jewel in his hands to the shield. Almost at once yellow, blue, and green, lighting attacked Ichigo. He was stunned he couldn't move only yell in pain,

Yoruichi was on the verge of tears an breaking completely down at seeing him in such pain.

Then someone Ichigo stopped screaming ant seemed to be gathering his spiritual pressure.

"it is brave, but futile, you cannot move to swing your sword" Aizen said.

Ichigo managed a painful smile, "Maybe but your not taking away my memories I got one trick left, Shunkō!" he yelled release the technique.

Yoruichi gasped as she saw what he was doing, _he's using Shunkō but not the same way he's releasing the pressurized kido from his body trying to disrupt the ._

It was a very risky decision, due to his weakened and injure state using Shunkō was dangerous, but then Ichigo was nothing if not reckless.

The technique work, he countered the odd lighting bolts.

"now hollow" he yelled, then half his face was covered by his mask but it seemed different "got it king" a second voice came from Ichigo's mouth.

Ichigo's left arm raised and seemed to touch something. A Garganta opened but it looked a little unstable.

Outside the barrier the two Espada Grimmjow, and Nnoitra, saw he was about to escape, they lifted there hands to charge their Ceros', Ulquiorra tried to stop them but they fired. Just as Ichigo walked into the dark opening they hit the barriers causing an explosion.

There was a moment of bight light then darkness as the Garganta closed.

For a few moments no one spoke. Then Zangetsu answered the question everyone was wondering. "He is alive, there is no more to the recording, Ichigo collapsed so after when he awoke he spoke with myself and the other

Yamamoto nodded "I believe there are some questions to be answered".

Yoruichi realized what would be the first, "yes Ichigo is a vizard"

The other captains nodded for her to continue

"After Ichigo lost the power he gained from Rukia Kuchiki last year, he regained his power with help from Kisuke, he nearly became a hollow in the process which resulted with the birth of his inner hollow. The inner hollow would often interfere in battles to aid Ichigo since it wanted to take over his body. When Ichigo denied it access he kept him from fighting correctly during the battle the Arrancar's, with help he fought and forced his hollow into submission, similar to bankai training. Yoruichi explained

"And that mask" asked Captain Ukitake

Zangetsu answered "Its what happens when a soul reaper access's his power, when he defeated his hollow, it became a part of him, that is why the hollow, thought his behaviour may be odd, he obeys Ichigo. Thought Ichigo will only use this power when he must".

"understandable its not much for the looks department. What was that attack he unleashed and that white blade?" Captain Kyōraku asked.

Zangetsu paused before answering "it is called the hollow Zangetsu though the inner hollow has no name, he and I are both Ichigo's power. When Ichigo enters his vizard form and uses his hollow power, he can summon the hollows version of his bankai, he can use both blades to fight more then one opponent, and is able to use the Twin Getsuga Tenshō, a powerful attack combining both soul reaper and hollow spiritual pressure. However the attack is not perfected, as such when Ichigo used it he drained his hollow power".

"Im going to assume that the inner hollow was the one who opened the Garganta?" captain Kurotsuchi asked always the curious scientist.

Zangetsu nodded "yes, when Ichigo awoke inside the Las Noches palace we escaped, the hollow said he would be able to open one, unfortunately, since they have never trained for that before, Ichigo could not penetrate the Soul Societies barriers, like the Espada can. He then asked me to carry his haori with the message since a small hole could be opened, as you see a part of my soul resides with in the haori, since it used to belong to Yoruichi Shihōin, and due to the connection between her an Ichigo, that is how I was able to find my way."

"if that is so how come it took this long for you to arrive, and where has Captain Kurosaki gone as well?" asked Byakuya.

"The explosion you saw before the Garganta closed threw him off course, he is now within the empty space between worlds making his way to where he can enter Karakura town, he sent me soon after regaining consciousness, the hollow is currently guiding him." Zangetsu explained

"How far is he from reach the world of the living" Captain Hitsugaya asked

"it is hard to say I can only sense that he is alive though weakened, I shall summon another who could answer more clearly" He closed his eyes then particles of spirit energy began to come from his body, the other captains watched in awe as another but slightly more ethereal figure stood next to Zangetsu.

The figure raised his head. Many of the captains eye widened. He looked exactly like Ichigo, but like a hollow version of him, His skin hair, were pure white, his Soul reaper uniform has the white and black color scheme mixed up. His eyes were also yellow.

He looked around for a moment then an annoyed look came on his face, when he spoke it sounded like when Ichigo has his mask on except this time Ichigo's voice was the echo.

"Zangetsu, why the hell did you bring me here, don't you know I'm busy showing Ichigo which way to walk"

He then looked around "what's with all the staring"

Zangetsu spoke "they are the captains of the soul society, Ichigo's comrades"

Ichigo's inner hollow looked at Zangetsu then nodded "alright why did you call me"

Unsure of how to go about this Captain Ukitake decided to just ask the question "we were wondering how far Ichigo was from getting to the world of the living?"

The hollow took a moment to answer "hard to say that place can be kinda funny with time and space, in actual distance terms he's a little over a week away but we could get there in 10 minutes, an hour, a day, or a month, who knows" he said with a almost insane grin on his face.

Yoruichi then addressed the inner hollow "how is Ichigo doing the last we saw he was injured" she asked

The hollow gave her a intent look like he knew her " hey Zangetsu isn't she?". Zangetsu nodded. The hollow looked back at her "you're the one he won't shut up about, he keeps rambling about; having to get back, and promised, and Yoruichi. Its really starting to annoy me.

Zangetsu put his hand on the hollow's shoulder "you may return now keep guiding Ichigo.

"tch, alright fine I'll get back. See ya" he faded as he said so

"talk about an colourful character" Captain Kyōraku said to Captain Ukitake, who nodded

"to answer your earlier question, Ichigo is still injured but safe for the moment an ability he has is to use his own spiritual pressure to seal wounds from bleeding, he then set some make shift bandages in place" Zangetsu said

"I have one other thing to say, The experiment Ichigo was exposed to was not completed. However his memories are blocked, the seal took a short while to form, the memories are not gone but we are not sure how much he still remembers" Zangetsu said.

The captains were all silent for the moment

Then Captain Hitsugaya spoke "head captain Yamamoto, please allow me to go with a small team to the world of the living to wait for Captain Kurosaki's return, he is in need or rescue if his memories are sealed, Aizen may try to capture him again and make him think he Is on their side.

Captain Komamura of squad seven then spoke " That is true however doest the directory set down by Central 46 state Vizards are renegades?" he asked

Yoruichi felt angry, how could they say thaty since Ichigo had risked so much to send then this message.

Yamamoto then spoke " I am aware of the directory, it is in reference to impure Vizards who are nothing but raging beasts consumed by their hollow side. Captain Kurosaki is not, as such there is no set directory making him our enemy. As central 46 has been massacred by Aizen I shall put it to a vote before you all, do you have faith in Ichigo Kurosaki.

Nearly all the captains raised there hands, many of them knew Ichigo very well, he was not their enemy, he as there comrade.

Yoruichi felt joy enter her heart, _Ichigo is coming back to me, I knew he would, but his memories are blocked, will he remember me? I've got to find him first then we can help recover his memory._

Yamamoto spoke again" We shall also prepare our defences, thanks to the warning Captain Kurosaki has sent us. Furthermore I shall allow a small team to go to the world of the living under the pretence of acting as Karakura town's guard in regards, to Aizen's future plans. The true purpose is to waiting for Captain korowai's return and return him so Aizen may not use him in a plot to cause more chaos.

Yoruichi smiled, the sly old man had found a loop hole clearly, he was impressed with Ichigo's loyalty in warning them all, regardless of his the risk's to him.

Byakuya stepped forward " Head Captain I also request permission to be part of the team to go to the world of the living. He said, this surprised a few other captains.

The head captain nodded "granted" he said then dismissed the meeting

Yoruichi left the meeting room with Byakuya, Toshiro, Rukia, Renji, Rangiku, and Kukaku. She picked up Ichigo's Haori intending to keep hold of it for him.

Yoruichi was feeling better then she had felt in days , Ichigo was alive and coming back, she knew it would be hard, it would take him time to get home, and then they would have to see how much of his memory he has. Until then though she was happy in knowing he had kept his promise to her.

Kukaku noticed her friend smiling and grinned herself, _so the kid kept his promise I knew Yoruichi gave her heart to the right man, now I don't have to kill him._

"well I gotta say that Ichigo sure has guts, kinda stupid, but got guts, even when he was beaten up he still managed to sunrise us all improvising with that Shunkō, you sure taught him well Yoruichi" Kukaku said putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Yes to stand against such odds, foolish but admirable" said Toshiro

Byakuya merely smiled slightly.

"I wonder how much of his memory is sealed" Rukia asked. They were all wondering the same thing. Renji put a hand on his shoulder "even if it is we can fill him in".

"you will have to avoid doing that" said Zangetsu, causing them look up, they had forgotten he was there. He stood next to Yoruichi, who held Ichigo's Haori, in her hands. "if his memories where gone, then perhaps being re told them would be alright, however in this case they are there but block. This could put his mind in a fragile state, there may be something things he must know, but cautiously, should he unlock what seals, his memories the new ones you give him could collide with his, he may doubt them thinking they are not real, so we must be careful." he explained

"Do you know how we can break the block?" a voice asked. They all turned to see Kisuke, who had mostly likely come from discussing things with the head captain.

Zangetsu shook his head "I am uncertain, Ichigo sent me with his haori and told me to stay with Yoruichi Shihōin, until we found him, the seal had not formed until after my power within him became dormant. The inner hollow will see how much he does remember, then we will know."

They all nodded in understanding. Yoruichi felt this would be hard she would have to be careful.

They received permission via a hell butterfly, that once they selected there team they could depart.

The team was rather obvious, since both Byakuya and Toshiro, were going, Rangiku, and Renji would be with them, Rukia would be going as well due to her extensive knowledge of Karakura town, Yoruichi would be there no questions asked. Kukaku asked to go as well, which to a few grins Byakuya said she could accompany him and Renji.

They group made there way to the gate to the world of the living, Yoruichi has also folded the haori and kept it the bag slung across her back. She would keep it near as Zangetsu would need to be close to Ichigo, to enter his body. The gate opened as they arrived and they walked through.

**A/N: wow that took a while to think up things. Anyway I debated whether or not Ichigo would have his memory sealed like that, but since he was caught partially I wrote it with Ichigo partially exposed to that thing Aizen was doing I went with it. His partial exposure also leads up to something I'm working on. Anyway looking forward to how you all like this chapter. Stay tuned!.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- Discovery and Terror**

_**Somewhere in the space between worlds**_

**He awoke to the sounds of footsteps. He realized they were his own footsteps. He couldn't see anything is was very dark, and a little cold, he felt a bit of pain in his stomach and very weak. **

_**Why am I here?, where am I?, when did I get injured. **_**He thought. "keep walking kid were heading for home"**, a voice said in his mind, it sound familiar, it had a kind or mocking sound to it, but for some reason he felt no fear at it's presence_. Who are you? _he thought. **"a friend, now can you tell me your name, do you know what home I'm talking, and can you tell me what else you remember?,** the voice asked him. He took a moment to think and find the answer, he decided this time he would speak. "My name is Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki. My home is.. Karakura town. And I can't really remember much, wait I'm also a soul reaper, but aren't I human. "**hm, good you aren't that hopeless after all, your human yes, but also a soul reaper. Good to see you remember that much, do you know the name of you sword, or who I am for that matter?",** the voice asked him. Ichigo thought for a moment, he also then became aware of the sword strapped to his back he remembered is was called a Zanpakuto, a weapon soul reapers used. "My swords name is… Zangetsu, yes that's its, but your not him, your someone else. I remember you're my inner hollow, I'm a vizard as well as a soul reaper". Ichigo answered. "**good, you still got that much. Anything else you remember from before you woke up just now?". **Ichigo thought back, "No I remember waking up to the sound of footsteps and then you asking me questions. I've got some too, where are we, why do I feel so weak and hurt, and how come you were asking me what I remember?". His inner hollow did not respond immediately, **``This place is empty space between the world of the living and the other realms, as to why you feeling weak and injured, well you were in a big fight and got a little beat up. Why I was asking is cause you got a kind of block on your memories, I probably shouldn't say this much, but you asking which is good. Anyway I'm the one guiding you home**". "My memories, are blocked?" Ichigo asked. **"ya we'll have to figure out how to get em back, but first job is to get home". **"what about Zangetsu why can't I hear his voice". **" guess no harm in telling you that much, he's asleep in side you right now, a part of him had to go do another job. Don't worry we'll catch up with him in the world of the living. You might wanna catch a little more sleep Ichigo we still got a ways to go, I'll keep ya moving if you do". **Ichigo didn't know why but he felt he could trust his inner hollow, and he was feeling very tired. "Alright, wake me when we get close". He then fell asleep but still walked on.

_In the world of the living_

The group emerged from the gate that opened up within the basement training grounds of the Urahara. Kisuke's assistant Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu were waiting for them.

"welcome back boss, we have the gigai's out and ready" said Tessai. Kisuke nodded, "good work, now everyone we can't be certain when Ichigo will arrive, and since Zangetsu has informed us that he's weakened, as well as injured we will need to get him here as soon as possible, for healing. Also be on guard Aizen may send some of his subordinates here as well as the soul society. I'll stay here and monitor for any Garganta openings with the equipment I have. In the meantime please feel free to go about your business, though I suggest we continue some training to prepare for arrancar attacks." He said to the group.

The group nodded at go into there gigai's. There also each given a slightly different version of a soul pager this would allow Kisuke to contact them if something came up. They all then went upstairs. Toshiro and Rangiku decided to leave and head back to Orihime's to see if they could use those the apartments again, Renji went along to check as well for the one he and Rukia shared, thought he didn't say so in front of his captain, they had both decided they should tell him soon. Tessai also informed Kisuke of something "I forgot to say boss those two kids Karin and Yuzu, came by a couple times asking about Ichigo while you were away". Kisuke nodded looking at Yoruichi. She knew she would need to explain in some way to them where Ichigo was, she had wanted to go after he had been taken but couldn't face them right away. However now though since she knew he was coming back it would be a little easier. "Don't worry Kisuke I'll handle it, I better get going" she said. Rukia volunteered to go with her as Ichigo's family also knew her, Byakuya and Kukaku also decided to go with them as they had no where else to go. As they were leaving Zangetsu suddenly appeared "wait, I mist speak with Yoruichi Shihōin, and Kisuke Urahara" he said.

Yoruichi looked at Kisuke, he wasn't sure what was up either, she asked the others to wait outside for her. As they got outside they could see it was just after sunset. Rukia stood next to Byakuya with Kukaku, she was highly surprised to see Byakuya was also holding her hand, though a bit discreetly, she smiled glad to see her brother was happy again, she could tell her was. "Brother I'm curious but why did you want to come with us?" Rukia asked, she was very curious. Byakuya looked at her for a moment then answered, "Ichigo told me once he thinks of me as a friend, I feel as his friend it is my duty to repay his respect". he said causing Rukia to smile, she always adored who sophisticated he was. Then Kukaku chuckled "you going soft on him Byakuya, glad to see it" She said causing Byakuya to smile slightly.

Back inside the shop, Zangetsu waited until the three of them were alone. Then he turned to Kisuke and said "Before Ichigo sent me to the soul society he asked me to speak to both of you. He wanted me to say to Urahara that it was alright to give Yoruichi the item now even though he is not here".

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow, as Kisuke nodded then turned to her. He took out a small box. She was surprised as she took it, when she opened it her jaw went slack, she couldn't believe it. Inside the box was a beautiful ring, it was a modest silver ring. Yoruichi seemed to forget Kisuke and the ethereal form were in the room. Her hands were shaking as she took the ring out of the box. Looking at it, it was gorgeous, it wasn't flashy, she never liked that it was modest and loving. She noticed on the inside of the it there was an engraving it said; _Ichigo, Yoruichi forever._ Tears of joy ran down her eyes as she looked at the ring, then she slipped it on her right hand, it was a perfect fit.

Zangetsu looked down at the woman and said "Ichigo also had a message he recorded in the haori, he made it before he sent me, I can play it now if you wish" he said. Kisuke looked to the spirit "I think I'll go talk with the others" he said leaving the room. Yoruichi took the haori out of her bag and passed it to Zangetsu. Though he appeared to be nothing more then a ghost he was able to hold it. The robe glowed then Ichigo's voice seemed to come it.

"Yoruichi" he began she could hear the love in his voice, she smiled "I'm hoping this message gets to you, I told old man Zangetsu to give it should Kisuke give you the ring. I'm sure it was a hell of a surprise, at first I thought it seemed kind of early. Then I thought back, and I realized deep down I knew I was in love with you ever since you taught me bankai, and then you agreed to stay at my house after that attack, I was so happy, we got to know each other more. Then when I became a captain, I knew you had those same feelings. When I thought about all that I realized I wanted to give you that ring, I had Kisuke make it and to give to me after we got back to the soul society. Then, well you know, I know we can't really be married until this war is over, but for now I hope you'll say yes to being engaged to me." there was a pause.

"its not much of a nice place here, its cold, and dark, and I'm scared a little. Zangetsu said the seal on my memories will likely take hold, we don't know how much I'll remember, it scares me to think when I get back I may not recognize you, but I still have my necklace and that photo of us from that day at the beach in the inner pocket of my uniform. When I close my eyes I see you standing here with me and I realize how much I miss how, how empty it is without, or the feel of your skin when we're together. I'm coming back to you Yoruichi, I promised I would. Even if I don't recognize you I know we'll figure it out. Just remember I love Yoruichi, that will never change". The glow faded, "that is all" Zangetsu said then faded away. Yoruichi felt more tears slide down her cheeks, she loved Ichigo so much, "you better come back, Ichigo, so I can give you my answer" she said with a smirk, then she stood up and walked back outside.

Rukia noticed Yoruichi had come back outside first, she looked happy almost in a radiant way, she smiled, it was good she was doing better. Then Rukia noticed a glint of metal, at first she thought it was the necklace but it came from Yoruichi's hand. Rukia eyes practically bulged out of her skull when she saw what it was.

"what is it Rukia?" Byakuya asked noticing the look on her face. Rukia kept silent however she would let Yoruichi tell them as it wasn't her place, good thing Rangiku wasn't with them, she thought.

"hey, sorry to make you wait we better get going" she said as she approached the group. They said goodbye to Kisuke then began following Yoruichi to Ichigo's house, Rukia stood next to her brother and Kukaku was on his other side, "I should let you both know now, before we get there Ichigo has two younger sisters, Karin and Yuzu, and his father is well.. a little on the eccentric side" she said. This caused Kukaku to laugh, and even Byakuya to chuckle slightly "also they don't know about Ichigo's status as a soul reaper, so be careful about mentioning anything around that area" she said, normally she would not speak so forwardly in front of Byakuya but ever since the Aizen event about a year ago they had become much closer. He nodded to Rukia's recommendation, personally Byakuya was interested in meeting Ichigo's family, Kukaku felt the same as well.

About 15 minutes later they arrived, Yoruichi took out the key she was given by Ichigo's sister and let them all in.

As the door closed behind them they heard a soft voice calling from inside "Ichigo is that you!" then they could hear footsteps. Byakuya and Kukaku first noticed the two young girls come around the corner, one had brown hair down to her shoulders, he also wore a blue clip in it, she had on a pink flowery dress with a green apron. The other had shoulder length black part. She wore a white shirt with blue sleeves it had the number 6 on the back, she also wore short length pants. Byakuya and Kukaku could both tell they were Ichigo's sister they all had the same eyes.

Karin and Yuzu did not see Ichigo but they saw the woman Ichigo loved, they could tell from the minute they saw them together Ichigo was bad at hiding things, they also saw one of his best friends who had lived with them a short while ago.

"Big sis Yoruichi" Yuzu said as she ran forward to hug Yoruichi. "Hi Rukia" said Karin giving her a hug as well, the two often practiced on sports together, Karin then went to hug Yoruichi.

Yoruichi smiled at the two kids as she hugged them back "hey you two, have you missed me?" she asked.

They both nodded, then they looked up to the two people they did not recognize, both Yuzu and Karin stared at Byakuya, they both thought he was cute. Yoruichi then introduced them "these are Ichigo's sister Karin and Yuzu", she placing a hand on there heads respectively for the introduction. Yoruichi then waved her had to Byakuya and Kukaku, "this is Byakuya, he's Rukia's older brother, and this is Kukaku Shiba, she-" Yoruichi was un sure what to finish with but Kukaku had that covered "I'm Byakuya's girlfriend" she said grinning and taking his arm. A cross between a surprise, and shock came over his face.

Yuzu bowed to them "welcome to our home, please come inside we're getting dinner started just now". This impressed Byakuya and Kukaku, as they followed Yoruichi and Rukia into the house. They all took a seat on the couches in the living room adjacent to the kitchen. Byakuya sat between Rukia and Kukaku, on one couch. He looked around the room, he had never bin inside a home in the world of the living, the atmosphere he felt here was warm and comforting, something he had not known much in the mansion, since Hisana had died, however since Kukaku and he had started "dating" as she liked to put it, some of that old feeling was returning. Kukaku felt the same, she certainly took a liking to Ichigo' sisters.

Yuzu came around into the room with some tea for everyone, she passed one first to Byakuya, giving him a sweet smile as she did so, Byakuya was genuinely surprised and thanked her. Rukia saw the look "I think they've taken a liking to you brother". Byakuya would not answer, but Rukia could have sworn she saw a blush appear on his face. As Yuzu passed tea to the other Yoruichi asked her where Isshin was. "he had to make a house call to a patient with a bad flu he should be back soon".

Byakuya took a sip of tea, he found is surprisingly good, he would ask about it later. He then noticed a larger picture on the far wall it was of a woman smiling, she had the same brown hair as Ichigo's sister. Rukia noticed her brother look at the poster she smiled somewhat sadly "That Ichigo's mother" he said, Kukaku also looked up, "she's pretty" she said. Rukia nodded "she is, she's also in a way the driving force behind Ichigo's determination , and will to protect others". Byakuya and Kukaku looked at her curiously, even Yoruichi had heard of how his mother died when he was young, from Ichigo before. Rukia then explained" When Ichigo was young he could already sense and see sprits, he did not fully understand this power. One day when he and his mother were walking home, during a rainy day, Ichigo saw the spirit of a girl about to fall in the river, he rushed the get her, his mother who could not see it ran after him. She and Ichigo were attacked the hollow code named "grand fisher" he knocked out Ichigo and killed his mother. When Ichigo woke up the hollow was gone all that was there was his mother. From that day Ichigo was very depressed until when his sister's were being attacked by several bullies, he fought them all off. Since then Ichigo has had the fierce determination to protect those closest to him.

Byakuya and Kukaku looked in awe and a bit or sorrow. It made them both admire Ichigo a little more to know he had let it make him a stronger person. Byakuya felt he understood Ichigo a bit better since they both had lost loved ones in there past.

"By the way big sis where is Ichigo?" Yuzu asked, followed by Karin asking about there brother. Yoruichi knew this would come soon but she still wasn't sure how to go about this. "Ichigo is.. he's-", a voice interrupted her "so what kinda trouble has the soul reaper son of mine gotten into now". Kukaku gasped when she saw him and Byakuya's eyes widened. Isshin Kurosaki stood in the door way with a large grin on his face. "long time no see eh Kukaku, Byakuya".

"so you all knew Ichigo was a soul reaper?", Yoruichi asked. About 30 minutes later after Isshin's identity had been revealed, they then went to sit down for dinner. He was the soul reaper she heard rumours about who about 20-30 years ago was on the verge of becoming a captain, but lost his powers after a menos attack. He then choose to go to the world of the living, he must have used the experimental gigai Kisuke created that drained spiritual pressure resulting in the soul reaper to become a human. It then made sense to Yoruichi, Kukaku and Byakuya, this was where Ichigo got his original powers from. "yes we all found out, Ichigo is kinda bad at hiding things" Karin said. Yoruichi was amazed. Isshin them spoke "so do you mind if I ask who my daughter Rukia and soon to be daughter in law Yoruichi have brought to dinner I can still tell when people are in gigai's" he asked not quite in his usual eccentric tone, but Yoruichi could tell he was going to get to that eventually. Karin yelled at his daughter in law commentary saying to leave Ichigo and Yoruichi alone about that

Byakuya answered first "I am Byakuya Kuchiki, captain of squad 6, thank you for having me in your home" he said bowing his head slightly. Kukaku spoke next "Kukaku Shiba of the Shiba clan". she said grinning at him. "Rukia Kuchiki, I'm also Captain Kuchiki's sister, I and in squad 13" Rukia said.

"what, our third daughter Rukia has an older brother, oh Masaki we are truly blessed" he said, until Karin yelled at him to quit it. Byakuya took this moment to ask if this was the eccentric part she had referred to. Rukia nodded.

Isshin then turned to Yoruichi. "I am aware you're the current head of the Shihōin clan, I'm so proud of my Ichigo, stealing the heart of royalty" he said, this caused Yoruichi to laugh slightly, "not just that Isshin I'm also the lieutenant of squad 14, Ichigo is my captain" she said this caused Isshin's jaw to hit the floor, "you mean my son has already become a captain, before me" he said. Then cried in joy running to the poster of Masaki. This caused the house guests to all laugh even Byakuya.

"This is certainly an honour having member from such famous clans in our home" Isshin said as he took his seat. "I can tell Ichigo has good friends, also may I ask that you don't tell him any of this, he doesn't know and I'm sure he'll tell us about him when he's ready. We are proud of him though. I'm also good friends with Kisuke so I'm somewhat aware of the current situation but I'm no longer a part of that world".

They all nodded. Then Karin asked "so where is he". Yoruichi felt this would be easier. "he's not here yet, due to some big things that have happened he has to find his own way home now, also he may have some loss of memory, its not gone just blocked, we are currently waiting for him to arrive" Yoruichi said to them.

Ichigo's family nodded, they knew Ichigo faced danger, but believed in him "we know you'll take care of him big sis" Yuzu said smiling. Yoruichi smiled back promising she would. After dinner Rukia, Byakuya and Kukaku decided to head back, Yuzu and Karin offered them places, but Rukia said they would be fine "its alright Orihime has some space for us, I'm currently staying with Renji and brother and Kukaku could share with us, its no trouble" she said. They bid farewell.

As they were walking towards the apartment complex Orihime lived in, Byakuya asked a question "Rukia am I right in believe that you are currently staying with Renji?" he asked in a calm measured tone. Rukia tensed, she realized she accidentally let that slip. She turned to face her brother, who was giving her a intent look, "uh, yes brother I'm sorry Renji and I have been seeing each other for a little while now, he wanted to go to you right away but I wasn't sure how you would react, not that I mean-" she was at the point of rambling, when Byakuya stopped her, "Rukia if you are happy that is what matters" he said calmly. Rukia nodded hurriedly "yes brother" she said. Kukaku laughed "aw isn't that sweet of you Byakuya, so protective of your sister, its very attractive, I think you deserve a reward" she leaned into and put her arms around him pressing her well endowed chest against him. Byakuya kept a stoic face, but Rukia could tell he was barely containing himself. Rukia was doing the same but with laughter.

They reached Orihime's place soon but she wasn't there, curious they tried the next one which is where Toshiro and Rangiku had stayed, they knocked. There was a pause then Toshiro answered, they could tell he had bin doing something his clothes appeared wrinkled, "oh, everyone is something wrong" he sounded almost anxious. Rukia answered "um nothing is wrong captain Hitsugaya, we were just wondering if you knew where Orihime was?" she asked. He looked almost relieved as he answered "oh she left a note on her door saying she Chad, and Uryu are gone on a school field trip it said they would be gone for a little over 2 weeks, she left the keys to our apartments for when we got back apparently Urahara sent notice ahead of before we came back to the world of the living" he said opening the door to let them all in.

Rukia and Kukaku noticed Rangiku was sitting on the couch she had a peculiar look on her face, she looked happy like she was dreaming. Rukia and Kukaku shared a glance they both had a very good idea of what they had just interrupted. They were containing laughter as Toshiro walked back over with the keys. Rukia took the one for her place with Renji next door, he probably had the other one already. "well I guess since Orihime is gone, you and Kukaku can take her place brother" Rukia said handing him the key. He nodded and Kukaku grinned putting an arm around his neck "sounds like fun" she said. They both walked out. Rukia then walked next door and found Renji already asleep.

_Back at the Kurosaki house_

The others had just left and Yoruichi was sitting down on the couch when she noticed an eccentric glint in Isshin's eyes "now for the important, questions" he said. Yoruichi raised an eyebrow, "how are things between you and my son, when will you become part of the family? And when will I hear the laughter of grandchildren running through the house-" his fast eccentric speech was interrupted by Karin's kicking him in the back to make him crash into the wall. Yoruichi took a moment to sort through that, then started to laugh, she couldn't help it, Ichigo's family sure was good for a laugh.

Yuzu then squealed, Yoruichi looked up, she saw Ichigo's sister looking straight at the ring she was wearing. Yuzu grabbed her hand and called Karin. The dark haired girl had a look of shock come over her face. Then both sister's jumped Yoruichi pinning her to the couch as they hugged her. "Does this mean, what I think it means big sis?" asked Yuzu. Yoruichi couldn't; help but smile as she nodded "yes Ichigo sent me this with a message I'm gonna give him my answer when he gets here, and we help him get his memory back". This Karin to smile and Yuzu to squeal again. Fortunately Isshin was out cold it would probably take Ichigo to keep him under control if he had heard the news. Soon after Yoruichi was laying in Ichigo's bed, another they had shared. She was looking out the window at the moon, she sighed she missed Ichigo. Those few days before they got his message had been hard, she was glad the part of her life before him was done, now she wanted to move forward always with Ichigo. When she found out he was alive and coming back to her she was so happy, her heart leapt for joy. She knew it may be hard when she see's him again knowing he may not remember her. However the message he gave her along with his ring kept those fears down. For now what she simply felt was loneliness without his body next to her his arms around her, his lips against her. She soon felt her eyes growing heavy as she was about to go out she whispered "Ichigo I love you" then was dead to the world.

_In the space between worlds_

Ichigo kept walking, he would fall asleep an wake up still walking, he still felt weak and injured, at one awake point the felt around his stomach, he had a kind of stab wound, but what shocked him was the wound was on his front and back meaning he had been impaled. He went over what he could in his mind, he knew his name, age , where he lived, and after a little concentration he could even remember he had a family but names and faces were a little hazy. He also knew he was a soul reaper, and vizard. He knew the name of his sword, and that the sword on his back was the first release Shikai, and that he could go into the second release called bankai, He was aware of his powers, but that was the odd thing he could not remember how he had achieved them. When he tried to remember this he got this weird feeling, it was like trying to open a door when someone of the other side is holding it shut. Though the more he tried it felt like the opposing force was getting weaker but slowly. "Damn, maybe I need something to jog everything back into place. Hey hollow, how long till we get there, and will Zangetsu come back when we do?" he asked. "**try to show some patience for once, I feel the world of the living is closer, we should be able to open a way to get there in the near future, and we'll run into Zangetsu soon, like I told you he had a job to do but you'll know when he's back. Now shut up and let me get to work, time and space are kinda funky out here, I don't wanna take a wrong turn and get is years away"**. the hollow responded. Ichigo sighed, his inner hollow sure liked to be rude, but he got the feeling he was just like that normally. Ichigo sighed again, he felt his hand go to the necklace he wore, when he first found the wound in his stomach he checked to see if he was injured anywhere else. The he found the necklace, he couldn't see it in the dark, when he found he had it, that made him try to recall more an this time he was sure the force on the other end was weaker. Where did he get this necklace, did someone give it to him. The was another item he wanted to see when got some light, he felt his hand brush against something during his inspection. It was inside his uniform, again he was annoyed he couldn't see it, it felt like a piece of paper, but it wasn't as flexible, maybe a photo or something. Hopefully it would help his un block his memories, and maybe explain how sometimes when he was in a deep sleep he saw a pair of golden eyes. For now though he just had to keep walking.

_In a mall in the world of the living_

Yoruichi was looking at clothes with the other girls, but only with a mild interest, she was only thinking about Ichigo for the thousandth time. It had been almost 2 weeks since they first arrived. She knew Ichigo should be home soon, but still the wait was difficult. They had been spending there time as best they could, Byakuya and Kukaku had not seen much of the world of the living before it was fun to show them around, there were even a few things Yoruichi had not ever tried, such as going to the movies, having fast food like pizza, or even going to a mall. It was fun she just wasn't that into it for the moment.

Rangiku on the other hand had a pile of clothes larger then Toshiro, or was it covering Toshiro, she couldn't remember. Kukaku kept picking out things that were flashy or potentially provocative asking Byakuya his opinion, to which he would not respond but make a look that caused her to laugh. Rukia was looking at flowing style dresses which were her favourites. Renji stood near her but was afraid to do anything. Apparently, Byakuya spoke with Renji alone, after he found out about him and Rukia, though Renji was not missing any body parts after he came out of the apartment, shaking like a nervous wreck, the way Byakuya put it he wanted to have a simple chat. This caused a large amount of laughter for a few days. From that point on if Renji and Rukia decided to have a quite moment and someone happened to notice them they just said something along the lines or "hello Byakuya" this would cause Renji to act like someone dropped a piece of ice down his back.

Yoruichi was smiling as she thought back to that when the soul pager Kisuke gave her began to ring, thinking he was merely sending her another simple report, she only glanced over it, then she dropped the shirt she had in her hands, and re read it. She then walked hurriedly to the others "everyone Kisuke just sent me a message it says he's picking up a Garganta spiritual signature in a forest area on the outside edge of town." this caused everyone to look up suddenly and drop what they were doing. "it might be Ichigo, we must hurry over there" she said, they all nodded. They made there way outside of the mall then flash stepped to a secure location where they could exit their bodies, and go into soul reaper form. They began flash stepping to the coordinates Kisuke sent them. "we must be cautious as well we can't feel any spiritual pressure yet, so we don't know if its Ichigo or the Arrancar's " said Toshiro as they covered ground, "I agree we will have to make sure first" Byakuya agreed. Yoruichi nodded, she knew she would have to be careful her eagerness would leave her open to attack if it wasn't him.

They eventually got to the coordinates, there was a small clear area surrounded by dense woods around them, an ideal spot to wait and watch, a few moments after they arrived they saw the Garganta open, and a figure walk out.

_A short distance away in the woods_

A Garganta appeared this one was a lot smaller then most, and a bit unstable. Ichigo walked out of it, he took a deep long breath of the fresh air, it was delicious. His eyes took a few moments to adjust to the sunlight. "I'm finally home" he said. Then he finally got a chance to look at himself, he saw the wound looked as bad as he thought but wasn't bleeding under the rough bandages from his uniform, he remembered that was something he did, using is spiritual; pressure he could stop bleeding wounds until he could attend to them.

He also looked at his uniform, is was in pieces pretty much, aside from the stripes used for a rough bandage, more evidence of some big fight he had bin in.

He also caught a glint of metal, the necklace. He remembered wanting to look at it, it was quite lovely. A sparkling jewel held between two flat wing like pieces of metal attached to a silver chain. Then he decided to take a look at his other clue, he reached into his inner chest pocket of his uniform, he was right it was a photo. It was a photo of him, he could see a beach behind, but what made him gasp was the woman in his arms. She was also smiling and had her arms around his neck while his were around her waist. His first thought was she was beautiful, luscious dark skin, long purple hair in an attractive ponytail, a absolutely gorgeous body, but the eyes the eyes caught his attention the most, those were the golden eyes he saw in his dreams. "I know her" he said in a breathless voice. **"alright, alright you've had a chance to stare and look yourself over, now get moving I can sense Zangetsu is nearby, we better get to him, so he can crawl back inside then get to work on your memories, hurry your ass up kid"**, the inner hollow said. Ichigo put away the picture, then began walking, he too could feel it, and some others as well, he drew his sword from his back as he walked.

Meanwhile, as Ichigo walked arrived, the other saw a figure walk out but could not see his face, he was cloaked and had a large black hood on. He walked a few steps then appeared to be looking around. "Come on out I can sense you all out there". They all looked up, it sounded like Ichigo's voice. Together they walked of the trees and into sight, the hooded figure watched them intently. Yoruichi stepped forward to about half the distance "Ichigo is it you" she asked. The figure didn't answer immediately then said "Yoruichi Shihōin, I think I'll kill you first" he said then flash stepped.

Yoruichi jumped back dodging the attack, he re appeared just in front in her in mid sword swing, the sword slash a narrow cut on her arm, a minor wound, but it would have been worse if she had been a second slower. She landed next to the other "that was no flash step, that was sonido, what the arrancar use" Toshiro said. He and the rest place there hands on the hilt's of there swords. "If your not Ichigo then who are you" Rukia asked drawing her own sword, as she felt an evil spiritual pressure radiate from him. The man stood up from his swing an placed his sword on his shoulder but on his left shoulder not his right. He reached up to pull off his hood, when they saw is face they gasped. He had the same face as Ichigo, but his hair was a mixture of white and black, he had an evil smile on his face, and his eyes were blood red which had a hint of insanity in them. "heh Ichigo that piece of garbage I think not, I have no name, I am the unmarked Espada" he yelled madly as he charged them. They scattered from his charge. As he swung wildly at them, Yoruichi noticed the sword in his left hand, it looked like Tensa Zangetsu, the hilt and guard were the same, but no chain tassel. And the blade was white. Like some odd cross between soul reaper and hollow. He then jumped towards Byakuya slashing wildly, Byakuya parried his attacks and dodged others. This guy fought with no real form or strategy, he was loose more like he went by instinct the attack plan. Yoruichi recognized this style, when she once saw Ichigo fight in hollow form.

As Byakuya parried another blow Renji charged him "howl Zabimaru" he yelled releasing his sword then swinging the snake tail. It made a deep cut into the his back, an knocked him away from Byakuya, he went down to the ground. "captain are you alright?" Renji asked. Byakuya nodded "his attacks had such force behind them, I nearly lost my grip on my sword" he said watching as the figure twitched, then stood up the wound was gone. "instant regeneration" Renji said, then raised his sword in a defensive stance to blow the downward slash as he suddenly appeared in front of him. He was strong Renji held up his sword with both hands but was forced down onto a knee "Renji Abarai, the first lieutenant I beat", he shook his head violently "no the first _he _beat".

Rukia then took her stance "dance, Sode no Shirayuki" she said releasing her own sword, the most beautiful ice zanpakuto. Rukia then stabbed her sword into the ground a circular aura appeared in the ground as she held her sword before her pointing at the attacker "some no mai, Tsukishrio" she said slashing her sword. The attacker looked down to see a circle under him. Renji used this distraction to flash step away as a pillar of ice emerged from the ground encasing him. For a moment it looked like he was trapped. Then the ice began to shake, cracks appeared. Then it shattered as his spiritual pressure enveloped him in an ominous aura. It was like Ichigo's but they only felt evil from it. He stood there for a moment looking at Rukia "Rukia Kuchiki, the one who gave me, no _him_, the power to protect others, what a moronic idea, perhaps I'll kill you first instead, yes he thinks of you as a sister, how he'll suffer if I take your head" he said with menace and insanity in his voice. Byakuya walked to stand near Rukia. Who ever he was then looked at Byakuya "aw the protective brother, Byakuya Kuchiki, the first captain I, no not me _him, _defeated after achieving bankai, he admires you, ya know hopes to be a bit like you someday, though a little less stuffy, yes your head will go nicely with your dear sisters" he continued in a sadistic voice, even though they all probably heard threats like this before but with his face being the same as Ichigo's and his voice sounding alike, it made them all a bit fearful.

Toshiro then charged him from behind "reign over the frozen heavens, Hyōrinmaru" he shouted as he swung his sword to the chain and scythe at the end would wrap around the madman's arm, he then released the ice dragon to attack in another swing, The unknown man turned and cut right through the dragon. He then jerked his arm pulling Toshiro towards him with great force, Toshiro was caught off guard and was going to receive a viscous counter attack. "Growl, Haineko" Rangiku said releasing her sword, then sending the cloud of ash to the cloaked man. He released the chain then jumped back. Toshiro landed on his feet "thanks Rangiku" he said, she nodded in response. Meanwhile the unknown man sneeze "oh how I hate ash, it makes me sneeze" he said cackling. They all noticed how he seemed to jerk his head a lot, an seemed to talking about himself and someone else, most likely Ichigo. As he was dusting himself off he sensed movement behind him, and turned to see Yoruichi send a powerful kick knocking him down then Kukaku appeared behind him and punched him sending him crashing into a tree.

He stood up and looked at Yoruichi with deep hatred "you bitch. You're the one I, not me, _him, him!, _loves, you're the I want to bleed slowly, make him suffer knowing you suffer" he said charging her. Yoruichi took her stance to fight him.

In the trees Ichigo arrived to see a hooded man attacking a group, of soul reapers, he could tell by there clothing, and from the feel of there spiritual pressure. When he saw them his head suddenly hurt, he felt as though he knew them, and that he wanted to help. When it passed he saw a clear look at the attacker "he looks like me , what is he?". **"I dunno king, but all I sense from him is evil and insanity, what are you gonna do?" **his inner hollow asked . Ichigo decided to go with his feelings, he was gonna help, he saw the cloaked one charge a member of the group. Ichigo used a flash step so he would catch him off guard.

Yoruichi was ready to take him on, when suddenly another appeared in his left slashing at his side, this sent him crashing into the trees.

Everyone looked at the new arrival in surprise. It was Ichigo, this time they knew for sure it was him, the orange hair, brown eyes, the torn up uniform, and the sword in his _right_ hand. He was standing close to Yoruichi, she felt her heart jump as she saw him. She then gasped as she looked him over, it was amazing he managed that attack, he was thin, a little pale, he was sweating and breathing heavily. He looked on the verge of collapse. _He's weak_, _from his last battle and he still has that wound, he probably hasn't got much left in him. _Regardless Ichigo still stood there with his signature defiant, yet determined look. This was her Ichigo she knew it in her heart. Ichigo then looked around him first to the group on his right "hey there, I guess your soul reapers too, though you could use a hand" then as he turned to look at Yoruichi about to say something but stopped as he saw her face "you" he said but couldn't say anything else.

Suddenly there was a yell of anger and a crash. The unknown attack her emerged from where he landed. He looked at Ichigo with deep loathing in his eyes. "you" he yelled "bastard I'm going to kill you" he said as he charged Ichigo from the far side of the glade. Suddenly a light emerged from Yoruichi's bag on her bag. Zangetsu appeared and walked to stand behind Ichigo then put his hand on his shoulder. At once he seemed to fade almost into Ichigo

"**Ichigo it is I, do you know my name?" **a very familiar voice asked. Ichigo spoke his answer "ya, Zangetsu". **"good, now deal with this creature", **he said. Ichigo raised his sword above him, his spiritual pressure rising forming a familiar powerful, blue aura around him. The attacker was only a few feet from him when Ichigo yelled out his attack "Getsuga Tenshō", as he brought down his sword down and sent the blue beam crashing right into the cloaked man.

There was a bright light, when it cleared he was down on a knee blood pouring from wounds on his body. "ah fuck, I swear I'll kill you and all those you hold dear" he said as he lifted his hand and touched nothing but air, then a Garganta opened and he rolled through.

Ichigo felt the power drain from him, he felt the blood flowing from his wound, he vision was going hazy, his legs felt weak. He was out cold before he hit the ground.

The others watched as Ichigo, forced the attacker to retreat. Then they saw him sway where he stood, he fell to his knees then went face down into the ground. Yoruichi was alarmed "Ichigo" she yelled, rushing over to him she saw he had blacked out, blood was pooling around him from the wound in his stomach. The others rushed over as well to aid the fallen captain. Yoruichi flipped him over, he was breathing but somewhat weakly, she felt his neck for a pulse, it was there but low. "we need to get him to Kisuke's and fast" she said, keeping herself calm. Byakuya and toshiro both nodded, they bent down on either side of him to take an arm to they could lift him onto their shoulders. Together they flash stepped to Urahara's shop, with the rest following behind.

**A/N : yay he's back. But now we got that memory thing to deal with, and what about him and Yoruichi is this gonna shatter them, or bring them closer?**

**This was a chapter I had a lot of personal debating on, for one I wasn't sure of I wanted Yoruichi to get the ring this soon, but I figured its like Ichigo sending a additional promise to return. Im also still in debate for a hint of a lemon scene between Kukaku and Byakuya. I also always wanted to see a scene with Byakuya going to Ichigo's house, but I felt It wasn't the same without him there, so I'll have to make a better one, maybe in the next chapter. Also though I choose to go with Isshin revealed to most of them he will mostly be an emotional support in any chapter I involve him in. I tried to get in Ichigo's friends but found I could not think up much so now there on field trip. Anyway next chapters be up soon, I got a long list of ideas to consider. Stay tuned!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11- Recovery and Attacks**_

_**The Urahara Shop about 1 hours later.**_

Ichigo lay in bed. It was the room Yoruichi has used when she lived here. Now he was asleep in the bed. He did look a little better, his breathing had become a bit more normal, once they had gotten him back and patched him up. Yoruichi sat on the corner of the bed looking at him with loving eyes. She sighed, then stood up, she knew he needed his rest. She walk out of the room when she opened the door both Rukia, and Rangiku, feel from there crouched position. "And what are you two doing?" she asked in a sweet but dangerous voice. They both looked up and here making hurried answers, then turned and walked back down the hall with Yoruichi following.

The others were waiting in the back room where they usually held meetings, Rangiku, Renji, Rukia sat around the table in the center with Kisuke. Byakuya and Kukaku stood together near the other side of the room, Yoruichi stay in the threshold to the hall in case Ichigo might wake up. Kisuke took a sip of his tea then looked up "how is he doing?" he asked. "once we got his wounds patched up, he was doing a lot better, I would guess right now he's just exhausted" she said. They all noted to worry in her eyes, Kisuke smiled "I'm sure that's what it is Yoruichi, keeping in mind Ichigo's afbility to temporarily seal wounds with his spiritual pressure for quite a while must have taken it toll, we don't know how long it was for him in that empty space. And for him to have his soul reaper power to become active, then fight off that guy must have been the straw that broke his back" he said. "heh that kid doesn't know when to quite" Kukaku said, this caused a few smiles.

They were all silent for a moment before toshiro decided to say what they were all thinking "and just who was that guy who attacked us, he seems to have Ichigo's memories and his sword looked like a warped version of Ichigo's, but he also seemed very unstable he kept recalling memories when he saw each of us, but placed himself in them, then became furious" he said assessing what they all saw of the unknown attacker. Byakuya nodded "he's not a soul reaper, the speed he used was the sonido the ability of the Arrancar's, but we saw no evidence of other arrancar abilities, he did have a zanpakuto, and as captain Hitsugaya pointed out it seem strange. He was strong though, holding his own against us" he said giving him comment. Rukia looked at Urahara sipping his tea "any thoughts Kisuke?" she asked . For a few moment he didn't say anything, "hm. It's hard to say, you all described as similar to Ichigo, but his hair and eyes were different, and then there's his instability. We know that the experiment Aizen began was to try and turn him into an arrancar to be a new Espada. We saw that Ichigo was exposed to a part of it resulting in that seal on his memories. However he did get away after disrupting it, but maybe that guy was some kind of by product." he paused then spoke again.

"Perhaps some kind of unstable hybrid between arrancar and vizard, an the fact he seems to have a copy of Ichigo's memories, as well as his appearance further suggests that. It would also explain his intense anger to him, he wants to kill Ichigo and maybe then his own identity will become real, and to absorb Ichigo's power to stabilize himself". Kisuke said finishing his hypothesis. "we will need to be careful his unstable mind may make him very dangerous, and the fact you described him as quite strong makes that even worse" He said his voice grim.

"what about Ichigo's memories, what are we gonna do about that?" Yoruichi asked. Kisuke looked up at her, he knew she was having a hard time being near Ichigo when he did not know her, "again hard to say, Zangetsu said we would have to be careful what we say to him, he will most likely have to take on this seal on his own, but you all know Ichigo he's nothing if not determined" Kisuke said smiling slightly. Yoruichi also smiled though a bit sadly, she was overjoyed to know Ichigo was safe, but at the same time the emptiness in her heart was not completely gone, she knew it would not be gone until Ichigo regained his memory.

For the majority of the day they stayed at the shop, later on they decided to kill time by doing some training downstairs. Yoruichi kept checking on Ichigo, but he seemed to be doing ok he remained asleep the whole time, it was about sunset now. She took his haori out of her bag, folded it up then placed it on the small desk next to the bed, she felt he should have it back, she then sat on the edge of the bed stroking his face lightly, this reminded her of his bankai training after she had rescued him from bleeding to death after his fight with Kenpachi, it was also one of the first time she had reverted to her true form after leaving the soul society. She carried him to the entrance cave of her hidden cavern hideout. This scene now was slightly the same as back then, he was banged up, she had rescued him, and now she was waiting for him to wake up. She smirked as she remembered doing something a little naughty, he never realized she had to strip him to bandage him up that meant a little exposure, she had been impressed, but not just from his body, his strength, he fought and survived against one of the strongest captains. Then when he woke up the first thing he did was run off to help his friends, facing Byakuya in his condition. She was again impressed and attracted to that in him, his selflessness, courage, and stubborn will to never give up.

She suddenly realized she began to cry a little, she was not normally one to do so, but around Ichigo she had no problems letting her guard down, these tears were due to a mixture of feelings, she was confused, happy, sad, nervous, she didn't really know. She didn't really care she wanted to cry a little so what. She certainly had a right to, the man she loves is returned to her but can't remember her, that was hard to deal with. Her thoughts were interrupted by a hand stroking her cheek wiping away her tears. She realized he was awake "oh I'm sorry if I woke you". Ichigo smiled "its alright, I was just wondering if you were alright, you seemed sad" he asked her, this caused her to smile "I'm fine just…" she was unsure how to continue.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow then sat up, his head turned as thought someone was speaking, "oh I understand, Old man Zangetsu tells me you're the guys who found him. I also know I have a seal of some kind on my memory, but its weak almost gone, when I saw you guys in the forest something in my head hurt, I think it was my memories trying to get re surface. For now I just gotta try an see if I can break it", he said. "anyway I think my wound is better now, my inner hollow worked on it a little while I was asleep" he pulled the bandage off slightly. Examining his stomach the wound was nearly completely healed, the same with the one on his back. "I guess I just needed a little sleep" he said laughing slightly.

Yoruichi smiled, it felt so good to hear his voice, hear his laugh, see his eyes, and she had felt her heart leap for joy when he had brushed her tears away. Ichigo then got up out of bed. He noticed her staring at him, this caused him to blush "um would you mind giving me a minute to put my clothes back on" he asked in an embarrassed voice. This was so nostalgic it caused Yoruichi to laugh, "alright, I'll wait down the hall" she said stepping out of the room.

Ichigo walked over to the desk where his uniform was, he noticed someone had patched it up, he put on the clothes. Then he noticed something sitting next to where his clothes had been left, it was a white robe, it had an insignia on the back, on the inside it was a dark orange but white on the outside with black diamonds around the hem. He wasn't sure if it was his but tried it on, it was a good fit, it was also made loosely around his torso for freedom of movement which suited his style of fighting. He picked up his sword then stepped out of the room and walked down the hall.

Yoruichi looked up to see Ichigo walk into the room, he was wearing his haori, she was stunned for a moment he looked so handsome in it. Ichigo's face turned a dark red as noticed her staring "umm, is something wrong?" he asked nervously. She smiled at him and said "nope not a thing" as she laughed. Ichigo then looked around, "hey where are those other guys you were with?" he asked. She pointed to a staircase behind her "there all downstairs in the training room, we were gonna wait until you woke up, they went to kill some time, would you like to go down?" she asked. He nodded but as she got up, she noticed him giving her an intent look, "your name is Yoruichi right?" he asked, she looked up with a happy look on her face, "yes that's my name, how did you know". Ichigo paused for a moment then he slipped a hand into the left side of his uniform, he pulled something out and showed it to her. It was the photo of them from that day at the beach, "when I first got back I noticed that picture in my robes, when I looked at it your name suddenly came into my head" he said. Ichigo was then shocked when she ran up to him and hugged him, he turned fiery red, but was completely frozen, "I'm sorry I'm just so happy you remembered my name" she said in a happy voice. As Ichigo looked down at the attractive woman with her arms around his he noticed something, a necklace she wore, suddenly his head hurt again.

This time was different not only did it feel like something was trying to break free an image appeared in his mind, he saw a dark room, filled with moonlight, he was sitting with Yoruichi, and he was giving something to her, at first he couldn't tell then he realized it was the necklace she was wearing. _what was that, a memory? I'm not sure, but this feeling I have, I feel I know her. Maybe she's a friend of mine damn it this memory thing is driving me crazy. Hey Zangetsu is that seal any weaker?. _**"yes Ichigo, what you saw was something that got through it wont take much more to unlock this, but be careful when it breaks I will help you sort through your memories, if it all comes back to chaotically, it could damage your mind"**. Ichigo then looked back to the woman hugging him, almost on their own his arms went around her, "Ichigo?" she said looking up at him. "I know my memories are kinda messed up, but I have this feeling I know you. Until they come back would you mind sticking with me?". She gave him a warm smile, "I think I could manage that" she said teasingly, this felt good to here like a stroll down memory lane. Ichigo then let go of Yoruichi and followed her downstairs to where the others were

"scatter, sebonzakura" Byakuya said releasing his sword to unless the cloud of nearly invisible blades went flying to Renji, who took a stance "bankai" he yelled a cloud of dust formed around him, at it cleared he was encased in what looked like a giant bamboo snake body. Byakuya's attack grazed of it, then it uncoiled around Renji but still was circled protectively around him "Hihiō, Zabimaru" he said, the head of the snake body was skeletal with a mane of read hair, Renji gripped the tail and swung sending the snake to attack Byakuya. Said Captain flash stepped to dodge then reformed his sword to charge Renji.

"Reign of the frozen heavens, Hyōrinmaru" yelled Toshiro as he swung his sword to release an ice dragon heading straight for Rukia and Rangiku, Rukia raised her already released sword, she then stabbed in into the ground four time causing a circle of power to form under her "Tsugi no mai, Hakuren" she said pointing her sword at her opponent as a wave of ice shot from it, next to her Rangiku swing her sword "growl, Haineko" she yelled as her sword dissolved into ash. Rukia's ice attack countered the ice dragon, then the ash cloud soared over it heading for Toshiro, he flash stepped to dodge the attack, but when he landed on a short rocky hill the attack was still coming, he turned and fired another ice dragon to scatter the attack.

Byakuya flash stepped past Zabimaru's head going straight for Renji, close range was not his specialty in bankai, he was about 15 feet from him when he heard another attack "Hado 63 Raikōhō" said Kukaku fired the yellow kido attack, Byakuya turned in time to counter "Bakudō 81 Danku" he said as a what appeared to be a glass panel appeared in front of him, this defensive spell could block all but the ten highest kido spells. "heh almost had ya there Byakuya, don't forget the bet we made, if you lose" she said grinning evilly. Byakuya smiled slightly as he fired Hado 4 Byakurai at her, which she easily dodged, then punched the ground causing the area under Byakuya's feet to explode.

He managed to flash step to stand on top of a rocky hill like toshiro had, in time.

They were all sparring against each other, all having a bit a fun as well. Even Kisuke jumped in a little bit, but at the moment he was taking a breather watching the festivities. Then a voice rang out across the underground cavern, "hey everyone, guess who's finally awake" came the voice of Yoruichi. They all turned to see her standing near the ladder to the upper level, but what caused the excitement was the Ichigo standing next to her, he was currently looking around the room with a surprised look on his face. "Yoruichi you said this was a training room, but its huge" that old statement caused Yoruichi to laugh as the others all appeared in front of them. Ichigo was a little unsure when everyone began staring at him, "um, hey there everyone, sorry I can't remember your names" he said.

A young girl stepped forward "its alright Ichigo, we know what's happened, I'm sure you'll get your memory back soon, I'm Rukia Kuchiki of squad 13" she said introducing herself an the squad she belonged to, Ichigo still remembered about the 13 court guard squads of the soul society. A guy with red hair wearing a white bandana then spoke "Renji Abarai, lieutenant of squad 6, nice to see you on your feet again Ichigo" he said grinning. A woman with long blonde hair, and wore her uniform to put her well endowed chest on display smiled at him "Rangiku Matsumoto, Lieutenant of squad 10, good to have you back Ichigo, and this is my loving captain" she said teasingly hugging a short silvered haired kid from behind, causing him to yell at her "please don't take anything she says seriously Ichigo, I am Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of squad 10" he said. "no offence toshiro but you look kinda young to be a captain" this caused many of them to laugh until toshiro gave them an icy glare, and a comical vein appeared on his forehead. The next to speak was a serious looking man, Ichigo could tell he was a noble of some kind, had long black hair with blue clips in it, and a expensive looking silk scarf around his neck "Byakuya Kuchiki, captain of squad 6, it is good to see you again Ichigo" he said. Ichigo had the feeling that though he appeared a little intimidating, this guy was a friend. "uh thank you Captain Kuchiki, and everyone" Ichigo said, Byakuya could not believe it that was the first time Ichigo addressed him properly, what even shocked him was that he preferred it the old way, perhaps due to the fact Ichigo and he were friends now. Then Byakuya felt someone smack his shoulder "hey now don't forget me" Kukaku said the took Byakuya's arm "hiya Ichigo I'm Kukaku Shiba, the woman Byakuya adores completely so don't get any ideas" she said grinning.

Ichigo felt it best not to ask and just say "hey" in response. Suddenly Kisuke stood up and walked to Ichigo "how could you not ask about me Ichigo, me your most devoted, dearest, loyalist-" he was stopped in speech by Ichigo back hand hitting him in the face "funny, that felt like a reflex" he said as Kisuke went down, this caused Yoruichi to fall to the ground laughing.

"well now Ichigo is it good to have you back with us, I'm sure this must seem a little much seeing as how your still working on your memories, but we'll all help you as best we can" Kisuke said offering his hand to Ichigo, who shook it. "Now then we were just having a friendly little sparring match would you care to join us Ichigo? He asked.

A sudden loud and insane laughter brought there attention to behind them, a Garganta opened and out walked the man they had fought earlier, he walked out but the Garganta did not close. "I've got a better idea, how about a party in the soul society" he said in his sadistic voice. They all turned and drew there weapons, he suddenly raised an arm and two darts shot from his hand, they were going for Rukia and Rangiku, they attempted to dodge but the darts moved faster then the eye could follow. "that's so you won't try anything stupid, that is aside from what I want you to do". Rukia and Rangiku seemed fine at first them fell to the ground convulsing in extreme pain. Toshiro went to Rangiku, Byakuya and Renji went to Rukia. They pulled out the darts but it did not help. Ichigo drew Zangetsu from his back "you bastard, what the hell do you think your doing" he yelled. "setting the stage, those darts both had a dangerous poison, they bring excruciating pain, ah music to my ears, but they won't die yet, now if you want the antidotes, you two captains I want you to gather all the captains, lieutenants, and have them meet on Sōkyoku hill in the soul society, you have 15 minutes, and since I know how stubborn you like to be I also have a second party favour, I know how to drop the Seireitei protective barrier, that will allow the gang of Gillian and Adjuchas I gathered up to invade. Now you two captains and the rest of you get going, except for you Ichigo you wait 15 minutes, then you can come" he said smiling evilly as he walked back into the Garganta.

Byakuya and Toshiro did not like this but lives were in danger and they had to warn the other captains. "Ichigo you will wait, I don't like this, come when he asked you to" Toshiro said as he picked up the writhing Rangiku, Byakuya opened the gate to the soul society, then he picked up Rukia everyone but Yoruichi and Ichigo walked through, "I'm staying with you Ichigo" she said remembering what he asked her. Ichigo nodded, then he sat down to wait 15 minutes. He did not like this at all, but he felt he should wait, rushing things would not help.

_On Sōkyoku hill in the Seireitei _

All the Captains and Lieutenants, stood together on the hill somewhat confused, the only they knew was that Captain Kuchiki, and Hitsugaya had returned from the world of the living, then asked the Head captain for this odd meeting due to some threat to the soul society. When they arrived they were shocked to find out both Lieutenant Matsumoto, and Rukia Kuchiki with them but apparently in pain due to some kind of poison. Byakuya first asked the squad 12 captain in the barrier above the soul society have him weakening at all recently.

He respond to say he had seen some fluctuations in its stability. This caused both Captain Kuchiki, and Hitsugaya to become grim faced. They then reported that someone had made a threat against the soul society, it was an attempt to kill Captain Ichigo Kurosaki, who they reported had returned to them. The head captain appeared grim at the news and said they would deal with any threat when it presents itself.

Then a Large Garganta opened and out walked the unknown Ryoka. Many where shocked at his appearance since he looked the same as Ichigo but for the difference in hair color, eyes , and the warped sword he held. "so nice of you all to attend, for those of you who don't know me I'm the unmarked Espada, but I'll have one soon, once I handle this little job." he said chuckling manically to himself. The head captain then addressed him "and just what are you, and who gave you these orders" he asked.

He gave the old man a sour look "Me? Well I'm not really sure, I was created accidentally in the explosion when some idiot disrupted he experiment that pain in the ass Aizen tried on Ichigo. And he's the one who gave me this little job, it goes with my own goals, kill Ichigo to claim his identity, and part of his power to stabilize by own body, mind, and soul. You see I'm something of a blank, I have that bastard's face and his memories, but they aren't mine. This is what causes the instability in my mind, and since I seem to have powers of an Arrancar but due to the lack of completion and the contamination of the vizard spirit energy my body and soul are in the same condition" he said as he stood there apparently waiting. Some of the captains were considering attacking, but the head captains held up a hand. He wanted to wait and see if this intruder could unlock the barrier an allow the menos to invade.

Meanwhile the Captain of squad 4 Unohana was looking and Rukia and Rangiku, she could not cure the poison without the antidote but was certain they would still live for a little while. Captain Hitsugaya's hand went to his sword at the sight of the scum standing there while his lieutenant writhed on the ground. He only held back as he was aware of the other threat and would wait until Ichigo arrived.

Almost on cue a gate opened ahead of the crowd of captains and Lieutenants. They majority looked in surprise to see Captain Kurosaki walk through with lieutenant Shihōin, standing with him. He looked at them all but with a face that said he did not immediately recognize them.

"ah right on time so good of you Ichigo" said the Arrancar, as that was the best thing they knew to call him. Ichigo drew his sword "alright I came like you said now hand over the antidotes to the poison" he said his spiritual pressure rising with his anger. The arrancar gave him a annoyed look then reached into his robe and took out a small wrapped package, to which he threw at the crowd behind Ichigo.

Toshiro caught it then gave it to captain Unohana to test it. She determined it was not deadly, she then administered the medicine to both Rukia and Rangiku. After a few short minutes they stood up both apparently fine. They turned with the group to watch Ichigo face against the arrancar.

Ichigo stood watching the man who had his face "so what is it you want". He looked up "want? I want to see you dead Ichigo, you're the one who's reckless decisions caused me to be this way. I'm going to kill you and absorb you identity and part of your essence to complete myself and keep me from becoming any more unstable." he said menacingly. Then his gaze shifted slightly to Yoruichi "ah, the devoted lieutenant, or devoted lover. Hard to say which it is, maybe I should kill her first to make you suffer" he said then suddenly disappeared. Ichigo saw it coming. He jumped to the side and raised his sword in time. Yoruichi also saw the attack coming and knew Ichigo jumped in because this was his fight, he needed to do this.

Ichigo and the arrancar stared at each other. His mind went over what he just said, _lieutenant? Lover? What the hell did he mean by that_, _wait those others over there are wearing white robes like mine, there captains. Does that mean I'm a captain to? He called Yoruichi my lieutenant, but also lover. Yoruichi and I are together, what the hell does this all mean, ugh dammit my head hurts I can't concentrate?. _Images flashed through Ichigo's mind, he was at a beach, he lying down in a bed looking at a naked Yoruichi, he was being given the captains robe for the first time, it was all so confusing he was trying to make sense of it all.

The arrancar suddenly punched Ichigo in the face knocking him down. "What's with the spaced looked Ichigo, having trouble understanding what I'm telling you. Look at you, you can't beat me your head so wrapped up trying to remember who you are you have no focus. How do you expect to protect them. Maybe I can help you Ichigo, how about I make her-" he paused turning to punch Yoruichi in the gut, brushing past her guard, "scream, would that jog your memory". he said laughing evilly.

Ichigo meanwhile, felt himself go breathless as he saw her go down the wind knocked out of her. She struggled to get back to her feet to defend against another attack, but the arrancar had moved away.

"come on Ichigo what's the deal? are you just afraid, yes that might be it I do know what you fear." he said as his spiritual pressure suddenly became visible, it enveloped him. When he it dispersed, his appearance caused Ichigo's eyes to widen in shock. Yoruichi saw it to he had changed into Ichigo's hollow form, but it wasn't completely the same, the mane of hair was shorter and also black, mixed with white, his over all appearance was more humanoid. Unlike Ichigo's hollow form he had no tail, his lower body still looked about the same but with a little white armour . His body had no marks on it just the white armour. His mask also had the stripes but on the opposite side. It also had a twisted horn coming from the right side of his forehead.

"This is what you fear Ichigo. Your hollow form, your afraid will take over" he said. The others looked on in shock.

On the sidelines Rukia then spoke quietly to Byakuya, "its true before Ichigo became a true vizard he feared his inner hollow would take over his body, that is close to what he appears like in his hollow state. However since Ichigo has forced his inner hollow into submission it only acts to take over as a defence mechanism, perhaps this one doesn't know that, perhaps seeing that might help him break the seal."

Ichigo meanwhile was somewhat stunned, his mind was in total chaos. Yoruichi saw and realized that, she had to help him. She stood and released her spiritual pressure, she'd be damned is she was watch the man she loved get killed now that he was begin to regain his memory. "Shunkō" she yelled, he overskirt getting blow off as she powered up. The arrancar turned to see the woman disappear and then re appear just above him bringing down a kick to crush his skull. He blocked it by raising his white armoured hand. Then swung his sword at her, she jumped back from its swing she noticed the sword was different, it now resembled more of the sword on Ichigo's back but it was it wasn't as broad or long. She then got into a stance ready to take him on as he charged at her.

Ichigo meanwhile was having an inner battle. He was suddenly inside his inner world, He stood on the side of a sky scrapper, it was also raining in this place. He could oddly enough see plant life and patches of trees growing out of the building. He looked around and saw some kind of gold colour wall blocking him. He knew what it was the moment he saw it, This was the seal on his memories. He could tell it was weak, there were cracks all over it. He heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see Zangetsu and his inner hollow walking towards him. "it has been some time Ichigo since you have last come to this place" said Zangetsu, the inner hollow grinned "like what we do with the place Zangetsu and I wanted some more green in here" he said. Zangetsu ignored him and continued "Ichigo you are correct in guessing this is the seal which blocks your memories, that is also the cause of this miserable rain, your mind and heart are troubled. You are being reminded of things you do not remember and anyone would not be able to act. So now we must break this seal at last and regain your memory" he said, but he looked a little grim at the solution he suggested, "however you will have to take it in all at once, as there is no time to do this safely since you are needed, do you trust me Ichigo and your inner hollow to help you through this?" he asked.

Ichigo looked at them both "yes I trust you, let break that eyesore down" he said then turned. Together the three of the drew a sword, Ichigo's and Zangetsu looked the same the Shikai of his Zanpakuto, the hollows however, while had the same shape was white with a black edge. "You owe us for this one king" he said in a joke before they all brought there weapons down on the wall.

It shook and cracked, then it broke apart completely. Ichigo felt a sudden rush, as the damn holding his memories was broken. It was an intense rush or images, and sounds. He fell to his knees, as he processed everything he saw. How he became a soul reaper, how he met his friends, the rescue of Rukia, how he met Yoruichi, the battles he fought, the revealed treachery of Aizen, the incident with the bounts, the arrival of the Arrancar's. Ichigo was breathing heavily "hold on Ichigo were almost there" Zangetsu said putting his hand on Ichigo's shoulder. His training to become a vizard, the battle that he and Yoruichi escaped wounded, he asking her to stay with him, his nomination to become a captain, his discovery of his feelings for Yoruichi, the time they spent together, his capture at the hands of Aizen, the escape, the experiment, then the wandering through the empty space. It was falling into place.

Ichigo remembered it all, everything came back to him. Ichigo stood up and turned to face Zangetsu and the inner hollow "thanks guys", they both nodded and then he was back to the soul society. It felt as though Ichigo had been in his inner world, and gone through his memories over a course of many hours. It was all over In the blink of eye. He realized as he stood up across from him the guy with his face was facing off against Yoruichi.

Ichigo let his spiritual pressure rise, he assumed a stance his left hand going to his right arm "Ban Kai" he yelled as black spiritual pressure enveloped him. Everyone felt the sudden rise and turned to see Ichigo standing in his bankai form, his ragged coat fluttering in the wind, he held the black blade in his hand. "hey" he said to the arrancar "I thought you said I was your opponent" he taunted. Then he disappeared, then re appeared in front of the arrancar between him and Yoruichi. He swung at the arrancar, the sudden force knocked him back. Yoruichi looked at Ichigo hopefully recognizing the look in his eyes "Ichigo?" she said. He looked over his shoulder at her "when were down here Yoruichi you owe me answer for the ring, and that's Captain Kurosaki" he said grinning. Yoruichi eyes widened in happy surprise as she took he stance next to her man "it's a deal" she said.

The Arrancar meanwhile was getting to his feet clearly pissed off, "so you finally got your memory back, good now you will feel th full pain when I kill those dear to you, but for now time to bring in my party guests" he said then lifted his sword. Dark clouds began to form above the Seireitei, lightning cracked, and thunder boomed. Spiritual pressure swirled around the arrancar as a beam fired from the tip of his sword. It went up about 40 feet before it burst. Then several large scale Gargantas opened up over the Seireitei.

The assembled officers looked in shock at the number of Gillian and several Adjuchas menos coming through. The arrancar who had started his so called "party" then threw a small cube over the group, they all attempted to get away but too late, the cube burst and they were encased and purple mist like barrier. Yoruichi recognized what the barrier was "Ichigo it's a Negación, but it's different" she said.

The arrancar laughed "right you are it's a special type I was given, it'll keep them from interfering with the fun, now its just us" he said laughing insanely. Ichigo took a stance and swung his sword firing a powerful beam of spiritual pressure at him, he dodged it dropping the laugh. Then look at Ichigo annoyed "so I guess the game is on, its hide and seek Ichigo, try to find me, and you can cut through as many as you can, you are a captain after all gotta protect the Seireitei. Then he used sonido and vanished.

Ichigo looked about the storm of whatever it was growing more fierce, winds were picking up, the Gillian were roaming the Seireitei, here and there an Adjuchas could be spotted. Ichigo turned to his goddess "Yoruichi I'll go handle the hollows while I try to find him, you try to get the others out" he said over the high winds. She nodded, then turned to go to the group of officers.

Ichigo walked towards the edge of the cliff, the others saw him raise his left hand to his face, they sensed his spiritual pressure rise even higher then change somewhat. The mask formed over Ichigo's face. He felt the calm he came when he donned the mask.

The menos horde felt his pressure rise and turned to him. An Adjuchas suddenly appeared and charged Ichigo. He swung his blade almost absentmindedly, it split in two across the middle.

Ichigo jumped from the cliff, his spiritual pressure forming like an ominous cloud around him.

Back on the hill Yoruichi told them all to stand back, she then activated her Shunkō, she slammed her fist into the barrier, It cracked but did not break. "need a hand a voice said behind her". She turned to see Kisuke and Kukaku standing behind her. Yoruichi smiled "what took you both so long?" she asked. To which they both replied with standard sarcastic comments. Then Kisuke released his own sword "awaken Benihime" he said, and Kukaku unleashed her own version of a Shunkō attack, but being a fireworks expert is was more like have a bomb in your hand for a punch. The shield buckled, Kisuke nodded "this will collapse any minute, you go help your captain" he said smiling. Yoruichi smiled back then flash stepped to the edge of the cliff and headed for where she could sense Ichigo's spiritual pressure.

As the captains were freed they viewed the situation, they could see there squad 14 captain and his lieutenant cutting through the horde looking for the main intruder, there were however many other areas that needed guarding.

The head captain turned the give his order "we must repel this invading horde, Captains Komamura, Ukitake, and Kyōraku shall come with me to co-ordinate the defence. All other captains and lieutenants, begin the counter offensive on the menos, we shall leave the arrancar to Captain Kurosaki" he said tapping his cane to the ground signalling them to move.

Each captain and lieutenant moved to specific areas of the Seireitei, Byakuya however went with Kukaku so Renji would go with Rukia. Meanwhile back on the hill Captains Ukitake, and Kyōraku saw Ichigo's black Getsuga Tenshō, cut the three Gillian's in one stroke, "heh energetic as ever it's good to have the boy back eh Jūshirō" he said. Ukitake nodded "yes its good he and Yoruichi are back together, they make a strong team." Kyōraku chuckled, when Ukitake raised an eyebrow "I'm sorry. I just thought you were going to comment on that ring Yoruichi was wearing wonder how gave her that" he said shocking Ukitake "what are you serious Shunsui" he said, this made Kyōraku laugh again until Yamamoto told them to hurry up so they could organize the defences.

Meanwhile, in the Seireitei the captains were successfully pushing back the menos, except for Captain Kurotsuchi, he was attempting to gather some of the Adjuchas for research specimens. Even Kenpachi was having fun taking on larger groups at a time. Byakuya and Kukaku were fighting close to where Ichigo and Yoruichi were, they made a surprisingly good team, while her attacks were broad and powerful, Byakuya's were nimble and numeros.

Ichigo was currently facing off against a group or Adjuchas that had him surrounded, then Yoruichi was with him, she had fought her way to where she could sense him, he smiled beneath the mask, "I'm guessing you missed me "he said slicing through the first one who charged him. She unleashed her Shunkō again cutting through them with various Hakuda attacks , "what gave me away" she said laughing slightly, Ichigo grinned "lucky guess, I'm sorry Yoruichi" he said as the last of the group was finished, he turned to her. She could see the pain in his eyes, he felt guilty, that was so like him it was stupid but she wouldn't have it any other way. "its alright Ichigo, I know you did what you had to do. And besides were back together now that's what matte-" whatever else she was going to say was drowned out by a moan of pure bliss, he had turned, released his mask and moved so fast, even she could not follow, his arms went around her waist and pulled her to him, his lips pressed against hers. Yoruichi was stunned for a moment then she closed her eyes put her own arms around her lover's neck and returned the kiss. They both knew this wasn't the time or the place. They didn't care, they needed this moment. Yoruichi was in heaven, his lips were like magic to her his touch like fire, she could feel his heart beating, not to mention something else much further south.

She pulled back, looking into those eye she loved so much "I've missed you" she said in a voice only he was meant to hear "my heart was empty with you, Yoruichi" he said causing her to blush. "when I wandered that cold empty place even after my memory became sealed, I saw your eyes in my dreams, deep down my love for you was stronger then ever-" what ever else he wanted to saw was drowned out by the appearance of Kukaku and Byakuya. "hah told you Byakuya, I win the new bet, now pay up" she said grinning with lust in her eyes. Yoruichi and Ichigo separated and looked curiously to what she was talking about. With surprising, enthusiasm, Byakuya took Kukaku into his arms, and kissed her deeply with obvious passion. Though it was muffled they could hear the squeal of pleasure that escaped her. Then they broke apart, Ichigo could not believe his eyes, Yoruichi was nearly doubled over laughing. Apparently the bet was , if Ichigo and Yoruichi started making for lost time after he woke up, and it was still the same day, so the bet still was in play. Ichigo guessed what Byakuya did was the payment if he lost.

Yoruichi finally stopped laughing "well well Ichigo, guess were not the only ones who need to keep our heads in the game" she said. Kukaku was momentarily subdued, she hadn't expected such passion, then she grinned, whispering something about future exploits. This caused Byakuya to close his eyes in his normal fashion, but also blush heavily.

They were all interrupted by a sudden spike or spiritual pressure, it was not anyone they could recognize, Ichigo tensed, he knew. He pulled his hand over his face again to re summon his hollow mask, then after nodding to the other, he Yoruichi, Kukaku and Byakuya moved back to the Sōkyoku, hill where the pressure was coming from.

The unnamed arrancar, had made a loop, after jumping from the cliff he let the others go play with his summoned horde. He circled around and watched the show. When he caught sight of Ichigo with his woman, his hatred spiked, his pressure shot through the roof, he would kill that bastard responsible for giving him this unstable body.

Ichigo, with his mask on arrived sooner then the others, they caught up a about a minute after, Ichigo looked over his shoulder, he saw the other captains had nearly finished off the menos, most likely they would head here next, due to the spiritual pressure the arrancar was putting out.

Ichigo took a step forward "Yoruichi I want you to stay out of this" normally she would not agree, but this guy appeared to be as strong as Ichigo, he knew she was Ichigo's weakness, it would be easier for him to fight alone. "well, you better win then Ichigo, or you don't get a victory kiss" she said in a half serious half sultry voice.

Ichigo was grateful for the mask that hid his blushing grin. Ichigo then walked forward, His haori, and the ragged end of his coat both blowing strongly in the wind.

"heh. So you beat my little army, oh well they were just useless toys now Ichigo I'm going to finally kill you. Well aren't you gonna bring your little lieutenant along?" he said with loathing laced in his voice.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed in anger "no, your going to fight me, I won't let you use her or anyone else as a shield"

The arrancar looked annoyed then shrugged "oh well you guessed it, I was she gonna grab her then throw her into any attacks you sent, hopefully she would have last more then one" his tone of voice and body language said he was brutally honest, these were not simple threats of someone who had lost his mind. This thing whoever, or whatever he was, he was evil, Ichigo could feel nothing from him that was good, he knew hate, he knew brutality, but that appeared to be it. Ichigo was not normally one to kill, he had the resolve to do so if needed, but preferred to defeat an opponent. If Ichigo had asked Yoruichi to fight by his side, he would have put in at risk. He was certain that arrancar would have used her. He knew if Ichigo hesitated I he showed mercy, this one would not think twice about killing the woman he loved or others dear to him.

The others behind him felt the sudden rise in his spiritual pressure, due to the anger he felt, but they sensed his resolved as well, he was angry yes, but it was cold and direct. Ichigo knew what he had to do.

Ichigo and the arrancar suddenly both disappeared, then in a huge clash of lightning and thunder, there blades crashed. The resulting wave of the two connecting spiritual pressure sent a shockwave, that even those down in the Seireitei felt. Ichigo and the arrancar were dead locked for a moment, Ichigo then flash stepped again to appear behind his opponent. He slashed down, but the arrancar used sonido to dodge and then his blade came from his right. Ichigo brought his own blade up in time. They continued attack, dodging and parrying each other. Ichigo soon managed to land wounds in opening when he used his own spiritual pressure in a common tactic of his, he charged it up in his sword so when they connect he release it, forcing his opponent to make an opening. They were deep wounds, but the Arrancar's strength did not go down yet. Ichigo soon realized his fighting style was similar to that of when Ichigo's inner hollow took over, _He's fighting more by instinct then logic, he doest quite have the healing ability that I do but his skin is tough like the Arrancar's. _While Ichigo did the same in hollow form, with just mask he did fight with a little more instinct in his style, blending it with his normal style. The Arrancar however was practically going berserk.

After another clash Ichigo put his off hand onto the back of the blade around the middle using a trick his inner hollow had used when their blades were against each other like this "Getsuga Tenshō" he said, black spiritual pressure pulsed around the blade before blasting right into his opponents face.

He was knocked back with a gash going down and across his chest, almost at though Ichigo had cut him, while this close range attack was handy, it was not very damaging as Ichigo had to fire a shot with whatever amount of spiritual pressure the blade already had, if he released more that could act as a warning to his opponent making them jump back.

The arrancar had ceased to talk ever since the fight started, but the evil and anger in his eyes was still the same, "I may essentially be a blank, my sword may or may not have a name, but I have a version of your powers" he said menacingly as he swung his sword down and an attack like the Getsuga Tenshō, was released, it was similar in appearance to the bankai level, but it was not black it was a dark red. Ichigo flash stepped and dodged the attack.

The others were shocked, some captains and Lieutenants were beginning to arrive to the scene after there areas had been cleared. So far Rukia, Renji, Toshiro, Rangiku, and the captain of squad 12 Mayuri and his lieutenant Nemu, had arrived. "how did he use Ichigo's attack" Toshiro said. "while he may be the accidental result of the failed experiment, his appearance, and his weapon do appear similar, even the spiritual pressure, but there warped and not normal. In its own way it would make sense he can use the same attacks but there unstable, I doubt his body could last much longer if he continue" Kisuke said from his spot standing next to a tree, no one was quite sure how long he had been there.

Suddenly the Spiritual pressure surrounding the arrancar was going up at an alarming rate, "heh, so you landed a nice hit, but I've got news for you Ichigo, your sword's power is not the only thing I can do" he said laughing insanely. He then took one hand away from his sword, then raising it as if to grab something. Ichigo's eyes widened as he recognized the movement. In the hand of the arrancar an sword materialized. Though the one in his right hand was less broader and looked like his Shikai release, this second one looked like his bankai, but it had a pure white blade and the hilt hand no chain tassel. He raised both blades and shouted a battle roar, then using his sonido which was much faster he moved.

Ichigo was now on the defensive, the first attack caught him off guard, he received two slashes one to his arm the other his leg, both were not serious but he had to be careful.

Nearly all the other officers had arrived and looked on in concern as Ichigo was pushed back, Byakuya's hand went to his sword, he was ready to join in, then felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked at saw it was Kukaku "don't try Byakuya, Ichigo has to do this, it's his fight" she said knowing he wanted to help. Then Yoruichi spoke with confidence in her voice "she's right don't sell him out, that's my captain he won't go down that easily" she said smiling.

Almost on cue Ichigo made a fierce downward slash, forcing the arrancar to block it with his swords holding them in an X above his head like a pair of scissors.

Yoruichi grinned, seeing Ichigo had him pinned, then gasped when he saw the arrancar was still laughing. He lowered his head and something began to build up. "Cero" she said.

Ichigo saw it coming to, he jumped back, his releasing a massive amount of spiritual pressure, the others thought it was to take the hit. However that's not what he was doing. Ichigo's left hand let go of his sword and grabbed another that appeared in front of him. As the cero fired he slashed down with both blades, effectively cutting the cero in two.

Those on the sidelines gasped, Ichigo had brought the Hollow Tensa Zangetsu, it looked exactly like his bankai, but was completely white. He could only do this in Vizard form, by drawing on the inner hollow's power he controlled he could form a second blade. With it he also he could execute the Tsuin Getsuga Tenshō, a devastating attack that fired two simultaneous beams, one for his soul reaper power, the other his hollow power. However since he had perfected the technique, after he used it he would lose his mask.

Ichigo stood holding his swords ready. He had recently discovered other abilities he had access to when he used the second sword. Since it meant drawing upon more hollow power, his healing capabilities increased, it wasn't instantaneous, but if he was wounded, then released this sword it would allow him to continue fight, his speed, strength, stamina were also further augmented, and he also found his reactions and ability to analyze and counter were faster. There was a draw back though, his mask and sword's power went hand-in hand. Meaning he could only hold this level for a short period of time, he estimated since he was still new to this, a few minutes at most.

The arrancar seeing his cero become so easily negated, become highly engaged he powered up attack, but this came faster, it was a bala. This was a slightly weaker version of a cero but much faster and multiple ones could be fired without having to wait unlike a cero.

The others watched as Ichigo stood his ground against the multiple bala's. At first he did not move, then he slashed across with his hollow blade, sending a white beam to neutralize the balas, then a black beam followed but this headed for the arrancar landing a direct hit. He got back to his feet staring at Ichigo with pure hate.

"you think you've beaten me your wrong I'm gonna kill you and take out the others behind you" he said then jumped back so he was standing about 30 feet from Ichigo. "Behold, my Cero aniquilación" (translation+ Spanish for Annihilation) he shouted. He raised both his sword into the air a cero charging between them just above his head, the forming cero was a mix of colors, black, blue, purple, green, red. The spiritual pressure was intense, but it lacked stability. Ichigo could see small discharges coming from the orb it was forming into.

On the side lines the others watched in shock as Kisuke walked forward "his attack is not complete his entire being is so unstable it's taking everything out of him to hold that cero together, but if he fires it were finished" he said as they were all frozen in spot. The sensible thing was to run but that attack would cause massive devastation.

Ichigo stood his ground, he could not get closer due to the spiritual pressure, he did have one attack, but it would be a long shot. He raised his swords, so that they formed an X pattern in front of him, he put all the power he could into his swords without breaking them. "Tsuin, Getsuga Tenshō" he yelled slashing both swords down and across each other. Two massive beams of power, left the swords, one black lined in red, the other white. The two attacks combeened swirling together going straight for the Ichigo impostor.

His laughter stopped as he saw watched in awe as the attack hit him and his incomplete cero. When the attack came into contact he lost control the cero which simply shrank then faded, there was a deafening roar and bright light as the attack enveloped the arrancar.

The others dropped to the ground as the blast wave of the attack hit them. They all looked up as the dust began to settle a few moments later. Yoruichi saw Ichigo standing there breathing a little more heavily, the attack did use up quite a large amount of spiritual energy. She saw him looked down to his sword as it faded away in his hand. His mask was also beginning to crack it would be gone in a few seconds.

The others also got to their feet in awe of such an impressive attack. The as the dust settled around the entire area. Then they saw he was still alive. His clothing was in shreds, his left arm up to his shoulder was gone, and so was part of his right leg. He body had returned to its human appearance. His breathing was in sharp gasps, it was obvious he was done.

Then he began to twitch uncontrollably, his spiritual pressure became violently unstable, his body was being torn apart. He began to laugh again. "you may have killed me Ichigo, but my body's unstable spiritual pressure has gone out of control when from me trying to use my cero, in a minute I'll blow taking this entire hill with me" he screamed in pain, but still laughed.

The others looked in panic, they could not build a kido barrier to hold that. Ichigo's mask still crumbling, used his flash step to appear in front of him. Ichigo looked over his shoulder to Yoruichi. Then yelled "hollow now" his arm then became encased in white armour. His hand pointed to his left and a Garganta opened. Grabbeeng the glowing arrancar he threw them both threw, the last they heard was the cry of rage and defeat as it closed.

"Ichigo" Yoruichi yelled.

Then a new Garganta opened next to the group. Ichigo flew out of it and hit a tree. His uniform appeared to be smoking slightly.

Yoruichi ran to him, along with the others. He was conscious but a little disoriented, his mask was also completely gone. Yoruichi knelt next to him "Ichigo? Are you ok?" she asked. He nodded "ya, just don't ask me to do that again" he smiled weakly as he tried to stand up. Yoruichi took his arm and put it around her shoulders to help him to his feet "what happened?" Byakuya asked. The group around him looked curiously. "I don't know really, as soon as I got us through I turned away to open another Garganta before my mask was all gone, he hit me with something, then I was threw I didn't see him blow up" he said.

Kisuke nodded "well Ichigo that was a fine job, quick thinking on using a Garganta, whether or not he's dead I don't think we'll be seeing him again" he said clapping Ichigo on the back. There was similar praised from the Captains and Lieutenants around him. Even Byakuya nodded in respect. Then a messenger arrived "attention I have a messenger for all Captains. The spiritual pressure of the Ryoka is gone the Head Captain request your presence immediately in the captain's meeting room. Most of the crowd began to flash step of the Sōkyoku to make there way to the meeting room in the division 1 barracks. Ichigo tried to stand on his own but could not, he was exhausted due to using the abilities his body was not used to. Byakuya put a hand on his shoulder "please remain here for a few moments with your lieutenant, we will tell the Head captain you will be along shortly, Captain Kurosaki" he said with a small smile. Ichigo smiled in return, then Byakuya also disappeared. The others followed suit Renji and Rukia both said they would see him later. Toshiro nodded then left. Kukaku grinned at him then also left.

It as just Ichigo and Yoruichi now, after Kukaku left she looked at him, then smacked him over the head.

"ow what was that for" he said rubbeeng his head. She grinned "that was for scaring me when you opened that portal" she said then threw her arms around his neck, "and this for coming back to me" she said then kissed him. He put his own arms around her waist, leaning against the tree for support. They each felt there desire for another rise, they have been away from each other for too long in there books. Ichigo broke the kiss "I'll always come back to you Yoruichi, I promised I would" he said smiling as he gazed into the golden eyes that he loved. She gazed back into his eyes, and knew that together they would be able to take on anything, and move forward always. Then Ichigo sighed in exasperation, "sorry Yoruichi, despite what I know we both want to do right now we might as well get to the meeting room, after that I ne-" his stomach let out a massive growl. Yoruichi laughed, she then realized it must have been a while since he last had anything to eat. Soul reapers were able to keep their body's going using there own spiritual pressure, in emergencies, but too long can weaken the body. Fortunately Ichigo could have held that for a while. Yoruichi grinned as he blushed "let's get going then we can have a little celebration" she said winking, Ichigo was a little unsure as to what kind of celebration she had in mind.

Leaning on her for a little support, the two reunited lovers made there way to the path leading to the bottom of the hill.

**A/N: Ta da. To be honest I felt this chapter could have been a little better, but curse you writer's block. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed it, I wasn't originally planning on making Ichigo's memory loss very long. Mostly cause I plan on trying to get to maybe 25 chapters, or 30 who knows. I look forward to feedback, the next couple chapters may most likely be relaxation in nature, I have a fun little idea to play with for the next chapter and maybe the one after that. Also long term future plans concern the war between Aizen and the soul society, this was just the first stage. If anyone would like to throw in suggestion I will enjoy reading them and try to insert them as I go. Thank you for the current reviews so far. Stay tuned.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Dangerous Surprises, A new threat

**A/N: this chapter is going to be based on down time in the story, the next one may be the same, mostly to give me time to organize my plans for were to go from there. Any suggestions you guys have will be highly appreciated.**

_The captains meeting room_

It had been about 20 minutes since the Ichigo had defeated the unnamed, arrancar. With Yoruichi supporting him he had made his way to the meeting room. On his way he had received his fair shares or stares and caught people whispering while looking at him, a larger percentage of these people were blushing young girls, new to the court guard squads. Even Yoruichi received similar treatment, but from a number of men, some staring in admiration, other in jealousy. "seems we both have become quite popular Ichigo" she said chuckling. He smiled in response. She knew he was not a fan of the spotlight, he became a captain because he felt it was an honour, to help him protect those he held dear, not for popularity of this nature, she smiled. They continued on.

Now he stood with the other captains in the meeting room, many smiled at him as he walked in, giving him a nod of welcome. Head Captain Yamamoto spoke "I must commend you Captain Kurosaki, you have certainly proved those who doubted you wrong, you have done well in defending the soul society" he said with a slight smile. Ichigo was a little nervous from this praise "uh, thank you head captain" he said. This caused both captains Ukitake, and Kyōraku to chuckle slightly. The head captain spoke again, "I do have a request to make of you Captain, I would like for you to develop your ability to open Garganta portals, that skill may indeed help is in the upcoming war with Aizen and his forces". Ichigo eyes widened slightly "uh, yes sir I will work on that ability". The head captain again smiled slightly "we are aware of your status as a vizard. It does not affect your status as Central 46's directives concern impure Vizards, this has no affect on you" he said. Ichigo smiled he understood. The head captain then spoke to them all "I have requested a celebration be prepared in honour of the return of our squad 14 captain, as well as our victory this day, it shall begin in one hour, I shall see you all the festivities". He said dismissing them.

As they all filed out many of the captains came over to offer there own words to Ichigo, glad to see him back. One such happy welcome was from Kenpachi with his invitation to another fight for "fun" as he put in, this comment sent a shiver down his spine. Ukitake and Kyōraku also wanted to say how refreshing it was to see another soul reaper capable of using dual zanpakuto, and that they would be happy to give him some training in using two swords in battle, Ichigo considered this and thought it was a good idea. Toshiro and Byakuya also extended there praise.

About an hour later Ichigo sat at a table in one of the large courtyards in the Seireitei, this one was often used for festivals. He sat next to his love, along with Byakuya, Toshiro, Kukaku, Rangiku, Renji, and Rukia. They were all amazed at how big an appetite Ichigo has. Fortunately he was not messy, just really hungry. Yoruichi smiled this even rivalled some on her food escapades after big battles. "Ichigo, just how long were you out there, I've never seen someone get so hungry from having to use his own spiritual pressure to keep his body going" Rukia asked. Ichigo swallowed a whole chicken leg then answered "well, time and space are kinda weird out there as you know, how long was I gone for you guys?" he asked. Yoruichi answered "it was a little over two weeks, we got your haori message about 4 days after you were captured, then when we got to the world of the living it was about a week and a half later you arrived" she explained. Ichigo finally finished then enjoyed some nice tea before he answered "well the numbers are kinda rounded, but for me I was out there for about a month" he said. This caused everyone to look at him in shock "damn Ichigo, we all knew you were tough, but wow a month" Renji said. Yoruichi put her arms around his neck "that's my captain" she said flirtingly. He smiled then pulled her onto his lap, she could feel his hunger of another kind, she also saw it in his eyes.

Unfortunately they still had to wait, Ichigo was required to move about and speak with some of the general population of the Seireitei, like the other captains. What would cause Yoruichi to laugh was in the short time he walked around, he received 12 requests to be his lieutenant (about one third male, the rest female), several dozen requests to become part of his squad, even though he didn't have one yet, an to top off the humour, nearly a dozen marriage proposals. The oddest of that kind was from Captain Kurotsuchi, his request was as he put it, to test the power of a vizard and see if was hereditary, he wanted Ichigo to "breed" with his lieutenant Nemu, to see the outcome of such an experiment, Nemu also did what she thought would sweeten the deal by suggesting he meet her in a dark alley behind the courtyard in five minutes, she said all this in her robotic tone. To say the least Ichigo was grateful for his speed with flash step to get back to his table, Yoruichi burst out laughing after hearing of Ichigo's run-ins. She even explained to him that in the time he was gone, she even received several requests, some were for her to join another squad to free up the lieutenant position, some were for marriage, and others of a more unique nature, born of too much sake, and dirty minds. This caused a dark look to appear on Ichigo's face and his hand to go to his sword strapped to his back. Yoruichi laughed again, but was highly touched by his jealousy of others who tried to win her affections.

The festivities lasted for quite some time, they had started about 2 hours before midnight, now it was getting close to dawn. Ichigo and Yoruichi still had a fun time, there were no more "requests" as any who walked to the table found Captain Kurosaki with his lieutenant sitting in his lamp, most of these occurred while they were both flirting with each other. They also did a little dancing, Ichigo was not overly fond of it and neither was Yoruichi surprisingly. Together however they spent a highly enjoyable time on the dance floor, they even attempted a dirty dance at one point seeing as how most of the others were not focused on them for a change.

Finally thought when dawn was not far off, the party ended. Ichigo picked up Yoruichi and carried her off to there home. When he appeared on the front porch. They were already deep into a kiss, there tongues doing there explorations. Ichigo opened the door, and planned on carry her to the bed. When a hell butterfly flew in through the window and landed on Ichigo's shoulder. This resulted in a highly foul curse from Ichigo, and a laugh from Yoruichi "its ok Ichigo, we can wait a little longer" she said though as she grasped his hardened manhood, she doubted she could. The message the hell butterfly had was for an emergency captain's only meeting. Ichigo put the clothes he had shrugged off making his way down the hall, put on his haori placed Zangetsu on his back then walked out the door.

He arrived at he meeting room a few moments after most of the other captains were arriving as well. The head captain stood at the head of the room "welcome, I apologize for the sudden meeting" he said as he noticed a couple captains dealing with hang-over's. Captain Kyōraku also head severe bruises as he was describing how he had accidentally stumbled into a dark alley while drunk, and all he remembered was some woman first tried to climb onto him then after his face hit a patch of light, she pummelled him, then he woke up and had to head for the meeting. Captain Ukitake nodded assuming he must have bin drunk then fell down. The had captain continued "I have received some information of great importance from our ally, Kisuke Urahara" he said indicating the Hat n' clogs standing in the corner behind him. At his nod Kisuke walked to stand in front of them all.

_A few moments later at Ichigo and Yoruichi's cabin_

Yoruichi was currently sitting on a stool in the kitchen waiting for her lover to get back. Her mind at the moment was contemplating highly arousing thoughts as to what may happen soon. A knock at the door disrupted her thoughts, she knew it was not Ichigo. Most likely one of theirs friends come to see if she knew why a sudden captains meeting was going on. She walked to the door and opened it "hello" she said smiling brightly, that suddenly changed as she saw who it was. A small skinny man was standing, but more frightening to Yoruichi was the 2 cats sitting in front of him. Yoruichi thought to herself, _oh boy this is not going to be a good day, Ichigo please don't come home too soon. _

Ichigo's eyes widened "is that really true" he asked as he heard what Kisuke had to say.

He nodded "yes Ichigo when I captured the weak arrancar in Karakura town, I gave him a truth serum I had bin working on with Mayuri for sometime, it worked like a charm. Apparently things have become quite chaotic in Hueco Mundo. When you first escaped that palace called Las Noches, and used your Tsuin Getsuga Tenshō that caused some injury to a number of the Espada. Then when you escaped the experiment and those two Espada fired there Ceros it caused a larger explosion then we thought, the rumour is 3 Espada were killed succumbeeng to wounds sustained by the blast and your previous attack. Even Aizen himself was supposedly been incapacitated. So right now the remaining Espada are fighting to keep the numeros under control, but they also won't work together, so the numeros are just doing what they want. Looks like what you did has bought us some time Ichigo" he said explaining more details of the situation. Many of the captains smiled at this news. The Head captain nodded "this is a stroke of good luck, we now have more time to secure out preparations for the up coming battle, and to further hone our skills, but this also means we must remain alert, as some of the numeros Arrancar's may make foolish attempts to attack us of the world of the living. Captain Kurosaki, you will return to Karakura town, by the end of this week to assume the guard of the town, you may take Lieutenant Shihōin along with a few others." he said issuing his order.

Ichigo nodded, this would be perfect he and Yoruichi would be able to get a break. Byakuya stepped forward "head captain I also request to go with Captain Kurosaki, in the event any of the Espada attack". The head captain considered this, the nodded. Normally Toshiro would go be he had been away for a long period of time and had much work to do. It was sensible to send a different captain this time. Ichigo gave Byakuya a small smile of welcome, to which he nodded in response. The meeting was then dismissed.

Ichigo left the meeting room, heading back for the cabeen to Yoruichi, he flash stepped most of the way, but walked the last block, he took off his haori and folded it up as he walked. As he was turning the corner to head up the small path in the little garden area the cabeen had been built in he noticed a cat sitting on the porch. At first Ichigo thought it was Yoruichi. Then he noticed as he got closer the cat was white, it had golden eyes, and on its collar, it had a tag with the Shihōin crest on it. The cat looked up at him curiously "Yoruichi must have gotten a cat" he said to himself, he kneeled down giving his palm to the cat, which sniffed then licked him. Ichigo chuckled "hey there little one, you new here" he said scratching the cat behind the ears, as he sat down on the step. The cat began to purr happily. Ichigo smiled and he moved down its neck scratching, it was no surprise that Ichigo had taken a liking to cats recently. The white cat continued to purr happily leaning forward to put its front paws on his thigh "well Yoruichi found a pretty friendly cat" he said looking over his shoulder, to shout to let he know he was back, then the weight on his leg increased slightly and a sultry voice spoke "oo, my that was delightful, but let me show you how _friendly _I can be" the voice said. Ichigo turned back very fast to find a woman with her hands on his leg, and her face inches from his, with a look of lust in her eyes. Ichigo screamed, as he fell backwards on to the porch, as he got up the woman got closer to him "come now no need to be shy, I've got an itch somewhere else" she said seductively, Ichigo noticed she looked very familiar, she was wearing a purple dress that did not do much to hide her curvy figure, she was in the midst of putting her arms around his neck when the door opened. Ichigo turned to see Yoruichi standing there, _I'm a dead man, _Ichigo thought.

Yoruichi was shocked to find her lover under assault when she opened the door, after hearing him yell out in shock "mother what are you doing?" she said.

The woman leaned back to smile "why Yoruichi dear, this handsome young man just arrived, and was kind enough to scratch my ears, I was going to return the favour, please don't mind us go back inside and continue talking with your father and fiancée, I'll keep this young man _company_" she said in a sultry voice.

Ichigo shocked mind processed the information as best as she could, _Mother!, _he thought then realized he could see it, the woman did not appear that old, but he could tell she and Yoruichi were related. Yoruichi had her facial features, and similar body type, and her eyes, but this woman's skin tone was much lighter and her hair color was not the same her was dark blue. The next piece of information passed by a little easier, _father?,_ that meant her parents were here. Ichigo felt a wave of nervousness wash over him as he realized what that meant. Then the last bit of information hit him, _fiancée!, what the hell is going here, _he thought.

Two men suddenly walked out the door to stand next to Yoruichi, one Ichigo guessed was her father, he had the dark skin tone she had, also his hair was dark red,_ dark blue and dark red go figure, _he thought. He also noticed this man had a serious face, and while he appeared to be in his golden years looked like he could still take care of himself in a fight. The other man Ichigo prayed to god was not her fiancée, he was a skinny, short man, he was also quite older in appearance, his hair was white and long, he had a dropping moustache, was exceedingly pale. Ichigo could tell he was a noble, and one who most likely spend all his time indoors. Ichigo also recalled Kisuke telling him about how Yoruichi's parents had an political arranged marriage for her set up when she was young. Ichigo felt a highly strong temptation to listen to his inner hollow and open a Garganta for them all.

The taller man spoke "Moon, please get off that young man, stop embarrassing the rest of us, Yoruichi who is this young soul reaper?" he asked turning to his daughter. The skinny man spoke next "yes my darling is he a friend of yours?" is asked putting an arm around her waist.

Ichigo felt his temperature shoot up a few notched when he saw him do that, his hand itched to go to his sword.

Yoruichi could tell Ichigo was approaching boiling point, she had to move fast.

Gladly getting out of the skinny man's embrace she turned to her father "this is Ichigo, he's an old friend, he comes by for tea once in a while, I'm sorry Ichigo I should have introduced you, this is my mother Moon Shihōin, my father Minako Shihōin, and my arranged fiancée, Shu Motobashi. Please everyone lets all go inside for tea, are Renji and Rukia coming as well Ichigo?" she asked trying to send him a signal.

Fortunately he picked up on it "uh, no yoru- Lady Shihōin, that captain needed them today, they asked me to tell you they were sorry" he said hurriedly, keeping up the charade. He then followed behind into the cabeen. Ichigo went into the living room to take a seat, setting Zangetsu down next to the couch. Then he panicked as Yoruichi's mother sat very close to him, she winked at him "a pleasure to meet you Ichigo, it's not often I get to meet such young and handsome soul reapers, you also have quite the magic finger I must say, tell me are you attached to anyone right now" she said leaning towards him with a dangerous look in her eyes, at least dangerous to Ichigo's point of view, he was practically falling out of the couch.

"mother, please leave Ichigo alone" Yoruichi said, coming back into the room, she was also slightly panicking at the sight of her mother trying to seduce Ichigo. "yes moon, please show some dignity" said her husband. He was sitting in the single person chair at the opposite end of the room. Yoruichi passed tea to everyone, then with no choice, sat down next to Shu, who proceeded to put his arm back around her.

Ichigo had to struggle to control himself as he saw the look of revulsion that crossed his love's face. He also struggled to keep his spiritual pressure at it's normal level. Both of these were not easy.

Then her father Minako spoke "that is an unusual Zanpakuto" he said looking at Zangetsu " I assume you know its name young man" he said. A brief glance from Yoruichi sipping her tea told him he could answer "uh yes sir, its name is Zangetsu it always looks like that because it remains in its Shikai release" he said. Minako shook his head "poor control over his sword, bad manners, an poor respect for nobles. What squad do you belong to?" he asked. "Squad 14 sir" Ichigo answered trying to stay calm. "ah the new one I heard it has someone of no real reputation for a captain, well I'm sure if you work hard young man, you could become a seated officer" he said in a tone that meant he did not think much of Ichigo.

"now dear don't be hard on the Ichigo, if you need some encouragement I could help you there" Moon said, coming on to Ichigo again.

"Mother, please, and father the new Captain is quite a skilled man, you haven't met him yet" Yoruichi said.

Moon pouted "maybe later on when my daughter is not being a spoil sport, its so unlike you dear"

Minako frowned "in any case my daughter, we are here to discuss. Perhaps that could wait until our guest has left" he said looking at Ichigo sternly. Yoruichi moved fast "it is alright father, Ichigo is a good friend, he will not say anything you can speak in front of him" she said. Her father nodded "very well, as you have returned daughter it is time we got your wedding to Shu underway" This caused Ichigo to choke on his tea, he manage to keep discreet about it "Wedding?" he asked trying to be curious and keep his frustration down. Moon then spoke close to her ear "yes our daughter, was arranged to marry Shu of the Motobashi clan, another powerful clan, they live on the noble plane like myself and my husband, with the other nobles who do not live in the Seireitei" she explained. Then blew in his ear and whispered "but never mind that, please tell me about yourself, you have quite the interesting spiritual pressure its very appealing" she said.

Ichigo then stood up "allow me to go get us all some more tea, excuse me". Yoruichi also stood up "please allow me to help you, Ichigo" she said. Then felt Shu take her hand "hurry back my darling I know how much you hate being away. Yoruichi smiled weakly, the half ran into the kitchen thankfully out of sight.

When she got in she found Ichigo by the sink, he looked about ready to have a complete breakdown, he was muttering something about not listening to the hollow. "Ichigo" she said somewhat saddened, by the look he caught in his eye. The look of jealousy, an she guessed what was a look of someone about to do some wrong. They both knew this would get in the way of their love for each other, but still this was going to be an annoying bump in the road. She walked up to him and put her arms around him resting her head on his chest to listen to his heart, he put his own arms around her and laid his head on her. They stayed that was for a few seconds to help each other maintain control. "Ichigo I'm sorry, they showed up with no warning" she said hurriedly. He gave an annoyed smile, "this wasn't exactly how I thought I would meet your parents, especially your mother" he said, this caused them both to laugh for a moment, then Ichigo quickly got a new batch of tea going. "I'm not happy about that either mother is difficult, she normal has no interest on most men, but when she does, lets just say I'm siding with whatever your hollow is suggesting" she said smirking. Ichigo smiled too "his suggestion is to try opening a Garganta. Anyway so what are we going to do here Yoruichi?" he asked. For once the goddess shook her head "I'm not sure, I thought I had been cut out from their plans, father made this arrangement under his idea it would secure my future" She suddenly shuddered "Shu is a not a good man, he sadistic, self centered, and very greedy the thought of" she really did not finish, without being rude.

Ichigo nodded he understood "do you think we should just tell them?" he asked. She thought for a moment "its what I want to do, but as much as I hate this we need to go with this until we get Shu away from them to start talking" Ichigo nodded.

As they walked back into the living room, Ichigo noticed Shu attempting to pick up Zangetsu, he could barely move it. Then Minako came offering his assistance. Together they did managed to lift it, by about 3 inches. Ichigo grinned this was helping. H walked over to them "allow me" he said then easily as lifting a stick, he picked up the large cleaver like blade with one hand. "my such a strong man you are" said Moon in a voice that made Ichigo's face change to comical fear. "why is it wrapped in cloth, like the handle?" Shu asked.

Glad to have something go with Ichigo explained, even though he was not fond of Shu, at least it would keep things going, "it acts like the sheath for my sword, when I fight it unravels on its on, then wraps around the end of the handle", he explained as Zangetsu reacted to this will the cloth seemed to unravel from this blade as if alive. Moon gasped as the sword itself came into view "my my you continue to amaze, that is a very impressive weapon" she said again in a voice then led Ichigo to believe there were two meanings to what she just said. Ichigo ignored her as best as he could, letting the cloth wrap back around the blade then set it back down.

Minako then spoke "now then my daughter, we have come because we are planning on getting the wedding started in a few days, we shall be leaving to go back to the noble plane, to begin preparations. Then Shu spoke in a voice like he was trying to show off "and then we can get to the honeymoon, my little kitten" he said as he slapped her ass.

That was what broke Ichigo's control "hey hands off her" he shouted. This earned a shocked look from both Minako and Shu. Moon was looking at Ichigo with more physical interest at his sudden outburst.

Yoruichi smiled to herself, she was glad for the "rescue" but knew this would become difficult. At least now maybe she could stand with Ichigo away from this man who just made her feel, well, icky to use the best word that came to mind.

"and just who are you to tell me what to do with my future property", he said staring at Ichigo. It was quite a ridiculous sight. Then Minako spoke "how dare you, you have no place shouting at nobles in that manner, I shall be speaking to you captain to demand your immediate punishment" he said.

Ichigo had, had enough "then you don't have to look far, he's right here" Ichigo said as he bent to pick up his haori that was folded next to his sword. He quickly threw it on, then addressed both Yoruichi's father and Shu "Ichigo Kurosaki, Captain of Squad 14" he said grinning.

Yoruichi decided she had, had enough of this as well, she was about ready to punch Shu clear across the Seireitei. She unlocked herself from his arm again. Then went to stand next to her man, "and I am his lieutenant".

To make matters all the worse, or interesting on Moon's point of view, the front door slammed opened and the voice of Kukaku Shiba could be hear yelling, "hey Yoruichi! You and Ichigo better not be in bed, me and Byakuya need to talk to ya" she said about to walk past the living room, then noticed everyone, Byakuya was right behind her. Yoruichi close her eyes in frustration as her dearest friend walked into the room "dammit Kukaku, you and your bid mouth", she whispered. Byakuya meanwhile, recognized the others in the room. He quickly guessed the situation, then taking Kukaku by the arm "perhaps another time, I shall speak with you later Captain Kurosaki" he said nodding. Then after quickly whispering something in Kukaku's ear, which interestingly enough got her face red, they were out the door in a flash.

Ichigo and Yoruichi meanwhile shared a quite sigh of irritation, things were going to get worse.

Minako then rounded on them both "what is the meaning of this, boy have you been forcing yourself on my daughter" he shouted. Yoruichi then spoke up "father, enough. Ichigo is the man I love, and he loves me. We have been together for a few months" she said referring to the time he had invited her to live with him at the beginning summer, add that to how long since they became intimate it added up to about 5 months now, "he has also proposed to me" she said clearly exasperated with her father. She then turned to her lover "Ichigo, I am sorry I took so long to give you my answer " she paused to raise her hand, which hand the ring he gave her, to him. He took her hand. Yoruichi smiled "I accept your proposal Ichigo" she said.

Though Ichigo had different ideas as to how this would occur, he felt this would certainly be quite an interesting memory someday, nevertheless her words deeply warmed his heart, the thought of her as his wife overjoyed him.

Meanwhile behind them Moon sighed "a shame, all the sexy ones are taken" she said, running her hand down Ichigo's back. Yoruichi gave her mother a dangerous glare "mom, hands off my Ichigo" she said.

Minako looked ready to burst "this is ridiculous, he cannot propose to you, your already promised to Shu" he said.

Yoruichi turned to her father "Even so father, I was not old enough to receive a gift along with his proposal, and he has yet to give one now. Ichigo already have me a gift when he proposed" she explained, then pulled her necklace from under her shirt, then reached over to Ichigo and pulled his out from his uniform. "this is a soul pendant Ichigo, gave me when he proposed" she was stretching the details slightly, but that was a minor thing.

At the sight of the two necklaces, everyone in the room froze.

Moon then giggled "my, my you become more interesting Ichigo, that's quite a gift, you've picked yourself a winner Yoruichi, dear"

Yoruichi sighed in frustration at her mother. Then Minako spoke again "well then, who is he? He has no reputation, he's just another member of the court guard squads". Yoruichi gave her father an annoyed look for his tone to her man "father did you not notice, he's the captain of the newly created squad 14, he's also highly respected by the other captain, Ichigo's strength has also greatly helped the soul society, he not only repelled two separate arrancar invasion but has also saved my life.

From the look on her mother's face she could tell she was only makings things worse there, she appeared to be interested on stealing Ichigo, Shu and her father were looking at like someone being blackmailed into something. She knew it was near hopeless, the way her father looked at it Shu was a perfect match for, despite the fact that he was much older, and saw here as property not a woman. She could not be overly mad at her parents they wanted what they thought what was best for her. She would however listen to anyone bad mouth her Ichigo, nor would she give him up.

Ichigo noticed the troubled look on his goddess's face, he moved to put his arm around her. Yoruichi smiled at him. Shu was shocked at began stammering to Minako, who scowled then spoke in a patient tone trying to start over, "Yoruichi, will you then at least come with us to the manor to discuss things?" he asked, he then sensed the spiritual pressure mounting from the orange haired man, he felt the anger, his eyes widened "and your uh, friend will be summoned shortly after your mother and I have spoken with you I promise, will you hear is out?" he asked.

Yoruichi looked to Ichigo for a moment, she could also sense he did not want to let her go, she did not want to leave him, but this may be a good chance to clear the air. "very well father, but you should now if you cannot deny him entrance, he has rights as we are now engaged" She said taking Ichigo's hand and grinning when he squeezed back. Her father frowned but nodded.

Yoruichi turned to Ichigo, at this point she did not care if her parents saw, she put her arms around his neck to place her lips on his, she needed this before she had to go. Ichigo returned the kiss with his usual surprising skill. Then as their lips parted she whispered into his ear "if anything goes wrong talk to Byakuya, he knows this game, tell him we are engaged, that gives you some power in this" she said. Then she walked out of his arms through a special gate that appeared in the living room , Shu attempted to take her hand as they walked through but Yoruichi smacked him. Then they were gone.

Ichigo swore in frustration, then went to find Byakuya he needed to find out a few things. He knew he could get help from him. He took a moment to calm down first. Then went to find his stoic friend.

Fortunately he did not have to go far, he also found out how Byakuya got Kukaku out of the house so quickly. They were behind the line of trees by the path, Ichigo could tell they were both fixed on that as neither of them detected him, he heard muffled squealing, then after retreating a few steps poked he head through a bush. Looking, down the line to his left, he saw they were in each others arms and making out. He was shocked, Both had each others arms around the others waist, but Byakuya appeared to be lowering one to Kukaku ass. He decided it was better, and safer, to simply go to the front door and give them warning he was coming.

Ichigo went back to the door, then opened it and slammed it shut "hey Byakuya, Kukaku, you guys out here?" he called. Then moved down the path as if to leave, then he heard Byakuya's somewhat breathless voice call "over here, Ichigo" he said. Ichigo smiled then walked through the bushes into the garden, he found Kukaku sitting on the stone bench that sat in the garden, her face was flushed. Ichigo ignored this "hey thanks for waiting" he said. Byakuya was standing next to the bench as though nothing had occurred, he nodded "I apologize for our sudden appearance, I hope it was not damaging to the situation" he said with unusual politeness. Ichigo guessed he recognized who the people, and could tell what kind of mood Ichigo was trying to avoid going into.

Ichigo shook his head "it's alright, neither of you knew they would be there, neither did I till I got back from the meeting, I need your help Byakuya" he said .

Kukaku sensed his unusual mood and the strange sparks of his spiritual pressure "what's going on Ichigo, you and Yoruichi have a fight or was it something with those folks?" she asked.

Ichigo did not answer immediately, he was unusually quite. He then turned and beckoned them to follow. Kukaku looked at Byakuya, he only shook his head then followed Ichigo inside.

As they all sat together in the living room Ichigo asked "so Byakuya by any chance did you recognize any of the people who were here. The stoic captain nodded "yes, those were Minato and Moon Shihōin, the parents of Yoruichi. The other man was Shu Motobashi the current head of the Motobashi family" he said, this caused Kukaku to listen quite intently.

Ichigo nodded, "yes that's right, they came here to get her to begin for her arranged marriage to Shu" He said in a tone that said he was having trouble keeping cool.

This information caused Kukaku to spit out the sip of tea she was just taking, while choking it down a bit, Byakuya spoke "I gather, they have returned to the noble plane" Ichigo nodded, "and do you plan on going to her", again he nodded, "that may be difficult, if that is the help you require I can escort you there as I am the head of a noble family, but after that I do not see how you can interfere with that noble families business" he said in a somewhat apologetic tone, he guessed this was not easy for his friend. Byakuya was then surprised when Ichigo smiled, "would it help if I told you Yoruichi accepted my marriage proposal, and that we are officially engaged.

"what!" Kukaku said, she had been away from nobles for a long time, she also never paid much attention to it, this however got her undivided attention.

Byakuya's eyes widened, he nodded "please explain the details to me Ichigo, I will not repeat anything that is said" Ichigo smiled at him.

"Yoruichi told me when you first got back to the world of the living, she had another message from me?"

They both nodded. "that message, was partially my proposal, I knew the seal would take hold, and I wasn't sure what was going to happen, so I recorded that message for her to tell her how I felt, and instructed Kisuke to give her the ring I asked him to make". When I recovered my memory I was going to ask her answer, however things have been recently very busy. When I got back from the meeting this mourning, I arrived to find them here discussing the marriage involving Shu. I'll have to say I did not handle things that well, they assumed I was some friend of her, but the truth came out just before you two arrived." he explained then paused for a moment.

Byakuya could tell this was not easy, he knew Ichigo was not very refined, but this was understandable, he knew he deeply loved Yoruichi and she loved him.

Ichigo then continued "after a bit of arguing, Yoruichi agreed to go back to their manor, they promised to summon me soon enough, she told me to go to you, to say I had the rights to not be denied as her fiancée, she said you would know what to do"

Byakuya thought for a moment "yes, I am aware of what that means, did her arranged marriage give her a gift as part of the proposal?" he asked, Ichigo explained the remaining details.

Byakuya listened intently, "from what you have told me, currently with her choice of you the upper hand is yours. Unfortunately that fact will be ignored, they cannot deny you to go to the manor, as Yoruichi has accepted your proposal. However on the pretence of her best interests. The former head of the Shihōin clan Minako, will most likely set you a challenge this along with her arranged fiancée to protect his own interests. I am familiar with him, he is a difficult man to abide" Byakuya said, causing a small laugh from Kukaku at his little joke.

Ichigo nodded "so what do I do now, sit still while Yoruichi is having to listen to them?" he asked. Both of them knew Ichigo was not one to be able to "sit still". Especially as this concerned the love of his life.

Byakuya nodded "I am afraid that is correct" he said again in a slight apologetic tone

Kukaku stood up to go put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder "I wouldn't worry about it kid, I've never seen Yoruichi be so deeply attached to someone, she loves only you. This just a bump in the road" she said attempting to lighten his mood. Ichigo smiled but still could not help his feelings.

Byakuya stood up "I will go and speak with the head captain, as you are officially engaged to Yoruichi you are for the moment part of this internal noble affair. As such they cannot ask him to get in your way" he said standing up and leaving "I shall be back shortly" he said, though the message was meant for Kukaku. Who grinned In response. After he left, Ichigo became restless after a few moments. Kukaku watched and could not help smiling, she guessed she and Yoruichi had much more enjoyable plans before they went back to the world of the living. She was gonna suggest he could do his small pile of paperwork when he picked up Zangetsu and headed for the door. "going somewhere?" she called.

"For a walk" he yelled as the door slammed shut.

_Meanwhile, within the Shihōin manor in the noble plan_

Yoruichi had a headache.

She had only been back to her old home for about 2 hours and already she'd had enough. All she wanted right now was to be with Ichigo. After she had left him, which was very difficult for her. She was taken to the manor, there she went to her childhood room, where she received her mothers lecture on how she's neglected her duty, to keep herself presentable.

That and a interrogation about Ichigo from her mother, one subject being his "skills" in bed. To this Yoruichi came to the point of considering her Shunkō, with a light. Then her father arrived with Shu, to begin the _talk. _Which father and arranged fiancée as they began there list of obvious reasons to marry Shu.

This served to only make Yoruichi quite mad, though her mother had no real objection, probably because if Ichigo was around more often she could seduce him, it was her father and Shu who pretty much insulted Ichigo in any way possible. Yoruichi was also sick of Shu, the man was attempting to buy her favour one moment then berate her father that the _woman _should not behave so inappropriately with low life soul reapers. He had no tact, he cared only for her body for his own pleasure, he was also quite cruel, he even made subtle hints of having Ichigo taken out of the picture.

At the first mention of that she released a massive amount of spiritual pressure "Shunkō" she yelled, the caused her orange over shirt to blow off leaving her black undershirt on. She jumped from her seat and charged Shu, her parents were both shocked at how fast she had become. She grabbed him by the neck and lifted him from the floor effectively pinning him to a wall, "don't you dare threaten my captain, and fiancée Ichigo. Doing so will bring the wrath of the Court Guard Squads on your head. Shu panicked for a moment "Minato tell your daughter to release me" he said. Yoruichi did not need to be told anything she released him, then released her technique.

Shu then left soon after saying they had better be ready to begin the wedding preparations.

Yoruichi went to lie down on her bed. Her mother came to sit with her. Her father walked to a window, "Yoruichi why do you insist on not following tradition, we only want what is best for your" he said earnestly. Yoruichi sighed "I know father, but Ichigo is the man I love, I want to be with him, and he loves me in return, your tradition was good for you and mother. You two are happy, but Shu is a terrible man" she tried to explain. Her mother slipped into her serious side for a few moments "I think for once she is earnest in her belief Minato, I can see it in her eyes" she said. This was most likely the one thing that would get through. Minato sighed, "I am still against it, but we have already passed the Shihōin clan leadership to you, this is the last authority we have. If this is what you truly want my dear, then we must be certain he can defend the Shihōin clan alongside you. I will send the summons and he will face our challenge, along with whatever one Shu has planned" he said then left. Yoruichi smiled at that, _at least now Ichigo will come and hopefully keep the little creep away, its funny all this trouble when he and I just wanted a little alone time. Well its better now the later, _She thought. Then decided to wait up for Ichigo to arrive, her mother also made a suggestion, to which caused another smile.

_Back in the Seireitei a couple hours later_

Ichigo was currently sitting on the roof of some building, he'd had a chance to cool off a bit while he taken a walk around the soul society. He'd even run into his two sponsors Captains Ukitake and Kyōraku, they waved and invited him to share a drink. To which he declined saying he was waiting for a certain summons. They agreed to another time.

Shortly after Ichigo returned to the cabeen, he heard soft laughter as he got to the front door, _huh never realized but this can be annoying, but then again it is my barracks, _He thought as he opened the door, then closed it trying to make a lot of noise, he had a feeling who was already here.

Ichigo walked into the living room to find Byakuya standing by a window, and Kukaku, whose favoured red tank top shirt was slightly out of place. She grinning up at Ichigo. Byakuya turned as if he just realized Ichigo had returned "I have just come from meeting with the head captain, I made sure to be discreet but has assured me this is a private matter for you and cannot affect your status as a soul reaper" He said, thought he knew that did not matter to Ichigo. Just then a hell butterfly flew in the window and landed on Ichigo's finger, its message was simple. His presence was requested at the Shihōin Manor, he was permitted to bring a total of two quests to act as audience members in any proceedings.

Ichigo nodded then turned the couple behind him "Byakuya, will you come with me I need your help with these noble things, Kukaku would you come too?" he asked they both nodded. Byakuya then told him, he could open the gate if he told the hell butterfly he was ready.

The butterfly flew into the air then a gate opened similar to the ones they used when entering the soul society from the living realm. Ichigo and the others stepped through.

The Noble plane was more like a second level of the Soul society, it looked like he was in a more well, Noble version of the Seireitei, but much smaller.

The gate had taken then to the path leading to the Shihōin family Manor, Ichigo began walking at a somewhat hurried pace, his uniform and Haori flapping about. "Byakuya you said your not overly fond of that Shu guy, is there anything I should know about?" he asked looking over his shoulder.

The stoic captain was taking advantage of his attention directed somewhere else to hold the wild dark haired woman's hand, he almost didn't hear the question "he is a noble the current head of a family not significantly large but fairly wealthy among that level of the nobles, there are dark rumours speculating about some of his dealings. His know to be greedy, high self-centered, and sadistic towards those who try to take something from him, I believe he would be that way towards you as he most likely sees Lady Yoruichi as his property" he said using the proper way to address her. In this place he was required to do so as head of the Kuchiki family.

They were approaching the door to the manor, it was quite a large place, three stories high, many rooms. It wasn't overly flashy or ornate. It suited Yoruichi, Ichigo thought to himself, he could feel her spiritual pressure within the manor, his first impulse was to flash step to that location, but he had to keep under control.

Two sentries met them at the gate "Who are you" they asked. Both a little intimidated by the spiritual pressure Ichigo was letting off and the comically annoyed look on his face.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Captain of Squad 14. I've been summoned here" he said.

Upstairs Yoruichi felt Ichigo's spiritual pressure, she quickly looked at herself in the mirror and hoped he liked the new attire her mother had convinced her to wear for when he got here. She left her room and made her way to the front door.

Ichigo walked in through the front door, Byakuya noticed he was looking about nervously, Kukaku grinned "come on Ichigo, no reason to be nervous you stood your ground against Aizen and the Espada, how bad can this be?" she asked

Ichigo thought for a moment "well after meeting Yoruichi's mother, I'd rather be dealing with the Espada right now" he mumbled.

Almost on cue a woman who greatly resembled Yoruichi appeared, attempting to hug Ichigo causing him to flash step a few feet away "oh my darling Ichigo, you've come to visit us, Yoruichi has been going on and on about you, come now why so shy" she said in a voice that seemed to say there were two meaning to that sentence. A voice then spoke "Mother, I thought I told you not to tease Ichigo only I can do that" said Yoruichi appearing at the stairs leading to the second level.

Yoruichi arrived to see Ichigo making good use of his speed to get away from her mother, after he heard her voice, he then turned and when he saw her his jaw hit the floor. Yoruichi blushed "so what do you think Ichigo" she asked nervously.

She was wearing flowing orange dress, it was held up by a single clasp over he left shoulder, which went down across her back to her right hip, aside form that is was backless. The dress favoured her figure quite nicely, she also wore her hair down with out the ponytail, her bangs were still there, but he thought for this dress the hair suited her. She also had her necklace still on, and his ring on her hand. She could tell he was dumbfounded by her attire. She walked down the stairs to take his hand. This knocked him out of his daydream. "you look beautiful Yoruichi" he said. This made her blush, and feel better about all this. She knew they would be going home soon.

As they were walking down the hall to meet with her father she explained the situation as she walked with his arm around hers "pretty much it's just getting Shu out of the way mother seems to think finally you are in my best interest, this got through dad's stubborn head, he'll make some kind of challenge to you and then were done. You know in a way it's better we get this out of the way." she said Smiling up at him. Ichigo walked with her and could not tear his eyes from her, but he knew he should keep his mind on business at hand, "hey you wont believe what I caught Byakuya and Kukaku at twice now" he said trying to keep his mind off the beautiful goddess next to him. Yoruichi eyes widened then she had to hold down a laugh "really? I never knew Byakuya had it in him" she said practically holding her side.

They reached a door to a meeting room, Yoruichi led Ichigo through "this is where my father asked to speak with you" she said then left the room.

A voice Spoke behind him "Captain Kurosaki, thank you for coming, please come sit" Ichigo turned to find Minato sitting on a plush pillow by a table already laid out with some tea. Ichigo walked forward to sit down then placed Zangetsu behind him. After taking a seat, Minato appeared to be collecting his thoughts, "I would first like to apologize for my behaviours when we first met captain, I have recently learned of your exploits from my daughter as well as some other sources. You are quite a skilled man" he said bowing he head slightly.

Ichigo was taken back for a moment "uh, its alright you don't need to apologize, and you can call me Ichigo, I haven't been a captain long and I don't think we need to be so formal" he said smiling nervously. Surprisingly enough Minato smiled, "I see why my daughter loves you. This may seem rude but as tradition dictates in this situation I must ask. Would you ever give up Yoruichi?" he asked. Ichigo didn't even hesitate "never, nothing could change how I feel for her" he answered. Minato nodded, "I have always been deeply proud of her ever since she was a child, I only wished what was best for her, I confess Shu over time convinced me he would secure her future. But now I see you two put yourselves first. My daughter is happy with you, and is not required to lead the family for some time. I am no longer against your proposal" he said.

Ichigo smiled, "thank you, sir" he said. Minato then looked grim for a moment "Shu, however is convinced Yoruichi belongs to him, as such he can still challenge you, not you personally, he will have a representative act for him. I have begun to see what that man truly is, he will most likely ask you to defeat a person or even persons in a submission duel. But we shall hope he simply accepts defeat here, there is no doubt in my mind now if he pushed for the challenge it will be an attempt to kill you" he said.

Ichigo grinned "I'm not overly worried about that, besides he won't risk pissing off the other captains". Minato laughed "I think I'm beginning to like you Ichigo. You are welcome to stay here, including your friends, until Shu returns. I believe my daughter is waiting for you".

Ichigo stood up and picked up Zangetsu. He then turned to go find his goddess.

**A/N:** **am I being evil to Ichigo?. Nah this stuff always happens to him. Haha anyway this is chapter 12, the next will be dealing with the other guy, then maybe we go back to hometown. Most likely lemon scene up ahead, but for more then one couple. Anyway I felt some of these parts were a tad on the corny side, but oh well. Stay tuned for the second part!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Dangerous surprises, A new threat- part 2

**A/N: this chapter will contain a lemon scene or two as a heads up to those who not overly fond of them.**

_Why do these things always seem to happen to me, _Ichigo thought as he made his way through the halls of the Shihōin manor. He had just come from talking with Yoruichi's dad, while he no longer feel Ichigo was bad for Yoruichi, now he had to accept a challenge from the guy who was her arranged marriage. _All I wanted was a little alone time with her, now look where we are_ he thought irritated, as he continued walking. He stopped when he heard the sounds coming from the room to his right. Figuring she was in there with Byakuya and Kukaku, he walked in.

It looked like a living room, there were some couches, a tabled, and some refreshments were laid out. Ichigo looked around but no one was there, "huh? Yoruichi, you in here" he asked as he walked into the room. All of a sudden he felt a warm weight against his back and arms going around his chest "why hello there, Mr. magic fingers, I knew you couldn't stay away for long" said an unfortunately familiar voice, with a chill going down Ichigo's spine. He yelled out loud in comical terror.

Yoruichi was currently walking around the manor with Byakuya and Kukaku, neither had seen this home of hers before. They were currently in one of the garden viewing rooms, meant for meditation or a place to sit and think, looking out and the tranquil garden. Byakuya was fairly impressed, even Kukaku she generally preferred quite places. They were then alerted to Ichigo's scream. Yoruichi looked up "oh no, she's at it again" she said rolling her eyes, then ran down the hall, with the others following.

They arrived to the living room where there were to meet Ichigo, they heard sounds like he as moving, fast, "come now, no need to be shy, my daughter has told me so much about you" said a woman's voice laced with a seductive tone. Yoruichi had a comical vein appear on her head as she threw the door open "mom, what did I say to you, hands off Ichigo, and I did not tell you anything" she said in a sweet yet deadly tone, when it came to her Ichigo, it was unwise to cross the flash goddess. Yoruichi flash stepped to stand in front of her mother with Ichigo about ready to escape out a window. Her mother pouted "really dear I was only offering to help the young man relax, I don't know why you are getting so excited" she said trying to wink to Ichigo. There were flames in Yoruichi's eyes, "I'm sure your version of relaxation is unnecessary, now please mom Ichigo and I would like to sit with out friends, we shall see you and father at dinner" she said again in her deadly sweet voice. Her mother conceded defeat "until next time Ichigo" she said affectionately. Then she walked out of the room smiling, nodding to Byakuya and Kukaku, both of which looked as though they were attempting to keep from laughing.

Ichigo meanwhile walked over to one of the couches and took a seat with a sigh of relief "thanks Yoruichi, I owe you one" he said. Yoruichi smiled then took her seat, in his lap, she had missed him deeply. She didn't really care for their friends in the room, which kept her from further advances, for now. "has my captain missed me?" she asked playfully. Ichigo blushed then smiled "of course" he said, he was even tempted with similar thought that Yoruichi was having, but that would regrettably have to wait. He did however settle for a short but passion filled kiss.

Byakuya took his seat in the opposite couch, he pretended to not be there, giving them a moment. Kukaku grinned at the lovebirds, then took her seat next to Byakuya, she was not fond of sitting in his lap the way Yoruichi did, _well not with my back to him that is, _she thought to herself, as she leaned into him and put her feet up. Byakuya meanwhile, could not help but feel himself becoming increasingly flustered at the woman's closeness, he thought back to their earlier encounters this mourning, certainly there was something about the spark Kukaku possessed that caused her to invade his mind, he even put his own arm around her waist, this caused Kukaku to moan quietly. "so kid, how did the meeting go with Minato?" Kukaku asked breaking the other love birds out of there little day dream. Ichigo looked up with a start, for a moment he'd forgotten where he was, "oh well, he's no longer saying he's against me proposing to Yoruichi, but not I've gotta deal with Shu" he said looking grim.

Byakuya nodded "yes I expect he will not back down, he is the type of man who would see Lady Yoruichi is property, not a person. However should he attempt anything illegal the wrath of the other squads will come down on him" he said then blushed and Kukaku kissed his cheek, "that's my tough Byakuya" she said laughing.

Yoruichi meanwhile, was enjoying her chance to finally be with Ichigo, though preferably in a more private setting, but she was happy nonetheless resting her back comfortably against his chest. Ichigo picked up easily on her thought, he wrapped his own arms around her waist. She felt her heart begin to beat faster. She could smell his scent, feel his heartbeat, and his warmth. She wanted to stay like this. She loved him, if she was sure of anything right now it was that. Ichigo could in a way feel his love's comfort. She had the same affect on him, he felt a calming reassurance around her, he knew even if something went wrong, they would never allow this bullshit marriage to occur. He didn't care about anything but her, he would still do what he felt was right.

Though they could have enjoyed this quite moment Ichigo felt he should make conversation in case Byakuya or Kukaku got bored, "I never got a chance to tell you, Kisuke was at the captains meeting today, he had some interesting info or us" he said.

Yoruichi shifted to look up at him, Kukaku was also listening with interest, "Hueco Mundo is pretty chaotic right now, turns out when I was making my escape, I screwed things up for him, rumour is 3 Espada were killed from that explosion, even Aizen had to take a break, looks like he's not gonna be able to make his move right away" he said. Byakuya nodded "that us true, but we must proceed with caution, the traitor is quite skilled an strategy, there is a chance this may be a ruse, though given the reports we have been receiving I find that high unlikely".

They were all quite for a moment, then Ichigo spoke, "we'll also be going back to Karakura soon, in a day, so I am sorry to have to say Lieutenant but any and all special occasions, such as weddings, will not be occurring as your assignment is there, with me" he said . She laughed, "of course, captain, will any other be coming along too, I'm guessing Rukia and Renji?", she asked. Then wondered why Ichigo chuckled slightly, "ya that's right, but your forgetting two others" he said tilting his head slightly. Yoruichi turned to notice Byakuya and Kukaku, seemed different. She could not put her finger on it, but if she had to guess, those two had certainly hit it off. She smiled, "I'm glad you'll be able to come along Byakuya, you to Kukaku" She said grinning.

The two couples, then began talking together, discussing mostly nothing big. It was mostly just the kinda talk to pass time. They made a few plans for what they would do during the leisure time they got in the world of the living. To Ichigo's surprise, Byakuya and Kukaku would be coming with him to school. Yoruichi laughed at the expression on his face as he thought about that.

Soon after they were invited to dinner, they were asked if they wished to change into some dining clothing. Yoruichi was still wearing her dress, though she have liked to slip into her favoured outfit, Byakuya and Ichigo wore there uniforms, and Haori's this suited them both, and as for Kukaku, she was Kukaku.

They met Yoruichi's parents, in a quaint dinning room, a large, but cozy table. As Byakuya entered he bowed to them both, Ichigo following his example did the same. Moon attempted to invite Ichigo to a chair next to hers, but he moved to sit with Yoruichi, after holding out her chair for her of course. Fortunately one thing they all shared in common was they felt dinner should not be some grand affair.

Yoruichi smiled at first, she knew Ichigo was tense, she reached under the sable to give his hand a squeeze, "don't worry, we can both relax here" she whispered to him. Meanwhile Moon began talking Byakuya, "it is so good to see you again little Byakuya, a long time has passed since I last saw you, my you've grown up, and captain of squad 6, Minato and I are both proud of you" she said in a sweet almost motherly voice, Byakuya smiled at her "thank you Lady Shihōin, it is good to see you again as well". Ichigo was confused, that was not how she had treated him. Yoruichi whispered to him that, her mother thought of Byakuya like a son, since his parents had passed away at an early age.

Ichigo nodded, he could understand Byakuya's kindness to her. Then Kukaku spoke "Don't be modest Byakuya tell the lovely lady who you've been seeing recently" she said grinning happily to Moon. Moons smiled brightly "is that you as well Miss Kukaku, my, my you've become quite a woman, I certainly missed your fun personality. Did I hear that right little Byakuya, you've been courting the lovely miss Shiba, I'm so proud of you" she said brightly, all Byakuya could do was nod, but Ichigo could have sword he saw a smirk appear on Byakuya's face.

Minato meanwhile began to strike up conversation with Ichigo "so tell me Ichigo, your zanpakuto, Zangetsu you said its name was, its quite interesting, you say it remains in it's Shikai state, what is the power of your sword?" he asked. Ichigo felt he was attempting to make up for earlier today, "uh, its an attack type, when I compress my spiritual pressure into my blade, then swing it, a concentrate blast of energy is fired, it can also be used to amplify a swing to knock my opponent back or overpower him" he said, Minato was intrigued, "that sounds, interesting I would like to see a demonstration, and forgive my curiosity but what about your bankai?" he asked. Ichigo took a moment before explaining "uh well to be honest I'm not sure how to describe it" he said nervously. Minato smiled "its understandable, perhaps we could have a demonstration after" he suggested. Byakuya nodded "I would be pleased to offer my services if you wish Lord Shihōin".

The remainder of dinner passed highly pleasantly, Yoruichi's parents, got to know Ichigo a little, they were aware he was human, but that didn't seem to bother them. They hinted at maybe taking a trip to the world of the living themselves to meet Ichigo's family, this was something that causes identical looks of comical shock on both Ichigo and Yoruichi's faces.

Afterwards they all walked towards the "backyard", said yard was virtually an endless field with patches of woods here and there. _Holy shit this is huge, well look on the bright side, Byakuya and I don't have to worry about out attacks, _Ichigo thought.

Minato then spoke "before you begin with Byakuya, you do not need to worry about any damage this area is meant for training purposes from time to time, anyway would you care to give us a demonstration of your skills, it has been sometime since we have seen soul reapers in combat"

Byakuya and Ichigo nodded to each other then used flash step to make a little distance. On the sidelines, Minato and Moon were impressed "He knows Flash Step as well very impressive, and his technique at it is quite good" Moon said, Yoruichi smiled "of course I taught him".

Ichigo grinned to Byakuya "its been a while since he had a chance to practice like this Byakuya. Im looking forward to this"

Byakuya also smirked "as am I, baring lethal force when attacking each other I will not hold back, prepare yourself Ichigo" he said then flash stepped.

Ichigo saw the attack coming, Byakuya was gauging him first, he pulled Zangetsu free and with one handed blocked his downward slash from behind, resting his sword on his shoulder, he the countered by pushing up to create an opening , but Byakuya jumped back recognizing the attack. Ichigo flash stepped to get Byakuya on his left side. He blocked but was being pushed back as Ichigo swung his sword with both hands.

One the sidelines the spectators were impressed "I must say for a large weapon, he can wield it with great skill, and to anticipate Byakuya's movement so quickly" Minato said. Yoruichi smirked "well to be honest Ichigo has beaten him before". Kukaku smirked she had heard the story. Minato and Moon continued to watch.

Ichigo and Byakuya continued to gauge each other for a short while, using combeenations of basic attacks, and flash steps. Ichigo felt Byakuya had gotten faster since they had last fought. Byakuya also felt Ichigo's style had improve, becoming more refined.

He used flash step to put some distance from the orange haired captain, "very impressive Ichigo, but now we take this to the next level", he said then held his sword in front of him "scatter, Sebonzakura", he said releasing his sword, causing it to dissolve into 1000 almost invisible blades.

Ichigo saw the cloud coming, he readied his sword, releasing spiritual pressure into Zangetsu, "Getsuga Tenshō" he said, swing his sword down releasing a blue crescent moon beam to cut through Byakuya's attack, he flash stepped away in time.

Minato's eyes widened "such a powerful attack, and a very interesting name". Moon eyes also widened "my my Yoruichi you certainly know how to pick em" she said staring at Ichigo, a little intently for Yoruichi's liking.

Byakuya an Ichigo began to continue trading blows, he used his sebonzakura to attack and defend simultaneously. Ichigo was fast enough to also avoid the deadly cloud of blades, but his attacks could not reach Byakuya.

On an idea Ichigo made an obvious swing sending another beam towards Byakuya. He blocked it then countered, but Ichigo did not flash step away. The blow landed then knocked him away.

On the sidelines all but Yoruichi gasped, thinking he may be injured.

Byakuya thought it was odd that the attack succeeded. Then Ichigo seem to be gone, his captains haori the only thing there, floating to the ground. "Sorry missed me" Ichigo said behind Byakuya, holding his sword on his shoulder. Byakuya was surprised he turned and jumped back. "I am impressed that you have learned Utsusemi, Ichigo I'm guessing lady Yoruichi taught you that?" he asked. Ichigo nodded. Byakuya smiled, "then I suppose we had better take this to another level again to make this a proper demonstration" he said.

Minato gasped, "what was that technique, it looked like he took the hit, but vanished then appeared behind Byakuya". Yoruichi grinned, "it's a technique, I taught him. Using an extra fast flash step, he leaved an after-image of himself behind, it can even appear so real he looks like he was injured, but then the image disappears, leaving your opponent open" she described. Then nodded toward the two captains, she knew what there about to do. Kukaku also had her eyes glued to Byakuya, _damn he sure knows how to be smooth even when he fights, maybe I'll give him an opportunity for a reward later tonight._

Byakuya held his sword pointing down then let it go, it fell into the ground, as if it were water, "bankai, Sebonzakura Kageyoshi" he said as 1000 blades appeared out of the ground behind him, each like his Shikai dissolved, His Bankai was a larger version of his Shikai, this enabled him to battle multiple opponents, if needed.

The group was impressed at such a display, it was also quite beautiful to see the blades catch the light, like blossoms on a tree falling. They turned their heads to see Ichigo, he was releasing a huge spiritual pressure, is radiated from his body in wisps of black lined with red. Ichigo took a stance holding his sword out, resting his left hand on his right wrist, "bankai" he said then was enveloped in the black spiritual pressure. When it dispersed, they saw his uniform had changed, the lower part was similar, but he now wore a black coat, it was long sleeved, closed at his chest, but at the waist it opened to trail out behind in a ragged hem, which flowed in the light wind. They other were surprised to see in his hand he held an unusual blade, it looked like a sealed Zanpakuto, but longer, it was all black and had a hilt of four bent prongs. It handle looked like that of a normal sword, but with a chain like tassel. Ichigo looked up at Byakuya "Tensa Zangetsu" he said.

Minato was intrigued "I've never seen a bankai where the blade became smaller, what is it's power Yoruichi?" he asked his daughter. She only smirked "you'll see"

Byakuya then released an attack sending a cloud or blades at Ichigo. He jumped and flash stepped, with amazing speed to close the distance, Byakuya attempted to stop him, but Ichigo manoeuvred easily.

Ichigo then seemed to disappear, then he was all around Byakuya, he moved so fast, he appeared to be in many places at one time. Minato began to understand what the secret was, since the bankai was compressed, its ability to was enhance Ichigo physically, he could tell he wasn't even using flash step and his was practically exceeding it, his agility and reflexes were almost at an lighting fast level, he was an interesting soul reaper.

Ichigo used this circling manoeuvre when mostly for analyzing opponents, he could see Byakuya had improved with his bankai as well, he then made a move, faking to the right he jumped the left bringing his sword down. Byakuya blocked with his blades, but he felt the force behind Ichigo's swing, he had to focus to push him back.

Ichigo jumped away a short distance, he saw Byakuya ready to throw all he had at him. Ichigo poured power into his black blade, "Getsuga Tenshō" he shouted, as he released a black, red lined beam like his Shikai one, but this one moved to his will, he could control its path slightly. The two attacks met and cancelled each other out.

When the dust cleared, Ichigo had his sword resting on his shoulder, he was walking towards Byakuya, "well that was a good fight, say we call it a draw Byakuya" he said offering his hand. Byakuya nodded then smiled "I agree, you put a admirable demonstration Ichigo" he said the shook Ichigo's hand.

They turned to see the others walking towards them. Ichigo and Byakuya released their bankai's. Byakuya reformed his sword then sheathed it. Ichigo released his by letting his black spiritual pressure almost evaporate from him, as it did his uniform and Zanpakuto returned to their normal form. Yoruichi came up to him grinning proudly, she handed him his haori, he smiled at her as he put it on.

Kukaku grinning sidled up to Byakuya, to give him a rewarding kiss on the cheek, then whispered something into his ear, which caused his eyes to widen, but he said nothing.

Minato and Moon walked to Ichigo, "that was very impressive Ichigo, we've no doubt that you are a fine match for Yoruichi now, so when shall the wedding be planned" Moon asked pleasantly, this caused Ichigo to fall down in a comical fashion at the unexpected question. Minato chuckled, "I am going to guess you two had not planned on the actual wedding ceremony for a little while". Yoruichi also had a shocked expression on her face. She knew Ichigo wanted to marry her, and she wanted the same with him, but they would not go that far till this war with Aizen was done. They loved each other anyway for now that was all that mattered. Yoruichi chuckled as Ichigo got to his feet. She put her arm around his waist, he did the same as they began to walk back to the manor.

A voice suddenly yelled "keep your filthy hands off my property, you low life soul reaper". They all turned to see Shu walked forward to them, with some rather intimidating men with him. Ichigo sighed in annoyance, Yoruichi did as well.

Shu appeared furious "this is unacceptable, I believed I had made myself clear, the woman was to turn down this brat's proposal, and you begin preparations for the wedding" he said addressing Minato and Moon, also glaring at Ichigo. He failed to notice either Kukaku or Byakuya, a mistake that could prove fatal.

Ichigo felt his anger rise. Yoruichi noticed this, she put a claming hand on his chest, to let him know don't worry. Minato stepped forward "Shu it is inappropriate for you to address my daughter in such a manner-", he began but one of the large thugs behind Shu glared at him. Minato met the glare, he was not a man to be bullied "I have met and spoken with this young man. I and my wife both feel he is appropriate for our daughter, we are no longer against his proposal, and according to noble law, since he has given her a gift to honour his proposal, he outranks your arranged marriage". He explained.

Ichigo tightened his own arm around Yoruichi protectively. She knew he was ready if Shu tried anything.

Shu appeared furious yet calm "how foolish of you to put your daughter into the arms some low life soul reaper, I shall have to deal with this for your own good, first taking care of this little bastard, then showing you daughter the benefit of a real noble" he said then snapped his fingers. The two thugs sprang into action drawing regular swords,, they charged Ichigo, he drew Zangetsu, and with one quick slash knocked them both several feet, he did keep the blade in it's cloth sheath. The two thugs would not be in any danger but very sore for a few days.

Shu seemed glad, but spoke as if outraged "how dare you, attacking retainers or my house is the same as attacking me, you will be exiled from the soul society, and I shall request your execution" he said, then appeared confused when Ichigo and Yoruichi smirked.

Yoruichi then spoke "I am the current head of the Shihōin clan, Ichigo is my husband to be. That makes him part of the family, unless I dismiss it, and as such he has the right to act in defence of honour and life of the clan. She even felt Ichigo grow warm at her calling him husband. She smiled.

Shu meanwhile appeared to be losing some of his assurance, "huh, very well" he said then snapped his fingers. Suddenly many people had Ichigo them surrounded. They looked like members of the punishment squad, but they were not wearing traditional equipment, they had black skin tight robes meant for stealth combat, but non had the insignia of the unit, some also did not have hoods. Members of the those units keep there faces hidden when on a kill order.

Yoruichi knew who they were "Ichigo, these are mercenaries who defected, their nothing but assassin's for hire. We can't show mercy these guys wont stop till either they're dead, or us. This is good though he's hired them that's highly illegal.

Ichigo let go of her and released his sword from its cloth sheathe. He walked forward and took a stance.

Yoruichi watched him proudly, then she tore off her dress. Underneath she wore her black undershirt, and pants that she wore when she needed to use Shunkō. She flash stepped to stand by Ichigo "I cannot let my captain fight alone" she said grinning.

Ichigo and Yoruichi took their stances. The assassins charged them, they did not expect any trouble. They were very, very wrong. Ichigo and Yoruichi still made formidable team work. One moment he seemed to be overwhelm, only to reveal he led the on so Yoruichi could appear to pummel them. Ichigo would clash swords with an opponent, Yoruichi would suddenly appear behind him to seemingly defend his back from others charging, then they would spin around each other trading dance partners.

They were outnumbered, but they easily handled them all. Ichigo and Yoruichi laughed after at the surprised expression on the faces of the others. Then Byakuya stepped forward "Shu Motobashi, I hereby place you under arrest for the crime of hiring illegal fugitives in the attempted assassination of the current head of one the four great clans, along with a captain of the court guard squads.

Shu turned to realized who had spoken to him. His fate was sealed, authorities soon arrived to take him away, and since he was now a criminal there was no others to challenge Ichigo to marry Yoruichi.

It was now night and they all decided to retire. Byakuya and Kukaku were given a guest room. Once they were inside Byakuya took Kukaku in his arms to finish something he had begun earlier today. "my my Byakuya, I never knew you had it in you" Kukaku teased. He grinned "perhaps you bring that out in me" he said. She blushed at that. He then followed her to the bed.

Ichigo and Yoruichi headed for her room in the manor. Fortunately it was a mostly deserted wing of the manor. No one was likely to bother them. He laid his sword down by the door inside, as she lead the way

Yoruichi walked in, as soon as the door closed like a flash she turned pushed Ichigo against the door put her arms around his neck and brought her lips to his. He responded with equal enthusiasm he put his arms low around her waist. They let their tongues meet as they kissed. Yoruichi was on fire, she had been away from his touch for to long, to some two weeks may not seem like much, but to her its was too long. She did not think sex was all there was to their love but it was a deep connection for them. Ichigo also felt the same, but with a more feral attitude to him that Yoruichi liked, for him is had been as though he was away from his love for nearly a month.

His arms tightened around her as he lifted her off her feet, she responded by wrapping her long legs around him. They then finally broke the kiss, "oh Ichigo, I've missed you, it was so hard without you around" she said then felt a warm hard pressure building "seems the feeling is mutual" she said seductively. Ichigo smiled "only for you my goddess, only for you" he said then brought his lips back to hers. He then began walking to the bed, with her still holding onto him. When he got to the edge he laid her down, then threw off his haori, and opened the upper part of his uniform. She eyes him hungrily as his upper body came into view. He the bent down as his lips sought hers once more, his hands working her own shirt up, he broke off for moment so the shirt could come off, then her bra immediately after. Ichigo took a moment to marvel her body, her full breast, luscious dark skin, well toned stomach. He lowered his head to take on of her nipples in his mouth while one hand fondled the other. She moaned his name loudly running her hands through his hair, she shivered as she felt his free hand slowly move down from her breasts to her stomach and continued going. He slipped his hand into her pants, going for her warm center. As his fingers slipped into her panties and lightly brushed over her warm already wet skin, she moaned even louder. He continued his torturing methods on her breasts and below.

Yoruichi threw her head back her hands going through his hair, over his head and shoulders, his arms, anything she could reach. Then she felt something that made her look down, Ichigo was moving down. Her eyes widened, was he going to try something he'd never tried before she thought. Ichigo looked up into those golden eyes he loved and smiled "your beautiful Yoruichi" he said lovingly. He then slid her pants off, then followed suit with her panties. She was very excited he would tell as parted her legs, she was very warm and wet. He smiled, he hoped he would perform well, then he brought his lips to her pleasurable center, he began to lap at her. This elicited a scream of pleasure from her. She could not believe how much pleasure he was giving her. Ichigo continued to lick and kiss, he found her warm bud, the gently bit down on it. That pushed her over the edge "Ichigo" she screamed as her legs wrapped around his head for a moment as she came.

Ichigo then stood up, clearly happy with how he had done. He stared deeply into her eyes, she stared back into his "I love you Ichigo" she said in a slightly weak voice, catching her breath. "I love you too Yoruichi" he said back, then he loosened his pants and let them hit the floor, along with his boxers. He then climbed into bed with her. She reached up and put her arms around his neck again to kiss him, he began to torture her breasts again. She could feel his throbbeeng hard manhood brushing against her thigh. He pulled away for a moment, then in a hard deep thrust slid himself into her. She moaned loudly. He did as well feeling her hot wet inner canal close around him. He began to thrust slowly at first then building up speed, She began bucking her hips in time with his, hand hands gripped his back, "Ichigo, yes.. Oh god Ichigo that's so good more" she said between moans. Ichigo went faster and harder, he was also moaning, and grunting in time with his thrust "Yoruichi, your so good" he said breathlessly. He was at a very fast and hard pace now. She was almost screaming in pleasure. She felt all the right spots being hit, they knew how to please each other. Ichigo felt himself getting close to the edge, he could feel it the walls inside Yoruichi contracting, she was close to. After one last hard thrust, they screamed together as they came.

Ichigo and Yoruichi were both breathing hard, he collapsed down onto her, bringing his lips to hers. She was running her hands all over his body. She could still feel him inside her, he was still hard. She smiled "looks like we need to make up for lost time" she said, then rolled him over so she was above him. She rested her hands on his chest for support. She looked down at him with loving desire. Ichigo saw that looked and felt his arousal spike. She moaned pleasurably moving her hips slightly to tease him "my turn" She said in a lust filled voice. Then she began to ride him, lifting and lower herself onto him. Ichigo reached up to take her breasts, bucking his own hips in sync with hers. They were both moaning and grunting in deep pleasure. Yoruichi kept her eyes locked with Ichigo's the whole time. Their pace was increasing in speed, Ichigo took her hands to keep from falling off him. She kept saying his name softly, he head was thrown back now. He pulled her down onto him, continue to thrust into her wet warm entrance. She put her arms around his neck, he put his around her waist, they shared a soul searing kiss, just as they screamed together cumming again at the same time.

In a different wing of the manor a few moment earlier. Byakuya walked out onto a small balcony, he only wore his haori around him like a makeshift towel, he was gazing up at the full moon. "hey there stud, I got something else you could look at" said a sultry voice, he turned to see Kukaku walking towards nude, in all her glory. Byakuya's eyes widened, despite the act they just finished her body sent his on fire. She came to him and kissed him deeply. He let go of his haori to put his arms around her, her well endowed breasts pressed against his chest "you look quite beautiful in the moonlight" he said genuinely.

She blushed at his compliment "don't look to bad yourself stud" she said. "I'm glad we got this chance to be together Byakuya" she said looked into his dark eyes. He smiled "I am too, I have always held strong feelings for you, I'm sure this has made other concerned loved ones happy as well" he said referring to Rukia, or perhaps Hisana his late wife, she always wanted to see him happy. She smiled letting him see a genuine smile from her which warmed his heart. She then reached down "why don't we go back inside" she said invitingly. He nodded then followed her desirably back into their room. Moaning and pleasurable soft laughter could soon be heard.

Back in Yoruichi's room. She collapsed onto him, their were both breathing heavily. She brought her lips to his, kissing him deeply. After a few moments she then rolled to the side, to lie next to him. Ichigo turned on his side to stroke his love's cheek, she closed her eyes and sighed in relaxation at his touch, "I never did ask you for real did I ?" he asked. Yoruichi opened her eyes to look at him, he was smiling. She raised an eyebrow "asked me what" she said, but had a feeling she knew what he meant. Ichigo looked deeply into her eyes "asked you to marry me. I wanted you to know my feelings before my memories became blocked. Honestly it didn't sound like the ideal kind of proposal. And I know we can't really be married till this war is past us, this may seem kinda silly but" he paused blushing slightly. She smiled and pulled herself closer to him "go ahead Ichigo, I want you to" she said. He smiled back and spoke a few simple words "Yoruichi, will you marry me" he asked her. True they were only a few words but to Yoruichi they were the most beautiful things she had heard. She smiled radiantly as she answered "yes Ichigo, I will". He brought his lips to hers with a deep passion. She returned his kiss with equal intensity, they did not know what was ahead of them but this would keep them going, together they would be alright. Yoruichi then jolted as she felt his hand travel south to fondle warm soft flesh. She pulled back and smirked, then he rolled them so he was on top again. He leaned down to kiss his beloved's lips. Yoruichi moaned in pleasure, reaching up to pull him close. She could feel a familiar presence between her thighs, her breathing increased as she, he began to tease her. Ichigo entered her slowly, causing her to let out a long deep moan.

They made love to each other for the remainder of the night, both of them falling into exhausted sleep just at the sun was coming up. They lay in each other's arms peacefully. Yoruichi's parents were told they were not answering knocks to the door. They had guessed the reason why, and they decided to let them sleep. In another part of the manor another couple was waking up in each others arms. Kuaka sat up looking down at Byakuya, who was just waking up himself. He looked up too see the fiery tempered woman above him "good mourning" he said. She grinned down at him "hey there, that was a fun night" she said. He smiled back up "indeed it was, I look forward to further interaction" he said. His aristocratic way of talking always did make her smile. "well we are going back with Ichigo and Yoruichi, we'll get lots of fun times then" she said. Byakuya nodded.

It was almost noon when Ichigo and Yoruichi woke up. Yoruichi woke to find herself half on top of her man, she pushed her purple hair out of her eyes, to look up and see him just waking up as well. Ichigo looked down at her smiling "feels good to wake up next you again" he said. This made her blush "same here Ichigo". Then she sighed happily as she rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. Ichigo took a moment to enjoy the warmth of her soft skin. Then reluctantly he said "we'd better get up, we'll likely need to head back soon. Then we got that paperwork to finish, before we go back to the town" he said. Yoruichi smiled hearing his annoyance, she got up the began to put on her regular clothes. Ichigo smiled, then got up to put on his uniform. His eyes remaining always on his girl. Yoruichi felt his eyes on her the whole time she decided to tease him a little slowing putting on her clothes, making obvious movement, to send a message.

Ichigo smiled then walked over he wrap his arms around her from behind to kiss her neck, then lightly nibble on her ear, whispering things to her. Causing her to blush. They were interrupted by a sudden knock and a yell "hey, you two better have your clothes on, I'm coming in" said the voice of Kukaku as to door was thrown open and the dark haired, fiery woman entered. She turned to find them to the right side of the room. She grinned seeing the orange haired captain with his arms around her friend, his head resting on her shoulder, "sorry to interrupt, but were about to sit down for lunch before we head back, Byakuya says you will have some things to take care before we go back to Karakura tomorrow". The lovers nodded, Yoruichi picked up her back and followed her friend out the door, Ichigo was a second behind them having to put on his red sword strap, then grab Zangetsu.

Yoruichi looked at her friends, she seemed in a very good mood, Kukaku noticed her stare and winked at her, "don't tell me you and Byakuya-" she began but Kukaku stopped her with a laugh, "you bet, that guy hell of a stud, sure of that", Kukaku said grinning. Yoruichi could not help smiling she had certainly not expected them to get this far, _Byakuya must really have it for her, that's good this will be good for him, _she thought.

Ichigo then caught up, he took Yoruichi's hand as they walked. They soon arrived in a more cozy dining area. Byakuya was already there talking with Minato and Moon. When the three of them approached, Moon latched on to Ichigo "why hello there my future son in law, tell me have you enjoyed your time here" she asked brightly. Ichigo was a little nervous, having never been referred to as a son in law before "uh, yes you have a very warm home, uh lady Shihōin" he said. This caused Moon to smile almost seductively, "I can see why my daughter took a liking to you, quite adorable when your nervous" she whispered to him.

Fortunately for Ichigo he was saved by Yoruichi calling him over to have something to eat, "thanks" he said as he sat down next to her. Yoruichi laughed slightly. They all enjoyed a pleasant meal together. Byakuya mentioned that Ichigo would need to finish his necessary paperwork to give to the head captain. He also mentioned the had captain asked to speak with him when the incident with Shu was done.

Shortly after Ichigo, Yoruichi, Byakuya and Kukaku prepared to leave. Yoruichi's parents both hugged her, then gave her and Ichigo their blessings. Byakuya then opened the gate that would take then to the Seireitei.

A few seconds later they were standing just outside of Ichigo and Yoruichi barracks, or house as they looked at it. Byakuya then left saying he needed to speak with Renji, and then Rukia to make sure they were ready to leave later today, then would be going to see the head captain with his reports. Kukaku decided to hang around with Ichigo and Yoruichi for now till they needed to go. Byakuya then nodded, then kissed her hand before he left.

Ichigo came to the door and opened it for the ladies "my what a gentlemen" Yoruichi said as she waltzed inside, followed by Kukaku, who grinned at him. Ichigo walked in and set down Zangetsu. He then walked into the kitchen and found the work he had to do. It wasn't much, mostly stuff he had to read over, fill out some information here and there. He was surprised the way he'd heard from the others, the paperwork here sounded gruelling, but he was through this small load in about an hour. He figured since he did not have a squad this was just light stuff. He told Yoruichi he was heading out to give hand the work in, picking up Zangetsu as he did so. She winked at him, then went back to chatting with Kukaku.

Ichigo walked out the door, he checked the information on the files, the majority had to be submitted to squad 9 they were in charge of this. He used flash step to get to their barracks, no one was currently in the office, but there was a tray meant for each division he dropped the necessary files into his squad tray. He then turned and left. As he exited he used flash step to get just outside the first division barracks to drop off the last couple files to the head captain, he also recalled he'd been asked to speak with him when he got the chance.

He was meet at the entrance by a attendant, who led him to the audience room overlooking the Seireitei. This was were Head captain Yamamoto conducted his own business and where he spoke with Captains or Lieutenants.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Captain of Squad 14" the attendant called to announce Ichigo.

"enter" came the commanding voice of the elderly Captain.

Ichigo walked in, he found the head captain sitting behind his impressive desk. Next to the desk stood Captains Kyōraku, and Ukitake. They both waved to him. Ichigo walked forward, he was a little unsure how he should go about this "uh, I'm here with the paperwork for you head captain, I was also told you wished to speak with me" he said.

Kyōraku and Ukitake could tell he was nervous, he was still new to the daily routines of captains, normally Yamamoto was a tad less formal in this private setting, but they could understand.

He walked forward "Ichigo, nice to have you back, tell us did you handle that little incident in the noble plan. I must say you sure get all the fun" Kyōraku asked walked forward to pat Ichigo on the shoulder. Ichigo seemed to relax a bit at the friendly tone "uh yes, things have been settled" he said with a touch of uncertainty in his voice. Ukitake walked forward "you need not worry Captain Kurosaki, Byakuya informed us discreetly of the situation, it is your business with the Shihōin clan", he said to reassure Ichigo that he was not here for that reason. Ichigo nodded "thank you captain Ukitake. Also you can call me Ichigo, I'd prefer for a little while till I earned this honour thoroughly" he said.

No one noticed but the head captain smiled slightly, thought it was hidden by his beard, the boy was certainly passing his expectations, he still had more room for improvement but he certainly had not let this go to his head. He then took the paperwork from him, running through it he was quite surprised "well captain, I must say for someone new to this, you certainly managed these quite nicely" he said referring to the papers in his hands. Ichigo could not help but smile "well, there similar to the kind of work we use in school, in the world of the living" he explained. The head captain nodded in understanding.

Then they came to the main reason he had been asked to come "I have been wishing to speak with you for some time Captain Kurosaki, it concerns your status as a Vizard" he said, though not in a voice that said Ichigo was in trouble, more of curiosity. He continued "Lieutenant Shihōin, explained most of the details when we viewed your recording during your escape from Hueco Mundo, you should now that the directive of central 46 concerning Vizards has no effect on you as pure vizard in control of your hollow" he said. Ukitake and Kyōraku nodded. The head captain continued "we are curious as to your power, we have seen what occurs when you summon you mask, but your lieutenant mentioned a hollow form" he said allowing Ichigo to explain further.

Ichigo nodded "yes, I can temporarily transform into a hollow, it occurs almost automatically if my life is in danger when I am weakened from a battle. The other method is if similar but if my enemy is attacking someone I seek to protect" The two elder captains behind him smiled.

Ichigo continued "I am able to assume that form if I want to, but I use it as a last resort, its not something I like. The form posses some menos level skills, I can use a cero, and possess instant regeneration. Since I defeated my hollow, and he has become more of a part of me, I can tell the difference between people, but I will react to any who attack. He will also release the form when I tell him to, Yoruichi told me you all met him. He may be a pain, but he will obey myself or Zangetsu, since if I die he dies" Ichigo said finishing his explanation.

The head captain nodded, "I understand, thank you for sharing this information captain, I have been informed by others who know you best that your hollow form is no threat but simply another weapon you have, however I must ask does the form have a weak spot ?" he asked.

Ichigo could not blame him, there was the possibility if he were to go wild. "yes head captain, the mask is my weak spot" he said. At a nod from the elderly man he began to demonstrate. Ichigo raised his left hand over his face, this summoned his mask.

It was a fearsome sight, the skull white mask with the red stripes, his eyes that of a hollow's. However they did not have the uncontrollable beast spark in them. Ichigo continued his explanation speaking in the voice that had the echo of his hollow in it "when I summon my power the mask appears, when I first became a Vizard I could only maintain it for about 11 seconds. After becoming more familiar with it I can hold the mask for a long period of time, unless I quickly drain its power such as when I use the twin Getsuga Tenshō. When it cracks and begins to fall away that means my hollow power is nearly exhausted. If the masks is damaged or removed the power fades. it's the same in my hollow form, the mask has to be broken off to forcibly release the form". he explained to them.

The three of them all nodded "this information will not be shared captain Kurosaki, we were required to ask. Thank you for explaining, I assume now you will be departing for the world of the living shortly" he said. Ichigo nodded "yes sir, we will inform the soul society should Aizen or any of the arrancar forces do something" he said. The head captain nodded, then he was dismissed, his two sponsors waved to him as he left.

Ichigo made his to the outside of the barracks he was wondering if he should just flash step the rest of the way. Then suddenly a fist to his face broke his train of thought, "ow, dammit" he said his hands blocking his vision. Then he heard a voice "idiot, I have to hear from rumours how you run off to the noble plan, because you proposed to Yoruichi, then you bring the downfall of a suspected noble, and not tell me!" shouted the familiar voice of Rukia. He saw her standing there clearly pissed of with him them she turn slapped hands with Renji who was standing behind her. He then walked up and brought his own fist down on his head.

"agh, What the hell. Renji what was that for" Ichigo yelled. Renji chuckled "Rukia thought I should get in on the fun" he said. Rukia then walked up to him, "alright now spill it, what happened up there" she demanded. Ichigo stared down at her with annoyance for a moment, then smiled slightly, _well good to know Rukia and Renji still treat me the same, but why is Rukia so interested if I didn't know better I'd say she asking but to find out something else, _he thought then was interrupted again "come on Ichigo, tell us already, we know you and Yoruichi had to go deal with her parents hurry up and tell me what happened to my brother!" she almost shouted.

Ichigo was highly confused, her question was going in two different directions, "uh, I'm sorry Rukia I'm not sure what your aski-" he was interrupted again by a punch down on his skull, he glared at Rukia who glared back "don't try to hide it, ever since you got back Byakuya has been in a good mood", she said in a serious voice, which coupled with her question made this seem very humorous. Renji nodded "I agree the captain just came to see me checking to see if I was prepared to leave with you all later, he then kindly when to Rukia's room to pack for her. Its almost scary seeing him like this. Just what the hell did you do to him up there" he demanded. Throughout the inquisition, Ichigo seem to shrink beneath there scrutinizing gaze.

Ichigo had a sweat drop appear on the back of his head, he thought back remembering what Yoruichi had said, how Byakuya and Kukaku had taken there own relationship to a new level. He was not sure which he feared more at the moment, the inquisition and possible "extraction" of information from Rukia and Renji, or the most likely combeened wrath of Byakuya and Kukaku if he spilled the beans. Ichigo decided the latter was the greater of two evils, "uh well I asked Byakuya to come with me because I needed his help. I'm sure he'll talk to you when he's ready" Ichigo said quickly, then before they could begin another round, he used flash step to make his retreat. He knew he could out run them, but they knew where he was going.

Ichigo arrived on the path to his barracks. He quickly walked in, and found Byakuya sitting with Kukaku. Yoruichi was on the opposite couch, she looked up at him curiously, she could he had something to say. Ichigo turned to his stoic friend "man, am I glad your back Byakuya" he said causing a look of surprise to appear on his face, "that is kind of you to say, Ichigo but I am unsure as to what has brought on this compliment" he said, in his traditional aristocratic voice, Ichigo could however hear a kind of lift in it. Ichigo chuckled slightly "well your probably gonna take that back in a few second Byakuya. Rukia and Renji just tried on inquisition on me about your recent good mood, I didn't say anything, just giving you a heads up" he quickly explained.

Suddenly the door burst open and voice yelled "Bakudō 4, Hainawa" said the voice of Rukia. Ichigo turned in time to see a golden glowing rope wrap around his arms and chest. The sudden force caused Ichigo to lose his balance.

He feel to the floor on his back, Rukia walked forward with Renji right behind her, "spill it Ichigo, what happened to my brother" she said. Ichigo glared up at them "ask him yourself" he said tilting his head to the left. Rukia turned and saw Byakuya standing there, he was looking down at them with an expression that was almost amused.

Rukia's eyes widened, Renji went hollow white with sweat running down his face.

Ichigo meanwhile was struggling against the kido restraint "why does this always happen to me" he said. Then he looked up to see lovely golden eyes looked down at him in amusement. Yoruichi smirked "would you care for some assistance my captain?" she asked in devoted voice. Ichigo felt like laughing, "yes please" he said. She looked to be on the verge of laughing as well as she interrupted the kido flow. Ichigo got up, then walked with his love arm in arm to the couch.

Byakuya meanwhile was still staring at his sister, and her boyfriend also his lieutenant, "I trust you have a reason for incapacitating a superior officer, and what sort of information are you attempting to gain concerning me?" he asked in a almost happy, polite voice. Renji could not seem to locate his voice. Rukia however had the feeling her brother was not mad, simply having his own version of fun "uh, forgive me brother, I had heard of your recent trip to the noble plan, and since then I have noticed you seem somewhat different, in my concern I asked Captain Kurosaki, if he had any information. I needed to know if anything was wrong" she said. Byakuya nodded, then turn to the tattooed red haired soul reaper "oh?, and you Renji were you seeking information as a devoted lieutenant to ensure the safety of his captain" he asked, again in that same voice. All he could do was nod. Byakuya then smiled slightly, then spoke again in his normal tone, thought with an edge of ease to it "that is very admirable of you, as to your curiosity there is nothing wrong. I went with Captain Kurosaki to provide assistance concerning a internal noble affair with the Shihōin clan. I also asked Lady Shiba to accompany me, if there is anything else you are unsure of, please come to me" he said. Then he causally put a hand on Rukia's shoulder to invite her to some sit with him and Kukaku on one of the couches. Renji decided to take one of the single chairs on the other end of the room.

Ichigo and Yoruichi had enjoyed the entire display, barely containing their laughter, "I think that's the funniest thing I've ever seen him do" Ichigo whispered into Yoruichi's air as she sat in his lap resting her side against his chest. She nodded in agreement.

Byakuya then spoke "Rukia, Renji. I trust you know we will be departing shortly for the world of the living?" he asked, they both nodded, "good I have had some of your things already packed for you Rukia, they will be waiting for us at the gate"

Rukia blushed and said a word of thanks. Yoruichi could not help but notice she and Renji kept glancing at her and the man whose lap she was currently sitting in, She looked over to Ichigo, he had noticed as well, he nodded to show he did not mind. On Rukia's next glance Yoruichi smirked, "it's alright Rukia, what's on your mind, Ichigo and I don't mind?" she asked in a friendly tone. Rukia looked to Renji then Byakuya before she spoke, "um, well I was just wondering. There's a rumour going around from the noble's plane concerning an affair at the Shihōin clan household, it was about a wedding almost occurring" she said a slight blush creeping along her face as she realised what she might be implying.

Yoruichi and Ichigo looked at each other for a moment, then both of them laughed. It was just to damn funny seeing Rukia and Renji look so tense about this whole thing. Yoruichi smiled, "well to give you some details, my parents showed up here yesterday to take me home for my arranged marriage to Shu Motobashi" she told them as though it didn't bother her at all.

Rukia and Renji with equal looks of comical shock and fear as though they expected Ichigo to go hollow form and start destroying everything, turned to look at Ichigo was appeared to be holding in his laughter.

Rukia then looked back to the dark skinned beauty sitting in Ichigo's lap "so does that mean you're?" he did not finish her question. Yoruichi surprised them by nodding "you half right Rukia, I will be getting married, but not to Shu" she said them put her arms around Ichigo, who did the same. Realization dawned on Rukia's face. Renji however took a moment, then Yoruichi slightly waved her hand with Ichigo's ring on it. Then realization dawned on his own face.

Ichigo, Yoruichi, and even Kukaku broke out in laughter. Byakuya chuckled slightly. Rukia came back to reality "so does this mean you two, are getting married?" she asked. Ichigo smiled, looked at Yoruichi who nodded to him he knew that answer "Yoruichi and I are engaged but were gonna wait till this war with Aizen is over before we have an actual ceremony, or anything" he explained. Yoruichi nodded, the way they looked at it, a big incentive to win.

Rukia an Renji nodded in understanding, thought they still looked at Ichigo kind of differently. Ichigo smiled in amused annoyance, it figures, _they don't look at me differently when Yoruichi and I started sleeping together, but now I'm engaged and that's a big deal, _he thought.

The group then enjoyed a quite couple hours of an afternoon, then the time came for them to head for the gate. They all got their things together and made there way as a group to leave for Karakura town.

They had a few farewells on the way. Some of the mentionable ones would be Kenpachi trying to get Ichigo to fight him with his mask, or Captain Kurotsuchi again coming to him with the attempt to get him to sign on to his previous experiment, again having Nemu come on to him in a robotic manner. For Kenpachi's offer Ichigo threw a some candy Byakuya passed to him to distract his lieutenant Yachiru, this made them lost sight of Ichigo and the group. With the mad scientist's offer, it resulted in a punch that sent him clear across the Seireitei from Yoruichi.

They then arrived to the gate a little more quickly to avoid any more "farewells". Together the group passed through the gate.

_Inside the Palace of Las Noches in Hueco Mundo_

Aizen sat on a chair out on the balcony of his private chambers inside the palace. He was deep in thought, ever since the young captain had escape during the experiment attempt, there had been chaos throughout Hueco Mundo. When his Espada tried to stop him it caused a large scale explosion. This resulted in even putting himself out of commission for a short time, he was not injured, simply set back. Gin and Kaname had escaped mostly unscathed, but they would need time to regain their strength. His Espada had also suffered, two were possibly dead now, one more might still be able to act as a scout but no longer able to fight. Yammy had been the only one to avoid any injury, since at the time he was still healing from his arm being reattached.

Aizen then heard the door open, he was expecting this report, "welcome, Ulquiorra, please tell me how has the situation faired in the last few weeks?" he asked politely, but there was a subtle menace to the voice as though he already knew and was annoyed by it.

The pale skinned, green eyed Espada bowed then made his report "sir, I regret to inform that the numeros are still running wild, due to the chaotic situation, some are roaming in groups in the menos forest, others are simply hiding out throughout the desert." he reported.

Aizen nodded "and what of our other comrades" he inquired. Ulquiorra took a moment before answering "I further regret to inform you lord Aizen, but Zommari and Szayel are no longer with us. Aaroniero's strength has also been weaken but he can still act as a scout or reconnaissance. The others are all still regaining there own strength I predict we cannot make any hostile attempts towards the soul reapers for some time. My best calculation puts that to about sometime next year at the end of winter, baring any unlikely situations until then". he said. Aizen nodded following the report, it was a set back in his plans but it would not stop them, "what of the unmarked one" he asked, referring to a guest of theirs.

Ulquiorra nodded "as you requested lord Aizen, I located him in the space between world after his failed mission in the soul society, he apparently had become so unstable that when he intended to release his spiritual pressure to cause an explosion, however his own unstable power failed him. He was drifting when I discovered him" he said.

Aizen then stood up to look out from the edge of the balcony, he could see a lone figure sitting as thought in meditation. He had short black spiky hair, but white was mixed in it as well, he looked very young. He wore a Espada uniform, but his design of choice was like a soul reaper's uniform. A sword stood up from the sand next to him, it looked like a soul reaper's zanpakuto but it was very large and long, it had a brownish gold guard, and a black handle.

The figure seemed to feel he was being watched he looked up to stare at Aizen. He saw that his eyes were blood red. In them was intelligence, cunning, insanity, but above all hatred.

Aizen returned the stare, then he turned back to Ulquiorra "so how it his condition now" he inquired. Ulquiorra paused before he spoke "he has responded to the treatment, since you have used the Hōgyoku on him, he is an Espada now. In a way he is the result of your original experiment lord Aizen" he said

Aizen nodded "yes, I suppose you could look at it that way, I predict he is anxious to carry out our future plans, but his own body must become fully stable before we can begin.

Out in the desert, the man sat, he was a _pure _Espada now, he still had the memories of that bastard, but those would help him soon enough, "Ichigo Kurosaki, I will kill you, with that woman's hands crushing your throat" he said smiling malevolently.

**A/N: does this seem like something of a filler arc to anyone. Damn writers block, and school work. I felt some part of this chapter and the last seemed a tad weak, and a bit on the short and sweet level while I was thinking out next chapters. Aizen's plan, does it concern this Ichigo look alike and what does he mean kill Ichigo with someone else's hands. And a big thank you for all my reviews so far, this is my first fan fic ever. X) Stay Tuned!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author Reflection**

**This is not a chapter just a slight interlude. I would just like to thank my readers for your reviews. This is the first fan-fic I have written and your reviews and suggestions have been a big help. I also appreciate any and all helpful criticism. Such as on my grammar and accidental use of text speak like "u" or "ur". I admit that is a weak spot of mine and am currently working on fine tuning my previous chapters of any errors I am made aware of.**

**I have also made a small addition to the first chapter regarding the background of why a former noble such as Yoruichi would be Ichigo's lieutenant. She essentially threw away her titles and thinks of herself as on the same ground as Ichigo and of course it would not make sense in and Yoruichi x Ichigo fan fic if I did not choose to use something like that.**

**I would alos like to point out that my summary of this fanfic is not very good it covers the first crisis in it but that was mostly part 1**

**Anyway I appreciate all the help you readers submit and hope you enjoy my future chapters. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14 - Back to the unusual routine**

**Ichigo and the others had just exited the gate into the basement of the Urahara shop, they found their gigai's waiting for them. Ichigo was back in his body, he was wearing some of his usual attire, dark slightly baggy jeans, a dark blue t-shirt, and his favourite dark overcoat. Yoruichi was wearing slightly lighter hip-hugger jeans, a orange shirt and a dark denim button up overcoat. Rukia was wearing a blue dress, with a white and dark blue wave pattern at the hem. Renji wore a long sleeved dark green shirt, with a tan vest, also older style dark jeans and the fishing hat from his former hippie style outfit. That was until Rukia started giving him her own fashion advice. He also now wore his head bandana around his neck.**

**Ichigo and Yoruichi shared a grin as they looked at Renji. Then they turned to look at the last two of the group. Byakuya was wearing a light blue short sleeve button up shirt, which he wore buttoned up, over a white under shirt. He was also wearing light blue jeans. Then Kukaku came up and put an arm around his shoulders "looking sharp, Byakuya" she said grinning, she had dark hip hugger jeans like Yoruichi, a red tank top shirt, and a white short sleeved over coat that stopped at the middle of her stomach. Byakuya tried to keep a straight face, but his eyes did move up and down her curvy, muscular figure. Kukaku blushed and whispered something to him, causing Byakuya to blush. All of this causing immense comical shock to Rukia and Renji.**

"**well so nice of you all to drop in" came a cheery voice behind them. They all turned to see Kisuke Urahara walking towards them. He then walked towards Ichigo and Yoruichi throwing his arms around both of them, "I'm so happy for the both of you" he said in his mock tearful happy voice, Yoruichi couldn't help but laugh, while Ichigo growled in annoyance.**

**Kisuke then turned to the group and passed them what looked like candy containers, in fact they were special devices when used in front of people they create some additional memories, this would allow them the explain to hide there absences. In the past mostly there were used on Ichigo's family members, and their class mates at school. When that thought ran threw his head he suddenly realised something, turning to his goddess, "hey how did Karin and Yuzu handle me, being gone that long?" he asked, he figured she had stayed with them until he had gotten back. Yoruichi smiled at her man being the loving big brother he was, "I told them we were going on the two week field trip with the school. That started up when we got back after you were kidnapped, they said they would be fine, since they know your busy" she explained. Ichigo smiled and squeezed her hand lovingly, and kissing her cheek. She blushed at this and squeezed his hand back.**

**Byakuya hearing this turned to Ichigo, "you certainly have a caring family Ichigo, they were quite kind to myself and Kukaku when we joined them for dinner" he said as a compliment to Ichigo. This caused a odd look to come over his face, Ichigo thought about how his family had taken to meeting Byakuya and Kukaku, "you ok Ichigo" Yoruichi asked looking at him. He nodded smiling slightly, "ya I was just thinking it seems like the first place any soul reaper goes when they come to the world of the living is my house" he said causing Yoruichi to think for a second them laugh, "you say that like it's a bad thing" she said sibling up to him. Ichigo smiled "well there is one soul reaper who is the exception" he said looking into her eyes. Yoruichi blushed again. **

**Ichigo smiled then felt someone smack him on the back of his head, turning he saw Rukia "knock it off Ichigo, can we get going" she said. Unfortunately for her Ichigo heard the grumble from her stomach, as well as Renji. Ichigo however decided to let it slide. "alright then lets get going" he said in mock annoyance. **

**They all left the shop together, after saying goodbye to Kisuke, they would most likely be stopping by now and then to train. As they made their way Ichigo noticed Byakuya and Kukaku were walking and the end of the group, Ichigo thought this would be a, well he wasn't how to categorize the up coming experience his family had met everyone in the group, or so he'd been told, and they all adored Yoruichi, and Rukia, they had met Renji, and according to what Yoruichi was telling him his little sisters seemed quite taken with Byakuya. Ichigo could also imagine his father's reaction towards Kukaku, but then again he didn't figure he could withstand her version of saying no.**

**They soon arrived, as they were walking towards the door he called back to everyone "hey when the front door opens you all might wanna stand to the side", they were all confused with the exception of Yoruichi, and Rukia who were both familiar with a certain eccentric member of the household. Ichigo opened the front door calling out "hey dad, Karin, Yuzu I'm home" as he walked in with the others all against the wall. No sooner had Ichigo finished his sentence, then a man came flying at him aim a flying drop kick, "welcome home, my son normally Ichigo would catch him, but since this hall way was narrow he just took a calm step to the side allowing his peculiar father to go flying out the door, and into the street with a crash, Yoruichi then closed the door almost on cue. Ichigo shook his head "same old crazy dad" he said as he lead the group inside which either had confused or amused faces.**

**As Ichigo entered the dinning room/kitchen, from the front hall he received the second attack, in the form of 2 small children both crying out his name in happiness. Ichigo let out a startled yelp as he was tackled to the ground by his two little sisters. Yuzu was normally like this whenever he had been gone for a while, Karin who was the more butch of the two didn't normally act like this but Ichigo knew under that she was very similar to Yuzu. **

**They both hugged Ichigo, who sighed and returned the gesture, "alright now you two, I'm home now come on get off me before you give dad an opening, besides we have company" he said causing them both to look up at the group of behind their brother. Yuzu and Karin both smiled at them all though more glowing smiles were reserved for Byakuya, who in turn smiled back at them. When Yuzu turned to the dark skinned beauty of the group she ran forward "big sis Yoruichi" she squealed. Yoruichi smirked and lifted the cute kid off her feet in a hug. Meanwhile Rukia and Karin were both talking about soccer training.**

**Ichigo turned to Byakuya and Kukaku, "I know you've been here once before, but welcome to my home" he said in a respectful greeting. Byakuya nodded in gratitude, and Kukaku grinned. **

**Just then Isshin burst in through the door with a large smile on his face, "this is truly a fortunate day my dear Masaki, our son returns home with both our future daughter in law, and our daughter Rukia, I'm overcome with happiness" he said comically crying and running to embrace the movie poster sized picture of Masaki Kurosaki.**

**Byakuya raised an eyebrow "daughter?" he asked looking at Rukia, who responded by shaking her head to remind him of Isshin's eccentric nature. Ichigo meanwhile sat with Yoruichi who leaned into him resting her head on his shoulder, it was then Ichigo noticed Karin and Yuzu looking first to him then Yoruichi, then back to him. He was curious, "what up with you two" he asked. They looked at each other for a moment a little unsure of asking their brother if it was true, then when Yuzu looked at the ring Yoruichi clued in. She smiled then Ichigo heard her whisper into his ear. While blushing he nodded, "yes I asked Yoruichi to marry me" he said informing them. Karin's jaw dropped far enough for a dentist's prayers to be answered. Yuzu squealed as she jumped to hug her new sister in law. **

**The others all smiled from there spots on the other couch and easy chair.**

**Ichigo smiled too then an all to familiar feeling crept up his spine, he jumped on the couch in time to pin his dad's arms before he could hug him, "is it true Ichigo my son, am I going to hear the sweet sound of grandchildren's laughter through our home" he cried in Isshin style excitement. Unfortunately Ichigo could not throw him off, Karin jumped in with a round house kick to the side "quit your ranting, their just engaged, he hasn't got her knocked up, right Ichigo" she said giving her brother a deadly glare. Ichigo backed off hurriedly shaking his head.**

**Due to the special occasion they had decided to order out for dinner, something that highly interested the assembled visitor from the soul society, even Yoruichi who had never tried take-out in all the time she had lived at the Urahara shop, though she did spent most of that in cat form.**

**They decide to go with some large pizza's. It was a very interesting meal for the guests. While they were eating Isshin noticed Rukia was sitting with Renji on the overstuffed easy chair. "Rukia my dear tell me is this fellow your boyfriend" he asked in his energetic fatherly voice. Renji choked on the bite of pizza he just took, while Rukia was completely caught off guard by the question "uh, yes Renji and I are together" she said. Renji then found Isshin's face inches from his, for a minute he thought he was afraid thought he wasn't sure why. Then Isshin grinned and leaned back "well that's good news" he said then took his seat. Surprisingly enough this was highly amusing to both Byakuya and Ichigo who shared a quite chuckle.**

**Hoping to change the conversation Rukia then gestured towards the aristocratic captain "have you also met my brother Byakuya?" she asked. Isshin then rounded an Byakuya. True they had met before and Isshin knew him but that was going to remain a secret for a while. In the meantime Isshin approached Byakuya to pat him on the shoulder, "brother eh, well any brother of Rukia's is a son to us" he said causing a look of comical surprise and horror to come across Byakuya's face. All of this was highly to Ichigo, Yoruichi, and Kukaku.**

**The remainder of the meal was a warm cozy one, with some laughs and a general feeling of relaxation. For a short time the threat of the war to come and the hardships were wiped away. Yoruichi noticed Ichigo seemed very happy, she knew he was one to take things very seriously and was happy for him to have a moment like this. She snuggled up closer to him and blush and he put his own arm around her with his hand sitting just shy of her nice ass.**

**Kukaku noted the bold placement of hands by Ichigo and decided to have a little fun as well she shifted slightly so that she was right against Byakuya but as she did so she managed to brush her own well rounded ass against his leg, and discreetly whispered to him as the others were engaged in conversation, "oh Byakuya looks like someone is happy to see me" she said, thought it was completely unrelated to what she was doing, she could tell he'd taken the bait hook, line and sinker. She giggled to herself knowing she was gonna get a great lay later tonight.**

**Ichigo was currently in the middle of a similar conversation with Yoruichi though at an earlier stage when he felt something. He was not particularly good at controlling his own spiritual pressure but sensing it was another story, he'd also focused on learning certain people's pressure such as Yoruichi. He recognized this one and it caused an annoyed thought to pass through his head. Yoruichi could tell something had caught her man's attention "what's wrong Ichigo" She asked concerned by the look she caught in his eye for a moment. He just turned to her and smiled, "its nothing, I'll be back in a minute" he said getting up. This drew everyone's attention Ichigo and Yoruichi normally were always together. Yoruichi was now very concerned at this point. She could tell something had caught his attention.**

**Ichigo walked upstairs to his room. He did not like keeping secrets, especially from Yoruichi but something about this did not feel right. Once he was inside his room he fished into his pocket and pulled out his soul reaper badge that allowed him to assume soul reaper form. He left his body on the bed, then opened his window and jumped out onto the next rooftop.**

**The others downstairs felt a sudden spike in Ichigo's spiritual pressure they knew he had was out of his body now, and could tell he was moving away. Fortunately at that moment his family went into the kitchen to take care of the trash and dishes then get something for dessert. Yoruichi looked to Rukia, who already had her phone out, she was checking if any hollows were being picked up. There was nothing on the screen and nothing from the soul society. Rukia looked up to the worried goddess and shook her head. Yoruichi looked down for a sec "he said it was nothing" he said in a confused voice. The others shared similar thought, Ichigo was not one to hide something unless it was important. **

**Yoruichi then stood up and took out her own badge before the others came back, "I'm gonna follow Ichigo. Can you guys keep them from going upstairs" she asked. The others nodded, then Yoruichi ran upstairs. Isshin noticed this walking back to the couches with a tray of desserts "ah such a good son, already working on my grandchildren" he cried in joy. This comment caused Rukia to almost spit out the bite of ice cream she ate. Karin then smacked him telling him to keep his comments to himself.**

**Yoruichi walked into Ichigo's dark room she saw him, or rather his body lying on the bed. She already knew he was somewhere else. She lay down next to him them pressed her own badge to her chest. A few second later she jumped out his window in her favoured soul reaper outfit, though he also wore her beige arm and leg warmers, along with her scarf. She could feel Ichigo's spiritual pressure but he was a good distance away, she followed it jumping from roof tops, moving into the out of the residential area and into the main part of the city.**

**Ichigo meanwhile knew where he had to go, he was several miles away from his house, in a slightly deserted industrial part of the city. He walked past a few rusted warehouses, then at the back of the area, he found one. This was where he had learned how to use his hollow power. He walked through the slightly open door. As he entered the dimly lit room a voice called out to him, "about time Ichigo" **

**As his eyes adjusted to the lit he could make out the familiar room. It had three floors but part of each floor had been cut away to form something like a training space. On the edge of the second floor Ichigo saw and recognized the figures. The one standing who had called to him had jaw length, straight cut, blond hair. His normal facial expression left his upper teeth exposed. He wore a brown leather jacket with a tan long sleeve shirt underneath with dark jeans. **

**The shorter figure next to him was a girl, her hair was short with messy blond hair, she wore part of it in two slightly spiky stubbed pigtails, she was wearing her favoured red jogging suit, and her sandals which she liked to used to smack people who annoyed her. She also was easily identified by her slightly long canine tooth on the left side of her mouth.**

**Ichigo remembered these two, the tall one was Shinji, the girl was Hiyori. These two were members of the vizard group, there were others with them about another six made the entire group, they had once been captains and lieutenants of the court guard squads, according to what they had told him Aizen had tried his first hollowfication experiments on them resulting in the artificial creation of their inner hollows. Though Kisuke had managed to save them from become raging monsters, they were going to be executed. With help from Yoruichi, they had managed to escape and gone into exile. That had been about 100 years ago. Since then they had maintained contact with Kisuke and mostly roamed the world. They often worked for Kisuke, and had welcomed Ichigo to their group, though me maintain he was a soul reaper, but were not allies of the soul society. They did however make it clear they held no hard feelings towards the court guard squads.**

**Ichigo sensed that the others were not here. He looked up at his **_**comrades, **_**"alright I'm here what did you call me for. Where are the others anyway?" he asked. Shinji maintained his bored expression, "the others are out and in different areas. Kisuke asked Love and Rose to go into Hueco Mundo to get some info on the situation since there the best at stealth. As to why we called you here Ichigo it's to talk about something important involving your vizard powers" he said.**

**This caught Ichigo's attention, so much so he did not feel Yoruichi's presence as she crouched by the door. "what about em" he asked. Shinji took a moment before answering "we have developed a theory that you are capable of hollow release due to your unique nature" he said. Ichigo was confused "my what" he said. Hiyori sighed "you dumbass, were talking about how you're a human and your hollow was created differently. Aizen performed an experiment on us which implanted out inner hollows into us, they a part of us now since we became Vizards, but yours occurred naturally. Also since you're a human you can create a stronger connection of your soul reaper and hollow powers. You might call this a Vizards version of a arrancar release" she explained.**

**Ichigo gasped he allowed this information to sink in for a little bit. Then he consulted his mentor and hollow, **_**hey guys is what she saying true is it possible I could have a kind of release form?. "it is hard to say, there is truth in that you are unique compared to the other Vizards. Being human you can bridge your powers together. Soul reapers who become Vizards simply augment there powers with that of the hollow's. In our case we could merge them in a way" **_Zangetsu said to him.

Next came the voice of his inner hollow _**" the old man's right king, I've felt that when you use my power it seems to connect with your soul reaper power a lot easier then it should, perhaps we can achieve another release. Its gonna take some time I dunno how the hell were gonna do it" **_

Shinji then spoke again "one thing Ichigo, what the hell is with that robe" he said referring to Ichigo's haori. Ichigo gave a Yoruichi like smirk "its my haori, I'm the captain of the recently created squad 14" he said.

This caused a look of shock to appear in Shinji's face and one of something akin to both amusement and annoyance on Hiyori's. "you mean to say you didn't want a decoding ring from our fine group" Shinji said jokingly. Ichigo laughed at that "well I am grateful to you for helping me with my inner hollow, but my loyalties lie with the soul society." he said. Shinji sighed then simply shrugged "its no big deal to us anyway. We just wanted to make sure you were aware of the possibility, after what Kisuke told us about what you did in Hueco Mundo. That hollow sword, opening Gargantas. That's something none of us can do Ichigo, but you'll need to be careful. While you can no control yourself in hollow form, if this release form is obtainable we can't even guess what the consequences could be" he explained. Ichigo nodded "well I'll cross that bridge when I come to it" he said

Yoruichi had heard the majority of the conversation from her crouched position, _Ichigo could have a released form, that would certainly even the score with the Espada, but what did he mean by consequences, _she was wondering this as she shifted slightly this resulted in the large metal doors to creak.

The others inside heard the sound. Ichigo turned first and then suddenly realised he could feel Yoruichi's spiritual pressure very close by. Hiyori then pulled her sword out from behind her and charged at the figure she could make out crouching by the door. She was stopped in mid flight by a arm catching her in the chest, knocking the wind out of her. She feel to the floor gasping, only managing one word "dumbass" she wheezed.

Ichigo looked down at her with a face that was a mix of a scowl and a smirk "sorry but no one harms her. Its ok Yoruichi come in" he said calling his lover in. She walked in with a slightly sheepish smile. She felt a tad embarrassed.

As she came into view Shinji's jaw hit the floor, and Hiyori's eyes widened as she got to her feet. "your hear too, how come you followed this guy" Hiyori said, they both knew her though they had not seen much of each other since she helped them escape execution.

Shinji immediately walked forward to attempt his usual procedure around lovely women "not that I don't mind seeing you again Miss Shihōin, your presence here certainly brightens up this gloomy place" he said chatting her up.

Yoruichi laughed at his rather obvious advances, "while I do appreciate the compliment Shinji, I think my boyfriend might be highly angered at your intentions" she said in a mischievous voice going over to take Ichigo's hand.

Shinji then turned to look at Ichigo. He then noticed the badge on the goddess's waist its insignia translated as the lieutenant of squad 14. At this point it was easy to determine who she was referring to as her boyfriend. Recalling the last time he had pissed Ichigo off he took a few steps back, at least out of immediate punching range. A cartoon sweat bubble appeared on the back of his head as he smiled nervously "well uh, congratulations Ichigo" he said. Ichigo simply smiled with a slight mischievous glint in his eyes. "well unless there's anything else we need to talk about I think we'll be leaving" he said. Shinji shook his head saying they would contact him or Kisuke if they heard anything.

Ichigo managed to compose himself until he and Yoruichi had gotten out of earshot of the warehouse. Then they both burst out in laughter, with Yoruichi leaning on Ichigo for support. They were standing just on the edge of this industrial area, leaning against a different warehouse wall, "did you see the look on his face after he hit on me, he eyes were beginning to sweat" Yoruichi gasped finally having stopped laughing and wiping her eyes. Ichigo still chuckled, "he's probably remember the last time he got me really pissed, lets just say he'll never forget that broken nose" he said, eliciting another bout of laughter from his beloved goddess.

They continued walking on before they bothered to flash step since they were pretty much a good few hours walking distance away. Yoruichi was leaning on Ichigo with her arm around his waist, and his arm around hers. "so I'm guessing you heard the whole conversation" he said. She blushed but was not embarrassed they had come to know each very quickly, he was not mad at her, she could tell what it was he felt. She nodded "ya I did, it certainly was a surprise you really think you could reach this vizard release, Kisuke developed his own theory but he predicted that those guys could not do it since there powers can't mix as easily as yours did when your first became a vizard" she said. Ichigo nodded "well old man Zangetsu and the hollow think its possible but were not sure how to go about it I guess we just have to figure this out as we go" he explained. Yoruichi was going to voice her concern over what Shinji said about unknown consequences if he reached that level, she knew they would be able to deal with anything together.

Ichigo and Yoruichi enjoyed a quite walk together, then they flash stepped the rest of the way back to Ichigo's house, having a traditional race which ended in a tie. They landed hovering in mid air in front of his bedroom window. From the looks they had been sharing it was obvious what they wanted to do right now. However Ichigo let out a sign of annoyance when he saw his bedroom light was one, he and Yoruichi had left it dark.

He opened the window, and climbed into his room. This proved more difficult then he thought as he crashed into Rukia and Renji who were sitting together on his bed, as usual not bothering to think, he tumbled into his room crashing into his closet door. "just once I like to think of this as my room, and not the soul society second headquarters" he said in a crumpled heap.

For once Yoruichi even seem a little peeved at the guests in the room, while she was happy to see them, she was more interested in jumping in bed with Ichigo. She blushed thinking about it but couldn't help it, he was really good.

Ichigo got up then got into his body which had been dumped onto the bean bag chair Yoruichi had gotten. Yoruichi followed suit her gigai was left sitting on the end of the sit leaning against the wall as though she was taking a nap. After getting in Ichigo pulled her by her hand to sit in his lap, most likely to apologize for the unexpected delay. She could tell her was certainly in the mood as well noting an increase in body temperature below the waist. She got comfy leaning into his side on the bean bag which was large enough for two.

"I don't suppose asking you to not sit on my bed is out of the question" Ichigo said in an annoyed voice, as he noticed Rukia and Renji sitting together "quit complaining Ichigo" Rukia responded. "they were adamant about staying until you had returned Ichigo, your sudden departure made them concerned" said Byakuya, he was sitting on the chair at Ichigo's desk. Ichigo also noticed Kukaku sitting on his spare pillow, leaning against Byakuya's leg.

Ichigo let out a sigh "ya sorry about that I needed to get some air" he tried to use that as an excuse, unfortunately he was not the best of liars especially to people who knew him. Rukia gave him a glare "that's not gonna work Ichigo, where did you go" she said. Ichigo realized he could not avoid it, he preferably wanted the Vizards to be left alone "alright, if you gotta know I went to talk with the other Vizards, mostly they wanted to tell me what their plans were for the war with Aizen" he said.

This caused a couple surprised looks, but they were not shocked, Ichigo had mentioned them before, but he also said they were not officially allies of the soul society, but neither were they enemies so they just wanted to be left alone for the time being. Rukia seemed satisfied by the answer, she then turned to the group "so I guess we better get going we have school tomorrow" she said, the others nodded. However what caused a look of horror to appear on Ichigo's face was the fact both Kukaku and Byakuya nodded "you mean you two are coming to school also" he said in a voice that said he was both fearful and annoyed.

Rukia gave an evil smile "oh don't worry Ichigo, but we had to use our memory replacing devices on the class mates, so they wont recognize anyone but you" she explained, it was what she normally did, to the class it would seem as though they just arrived today, but Ichigo had a habit or being gone from school for extended periods so that would not be a problem.

Ichigo shrugged "alright then I guess I'll see you all at school tomorrow" he said to the group. They all then got up and left.

Yoruichi and Ichigo let out a joined sigh of relief, then Yoruichi twisted and hopped up onto Ichigo's lap in the bean bag chair, she purred seductively speaking into his ear "well now that there gone I think we have some business to finish-" the rest was drowned in a yelp of sudden pleasure, while she was speaking Ichigo had slipped his hand into her jeans to caress some warm slightly moist flesh. Yoruichi gasped out, she had never felt him move "oh,, Ichigo I must be rubbing off on you" she said blushing and moaning slightly. Ichigo merely smiled up at his beloved goddess. Yoruichi held herself above Ichigo as she let his fingers go to work. She also began working on his shirt lifting it up and off it was just hooked by one arm. Ichigo then pulled her down onto his he could feel her well endowed chest press against his as his lips met hers. She moaned in pleasure as she could feel his love for her and hers for him. Ichigo continued his torture for a few moments longer then pulled his hand out to allow his shirt to fall to the floor, then picking Yoruichi up by her hips he lifted her onto the bed. She wrapped her legs around his waist as they landed on his bed with him on top. His hands began to work on her clothes, lifting her shirt up to reveal her black bra, that soon disappeared soon after the shirt. Their lips met again as they each worked the others pants off. Soon after there two lovers had their naked bodies pressed against each other. Yoruichi was aching for him to enter her "Ichigo" she breathed. Then as he planted his lips on her again he thrust into her making her almost scream out loud.

Fortunately for the two lovers they were uninterrupted for the night, they made love until they collapsed into sleep in each others arms.

In another part of the city, in the apparent residence of one Orihime Inoue, from behind a door to one of the special guest rooms there came a sudden moan of pleasure, inside Kukaku collapsed onto Byakuya, her Rangiku class chest pressed against this and breathing heavily "wow you sure are frisky Byakuya" she said in an after glow voice. Byakuya only smiled in response. Kukaku rolled off to lie next to him, they also soon passed into.

In the next apartment, there came some slightly more muffled moans of pleasure, Rukia and Renji had for once not gotten into some ridiculous comical argument. This meant they got to jump in bed for some fun.

They did however make sure the bedroom door was closed. Rukia had to bit her lip to keep from screaming as she came, then collapsed into her stomach on the bed. Renji feel onto his side next to her. Rukia was a fan of the doggy position apparently. It the last apartment in the row Orihime and Uryu were sitting at the dinner table Uryu watching with horror as the meal were laid out before him. No other details need be added for this "lovers" scene.

The next mourning Ichigo awoke first to find Yoruichi curled up with him with her head resting on his chest, she looked very peaceful in her sleep. Ichigo smiled and began to softly stroke her gorgeous purple hair. He looked at his clock and saw they had a few minutes before they would need to get up to get ready for school. He then looked out his window and saw it was nice and sunny, a nice change since normally in October it started raining on and off before the snow started falling next month. He then turned his attention back to the still sleeping goddess in his arms. He moved his hand down a little from her hair to make small circles with his fingers on her back, enjoying the feel of her soft, lovely, dark skin. This caused her to stir she let out a happy sigh, the turned her head to look up at her man "hey there you, I like the way you start the day" she said lovingly. Ichigo grinned in return then kissed her deeply. Yoruichi moaned in happiness wrapping her arms around his neck, she also shifted so we was lying on top of him. Ichigo then put his arms around her waist. They continued making out and most likely would have gone further, but Ichigo's alarm clock went off at the time he had it set for. This caused then both to jump. Ichigo chuckled "guess we better get up and get ready" he said. Yoruichi pouted in a fake manner, but then when Ichigo suddenly picked her up out of bed saying they should take a quick shower, the expression on her face went to something more happy.

It was only going to be a quick shower true, but that did not stop them from a little more mild fun. Five minutes later Ichigo and Yoruichi walked out of the bathroom, each wearing a towel. Once they were in his room, the towels dropped and each kept enjoying the view of the others body as they got dressed. Ichigo admired the way Yoruichi wore her uniform, it hugged her curves quite nicely and the skirt, unlike Rangiku's, was just the perfect length for her amazing legs. Ichigo also passed her one of his old smaller beige coloured vest worn when it started to get colder. The vest fit quite nicely Yoruichi twirled for Ichigo to model off her look, she also laughed as he could only stand and stare in response.

Ichigo then heard a yell coming from the street, he opened his window to see Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Keigo, and Tatsuki standing there a couple waved up to him. He waved back "hey guys, give me a few minutes and I'll be right out" he said. Yoruichi had a naughty little idea, they walked forward to sit on her knees behind him and put an arm around his chest calling out "oh Ichigo" she said as though she was calling him back, and pulling at the same time.

The others out in the street saw a dark skinned arm go around Ichigo' chest and pull him away from the window, they also heard a female voice calling him.

Just as hi head was about to disappear they all saw it turn bright red. Orihime, Chad, and Uryu knew Yoruichi must have been having a little joke. However they were surprised to see Tatsuki and Keigo looking up at the window in shock. Orihime then turned to the others reminding them Rukia had used her memory replacing device, so all the class mates had forgotten about Yoruichi and the others. Keigo then turned top the group, his head moving in slow jerks like he was Frankenstein "did you all see that Ichigo's got a girl up there, man he is lucky" he said in an energetic voice. Tatsuki then turned to Orihime "hey did Ichigo get a girlfriend while he was away?" She asked. Fortunately Orihime did not panic for once making up a story, since in reality this was old news. She nodded to the martial arts fanatic "yes, they been seeing each other for a while now" she explained, deciding to not give away to much information. Chad was also having to keep one hand on Keigo's shoulder to keep from climbing up to Ichigo's window.

Back inside Ichigo and Yoruichi were in the kitchen wolfing down some breakfast, after thanking Yuzu and Karin. After one last run up stairs to the bathroom to handle the usual mourning routine, they each grabbed their bag's and walked out the door. Ichigo took the initiative putting his arm around Yoruichi's waist. She blushed as this as always she liked it when he bold like this. Ichigo had decided to forget about hiding things, he loved Yoruichi and did not care what the others at school would thing, but since they had already done this he figured he knew what was too come.

The others outside saw the front door opening, Ichigo walked out with his arm around the mystery girl. Tatsuki and Keigo looked her over, she was as tall as Ichigo, had long purple hair in a ponytail. She dark skin and golden eyes. Keigo began to drool, Tatsuki could only grin after a moment of shock, this would be good for Ichigo.

Meanwhile the orange haired 18 year old could tell what the look in Keigo's eye meant. He wrapped his arm more protectively around Yoruichi's waist, to which she happily complied leaning on him. "hey guys, this is Yoruichi Shihōin, she my girlfriend" he said remembering they did not know her. Yoruichi blushed happily she did like it when Ichigo called her his girl with a slight hint of boastfulness. Yoruichi them smiled to the two she had already met "hello, you must me Tatsuki and Keigo Ichigo has told me about you" she said. Tatsuki returned the greeting, obviously taking a like to her as she did the last time. Keigo was attempting to offer his hand to shake, however in his perverted state of mind his hand was going somewhere more inappropriate. This resulted and an angry glare from Ichigo "don't even try Keigo" he warned. This snapped Keigo out of his perv dream.

Yoruichi laughed, she always did love it when Ichigo acted protectively. The group then began walking to school. Ichigo and Yoruichi walking roughly on the left side of the bunch. Keigo had his eyes glued to Yoruichi the whole time, he did not bother getting close but kept a string of questions going for a short distance, they ranged from how long had they been together, to had they done it yet. Then Ichigo beckoned him forward, just as he jumped closer he met Ichigo's arm to his neck, effectively knocking him out of commission at least till they got to school. Then Tatsuki began asking similar more polite and typical question "so how long have you guys been together?" she asked. Ichigo an Yoruichi looked at each other for a moment, if you counted the two months she had stayed with him, then the next two months when they had actually been together it was four months. Ichigo shrugged, to Yoruichi this meant he had thought up an answer but decided to not go with it "its been about four months now" he said, grinning at the look of surprise that registered on Tatsuki's face. "so then you two must be serious" she said, since she had known Ichigo since he was a kid she knew he would not mind the question, but was ready to apologize if he became offended. However Ichigo simply nodded, and his the girl he had his arm around smiled. The only other thing Tatsuki was overly curious about was if Yoruichi was older then them, she got the hint on some level that she was a very mature person. Yoruichi laughed at the question "I'm actually 19" she answered, this did fit her physical appearance she looked about the age of early twenties. Tatsuki nodded, she was satisfied this girl was a good match for Ichigo.

They continued walking Ichigo's soul pager went off as they were one corner away from the school, it was a message from Rukia, they had all arrived already and were waiting at there class. A few minutes later they arrived at the school. Keigo then broke off from the group to begin spreading the news about Ichigo and Yoruichi. Ichigo sighed in annoyance but knew it was something he would have to bear with. Still with his arm around Yoruichi he began to with his friends to the class. Tatsuki also was suddenly called by her Martial arts coach in the hall which just left Orihime, Uryu and Chad. They made it to their class room and walked in.

"About time you all got here" Rukia called out from the far side of the room. She was sitting on the desk Renji had sat in last time they had all come to school. Ichigo also saw her bag in her favoured spot. He also saw Kukaku and Byakuya using the spots Toshiro and Rangiku had used when they were here. Ichigo took his spot by the window between the two couples, Yoruichi placed her bag in the seat next to his then proceeded to sit on his desk. Ichigo could not help but allow his eyes a treat running up her lovely legs. Then he was interrupted by Orihime "so did we miss much, when we were gone on our school trip?" she asked.

This caused the group to look up in shock, they suddenly realized that none of them had been informed of the events that had taken place over the course of the last few weeks. Ichigo felt his face go red in embarrassment. He then explained the events that had taken place after they had gone back to the soul society, his capture, escape, the time he spent wandering to return, and that other one who resembled him. Fortunately he was able to cover the majority of the information since they had arrived to class early, he also apologized for not telling them sooner, things had just happened very quickly. His friends listened some parts of the story caused looks of shock or surprise but since they were not even around they let this incident slide.

Fortunately by the time Ichigo was done it was almost the beginning of class, many of the class mates were arriving, many were staring at the Ichigo they thought they knew, true enough they knew he was not a bad person, but most figured he had no interest in girls at this time. Yet there he was with a goddess sitting on his desk, flirting with her, and also holding one of her hands.

Many of the more perverted guys attempted to get close in the guise of offering there praise to Ichigo, but it was really an attempt to just get a better view of the dark skinned beauty. They were met with very dark glares from the orange haired teenager, they all knew Ichigo was a very strong guy so they immediately backed away. There was one however who did not fear Ichigo. Her name was Chizuru, she was this high school's only openly proud lesbian with a generally happy disposition, she had a long standing crush for Orihime but this was not the case this time.

The short pink haired girl was eye the curves of the purple haired girl sitting on Ichigo's desk with a devious glint in her eyes and muttering quietly to herself as she edged closer "oh such a wonderful skin tone, that silky hair, those exotic eyes, and curves" she said. Ichigo or Yoruichi did not notice the odd teenage until she had her arms around Yoruichi much in the same fashion as when she "hugged" Orihime "why hello there I'm Chizuru, don't waste your time with Ichigo come play with me-" the rest was never heard, as a kick from Tatsuki sent her flying clear across the classroom. Tatsuki scowled "you may not be bugging Orihime, but you never change, this girl is into Ichigo so back off" she said. Though Ichigo did not mind the words, it did annoy him to get even more looks and whispers since a third party had confirmed the rumours. Tatsuki then turned to Ichigo who nodded in thanks he was not one to hit a girl, however he knew his old karate partner would cover for him.

The teacher arrived a few seconds later which ended anymore mourning antics, "alright take your seats" she called out. Yoruichi squeezed Ichigo's hand before she went to sit down at the desk next to him.

The teacher then checked her notes "alright first things first it seems were blessed we a whole bunch of new members to out happy little classroom, would you please stand up and introduce yourselves please" she asked.

Rukia and Renji stood up first mostly to show Byakuya and Kukaku what to do. They were each met with similar commentary from the last time they were hear, such as Renji's hair and tattoo's, or Rukia's height and apple like shaped hair. Byakuya then stood "I am Byakuya Kuchiki" he said seemingly not interested. However nearly every girl in the room to eye Byakuya with a general shared expression of admiration, even the fact he wore his uniform in a professional manor seemed the help. This nearly caused Yoruichi and Ichigo to burst out in laughter. Kukaku then stood "hiya I'm Kukaku Shiba" the dark haired, fiery woman said. If Byakuya seemed to gain the attention of many of the girls in the class Kukaku certainly got the boys. She wore her uniform similar to Yoruichi but since her chest was a little more endowed she had to undo and extra button. The way she also stood and looked at the class gave off a kind of aura that really got the guys' attention.

After Kukaku's performance, Yoruichi then took her turn "hello, I am Yoruichi Shihōin, nice to meet you" she said smiling. Many of the guys in the room wolf whistled or just stared at the other hottie that had joined the class.

The class progressed fairly smoothly, Rukia of course paid extreme attention due to her belief in educational systems, Byakuya also paid attention as he as intrigued by the difference in this system then the soul society. The rest of them were just here because they had no were else to spend the day. Ichigo and his friends each followed along in their normal demeanour. The only real difference was the attempts by the classmates to pass notes to Byakuya, Kukaku, or Yoruichi.

Soon enough the lunch bell went off, Ichigo and the others all stood up. They agreed to meet on the roof, one of there rational spots for eating lunch. Ichigo and Yoruichi didn't have time to bring anything from home but Ichigo said he would get them each something from the cafeteria. Ichigo walked away with Byakuya following him saying he would get something for himself as well as Kukaku.

Many stared at Ichigo and Byakuya as they walked, they could tell from the way they were talking that Ichigo was on good terms with the new guy. It created a lot of activity in the student gossip circles.

"So this is some kind of market" Byakuya asked as they were in the line of the cafeteria. Ichigo nodded "kind of students can get food here, you can look over the menu when we get closer the food they make is not bad" he explained.

Byakuya nodded then spoke again "I never did thank you for your discretion in the soul society when Rukia and Renji were attempting to find out about my relationship with Kukaku." he said. Ichigo was taken back for a moment then recalled when that inquisition "oh its no trouble Byakuya, to tell ya the truth I was a little more afraid of yours or Kukaku's reaction if I told them" he said, and was deeply shocked to see Byakuya chuckle slightly. Ichigo smiled "if you don't mind my asking how are things going" he asked. Byakuya thought for a moment "I am quite grateful for her company, Rukia was always highly concerned about my happiness when she became part of the family. I did have an attraction to Kukaku ever since I first met her when I was young. We are quite similar in regards to her losing her brother Kaien." he explained. Ichigo nodded. They then were in view of the menu and got some food.

Meanwhile on the roof Yoruichi and the others were just sitting down in a group. Rukia sat with her back against Renji's side. Kukaku sat next to Yoruichi, next was Orihime and Uryu, then Chad sitting with his back against the stone pillars between the metal bar fences.

A few moments later others who were school friends of Ichigo and his group came by. There was Keigo and his friend Mizuiro, the older women liker, also Chizuru and a couple other girls who friends of Orihime and Tatsuki. Yoruichi noticed many of them were giving her odd looks, their expression indicated they were confused about something. Finally Tatsuki sighed then spoke "they wanna know what you see in Ichigo" she said. This caused some embarrassed expressions to appear on faces. Renji also choked on a sip of his drink when he heard the statement. Rukia also almost choked on a bite of her sandwich. It was a pretty forward question to ask.

Yoruichi raised her eyebrows, she had expected something like this to happen at some point but it still surprised her. She knew her Ichigo was a kind hearted man, he may stubborn and arrogant at times, but that was just who he was. She realized these class mates did not know Ichigo that well, since he was a fairly private person, especially due to his soul reaper powers. She herself was also unknown to them, and seemed to hold Ichigo's heart, so it only heightened the curiosity. She took a moment to answer, she was generally an open person, but her and Ichigo was a more private matter " I think he's a very kind and devoted guy, he helped me out when her barely even knew me, after that we got to know each other now he are" she said. This bit on of information interested even the soul reapers, and allies who had never really heard about how this whole thing really started.

Aside from the girls interested in Yoruichi's relationship, they also pressed Rukia for details about her brother, obviously to gain his favour. Rukia seemed to be about ready to lose it with such remarks and question about her dear brother.

While that was happen a number of the more eccentric guys who had not heard, or chose not to hear Yoruichi's little story were asking if she and Ichigo dated exclusively. Yoruichi was not normally easily bothered by some of the hinted request began to annoy her, as well as when she felt a hand lightly brush her ass. She was about ready to start teaching these guys a lesson when a voice called out "hey you idiots, hands off her next guy touches my girl is have to eat his lunch threw a straw" Ichigo yelled out.

Everyone turned to see said orange haired teenager, along with the other new guy, both of them were glaring at the gang. They each held some food in their hands. At their entrance the classmates all went blue in the face. Those who were not actual friends made a hasty retreat.

Ichigo walked forward to sit down next to Yoruichi "hey sorry we took so long, you hungry" he said. The goddess merely smirked then took the wrapped food and leaned into him as they both began to eat. Each with a similar smile on their faces.

As they did so Byakuya sat down next to Kukaku and passed her lunch as well "I apologize for not arriving sooner" he said. Kukaku simply grinned "ah don't sweat it Byakuya, thanks for brining me something to eat you sure know how to treat a girl". This shocked the other girls of the class now they discovered two of the new comers were actually a couple. This would create an amount of disappointment for many.

Now that they could enjoy some peace and quite the group enjoyed their lunch break together. Soon after they went back to class.

_In the desert of Hueco Mundo, just outside Las Noches_

Aizen strolled across the sands of the desert outside his palace as though he was on a pleasant afternoon stroll. He approached a person setting against large rock like a chair. There was a large sword stabbed in the sand next to him. He did not make any movement the sound of Aizen's approach. Aizen looked down at the interesting creature, "so you are ready to begin training to begin you revenge?" he asked.

The sitting Espada nodded "I have already learned one of my abilities, but I'm not ready to kill that bastard yet" he said. He then stood up to follow Aizen to where some of the less weaker idiots were to begin working on his own abilities now that he was stabilized. As they were walking Aizen asked over his shoulder "so, have you chosen a name for yourself.

An evil smile crept on the Espada's face as he answered "yes its Ken'ichi Kurosaki" he answered the laughed insanely.

**A/N: I'm sorry for a bit of delay in the chapter. Home projects and school work in the way. Anyway now the unknown guys has a name. I originally thought of him being called Ichigo as well but since he hates him I changed my mind Ken'ichi in translation means powerful one. He's a egotistic character I thought it would be good. Anyway in the future I'm gonna be changing how long I make my chapters. They will be a little shorter, but this way I can space things out a bit more. If anyone here has a suggestion of this I welcome any and all ideas. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15- Confusion and deceit. Ichigo Falls

It had been about six weeks since Ichigo and the others had returned to Karakura town. It was mid November now and was snowing heavily. It had certainly been a interesting month. Ichigo and Yoruichi were both quite happy, they had gotten a lot of time to be together, minus the occasional hollow or soul needed the soul cleansing ceremony. They even had some chances to go on real dates like normal couples. They went to the movies, a carnival that was in town one week, or even just take walks through some woodsy areas Ichigo knew about. These were not always single couple occasions a few time Byakuya and Kukaku joined them, as well as Rukia and Renji.

Ichigo and Yoruichi still were quite the popular gossip for the next couple weeks at school after the first day back. This did provide some annoyance for both of them as they could not get a moment of peace during the breaks. Many of the perverted guys in Ichigo's class, usually led by Keigo himself which was no surprise, often tried to spy on them. Thankfully Ichigo's friends kept them at bay now and then since they were more then happy to see Ichigo with someone. One notable incident was when Ichigo and Yoruichi had not had a chance to be together in a couple days and in a spur of the moment locked themselves in the storage room of the gym to have sex. They had not been caught but Rukia and Renji did guess what they had been up to.

"I never expected Ichigo would do something like that" Rukia said as they heard the muffled moaning. They immediately turned and walked away to stand watch near the door in case anyone came by. Renji nodded "well Yoruichi must have talked him into it, she is pretty feisty" he said. Rukia nodded "still I thought Ichigo would show more self control.

Soon after the lovers had emerged from the gym. They did not deny the act, but what shocked Renji and Rukia was that Ichigo had said it was his idea. They did not believe it at first, but they realized he was not lying. Apparently Yoruichi had rubbed off him.

This was only partially true. Ichigo had realized that he had a hunger for his dark skinned goddess. It was not some obsession that made him out of control. It was that kind of hunger one felt for the person they had waited for to share their life with. Yoruichi was no different she felt the same way. They loved each other, and everything else about being together. It had certainly been a surprise to Yoruichi when he pulled her into the storage room and started the show, but she had enjoyed it.

Ichigo was currently thinking about that particular memory as he looked out the window of the bus he was on, sitting next to his love, along with the others. He felt a warm hand close around his. Smiling he returned the gesture as he turned to look into the warm golden eyes he loved so much. Yoruichi smiled back "thinking about something?" she asked. Ichigo nodded "ya about the woman of my dreams and how much I love her" he said, he knew the others were out of earshot so they could talk. Yoruichi blushed at his answer "the feelings mutual, but I have a feeling that wasn't the only thing on your mind" she said mischievously as she nodded down. Ichigo followed her gaze to realize his hardness was showing.

He laughed then put his arm around her, "ya your right I was also thinking about that time in the gym storage room" he said. Yoruichi laughed "you certainly surprised me then". She then stood up only to sit back down in his lap with one arm around his waist and resting on his chest. He put his own arms around her.

They were silent for a short while enjoying the warmth of each other. Yoruichi did not want to break the moment but felt she had to ask "so how has the training been going?" she asked. Ichigo looked down "well I'm not sure, Zangetsu, Hollow and I have been working on it but were not sure where to start".

The previous month had also been spent training. Ichigo and the others began to hone there skills again. Aizen's plans were set back but not gone.

Ichigo has also become more proficient with Gargantas, Kisuke knew a good deal about them and with Ichigo's spiritual pressure being a lot higher, he was easily able to open one to the soul society after about 4 days of practice, though this successful attempt did cause a fair amount of alarm when he showed up in the soul society.

He also decided he should learn to use kido. He surprised the others when they were having a break and a bite to eat, he asked Byakuya to teach him some of the Hado and Bakudō spells he knew. Yoruichi agreed since Byakuya was more proficient.

This decision had proved to be a good one, but with some destructive obstacles. Byakuya knew Ichigo had immense power for Hado and Bakudō, but do to his naturally poor control of spirit energy it was often unknown what the consequences could be. Some examples were when he used Hado 1 Shō to move a large boulder a few feet but ended up sending soaring clear across the training grounds almost crushing Kisuke and his assistants coming down with lunch, or when he finally performed a successful Bakudō 61 Rikujōkōrō it nearly crushed Renji in two pieces.

This was however he nearly gave himself a headache on concentrating. He was terrible at this. At one time about a week and an half after he first began he and Byakuya were seen walking back to a lunch spot, they others had asked as politely as they could that he train away from them after the last flying boulder, Ichigo looked as though he'd gone through a burning building, his uniform was singed and burnt in many places, and he was covered in dirt and dust. He fell to the ground next to Yoruichi who asked what had happened. He explained that he and Byakuya had been working on some of his favoured Hado spells. He had managed to learn Byakurai after a couple days and was able to use it a little more easily then others along with Shō. Today they tried out Shakkahō and Sōukatsui, however like many of the others they blew up in his face and those two particular spells did have burning damage.

Eventually after a lot of practice by the end of the week he could fire a shot of both attacks, there was still a chance it would blow up in his face but caused him little damage unless used more then a few times. "if nothing else it would certainly make a big surprise for an enemy at close range" Byakuya had suggested mostly as a joke. Ichigo in actuality thought was a good idea, if he was in vizard form he would suffer less damage and it would be a good way to break a stalemate, since only a few now knew he could use some kido.

Aside from learning kido, Ichigo also began training on his vizard release form. His main obstacle was that he was the first of any of the Vizards to attempt this. He decided to keep this training secret as he was not sure what could happen along the way.

Yoruichi understood his reason, recalling how before he became a vizard his hollow form was not controllable. She and Ichigo also included Kisuke and coordinated times where Ichigo could have the basement training ground alone. This proved difficult early on the others did not fail to notice Ichigo not around during occasional leisure time since he and Yoruichi were normally quite inseparable. Yoruichi was quick to handle this, she explained Ichigo had to spend a little extra time at school to catch up on some missing work. The others accepted this explanation quite easily.

Meanwhile in the time he had the area alone Ichigo decided he would talk things over with Zangetsu and hi Hollow to figure this puzzle out. He spent the first few sessions sitting on a boulder and speaking with them in his inner world. They had actually been talking about things as well. When Ichigo entered his hollow form he did become a hollow with a small part of his soul reaper power to anchor his ability to return to normal. His vizard form augmented his own but he was still in essence a soul reaper. They guessed that his released form was something that combined both of these forms. It was a logical hypothesis but how to go about proving it right or wrong was difficult process.

Ichigo decided he would begin by going into his vizard form and summoning his hollow blade this way he used up a large amount of his hollow power in soul reaper form. He did not do any form of typical training. In this state he went back to sitting on his rock. He would then re-enter his inner world, when he did he found that to barrier between the under part of the world where his inner hollow lived and the upper part where Zangetsu resided was very thin. He could almost see the other side. It was like looking through a rubber window.

Zangetsu said that as a human he bridged the two sources of power more easily then a soul reaper who became a vizard. However the barrier still remained, the hollow raised an interesting clue to the puzzle, after his standard insults and side remarks. In the past before vizard training he took control when Ichigo's life was on the brink of death. He explained that at those occasion he broke the barrier between the two powers to take control of the dominant part of Ichigo's mind and soul until being "kicked back" into the his domain of Ichigo's soul. His point was that since that had worked for summon his hollow form why not his release form. Of course it meant Ichigo would have to get himself nearly killed, but they put that down as a possibility.

Looking at this from another point of view, Ichigo had seen that each of the Espada also had a unique trait to them. He had learned that much from previous encounter that most were highly arrogant, they stated each of them represented an aspect of death. For example the green eyed one called Ulquiorra had said his aspect was Nihilism, while Grimmjow had said his was destruction.

Since Vizards were the opposite of Espada and Arrancar's perhaps there aspects were also opposite Zangetsu also reminded Ichigo that his power was often more direct and easier to control not only when his own life was in danger but when his determination to protect someone was involved. Perhaps this meant his aspect was determination. The will to fight against the Espada, to protect others, whatever the case was.

Ichigo was not normally good at doing everything theoretically this would have to be done with some hands on work. He knew he could achieve this power, for now he would work on his current skills.

After that day he continued training with the others using his hollow powers in mock battles.

This did do some good as he was able to increase the amount of time he could maintain his hollow blade in vizard state, he was certain at this point the could use the Tsuin Getsuga Tenshō more then once now in battle before exhausting his hollow powers.

OF course the training did not just benefit Ichigo, the others as well had sharpened their own skills. Yoruichi and Ichigo still made a effective combination they were able to hold their own against many of the others.

After a couple more weeks they were now in the middle of November at the snow. One day Ichigo was walking home with Yoruichi from their last day of school before their winter break. He was wearing a dark winter coat with red strips on the backs of each arm. Yoruichi wore a light brown button up coat with fur-lined collar and cuffs. Ichigo was talking about some of the things they could do during their break, when he mentioned that they could go skiing in one of his favourite mountain spots. Yoruichi had never heard of skiing or snowboarding, the latter being what Ichigo liked more, she found this kind of sport interesting and wanted to try it.

After some more talking back in his room he called the others over and asked if they would like to come. They all agreed since none of them had ever tried it. The only exceptions were Orihime, Uryu, and Chad. Orihime had no sense of balance on either ski's or snowboard. Uryu hated the cold, and Chad had a couple band gig's he wanted to play at. However since Yuzu and Isshin were eavesdropping as always they said they would also join them as well but his sister's vacation did not start for another day.

Coming to present there were all sitting on a bus to take them to a large cabin Ichigo and had rented in the past during winter breaks. It was large enough for them all, and it was located in the middle or a dozen mountain slopes there used top be a skiing resort set up in this location but it had been shut down. Fortunately the lift equipment was intact and they hired a mechanic to work on it at the start of each winter to keep it running in case they decided to use it. Normally there were others that used this area as well, but fortunately with a little money from the soul society they were able to book the entire area for a three day period after that they would be heading back home.

Ichigo was brought out of his reminiscing by his goddess repeating the question she had asked a few minutes ago. "so have you made any progress?" she asked looking up at him curiously. He smiled and kissed her cheek "I think so, its not easy since I wasn't sure where to begin but its still gonna take more time, anyway for now though I think there's more relaxing things we could be thinking about" he answered. She blushed at his insinuation, then nodded. They shared a quick kiss before they felt the bus stop. They looked at each other and shrugged both thinking the same thing, _plenty of time for that later._

The group got off the bus then followed Ichigo down a snow filled path that led to the cabin. Many of them looked around and took in the scenery it was a quite peaceful place. Also due to no normal humans around they were free to use their soul reaper powers should any need arise.

"hell of a place you got here Ichigo" Kukaku said. She was wearing a white and red winter coat along with ski pants. Byakuya was walking next to her wearing a similar outfit but his colors were different blue instead of red. Rukia wore an purple coloured coat along with a brown winter cap. Renji wore a dark red winter coat and blackish red winter pants. Each also carried the rented equipment. Ichigo said they could choose either snow board or ski's whichever they felt comfortable with. He explained the basics of how to ski or snowboard which helped the decisions. All but Yoruichi decided to go with ski's, she choose snowboard like Ichigo.

They reached the cabin and a few moments later they walked out wearing the necessary safety gear and carrying their boards or ski's. Ichigo owned a board of his own it was black on the bottom with the number 15 painted on it in red. He also revealed a resent addition he had made to the paintjob on the top of it. In white writing the name Yoruichi was on the red surface of the board. The purple haired goddess laughed and gave Ichigo a quick kiss on the cheek. Her board was white on the back it had the picture of a black cat and a long katana on it in black, the sword had a chain link tassel. Ichigo gave a Yoruichi style smirk at her choice of design. The others all had simple rented equipment most just had a color to them but no designs.

Ichigo first showed them how to lock the boots into the boards/ski's. The next was to explain for the skiers how to use the ski poles to help them move when not going down hill. Next he told them how to manoeuvre and avoid going to fast downhill. His instructions were easy to understand as Ichigo had heard this all before quite a few times when he was a little kid.

Soon enough they all got on the lift, this was quite an interesting method to get up hill as far as the soul reapers were concerned. Ichigo sat with Yoruichi at the front of the line. "hey Ichigo how do I steer on snowboard, is it different from ski's?" she asked. He nodded "ya you need to use your body to move, use your upper body to keep yourself balanced, and your hips and legs, to steer by going on the edge of either side of the board" he explained "I wouldn't worry you got great legs" he added. This comment caught Yoruichi, she blushed "if I didn't know better I would say my captain just hit on me" she said in a playful voice. They both laughed as they reached the top.

When they were all grouped together on a simple slope. Ichigo said he would he go first to show them how it was done. He then locked his boots in place and seem to hop over to where the slope began downhill. He started moving and picking up speed. Whenever he needed to turn he shifted his body to he could ride on the edge of the board to turn but his upper body maintained his balance. It was very impressive and seemed quite fun.

Yoruichi watched Ichigo with a satisfied smirk, he never ceased to amaze. Chuckling she turned to the others "see ya down there" she said then followed her man down the mountain. She was a natural at this she already had great balance. It was a simple matter of getting a quick feel for the it then she was laughing at the rush of cold air on her face.

Ichigo stood at the bottom of the hill watching the his lovely goddess descend the slope with ease. She locked her eyes on him and he saw what she was about to do, "oh shit" he said. Too late he could not jump clear in time and she crashed into him laughing as they rolled a short distance in the snow. Yoruichi laughed as they stopped with her on top, "this is fun Ichigo, lets go again" she said in a voice that meant either down the hill or something else. He brushed the snow off himself and laughed as he nodded.

At the top of the hill the others watched "is crashing into Ichigo a supposed to be part or how you stop" Renji asked in mock sincerity, this caused the others to laugh. They each took their run down hill. Renji and Rukia both stumbled halfway down hill. Byakuya however highly enjoyed the experience he was normally one to take things slow but the scenery of going down the mountain was to his liking. Even Kukaku proved good at skiing she thought it was a hell of a rush, this was something she could enjoy.

They spent the remainder of the day trying out the various slopes on the mountain. When they went down one that would take then somewhere a few hours walk away they would just flash step back to the top of the ski lift.

Ichigo and Yoruichi could be seen racing each other down the slopes, both laughing happily, and occasionally pulling some stuns jump as going off a small hill means to make a jump and doing a flip or spin. On a professional competition these would not get a lot of points, but this was just for fun.

They enjoyed their runs for the rest of the day, when the sun was starting to go down, Ichigo said they should probably head back inside. They all agreed. The walked, more of stumbled in their ski boots, to the shed with the machinery that ran the lift, this was where they left there regular boots for when they were done for the day.

Ichigo and Yoruichi led the way to the cabin with their arm around the other's waist, "this was a great idea Ichigo, I'm glad we all came here" she said looking up at him, he in turn looked down into her lovely golden eyes "same here" he said. They both stared into the other's eyes as they walked but again were brought out of their moment "hey Ichigo, open up the dame door, its getting cold out here" Kukaku called out from the back of the group, she stood with her arm around Byakuya's.

Ichigo rolled his eyes then opened the door to let them all in. Inside it was nice and warm, he had set up the heating system to be running for when they got back, the gas fuelled fire place was already on. Everything let the warm sink in before they took off their wet jackets and ski pants. Ichigo then told everyone to make themselves comfy in the living room, he was gonna get something for them to eat. Yoruichi also excused herself from the group saying she was going to help Ichigo get dinner ready.

"tch, help? Something tells me were gonna be waiting for dinner" Renji said. Rukia then smacked him on the back of the head "that's no way to talk about Ichigo when he's being a good host, besides I'm Ichigo has enough control to keep from doing that….I hope" Rukia said. This caused Byakuya and Kukaku to share a secret grin. They had both seemed a little quite the last few days, often they seemed to be talking but when Rukia or Renji would ask they would say it was nothing. At the moment since Rukia and Renji seemed to be surfing on the channels of the TV at the end of the couch, Byakuya put his arm around Kukaku and pulled her closer, "well well this is a pleasant surprise" she said teasingly and she leaned back to rest against his side, "Byakuya smiled at her comment "how have you been feeling my dear?" he asked. Kukaku grinned "oh I just love the pet names Byakuya, I'm alright " she said her hand seemed to drift down to her lower stomach for a second then she realised what she was doing. "so when do you think we should tell em?" she asked him. Byakuya thought for a moment "not yet, but soon. Promise me you will be careful from now on, if I lost you" he said she just grinned then reached back to pat his cheek "no arguments here babe" she said grinning. At that moment Rukia looked over her shoulder "what's up you two?" she asked. Byakuya almost grinned as he responded to his sister's curiosity "it is nothing Rukia" he said.

In the kitchen Ichigo and Yoruichi was chatting, while they fixed up a quick dinner. At first it was a Renji feared. Ichigo had grabbed Yoruichi from behind as she entered the kitchen he wrapped his arms around her, then kissed her neck as he whispered some very un-Ichigo like things into her ear. This even caused a deep blush on her face "my Ichigo you sure know how to get a girl going" she said as she spun in his arms to put her own around his neck. She crashed her lips into his, they shared a hot and heavy little make out session until a laugh from the living room made Ichigo remember he was supposed to be fixing something to eat. He broke off the kiss. Yoruichi seemed to come out of dreamy haze. Ichigo guessed she had forgotten for the moment where they were, hell he had been about a minute away from that two. "sorry Yoruichi, guess I got carried away we'll finish this later" he promised. Yoruichi gave a naughty grin as her turned to look inside the fridge, she jumped behind him and reach to grab a certain part of his anatomy that was quite stiff, "you got a date there handsome" she said chuckling as he jumped in surprise.

About half an hour later Ichigo and Yoruichi walked out with a couple trays with food on them. They were simple dishes some chicken and rice, with assorted vegetables, but Ichigo was a pretty adept cook, he added a few herbs and spices. The others all gave their compliments as the group began to chow down. The remainder of the evening was a highly pleasant one, around 9:00 p.m. the phone rang when Ichigo picked it the energetic voice or his father came, very, loud and clear through the receiver saying that he and the girls decided to come early they were going to drive up and would mostly likely be there in a few hours. At this point they were all feeling relatively tired. Byakuya decided he would stay up a little longer to watch the moon, something he enjoyed doing. Kukaku said she would stay up two and they would wait for Isshin and the girls, Ichigo nodded in thanks then he and Yoruichi walked up stairs, they were followed by Rukia and Renji.

"you can pick the room you like, we got the one at end of the hall on the right" Ichigo said as he put and arm around Yoruichi's waist to guide her down the hall. Renji smirked "heh, ya the one farthest away from the other rooms how clever" he said. This resulted in an elbow to his gut "idiot" Rukia said before they turned left to pick the room on the other end of the hall.

As soon as Ichigo and Yoruichi were in their room, the master bedroom of the house of course, she turned and pressed him against the closed door. Putting her arms around his neck and brining her lips less then an inch away from his "Ichigo, don't we have some unfinished business to attend to" she said seductively. Ichigo blushed, even after all this time she could still do that to him, _I wouldn't have it any other way, _he thought. "of course" she said then breaking out of her embrace, he bent and picked her up off her feet. This earned a surprise yelp from his goddess. He carried her bridal style towards the far side of the room to another door. Yoruichi was surprised then smiled as she saw it was an _en suite _bathroom "well Ichigo aren't we full of surprises" she said as she put her arms around his neck again to give him a repeat kiss like the one downstairs. The continued like that for several minutes.

Ichigo then set her down on her feet so they could strip off their clothes. Ichigo could not help but stare at his goddess as she stood naked in front of him. She was beautiful to him, inside as well as on the outside.

Yoruichi felt his stare and could not help but blush, she smirked, then walked into the shower "hey there you coming in or not" she called seductively. Ichigo grinned and walked in after her. The water was already turned on and Yoruichi was currently washing herself "ahh.. That sure feels better" she said as she let the water rinse her lovely purple hair. Ichigo felt the blood rushing down south as he watched the water run down her soft dark skin and curves. Yoruichi felt his arms around her from behind and his lips kissing her neck. She gasped out in pleasure. Then turned to return the favour.

Somewhere on a road to the cabin winter cabin, a late night bus was making its last run for the day. Only two passengers were on it, Karin and Yuzu. They were both excited to be going to the winter cabin again it was a really nice spot. Isshin was supposed to be with them but a patient who was about to have her baby had called so they decided he would catch up when the baby was delivered "well at least we get a break from dad when we get there" Karin said putting her feet up on the seat next to her. "oh come on Karin its not that bad" Yuzu said, she had always found Isshin's eccentric nature very funny. Then Yuzu turned to her sister "so Karin when do you think Ichigo and Big sis Yoruichi are gonna get married" she said . Karin shrugged "who knows, they both have a lot of things to do with all that soul reaper stuff" she said. Yuzu nodded.

About 15 minutes later they arrived at the stop. It was at the path that would take them to the cabin which was about a 10 minute walk. They had both bundled up and did not mind they liked the outdoors. They said polite thanks to the bus driver and got off. They both began walking.

Unknown to them someone was watching. A figure stood in the shadows of some trees. He knew these two little girls. Suddenly another figure appeared and whispered something into the ear of the first one. He nodded and the other one vanished. A voice from the shadows then spoke "time to send out the invitations for the party.

Back at the cabin moon light streamed into the master bedroom as Ichigo and Yoruichi both collapsed onto the bed, they were both breathing heavily, having finished after getting out of the shower. Ichigo lay on his back with Yoruichi laying on top of him, they were sharing an afterglow kiss. "and to think I tried to avoid this" Ichigo said causing them both to laugh. "alls well that ends well" Yoruichi said in a husky voice. Ichigo then put his arms around her waist to flip them both so that he was on top now. He kissed her again, to which she returned. She could feel something hard pressing against her wet area, he was teasing her "oh my Ichigo you quite the stud" she said affectionately. Ichigo smiled is response.

Just then a low alarms like noise came from Ichigo's pants on the floor. "ah dammit" he said rolling get up off of Yoruichi to reach to the floor. He was right it was his combat badge, "ah figures hollows even here, hey sorry Yoruichi I'll go take care of this ok" he said giving her quick apologetic kiss. She nodded "It's alright Ichigo" she said.

Ichigo then threw on his boxers just in case for when he got back. He then pressed the badge to his chest. He changed into his soul reaper form. He opened the large window and jumped out into the night to take care of the hollow. Yoruichi watched her captain with her old haori she smiled.

Ichigo could feel the spiritual pressure of something he followed jumping through the air and trees. He soon found himself in a large open area, a few feet to his left was the edge of a frozen lake. He could feel the pressure coming from that direction. He walked out slowly, something about this made him feel uneasy, he remained alert.

Just then he heard laughter coming from the trees "so nice of you to come, brother" a voice called. Then a figure appeared in front of him a large Zanpakuto in his hand. Ichigo could not see his face, he was wearing a hood, but could tell he was an Espada, the clothes he was wearing told him that much, and his voice was very familiar. Ichigo could make out a group of figures in the trees from where the enemy has first spoken, _those must be his, those groups each Espada has with him, a Fraccion, _He looked again to the enemy in front of him, the sword he was holding was large meaning he was strong, but Ichigo felt the sword looked familiar as well.

"looks like you got the invitation, but you arrived later then our other guests" he said lowering his hood.

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock "you" he said. It was the arrancar who looked like him he was still alive. "but you blew yourself up when I threw you into that Garganta" Ichigo said his voice shaking slightly.

The Espada laughed "well my own unstable power saved me there I tried to blow up, but it didn't work. Then that jackass Ulquiorra brought me bad to Hueco Mundo, and now here I am with a stable body. I think introductions are in order now…Pleased to meet you brother I'm Ken'ichi Kurosaki" he said.

This caused Ichigo's shock to increase. Ken'ichi grinned "oh come on no need to seem so shocked it really makes sense when you think about it. I was a product of that experiment that pretty much makes us brothers" He said as he laughed maniacally. He then gestured to the group behind him and one walked out holding a large bundle as he came into the light Ichigo saw it was his little sisters, both looked ok but were tied together and unconscious.

Ichigo felt his anger spike "you bastard how dare you involve them its me you want right so let them go" Ichigo shouted angrily. He drew forth Zangetsu as he spoke. Ken'ichi only grinned evilly "not a chance, you're going to pay brother, these two just got caught along the way I'm that makes you feel good, doest it?" he said in a taunting voice.

Ichigo released a massive amount of spiritual pressure causing the ice around him to crack, he took a stance "Ban Kai" he yelled. Black spiritual pressure enveloped him as he went into his bankai state. When the cloud dispersed he was also wearing his hollow mask, he had recently learned he could summon his mask when going to bankai level. He then charged roaring a challenge at Ken'ichi. He was confused as to why the Espada seemed happy that Ichigo was attacking. He took his own stance and charged at Ichigo as well, but something happened as he did so that make Ichigo's eyes widen in shock again.

Back at the cabin everyone inside was suddenly alerted to the immense spiritual pressure that was climbing at an rate that made them all worry. They all could tell it was Ichigo. Byakuya and Kukaku walked up the stairs they met Rukia and Renji on the way to Ichigo's room. No sooner had they knocked that Yoruichi opened she was already out of her gigai "its Ichigo his badge detected a hollow, something must be wrong" she said clearly worried. The others nodded without a word and each took out either soul candies or their own combat badges. Rukia and Renji told their MOD souls to move the gigai's into Ichigo's room and to distract his family when they arrived.

They all were soon moving to the spot where they sensed Ichigo's spiritual pressure, they could sense others, but Ichigo's was blocking them from telling who it was, Yoruichi was at the front of the group she was obviously worried "I should have gone with him" she said mostly to herself. Behind her Kukaku frowned "hey don't beat yourself up Yoruichi, that guy is tougher then he looks, I'm sure even he can last until we save his ass" she yelled over the rushing wind in everyone's ears. Yoruichi gave a small smile at her old friends attempt to make her feel better.

They were almost there when they felt Ichigo's spiritual pressure seem to drop. They could no longer sense it. That meant only a few things: he either had go through a portal to the soul society, or he was injured and out cold, or dead. Yoruichi felt her heart contract, she was not normally one to know fear, but this was different a fear for the man she loved.

They all arrived at what was obviously the battleground, the was signs of fighting everyone, the ice in the lake was cracked and open in some spot, trees were partially destroyed. Also signs Ichigo had fought, tell tale signs of his Getsuga Tenshō in the ground were enough. There was no sign of the Orange haired captain though. What they did see caused them to take stances and draw their weapons. A group of Arrancar's, were moving through a Garganta, a voice yelled out over the group "alright lets get to the soul society after that guy" called a slightly familiar voice.

Something else the group saw that caused them to gasp was one arrancar carrying the tied up forms of Ichigo's little sisters. The group disappeared through the portal and it closed.

Yoruichi turned to the other "we need to rescue Karin and Yuzu, Ichigo must be in the soul society, lets go" she said. The others nodded. Byakuya opened a Gate that would take them to the entrance to the 1st division barracks. The all hurried through the portal once it was open.

It had only been a few moments since the portal close. Nearby in the center of the lake where a large crack in the ice was located. A hand emerged from the icy water. The hand gripped the ice and Ichigo pulled himself out of the water. He was badly wounded, when he got out of the water he was shaking, he had been sinking when he sensed Yoruichi and the others. He guessed where they had gone "y-y-Yoruichi" he gasped then fell to face down and passed out again.

**A/N:** **there we go chapter 15. Like I said making chapters a little shorter to spread things out while I work on the story. Anyway little lemon action decided to not go detailed. And duh duh duh, Kukaku pregnant. I had debated for a while if I would introduce this into the story and who would be first. In the end I flipped a coin haha. Anyway next chapter is Ichigo out of the picture and what plans does Ken'ichi have for the soul society. All R&R 's have been highly appreciated thank you all. Stay Tuned!.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 15 - Determination. Vizard Release

A gate opened up in the soul society. It was just outside the entrance to the first division barracks and captains meeting room. Renji was the first to walk through. And collide head on with Toshiro who was on his way out with Rangiku behind him. "ugh, Renji you idiot, get off me already" the white haired captain said in annoyance. Renji quickly got up "my apologies Captain Hitsugaya" he said hurriedly. Behind them Rangiku chuckled.

The others appeared through the gate. Toshiro and Rangiku were surprised everyone who went to Karakura town was here. Ichigo however was not with them. Byakuya stepped forward "captain Hitsugaya what is the current situation in the Seireitei" he asked. Toshiro began to explain "we've received reports of a Garganta opening at the top of Sōkyoku Hill we believe it an arrancar attack, but how did you know there was something going on?" he asked.

As he was explaining Captains Ukitake and Kyōraku also appeared leaving the Barracks. They both were talking but looked up surprised at the group they saw they noticed as well that Ichigo was not with them, and judging from the look in his Lieutenants eye something was up. Byakuya was giving his own explanation as they approached "we encountered a group of Arrancar forces in the world of the living. We did not engage them but over heard their plans to come here. Tell me where is Captain Kurosaki" he said. Toshiro seemed confused "Ichigo? We thought he was with you" he said. Yoruichi then spoke "Ichigo was the one who fought them first we thought he came here. He must be where the enemy is" she said.

Suddenly they became aware of the two other captains "well it would seem that boy never stop huh" Kyōraku said. Ukitake nodded "we had best get there and assist him, the others are also making their way to the hill after the alarm was sounded" he said.

Yoruichi and the others nodded. They were the closest so they would get there soon.

They all flash stepped to the top of Sōkyoku hill. When they arrived they found the enemy. There was a large number of Arrancar's maybe several dozen. Judging from the fact they all wore Uniforms with no modifications they must be low level grunts. Behind them was four who did stand out. One had a hood up, but from his uniform and the spiritual pressure they felt he had to be an Espada, the other 3 around him must be his Fraccion.

Yoruichi was looking for something on particular. She found them, Karin and Yuzu were still unconscious and both on the ground near the Espada. The others eventually noticed what she was looking at. Ukitake and Kyōraku both appeared shocked, "why are there two small children among the enemy" Ukitake asked in a rare tone of anger, he believed children should not be on battlefields and was quick to anger when they were used as hostages or soldiers.

Yoruichi looked grim as she answered "they were kidnapped by the enemy, their Ichigo's little sisters" she said her own anger rising along with her spiritual pressure. This was enough to cause a look of anger on Ukitake and even Kyōraku's face "that is despicable" Ukitake said.

A few seconds later others began to arrive. Some of the people who were missing were the Head captain, along with his usual guard during emergencies captain Komamura. Kenpachi was also missing but that might be because he was either lost or asleep. The message was passed along that the two humans with the group were really Captain Kurosaki's younger sisters. This caused some angry looks from the captains who held said captain in respect, as well as such horrid use of innocent humans.

Yoruichi looked around "where's Ichigo, he should be here" she said growing more worried, she did not like this.

As if on cue the Espada spoke "well now welcome to the party everyone" the hooded man spoke, his voice was somewhat familiar. He then lowered his hood. Looks and gasps of surprise came from the group of captains and Lieutenants. It was the un named arrancar who resembled Ichigo.

He smiled maniacally at their expression "please no need to seem so shocked I'm already aware I'm quite a sight but lets not embarrass ourselves shall we, if your all nice I ma-"

"where's Ichigo" Yoruichi yelled out. She did not like listening to this bastard rant.

The Espada frowned at the interruption, then he shrugged and smiled evilly again "oh that jack ass. He's dead. I killed him myself and let him go for a swim in that frozen lake. You idiots might have saved him, but you walked right past him. He's long gone now" he said laughing

"dead" Yoruichi repeated in a hollow shocked voice.

_Somewhere in the mountains on the edge of a frozen lake_

"**hey you, get your lazy ass up in gear your not gonna let that guy kick the shit out of you then run away huh" **said a voice inside his head. **"Ichigo, wake up your friends need you, get up Ichigo"** came a second voice. Ichigo recognized them it was his inner hollow and Zangetsu. Ichigo opened his eyes, he lifted himself up from the ice covered lake and got to his feet. He was badly wounded. The worst was a where he had been impaled again though his waist clean through to his back. He had other lesser injuries but for the moment wasn't in any immediate danger. He remembered what happened after he had first attack Ken'ichi. He also remembered feeling the spiritual pressure of Yoruichi and the others "oh no, he's lured them into a trap. I gotta get back and stop him" he said. He then focused his spiritual pressure with that of his hollow power. He lifted his hand and seemed to point at something. It took a minute but a Garganta did open "man am I glad I learned how to do that" he said as he walked through. _hopefully I'll be close to where they all are in the Seireitei I'm guessing._

"dead?" Yoruichi said almost asking herself.

The others appeared worried by this statement, no one had seen Ichigo since he had left the cabin. The other officers were also concerned since the orange haired captain wasn't anywhere nearby.

"I don't believe it" Yoruichi said defiantly. This kind of response was echoed by many others in the crowd. Then the Espada held something up for them all to see. It was a captain's Haori, with the squad 14 insignia on it. It had several cuts, and one large one with a blood stain in the back indicating a stab wound of some kind. "Is this proof enough for ya, I stabbed him right through then yanked this off before he sank into the water" he said as he threw it to the ground,

Yoruichi felt her heart stop she looked down at her necklace, _no he can't be dead, Ichigo is not dead, _was he train of thought, as she pulled the necklace free it was glowing but dimly. She then felt anger rise at that bastard for what he was doing. "you're going to regret that you bastard" she said. This acted like a signal to the others who all drew their weapons.

The Espada shrugged "well before we begin allow me to tell you my name. I am the special ranked Espada, Ken'ichi Kurosaki, guess that makes me your brother in law eh" he said mockingly. Yoruichi gave him an angry glare "you don't deserve that name" she retorted.

Then she released her spiritual pressure "Shunkō" she yelled then charged as her orange shirt was blown off. The others also followed suit. Captain Soi Fong was behind her mentor releasing her own incomplete version. Kyōraku was the only one to not immediately charge as he sent a hell butterfly to the Head captain.

Ken'ichi snapped his fingers and the large group of Arrancar's met the charge of the Lieutenants and captains. The melee was relatively even at first with each opponent make light attacks while they analyzed their opponent.

All around arrancar and soul reaper clashed. Some fighting in pairs or one on one. They also became fairly spread out due on the wide open area. Toshiro and Rangiku teamed up against a group of three. Renji and Rukia made combinations of their Shikai attacks. Captains Kyōraku and Ukitake fought back to back as usual against 3-1 odds. Some of the fights moved off of the hill as some arrancar wanted to cause damage to the Seireitei as well as fight.

Yoruichi pressed forward with Soi Fong behind her. They got through the grunts but were stopped by the three Fraccion members. Each of them had very similar facial builds, and the same eyes. It was obvious these three were brothers. Those each had different hair colors and styles it was still easy to tell. They each held the same sword as well, a basic looking katana.

Yoruichi and Soi Fong charged the three, Byakuya, and Kukaku also appeared next to them to help. At that moment Ken'ichi snapped his fingers again. The trio jumped away from Yoruichi and the others seemed a little unsure as to why they did so. "hmm I have a better idea" He said then walked forward, pointing his own sword at Yoruichi.

"allow me to show you the little trick I used to kill your boyfriend" he said mockingly. When Yoruichi did not move away from the others this appeared to anger him. Yoruichi was already making an analysis of his facial expressions, _he very arrogant, and egotistical. He's also seems impulsive and quick to change his mind. If I don't play along it makes him mad and quick to make a reckless decision, but he's got Karin and Yuzu right next to a couple of his thugs with their weapons out I can't put them in harms way. I'll have to play along till we can get them out of here, _she thought. She also took this moment to whisper to Byakuya "I'm gonna play this bastard's game we need to get Ichigo's family away otherwise he's got a hold over us" she said. She did not have to look over to see Byakuya nod, not only was it a strict code among soul reapers to protect innocent human souls, but Ichigo was also his friend, he would do all he could to protect the two young girls.

Ken'ichi seemed to confirm some fears "I should let you know little Ms. Shihōin, I don't like rude people. I would not want my half-sisters to be hurt" he said in a dangerously calm voice.

Yoruichi's eyes widened with anger and fear. She signalled the others back and stepped a few feet to the left, the Espada followed.

"Before we begin, let me tell you something. We Espada have the ability called Sonido, its similar to your pathetic flash step, but I have discovered a new ability, I call it Supersonic Sonido it's quite fast, watch carefully now" he said then his spiritual pressure began to rise. However something else occurred that even caused some of the combatants around them to pause and look. Two protrusions emerged from the shoulder blades of the Espada they tore through his uniform. They continued to grow in a way out of his back they stretched out and pointed up at a shallow angle, they looked almost like bones. Both were long about 5-6 feet In length. They almost looked like the bones of wings.

Then two more protrusions appeared these two just above the mid point of his back they were only a few inches short then the first two and the angle pointing up was even more shallow, almost perpendicular to his standing figure. The two more sets grew making a total of eight the first of the two came out just below the mid point if his back like the other last pair but point slightly down. The last pair mirrored the top set, same length and pointing down.

Ken'ichi laughed again "you should see the looks on your faces. Nice aren't they, a symbol of an Espada who obtains that level in speed. Its not always a pair of wings, but you get the points. It also means I'm much stronger then the other weakling Espada" he declared in a voice that clearly said he was confident in his abilities.

He then jumped into the air and the a glow began to emit from the bony protrusions from his back. They eventually took a defined shape. The were made out of his spirit energy. They became the rest of his wings, this also enabled him to fly something that was not normally possible in the soul society. It was within the abilities of many captains to use flash step to augment a jump to either a great amount of distance or height, but fighting a enemy who could fly left you at a disadvantage. The only other they knew of who could fly was Toshiro in his bankai, but he was currently fighting a good distance away.

The Espada was about 15 feet above Yoruichi, "watch closely now dear sister in law" he said then held his large sword before him he turned in to his left as if to make a horizontal slash, then in the blink of an eye he cut Yoruichi in half. Soi Fong gasped an yelled her dear mentor's names as the two halves of her body split. Then in another blink she was gone all that was left was a piece of her beige scarf.

Ken'ichi seemed to smile at his failed attack. Just then Yoruichi was behind him aim a Shunkō charged kick at his head. Her attack went through the misty form of him. She was confused then heard laughter above her "I told you to watch carefully" he said.

Yoruichi realized what happened. He had charged her to make her use utsusemi. His move have been a charge then straight up, what she had fought was a trailing after image. It was fast but she was sure she could dodge until she found an opening.

Ken'ichi smiled again "I'm glad I got a chance to see you utsusemi first hand. A useful trick, But you see I've inherited some abilities from the former 8th Espada, one being able to analyze attacks and counteract them. Your trick won't work again" he said. He then raised his sword again. His wings glowed, Yoruichi guessed it was the sign he was going to use his supersonic speed. She had to think quick or she was in trouble.

He charged, Yoruichi jumped back to dodge it, he seemed to follow a trail of energy falling behind him like some kind of shooting star, She used a flash step to swerve back and to the right. He was still right on her. She could not evade.

Yoruichi prepared to block the attack.

Just then a voice yelled out over the melee on the hill.

"Getsuga Tenshō"

It came from above the fighting group on the hill.

A large wave or black spirit energy came down, it cut a huge path in the hill causing arrancar and soul reaper to jump clear. The beam also went through the space between the Espada and Yoruichi. Both of them using flash step and Sonido to get clear.

The soul reapers regrouped on one side of the gash in the hill, the Arrancar's did the same in large loose knit group with the Ken'ichi reappearing next to his Fraccion. Both sides were only about 20 feet away from each other

Yoruichi looked and what she saw made her smile in joy "Ichigo" she yelled.

Ichigo had come through his Garganta several feet above the group of combatants. He saw the Espada preparing to attack his goddess and intervened.

He landed in front of the group, to the arrival of some cheers. Until he came into better view. Everyone saw he was in poor shape, blood soaked into the waist and pants of his bankai robes. He was also breathing heavily from his last shot. He still had the same determine look in his eye along with a strong amount of anger as well as he stood a few feet in front of his friends searching the crowd.

Yoruichi ran forward "Ichigo, are you alright" she began but felt a hand come down on her shoulder she looked up to see Byakuya standing behind her along with Kukaku "do you see that look in his eye, you know what he's thinking"

Yoruichi took a moment before she gave a reluctant nod, "ya he's looking for his sister's he needs to get them out of here first" she said mostly to herself. She continued walking forward to stand next to Ichigo.

He could tell it was her "sorry Yoruichi, I need to get Karin and Yuzu to safety, please stay back" he said. Yoruichi gave an annoyed look then smacked him on his head "hey were here to help two, we'll take care of them while you get the girls got it" she said. Ichigo looked over his shoulder and gave her a quick look, then nodded.

Ichigo then made his move, he charged at the enemy group, despite his severe wounds he did not slow down. The others backed him up. They heard what he and Yoruichi said and would help him in the rescue.

As Ichigo began to flash step in a zigzag pattern the Arrancar's seemed to open a gap to let him through. He knew it was a trap but went through anyway. Then the Arrancar's restarted the fight with the soul reapers preventing them from getting closer and also pushing them back, almost as if to make room.

Ichigo stood in front of his look alike "let them go Ken'ichi its me you want" he said.

The Espada laughed "true but it wouldn't be as much fun" he said.

Ichigo roared in anger as he charged at him. He also summoned his hollow mask and Hollow Zangetsu, but Ichigo knew he could only maintain them for a few second. He could not use Tsuin Getsuga but he could get off a close range attack. He use an enhanced flash step to get right in front of Ken'ichi. He was going to slash at him with both sword when he seemed to move to the right leaving a blurry trailing after image.

The Espada slashed downward with his large sword, it broke Ichigo's guard and made a nasty slash in a downward left direction. Ichigo gasped and coughed blood as he was knocked back by the shockwave of the attack. He had brought up his sword in time but the attack still left a nasty gash on his chest.

Yoruichi watched in horror as she saw Ichigo bleeding and get throw back into the patch of dead trees a short distance away. She wanted to help him, along with the others but they were also becoming engaged in the melee with the others. It was odd these low level Arrancar's were holding their own, they did not use their released forms and seemed to be fighting only half heartedly.

"damn what is going on here these guys are still standing" Toshiro said as he had already unlashed his Shikai and sent and ice dragon to an opponent.

Rangiku stood with her back to him, she had also released her Shikai Haineko and sent a cloud of ash chasing an enemy, "I know there not overly pressing us, its more like their stalling for time, but for what I can't figure out.

Elsewhere Captains Kyōraku, and Ukitake stood side by side with four Arrancar's in front of them, they had both released their swords but had yet to use their Shikai's powers "well Shunsui what do you think is going on here?" Ukitake asked his old friend. Kyōraku took a moment before answering in his normal tone of voice, "well it is odd Jūshirō, they are definitely stalling for something I can guess either to estimate our fighting strengthen or maybe their waiting for reinforcement, what makes me concerned is how these guys are all acting the same" he said. There both momentarily surprised when Ichigo was overpowered.

Yoruichi was certain Ichigo was in bad shape. She was attempting to get past the group of Arrancar's that had her Byakuya and Kukaku surrounded.

Then from the dead trees waves of black spiritual pressure were erupting through the gaps in the trees. Something roared as figure stepped out of the trees. Many were shocked by its appearance.

It was humanoid in shape, but with clawed hands and feet, along with a tail. It's skin was white with black curved lines running down his arms and lower legs. Its tail also was black at the end. Its mask was nearly complete, but for a chip missing above the left eye. The eyes were reptilian like and yellow.

Everyone knew who it was. The fact that it held a familiar sword in its hand or the long mane or orange hair were just minor confirmation. It was Ichigo, he had gone into his full hollow form.

Only a few had seen this form, in the past others had seen his hollow mask partially form when his hollow possessed him. This however was a much stronger version.

Yoruichi knew the biggest danger of this form was it was a more instinctual creature. "Byakuya, Kukaku we need to move back, don't make threatening movements" she said as their opponents were momentarily distracted.

They flash stepped back towards the other soul reapers who had also gathered together, since their opponents as well seemed to lose interest in them.

"is that?" Toshiro asked.

Yoruichi nodded "yes its Ichigo, that his hollow form, its not full though. That missing chip over his left eyes means he's not a complete hollow, he can also now remember who we are, but be careful the hollow fights to defend him. Anyone he sees as a threat he will attack" she explained. The other all lowered their weapons. Rukia then spoke up "what happens if goes on a rampage?" she said knowing that was what the hollow had done in the past.

Yoruichi looked grim for a moment before she answered "break the mask or try to remove it. That is his weakness" she said.

Ichigo meanwhile appeared to study all the others around him. It was impossible to read his expression. He eyes stopped at the group of soul reapers. What his eyes were actually looking at was the dark skinned woman standing with them. Even in this form he knew who she was. Or rather the hollow knew, they were not his enemies.

Ichigo's head turned away. Most of the soul reapers let out a sign of relief. They were concerned what his reaction would have been.

He then spotted the small arrancar army and the Espada. He also saw his sisters. Ichigo let out a challenger screech like roar. He held Zangetsu out and pointed it at them.

Ken'ichi seemed highly angered by the appearance of Hollow form Ichigo, "well now, you wanna play that way brother fine" he said then snapped his fingers "crush him" he ordered.

Three Arrancar's then pointed either an open palm, a finger, or a fist at Ichigo. They each charged a cero and fired them. Each one hit Ichigo, but the damage they caused healed instantly. It was difficult to wound Ichigo since his white skin had the iron skin abilities of the Arrancar's and he also possessed instant regeneration.

The others were surprised Ichigo didn't normally fight this way. Yoruichi and the others who knew him best knew his hollow was more instinctual then strategically in battle, he was testing their strength.

Ichigo then responded by raising his left hand and point his clawed index and middle finger at the group. A dark red, almost black cero began to charge.

Kenichi then jumped his wings glowing as he climbed up into the air "get out of the way you dumb shit's" he yelled. The three members of his Fraccion also jumped into the air and seemed to hover. The grunts moved away as fast as they could.

Less then a second after Ken'ichi had jumped, Ichigo fired his cero. Its spiritual energy was huge and dense. It did hit a few dead on and they were blown away.

Suddenly Ichigo was not in the same spot. The cero had been a feint, firing it grabbed the enemies attention he then ran in the shadow of it. He was moving towards the regrouping Arrancar's

As the others watched him run he shifted his hand in a gesture. He pointed at Yoruichi, Kukaku, and Byakuya. They understood his request it was as thought the sensed it from him.

The three of them flash stepped. Byakuya flash stepped to be on the other side of the group, he pointed to the arrancar holding the two young girls, "Bakudō 61 Rikujōkōrō" he said. At the same second Kukaku was above the group, but at from a different side then the hovering group, "Hado 63 Raikōhō" she yelled. The third simultaneous attack was from Yoruichi appearing on the closer side of the group, She released her Shunkō to fire it at the enemy.

Since Byakuya moved first his Bakudō spell made it just in time, six flat rectangular rods of light froze the targeted arrancar in place. It also acted as a shield to outside attacks, so when Kukaku's and Yoruichi's made contact the arrancar was safe along with Karin and Yuzu since they were in direct contact with him. The large group though was scattered. They also felt the approaching form of Ichigo.

However he did not attack, with his enhances speed and reflexes he wove through them charging at the trapped one in the rear. Ken'ichi realised his target but not in time.

Ichigo crashed through the barrier and cut down the frozen arrancar in single slash of his sword. He then wrapped his left arm around both his sister. Some thugs attempted a futile effort to stop him. Ichigo did not even turn, just swatted them away with his tail, then jumped clear of the enemy group moving away. After a few second he stopped and pointed at something with Zangetsu. At that moment a Garganta opened, Ichigo then gently tossed his sister's through, and it closed.

The others watched on some with looks of admiration for his zeal to protect his family. About a minute later others arrived. The head captain along with captain Komamura. The elderly captain spoke quickly with Ukitake and Kyōraku to be updated on the situation so far.

Ken'ichi meanwhile looked like he was going to burst a vein in his forehead. He was clearly pissed at the way things had gone. "Master Kurosaki?" one of his Fraccion spoke. Ken'ichi looked like he was going to kill him, but then he took a deep breath then said "ok, secondary plan" he said.

All of a sudden a dozen Gargantas opened and a dozen or so Arrancar's poured out of each these ones were different. Each of them looked the same. Standard uniforms. Skulls for mask that covered the entire head. They had learned from hollows they had interrogated these were the Exequias. They knew that there situation was chaotic in Hueco Mundo right now, most likely Ken'ichi had taken charge of them to have them help in his plans.

As they appeared the grunts of Ken'ichi first group formed a large circular pattern around Ichigo Ken'ichi and his Fraccion. A yellow light rose up from them, it was a Negación, but slightly different. Ken'ichi then yelled out " Rudobōn, you and your guys deal with them I'm gonna kill this bastard". Another Exequias appeared near the barrier and bowed. He looked almost the same as the others but his mask was that of a bull's skull. The soul reapers had learned he was the leader of the clean up crew, and that the look alike crowd were clones of his and he could create a lot of them.

Meanwhile Yoruichi Byakuya and Kukaku were unnoticed for a second, until they tried to break the barrier. Then they had to quickly flash step away as some of skull faced clones attacked. They joined with the other soul reapers.

Ken'ichi merely laughed "That ain't gonna work dumb fucks. Let me tell you a little secret, when I first got back to Hueco Mundo I was still in bad shape. However I was able to fix that by absorbing some of the essence within the 7th, 8th, and 9th Espada. Doing so gave me some of their abilities, one of which was the 8th scientific knowledge, he designed this special Negación for the purpose of capturing your dear captain here, Instead I'm gonna use it to keep you all from interfering this time so I can kill him. Oh I almost forgot I inherited another ability" he said as his eyes seemed to glow and he gazed over the entire crowd. It was not an attack more like a analytical trick.

He then look to his three companions "now let us begin, first we shall remove that annoying hollow form" he said.

Two of the Fraccion then made held out their weapons. Then they made a gesture as if to release them. However what they said shocked many.

"Bankai, Hihiō Zabimaru"

"Bankai, Sebonzakura Kageyoshi"

The others all watched in confusion as the Bankai's of both Renji and Byakuya were being used, but not by them. They did look real, the cloud of pinkish blade petals, the giant skeletal snake.

Ichigo had been standing in the center and did not move the whole time until they made their attack, he jumped to repel the attack. The pink cloud though succeeded in pushing him to the ground, then the snake head appeared through in to ram Ichigo into the ground and pin him, then the third Fraccion appeared next to him and raised his sword as if to execute Ichigo, but his swing came down in his face which cracked the mask.

The other two pulled back their attack and then their weapons went back to normal.

Ichigo meanwhile stood up as the white skin shed from his body. When he straightened out he was back to normal. Yoruichi looked him over. His wounds were healed thanks to the time he was in hollow form, but she could tell he was exhausted, from the way he nearly staggered as he got up and from his heavy breathing. She could not help but smile though at the look she saw in his eyes, the one of never ending defiance and resolve.

"so now that your annoying little hollow trick is out of the way shall we finish what we started on that frozen lake, brother" he said.

The last thing he said caused a number of Ichigo's friends to appear confused.

"I told you before, you are not brother to me, even if you were created from what Aizen tried to do to me" Ichigo yelled back in anger.

"humph" Ken'ichi said in response then turned to the others "well you don't see like your in any fighting shape, how about I go play with your little girlfriend, maybe if she does alright, I'll make her my servant, what do you thin-" he was interrupted in his threats.

A aura formed around Ichigo, he released his spiritual pressure so it formed like a cloud around him "don't you dare lay your fucking hands on her, and don't every underestimate me" he yelled, as he continued to release more power.

It was an impressive sight, to see he could still fight in his condition. Ichigo also felt something brush against his foot. Looking down he smiled, it was his haori.

He bent down to pick it up, and put it on. Then he took his stance and was ready to fight.

One the outside of the barrier, Head Captain Yamamoto smiled into his beard, "we shall crush the invading enemy and assist our fellow captain" he said issuing his orders to the others.

The group of officers moved immediately, meeting them was Rudobōn and his forces. They were determined to hold them at bay.

Meanwhile Ichigo was looking up at his enemy "how did you use Byakuya and Renji's attacks" he asked.

Ken'ichi laughed "wise question, as I said before I gained some essence of the abilities of those three Espada, the 7th had a unique ability of what he called stealing sovereignty it's a bullshit title its nothing more then take control of something, and the abilities I got from the 9th was his evolutionary trait. With both these tricks I made the control ability my own, instead of taking control of something like someone's arm or leg, or even their whole body if I hit their head. I take their Zanpakuto's power, make a copy and can then use it or pass it to my minions and let them use it, you see there are all in essence blank slates, moulded from me. Something else I learned to do thanks to the 8th's fucked up science. He was certainly a weird one" he explained.

Ichigo wasn't sure how to get out of this, _dammit I can barely stand, maybe I can call my mask, but right now I would be back to my 11 second limit and I need more then that, my best hope is to either get out of this cage they got me in or hold my own till Yoruichi and the others can get in, _he thought. Ichigo knew he was in a tight spot.

He did not have much time to work with since Ken'ichi began his attack he signalled his subordinates to move. They came at him in a semi circle formation to launch their attacks.

"scatter, sebonzakura Kageyoshi"

"Reign over the frozen heavens, Hyōrinmaru"

" Hikōtsu Taihō"

"Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren"

"oh shit, plan B" he said as noticed had no wear to move, he was cornered. Releasing a large amount of power he raised his sword, and made a quick movement with his left hand "Getsuga Tenshō" he yelled.

On the outside Yoruichi had finished a group of enemies with her mastery of Hakuda and Shunkō. She turned her head in time to see Ichigo's black Getsuga look horns with the combined attacks of Rukia, Renji, Byakuya, and Toshiro's attacks. It was not enough to counteract them but did reduce there power to almost nothing. When the dust settled she saw he had drawn has mask at the last second. However it shattered a few second later, _this is bad Ichigo is not injured but had used up a lot of his spiritual energy, hold on Ichigo, I'm coming no matter what,_ she thought as another enemy lept to attack her.

Ichigo meanwhile was having trouble staying on his feet. Using the mask had exhausted him, he could not summon it again.

Ken'ichi began to laugh again, "looks like your literally on you last legs, well I suppose we can finish this with a grand finale, don't you think so brother. No need to glare, you will have company in the next plane, I assume that princess bitch will try to kill me when she sees your corpse, I certainly hope I don't have to kill her, I'd prefer something a little more _fun" _he said. From his tone Ichigo knew what kind of fun he was talking about.

He felt his anger rise "you will never lay your hands on Yoruichi, I won't let that happen" he said.

Something odd was happening, at the realization of his threat, his steel like will had jumped up a notch. That was not the odd thing, he was always the determined one, it was his powers, soul reaper and hollow was rising, and _mixing, _but faster then he had ever seen_. _

Ken'ichi noted his momentary distraction, he signalled his men back then jumped into the air to gain altitude. He held his sword before him.

At that moment the forces outside jumped away so the soul reapers could see the finish.

Ken'ichi then swung his sword sideways "All things in the world turn to ashes, Ryūjin Jakka" he shouted. He then swung his sword down.

Yoruichi watched, along with the others, in horror at the wave of searing fire which could be felt through the barrier. They all saw Ichigo stand his ground. He raised his sword and brought it down as the wave made contact.

The great shock and awe, Ichigo halted the advance of the flames and held them at bay. Yamamoto, realized that while the Espada copied his attack it was not as precise or direct, it was just a wild slash. Still he was quite surprised to see the young man hold his ground.

Ichigo was brought to his knees as he tried to push the flames away. However the force was to strong and he was lost from sight as they engulfed him.

Yoruichi felt shock sink in "Ichigo" she said.

Among Ichigo's friends they also could not accept that the stubborn, reckless idiot was dead. Ken'ichi then released his barrier and landed with his men in front of them all, he was laughing manically "do not worry my friends you will join him soon enough" he said in a euphoric tone.

"**Ichigo, it is time will you use that power" **Zangetsu asked him. **"might be tricky king, could get all our asses killed" **said the hollow. Ichigo felt his inner world going dark, he saw the barrier between his hollow and soul reaper power was cracked, "I will save her, I promised I would if she was in trouble, and they all are" he said. Zangetsu gave an approving grin.

Yoruichi felt rage well up inside her, this bastard had taken Ichigo, he would die. She was about to charge when something stopped her.

Ken'ichi even stopped in his ranting of victory and what he was going to do to them all. The others all turned their heads to the direction of the raging fire. A familiar spiritual pressure was climbing, and fast. About a minute later they all saw a figure slowly rise to his feet amidst the flames. He was shadowed by the light of the flames. The figure turned so that he was facing them, parts of his silhouette seemed angular and pointed. He began to walk forward out of the flames.

Yoruichi watched with a hopeful feeling in her heart, _did he reach it, the released form, s_he thought

The figure walked out through the wall of fire. They knew it was Ichigo, it was like his hollow form, but this seemed whole and right. His upper body was bare and white, but this skin looked more like s suit of armour with the way it was fit on him. His still had the pants of his soul reaper uniform along with the sash belt. But about mid way past the knee the pants were open and stopped to allow better movement they also saw his calves had greaves and he wore the same sandals on his feet. His shoulders had bony like pauldrons covering them. And his arms his forearms had bone like armour gauntlets ending in slightly clawed fingertips. His mask was now a helm. It covered his entire head and on the left and ride side a hill formed up ending in pointed tips the stripe design was also now mirrored, stripes came down from the left side crossing with the ones on the right at the middle. His 'armour' had the same blackish red patterns along his arms and chest. A new symbol however appeared on his chest where his hollow hole was on his hollow form it was 決断. This caused Yoruichi to smile, in translation it meant Determination.

Ichigo also still had his haori, but it was different now it was like a vest with two separate lengths going down along the back of his legs like streamers. He held Zangetsu in his right hand in its bankai form. He also had the hollow Zangetsu blade sheathed at his hip on the right. Ichigo turned to face them. Yoruichi saw that his eyes were not yellow like when he wore his mask but also not brown either. The two colors mixed in a honey like color.

Ichigo then turned to Ken'ichi. He took a stance shifting one foot before he charged at an amazing speed. As he ran he drew his second Zangetsu, and roared a challenge at them.

**A/N: wow that was quick, I got all energetic since I had some time off and just went at it on this chapter, since I had thought up this particular part for a while. Ta-da Ichigo's Vizard Released Form. Anyway I hope you all find it good, I've got a couple more details about what he can do and some plan of Aizen's come to fruition.**

**I did feel some parts were a bit, well corny the wings for example when that thought popped into my head, I though what the hell, Toshiro has em so does Ulquiorra in his second release mode, so why not.**

**Anyway to all readers thank you for your support, I hope you enjoyed this chapter I look forward to reviews. Stay Tuned!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17 - Clash, Battle of the sky

Ichigo was moving at an incredible speed, he was not even using flash step or the arrancar equivalent called Sonido. He just ran, and covered the 30 feet of distance between him and the enemy in five seconds. He jumped just at the end so he could get clear of the small fry to reach Ken'ichi who was standing behind them with a slightly shocked look on his face at what he thought must be a ghost.

Ichigo landed, then stood as he was surrounded by Arrancar's he did not seem worried, but you could only see his eyes so it was hard to be sure, and judging from the way he had moved his new form had the same recovery abilities like the Arrancar's his spiritual pressure was also a lot higher and the blend of soul reaper and hollow energy seemed more natural then before.

Ken'ichi pictured him grinning smugly under that helm, "kill that bastard" he said in pissed off tone.

Ichigo took a stand then began to almost dance around all the enemies as they attempted to cut him down, but he dodged parried and countered easily.

Yoruichi watched in awe as Ichigo was easily handling the enemy, _Yoruichi, Yoruichi can you hear me?, _a voice spoke in her mind, she was startled and realised it was Ichigo's voice "Ichigo, is that you?" she asked quietly, _sorry I did not hear that, I'm speaking to you telepathically, you can do the same with me, just use your inner voice and I will hear you, _he said. Yoruichi smiled she knew it was still a dangerous still but to hear Ichigo's calm voice was reassuring, _Ichigo are you ok, what happened,_

_I'm not really sure, I just connected my powers in a way and this is what happened, and I'm fine but I need everyone's help_

_But you kicking ass out there_

_Heh you may be right but something isn't right I won't be able to hold this form for long, its like when I first became a vizard, at this rate I'll lose this form in a few minutes, these guys may not be strong but I can't get through to Ken'ichi, and I don't think I have instant regeneration like in my hollow form. I need you and the others to back me up_

_Right we're on it Captain, _she may have imagined it but she could almost feel a warmth coming from him at her little joke, turning to the others she spoke "everyone, Ichigo says he needs our help, he said there's a time limit to that form, he wants us to back him up so he can get to Ken'ichi" she said in a commanding tone.

The others were confused then Kukaku spoke "uh, Yoruichi how do you know that" she said.

Under normal circumstances Yoruichi would have fallen apart with laughing, however that would have to wait "Ichigo spoke to me telepathically" she explained.

The head captain then walked forward and tapped his cane to the ground "We shall answer Captain Kurosaki's request and aid him, so he may deal with the Espada" he said.

As if on cue an immense spiritual pressure was approaching, they all heard laugher and someone appeared next to Ichigo.

"well now you certainly know how to throw a party Ichigo" the tall person said.

Kenpachi had joined the fight. He stood with his back to Ichigo with his sword resting on his shoulder, he was smiling like a madman having the time of his life "you go do the crap you need to do Ichigo, but don't get your ass killed I expect to fight that new form of yours soon enough" he said, then smiled when Ichigo nodded. He then charged at the Exequias and Ken'ichi's original gang, and Ichigo charged Ken'ichi and the Fraccion.

The other officers also joined the somewhat crazed 11th squad captain in the fight. They all advanced on the large tide of Exequias, a number of the captains and lieutenants also moved away from Sōkyoku hill to divide up the enemy forces. Those left on the hill continued to fight against the large numbers, however numbers appeared to be all they had.

Ichigo had finally managed to cut through a group of clones after Kenpachi began to go on his normal rampage, he moved past some more of the Exequias to reach the Espada. Ichigo noticed that Ken'ichi and his three Fraccion appeared to be waiting for them.

"so looks like I have to do this all over again" Ken'ichi said as he drew his large cleaver like sword. He took a stance an his wings glowed white. Yoruichi appeared next to him she smiled at him "don't think your going anywhere without me" she said, though Ichigo did not speak she saw a warm look in his eyes " let me handle him Yoruichi, I can't let this monster hurt or use anyone else I care about" he said then stood in front of her and faced Ken'ichi. His voice was the same as when he wore his vizard mask. Yoruichi was going to argue, she did not want to let Ichigo fight alone, but she knew how that bastard liked to play, "alright, but you owe for this one Ichigo, I'll go help the others, be careful" she said, the last part she whispered meant for only him to hear. Ichigo nodded, then she flash stepped over to help Byakuya and Kukaku.

"hey what's up Yoruichi, thought you'd be helping out your boyfriend" she said. Yoruichi nodded as she stood next to her old friend "I'd be in the way, that guy would most likely go for me" she said. Kukaku nodded "ya I know, that jack ass doesn't know a thing about honour, don't worry Ichigo will kick the shit out of him, then we'll all have a drink at my place" she said.

Over different parts of the Seireitei, many captains were easily handling Rudobōn and his Exequias. The tide seemed to be turning in the soul reapers favour. The leader was injured from and his ability to create more minions was lessening. It would not be long before they would have to retreat.

Ken' ichi smirked malevolently before he charged using his supersonic sonido to feign to the left then make a sharp right and headed straight for Ichigo. The speed was so fast he left a trailing, blurred, after image of himself as he raised his sword to attack.

Ichigo however saw the attack coming, he raised Zangetsu and parried the blow, the resulting shockwave formed a wide but shallow crater around them. "I can see your movements, that's little attack won't work" Ichigo said. Ken'ichi's eyes narrowed, "we'll see about that" he hissed in anger.

They stood locked for the moment trying to over power each other, then Ken'ichi jumped back, "you must think yourself quite the big shot you arrogant bastard, now your gonna make some speech about your superiority and slowly try to humble me" he said, in an off in his own world voice.

Ichigo suddenly charged Ken'ichi, his speed not quite the same but still hard for the others to follow, he swung Zangetsu in a overhead downward slash, the ranting Espada just raised his own large sword in time to parry it "no your wrong, I'm going to defeat now, so that you cannot harm those I love" he said. He then placed his other hand on the back of the blade "Getsuga Tenshō" he said.

His sword radiated black spiritual pressure, this was a tactic Ichigo used to overpower an opponent when in dead lock. Ken'ichi was blasted back by the attack, he was un scratched but his rage only increased. His Fraccion re-appeared around him as he got to his feet.

It was then they noticed that many of the captains and lieutenants that were absent had arrived back on the hill.

Ichigo saw Yoruichi standing next to Ukitake and Kyōraku, _Yoruichi what's the situation had the others beaten all those guys, _he said using his telepathic link to his goddess.

Yoruichi heard and passed on the information she had received, _yes Kenpachi has just come back he said he beat up the leader and they retreated through a Garganta, the other Arrancar's have also been defeated that just leaves those four, _she responded.

Ichigo's attention was then brought back to Ken'ichi who yelled in rage, "so your going to beat me to keep me from hurting them huh? What a bullshit reason to fight. Well then how about I force you to harm them, you recall I mentioned I have the 9th's ability to evolved well I can use that on the Zanpakuto skills I mimic, I does take time, but the end result is my own little collection of abilities, now let me show you one I thought up for this occasion" he said.

He then raised his sword up "Manipulate, Kyōka Suigetsu" he said. A white light began to pulse from the tip of his sword, Ichigo could feel something in that light, but whatever it was it just passed through him. He had been concerned since he knew that name of that release was Aizen's. He remembered it had the power of complete hypnosis, but something was not right.

Ken'ichi then chuckled, as thought he knew something.

Ichigo then sensed the attack coming. He flash stepped away in time to avoid the sword swing to his back. He re appeared a few feet to his left to turn and gasp when he saw who had attacked.

"Kenpachi, what are you doing" he said in a slightly surprised voice "this is not the time to pick a fight" he said. Something caught Ichigo's eye right about now he should be making some kind of statement about having a good fight or how Ichigo's reason were bull shit for not fighting him, and above all he was not laughing. He just stood there like a zombie. Then he sprang into action again. This time Ichigo easily dodge and countered, but he made an obvious attack meaning to only knock him away.

As Kenpachi flew back, two others swerved around him to charge Ichigo.

"reign over the frozen heavens, Hyōrinmaru"

"growl, Haineko"

Ichigo eye's widened, Kenpachi was one thing, he could not believe Toshiro and Rangiku were attacking him. He reacted more out of reflex then will, he swing Zangetsu and sent a weak beam to disrupt the attacks.

Ichigo also noticed they were not acting the same as well, the way they stood was almost mechanically, but their eyes were a different story, Ichigo saw a pleading look in them, almost as if they were apologizing and warning.

"Roar, Zabimaru"

"Some no Mai, Tsukishrio"

Again Ichigo moved with impressive speed and dodged the attacks of Renji and Rukia. The first thing Ichigo wanted to confirm was what he had seen with the others, _there the same, moving almost mechanically like its not really them moving, and that look in their eyes, dammit what's going on here is Ken'ichi controlling them, this reminds me of that illusion Aizen created, but this is not completely the same, _these thoughts raced through his mind and he tried to figure things out, he did this while also dealing with many of the others attack him with just basic sword attacks.

Ichigo jumped away from a group off his friends, when he caught sight of something purple from the corner of his eye, _oh no, _was the only thought before he had to dodge a Shunkō charged, roundhouse kick.

Ichigo's fears were confirmed. It was Yoruichi, Just like the others, but in her eyes he saw fear, he knew she was afraid of what might happen.

Ichigo readied for another assault when a voice called out "hold". Ichigo turned to see Ken'ichi, he was standing in the same spot. Ichigo began to notice something, his stance was exactly the same as when he had released that attack, he could also sense a kind of wave coming from him and being released at his sword, _that gotta be it, he can't move when he's using this technique, he's gotta be controlling them somehow, If I can interrupt it somehow, wait I know I'll get him to tell me what he did, just need to act correctly, _he thought forming a plan.

"well, having fun yet?" Ken'ichi said laughing slightly.

"you bastard, what the hell did you do to my friends!" he said, to everyone is sounded like he was pissed. Luck was on Ichigo's side as Ken'ichi seemed to find Ichigo's frustration pleasing, "as I said before brother, I have the former ninth Espada's ability of evolution, as well and the scientific mind of the eighth, and the ability to steal sovereignty of the seventh Espada. By combining these abilities I discovered I could steal the abilities of a Zanpakuto and make a copy of them to use, however later on I realized I could make the ability evolve to make it my own. Aizen's zanpakuto Shikai ability is complete Hypnosis, affecting the 5 senses, my ability is different. You might have noticed that white light a few minutes ago, that like doesn't not work on you due to your hollow powers. When it touched the others however it affects their bodies, to be more exact it goes for the brain, a link is formed between mine and theirs, in a way I've hypnotised their mind and bodies. It specifically targets the parts of the brain that control the body. The interesting part about this technique is that their conscious for this, to them it's as if their moving against their will" he explained in a voice filled with cruel happiness.

_So I was right, he is controlling them, and he's able to make them use their own Zanpakuto's against me, and I'm guessing he has to stay till like that to maintain the connection. If I can land a hit, or make him move I can break the hold, _he thought planning his move.

Ichigo then released a massive amount of spiritual pressure. He raised Zangetsu "Getsuga Tenshō!" he yelled bringing his sword crashing down th release a wave sized beam towards Ken'ichi.

Ichigo's friends reacted right on time, Byakuya released his Bankai to counter the beam. He created a wall of his sebonzakura shards. The others then countered, but Ichigo was no longer in the same spot. The attack had been a feint using is he moved around the far right side of the wave away from his friends. He was closing in on Ken'ichi, he and his three Fraccion had not spotted him yet.

"Rain Fire on their heads, Hakugekihou" (Translation-Mortar) he heard a voice say. A large ball of fire was heading straight for him from . He had to flash step back to avoid it.

When he re-appeared he saw who had launched that attack. It had been Kukaku. Her left arm (yes it still prosthetic, had forgotten to make sure that detail was there) was now a large three barrel cannon, fixed to her shoulder. Despite it large size, Kukaku seemed to have no trouble maintaining her balance. The three barrel nozzle then rotated and another shot was fired. Ichigo saw it was not a mortar shell, but a shell of burning spirit energy. Ichigo swung his sword an cut the shell in half, it blew up after the impact, but Ichigo's armour withstood the force.

Movement detected out of the corner of his eye made his bring up Zangetsu to parry another blow. He saw his attacker was Captain Ukitake, he had already released his dual Zanpakuto, Sōgyo no Kotowari. Ichigo held him at bay, then sensed the next attacker, he knew who it would be next, there was one Ukitake fought alongside generally.

Ichigo's left hand went to the other sword at his side, he drew it in time to parry the attack from his other sponsor, Captain Kyōraku. Like his friend his dual zanpakuto, Katen Kyōkotsu, was also released.

Ichigo was now using both his Zangetsu's to fight against the duo.

Another attack coming from above caused him to jump back away. He saw that the attack was a short person, when he caught sight of black hair with two braids, he knew who it was.

"I always figured you would try to kill me at some point, Captain Soi Fong" he said jokingly, referring to how he knew the 2nd squad captain was more adamant in her negative position of him being with Yoruichi, perhaps more so then Yoruichi's parents had been.

Soi Fong raised her short sword then spoke "sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi" she said. Her sword glowed then shrank in size, when the glow subsided it was now a black gauntlet with gold bone like ornamentation, the gauntlet stopped at the middle of her hand, a chain then connected to the gold stinger attached to her middle finger, was the rest of the weapon.

Ichigo watched her intently, he had heard from Yoruichi, after she had first started living with him and come to his home to try and yell at him about how someone like him was not worthy of accommodating Lady Yoruichi, that her Zanpakuto's ability was if she hit him in the same spot twice a deadly poison would run through his body and kill him within seconds.

Ichigo readied for her attack. She moved, her speed was impressive, but Ichigo easily followed in his released form. However he wanted to test something, he left an opening for her to hit him. As he hoped she struck, the stinger stuck his breastplate. After he flash stepped away, he saw there was no mark, that meant it had to hit his skin. That gave her only a few spots to sting him, there were gaps in the joints of his arm but the only exposed areas, where his lower legs and feet.

Ichigo saw Soi Fong come again for a second hit, this time he blocked her attack and countered, he swung the hollow Zangetsu, but hit her with the flat side of the blade. She did bring up her arm to block, but the resulting force, did not her back quite a distance, there was a chance he might have broken a bone or two.

Ichigo then took this opportunity to survey the situation. He looked around and saw he had been pushed away from Ken'ichi, looking around he saw he was surrounded. They all stood in small or large groups all around him. He saw to his left Toshiro, Rangiku, Renji, and Rukia standing together. Yoruichi, Byakuya, and Kukaku were a short distance from them. Ukitake and Kyōraku stood off to his right. Behind him there was a larger group, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Kira, Hisagi, along with Soi Fong, and Captain Unohana. Thankfully Kenpachi was no where in sight, he must have gotten knocked off the cliff, and with his sense of direction, was most likely out of action for now.

Ichigo had another problem aside from his friends trying to kill him, _dammit I'm pretty sure he doesn't know about my time limit in this form, this is taking too long I won't be able to keep fighting for much longer, I have two maybe 3 more minutes, _he said in his mind. He would have to end this now.

Ichigo looked ahead of him to see Ken'ichi still in the same spot. Ichigo charged, with his speed it was likely the others would not catch him in time. He was about half way there when he noticed a white circle forming under him, he knew what that was, Rukia's first dance, Tsukishrio. He flash stepped a few feet to left, still maintaining his run for Ken'ichi.

He caught a flash of pink, _sebonzakura, _ran through his mind. He flash stepped to the right this time, to dodge that attack, still heading straight for his Espada look alike.

Less then 5 seconds after that, simultaneous attacks from Rangiku, Toshiro, and Renji, came straight at him from three different angles. Ichigo had no choice but to flash step straight up this time. That proved to be a mistake.

When he appeared about 20 feet above the rocky ground he heard someone speak "Bakudō 61 Rikujōkōrō". Ichigo turned his head in time to see it was Byakuya who had spoken the incantation.

Six flat rods of yellow light slammed into Ichigo. Byakuya was one of the most proficient captains at this binding spell. Ichigo could not break it, now yet, he was vulnerable. Normally this spell also acted as a shield if the caster wanted that, however Ichigo knew this would not be the case.

He tried to break the spell by releasing his spiritual pressure, but it was not breaking fast enough. He had to think quickly as the others on the hill under him were moving to finish him, _dammit, I can't break this spell, if I could just move my arms. Wait this spell is made of Kido, if I can disrupt it with something. Of course!, Shunkō, I can use that, _he began to gather his spiritual pressure around his shoulders and back to collect his spirit energy. Something was different though, he felt his spirit energy collecting to easily, and he did not even condense any Reishi to create the Kido. Ichigo did not fully know what was going on but continued.

As Ichigo was making his escape attempt, the others now released their attacks together. Ichigo could make out many of his friends attack, some of them were Kido's for those who did not have long range attacks

The attacks were closing in on Ichigo, who seemed to be struggling in a futile effort. He released an immense amount of spiritual pressure, most likely to protect himself. When the two forces me he was lost in sight as the number of attacks and his own power caused an explosion.

Ken'ichi roared with laughter "It's over, farewell brother" he said continued to laugh insanely.

Thought the others were still physically in control of the Espada, they still watched in horror as they had in essence killed Ichigo.

Suddenly a voice yelled out " I think you should re think that assumption" the voice came from the smoke where the explosion had occurred. A black moon shaped beam cut through it heading straight for Ken'ichi. His Fraccion jumped in the way and stopped it.

Ken'ichi's face contorted with rage "just fucking die you bastard!" he yelled.

Ichigo was alive. Something was different though, he was hovering in mid air. As the smoke finally cleared, everyone's eyes widened in awe.

Ichigo had wings. They were slightly angelic in form, but not feathery, they were angular and Sharp, their color was black but it looked almsot right on him. They appeared to be made from his spirit energy, while they looked solid there was an almost ethereal smoke like quality about them. They were also larger in comparison to his body, the wing span might have been almost 12 feet. They were not physical attached to him but rested a few inches away from his shoulders and back.

At the sight of the wings, Ken'ichi's face froze in fear, he knew what that most likely, meant. Ichigo now could move at supersonic speeds. He then yelled out to his three guards.

Ichigo saw the three of them stand together shoulder to shoulder. They all raised their hands and the ones on the left and right moved their hands closer to the middle one. Ichigo saw the attack charging, it was the same blend of colors as Cero Aniquilación the following the direction, Ichigo saw the others gathering together to stand in the path of the blast, Yoruichi was in the front of the group. Fear and anger visible in her eyes, same with most of the others behind her

The cero was fired. Ichigo moved, faster then the eye could follow, without using flash step he left a trailing after image of his movement, his wings like Ken'ichi's did not flap but shifted in sync with how his body moved.

He landed hard on the group about 10 feet in front of the others, he had sheathed both his swords as he moved. He raised both arms in front of him to stop the cero blast, as he did his wings moved around his body to rest like shields in front of both his outstretched arms. The cero hit him as he braced himself, the blast burst on the wings and his heels dug into the ground as he was pushed back slightly.

The two wings began to glow brightly as they seemed to absorb the energy of the cero, a majority of the blast merely broke upon the shield, the lines and symbols on Ichigo's armour seemed to glow as if heating up. After a few second the cero dispersed.

Ichigo straightened out, looking over his shoulder, he saw Yoruichi had a look of awe in her eyes. He could have almost laughed at the sight, as many of the others had the same look.

Ichigo then gripped the sides of both of his wings, he held them up and swung in a circle, he then released both wings launching them towards the enemy. Both wings began to glow as he had spun and released them, they then began to spin at an amazing speed, they flew straight towards the Fraccion. The three Arrancar's drew their weapons to protect their master. The spinning projectiles smashed into them, they were all knocked away from the impact.

Ichigo then charged right for Ken'ichi. His wings seemed to return like boomerang's . They assumed their spots on Ichigo's back, his speed then increased, he drew both swords and brought them in a wicked slash towards Ken'ichi.

Said Espada had no choice but to break his stance to block the attack. There was a large shockwave from the impact, and he was knocked far off the hill and into the air.

Behind Ichigo, the others seemed to all almost lose balance due to them all suddenly regaining control of their bodies. They all moved towards Ichigo.

Yoruichi reached him first "Ichigo, are you alright, what are those wings" she said, she was happy to be in control of her body again, but still alert due to the situation. Many of the others voice similar questions to Ichigo. He simply stood with his back to them facing the edge of the cliff.

"sorry everyone, I can't explain just yet, you also might wanna get down" he said before he jumped off the cliff and hovered in mid-air.

Less then a second later he parried a blow from Ken'ichi. A huge shockwave was emitted from both of them. This knocked a few of the spectators on their asses for not listening to Ichigo.

Meanwhile Ichigo was trading blows with Ken'ichi from their movement they looked like they were still standing on the ground, some movements were more of the style when flying. It became apparent Ichigo had the upper hand, he had caught Ken'ichi off guard, and said Espada was become more enraged with every blow. He also had received several wounds to his legs arms and one to his chest.

Ichigo then did a flip in air backward to dodge an horizontal slash, just then a red light shot past him, he recognized it as a bala. He turned his head to see Ken'ichi's Fraccion firing a volley of bala's at him. Ichigo dodged and weaved through them with amazing speed and reflexes.

Then he took a hit to his armoured back. Ken'ichi had fired a bala of his own at Ichigo. It did little damage but made Ichigo turn around again.

He just caught the movement in the corner of his eyes to move up quickly higher into the air. The three guards had each drawn their weapons. Each of them had flown into the air off of the cliff.

"nice huh, I can extend my little magic pixie dust ability to them" Ken'ichi said in smug confidence now that they had Ichigo outnumbered.

The four all attack together. They moved higher into the air, the attack pattern of the enemies was making larger circles around Ichigo to swoop in and strike.

Amazingly enough Ichigo still held his own against the enemies, he would dodged swerve, parry, and counter. He was not gaining ground but he wasn't losing any either.

The others on the hill, about 40 feet below, were shocked "amazing, to have just used that ability and become so accustomed to using it in battle" Captain Ukitake said. Kyōraku nodded "that boy is gonna put us to shame" he said jokingly.

Yoruichi knew the reason "its because of the hollow in Ichigo, it fights more instinctually that must be why he's adapted to quickly" she said.

Toshiro then spoke "but he's at a stall mate we need to help him, I'm going to get the weaker ones attention, Ichigo can deal with the Espada" he said. Then released his spiritual pressure to go into bankai

"Daiguren Hyōrinmaru" he said. Then jumped into the air to go assist Ichigo.

He was the only other who could fly. This did not stop some of the others from finally getting a little revenge.

"dammit this thing is heavy. Time to use it on that asshole" Kukaku said levelling her triple barrel Cannon. She began to fire of shells, aiming to get the separate the fighters.

Ichigo saw the others coming to help. He timed things right so a volley of shells, and an attack from Toshiro pushed the Fraccion away.

Ichigo gave a brief nod to his white haired friend before charging at Ken'ichi.

They clashed, Ken'ichi seemed a lot more enraged but there a cunning glint in his eyes, that worried Ichigo, it meant he knew something, or was planning to do something, "so plan to kill me, brother?" he asked.

Ichigo did not answer. Ken'ichi smiled cruelly "I thought so, you may not admit it but we are brothers an you can't bring yourself to kill me, that's what makes you weak, its that weakness that cost you your mother" he said, the last part was a yell to shake Ichigo's concentration.

It worked, Kenichi then swung his sword down, when Ichigo parried he touched the back of his blade "Getsuga Tenshō" he said.

It was the same attack as Ichigo's but white was blue not black. Ichigo knocked out of the sky. He shot straight for the ground, but slowed his descent just before impact. The others were nearby as he looked up.

Ken'ichi stood then turned and pointed at something. Ichigo knew the gesture. To confirm his suspicions Ken'ichi yelled "time for the last part of the plan brother, I'm going to open a special Garganta the former 8th Espada created, this one cannot be closed and it connects straight to Hueco Mundo, all those loose Arrancar's running around will all come through, even the menos, and the Espada soon enough. You'll be worn down and crushed soon enough" he said laughing insanely as he began to open the portal.

Ichigo eyes narrowed in anger. His spiritual pressure began to rise dramatically, _I won't let that happen, _was the thought then went through his mind as he jumped into the air and moved as fast as he could to reach the Espada.

The Fraccion appeared in his path, the prepared to fire another joined Cero. Just when it fired, Ken'ichi fired his own Cero aniquilación. It went right through the three killing them all just as they turned their heads in fear. The two blasts merged.

Ichigo continued to rise. He held both his swords above him as he made contact. He stopped the Cero, but was locked. That same glow began top appear on the red marks of his armour, they were glowing bright red. The others watched on many of them wondering what that glow meant.

"Tsuin, Getsuga Tenshō" they heard Ichigo yell. His Swords radiated with Spiritual pressure as the powerful attack cut through the Cero.

After a few second Ichigo had broken the blast and resumed his climb towards Ken'ichi.

The Espada had one hand gripping the rip in the air to continue opening to portal, the other held his sword.

Ichigo reached him. He broke past his weak guard with his white blade. Then stabbed him through the chest and cut a wide slash. The wound was fatal he would bleed out in a couple minutes.

Ken'ichi coughed blood, he looked Ichigo straight in the eye "so you did it after all, brother, but too late the Garganta is open" he said weakly, barely able to stay hovering in mid-air.

A large portal was now open.

Ichigo pulled his sword free then sheathed them both he turned to the Garganta. He lifted his right arm and reached out low with his left, as if to grip the top and bottom of the rip and close it.

His spiritual pressure spiked again and swirled around him like a large black cloud.

Down on the ground the others watched. "what is he doing?" Renji asked. Yoruichi watched with wide eyes "he's trying to close the portal, he's using brute force to close it" she answered. They all noticed now that red glow was much brighter.

"what's with that glow, its appeared like that when he's had to use a lot of his power" Rukia said.

No one could say for certain

Ichigo meanwhile was straining to stay in this form grunting in effort. He was almost out of time. He roared at the toll it was taking to close the portal.

The strain it was causing on his body was immense. Using this form had been hard enough on him, but this was pushing him to past his limits.

His endurance was at it's breaking point, when the portal seemed to almost crack, and It closed.

Ichigo released his grip and nearly black out at the sudden release of the strain. He could hear the others cheering below.

He then heard a roar of rage. He turned to see Ken'ichi lunge at him, one hand was chagrin another cero, the other was glowing as well, but Ichigo was more concerned with the attack coming. He just managed to pull his sword out in time to slash at the charging attack.

This caused the attack to explode, end engulf them both.

The others all saw the explosion. "Ichigo" Yoruichi said

Then they saw a figure falling, they all saw it was Ichigo. His wings were gone, and his armour appeared to be disappearing. He was falling out of the sky.

It was not long drop (by soul reaper standards), but they were all concerned and rushed to where Ichigo would hit the ground.

Yoruichi flash stepped to where she saw him lying on the ground. She found his face down, and blood pooling around him, "Ichigo" she yelled.

**A/N: holy sheet that took forever to write, damn writers block. Anyway I got those message about me being evil for cutting that last chapter right at the good part. Well here you go, looks like that Ichigo look alike is dead finally. I had always planned on thinking up a Shikai for Kukaku, but for the longest time I could not get an idea, then after a comical slap to my head, I though some kind of mortar gun since she is a fireworks expert. Anyway I hope you like the idea. I also thought giving Ichigo wings might seem a little cheesy but what the hell. I also hope you liked his Vizard release. Anyway I thought my ending here was a tad weak, but I'm very critical on my writing. Was a bit on the short side, but I have some plans for the future, I'm sure you might have seen my hint about that. **

**Anyway it might get a little slower from this point, busy schedule ahead. I look forward to your reviews on this chapter, and suggestions as you have all been a great help : ). Stay Tuned!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18 - An old threat returns.

**A/N: to all my readers the reviews and Pm's have been highly appreciated. This chapter is going to be a slight time slot filler. I had some ideas for a little comedy, also bringing in some M rated content, haha. I'm also killing story time as the whole diabolical plan Aizen has won't start until spring story wise. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

"Ichigo!" Yoruichi yelled as she flash stepped to where her man lay on the ground. She found him lying face down in the hard packed ground. There were still pieces of his armour on him from his released vizard form. His Tensa Zangetsu was also lying next to him, the hollow blade had already vanished.

Yoruichi tensed when she saw him, "Ichigo" she said again. She knelt by him, careful of his injuries, and turned him over. He had several gashes all over his body. "hang on Ichigo, help is coming" she said not sure he was conscious enough to hear her. As she had turned him over the last few pieces of armour had broken apart and turned to dust.

She moved around to she could cradle his head in her lap to make sure he was breathing. As she did so she saw his closed eyes flutter slightly, a few seconds later they opened "Yoruichi" he said in weak slightly weak voice.

She smiled at him "how are you feeling Ichigo?" she asked, it was a dumb question of course, but it was always asked at some point. Ichigo did not respond he just smiled looking up into her eyes.

The others all arrived in a few seconds, they suspected Ichigo to be banged up but many were surprised to see him actually awake in his condition. Captain Unohana had been summoned earlier on and now arrived with her Lieutenant Isane.

The healing captain looked over Ichigo's condition, "Captain Kurosaki, we are going to have to move you to the Squad 4 barracks for emergency medical attention, I'm going to give you something now to put you to sleep so we can begin" she said in her soft kind voice, she had always held great respect for him, ever since he had gone so far to rescue Rukia and assist in brining Aizen's treachery to light.

Ichigo nodded but at the last thing she said he stopped her "wait, not yet" he said. Then to the amazement of others he sat up, with help from Yoruichi, he was bleeding a little more quickly now and was breathing heavily. "You idiot, lie back down, you gonna kill yourself" Rukia yelled out.

Ichigo ignored her he then raised his arm and seemed to point. A second after a Garganta opened close to him. Ichigo reached inside and seemed to pull something out.

The others watched on and were surprised when he pulled out two small human girls that were both unconscious. They were Ichigo's little sisters who he had rescued from Ken'ichi.

Once they were through the portal closed. The girls both seemed to stir then finally they both woke up. Karin opened her eyes first, then Yuzu. They both sat up as then were surprised to find so many people around them. What they both noticed together was their big brother was there and he looked very hurt. "Ichigo" they both yelled as he finally blacked out, but he was smiling at their reaction. When he passed out a cloud of black spiritual pressure seemed to evaporate from him, his clothing was back to normal.

The others were all shocked "amazing, to be able to still open a portal in such condition, and to make sure he got his sisters here" Ukitake said smiling, he admired Ichigo's brotherly instincts. Kyōraku chuckled "that kid certainly starting to make us look bad, I wouldn't want to get on his bad side now, I sure hope he didn't take our little possession earlier to negatively" he said jokingly.

Surprisingly enough many of the other surrounding Ichigo went a little blue in the face.

Meanwhile Karin and Yuzu both passed out themselves at the sight of Ichigo as he was lifted in a stretcher by others wearing robes like he did, they assumed they were all soul reapers like he was, "Karin, what's going on how did we get here and why is Ichigo so badly hurt?" she asked her sister. Karin was normally the leader of the two of them, but for once she was feeling a little lost.

She then noticed someone walking towards them. Yuzu did as well "big sis Yoruichi" she said, then broke into tears as Yoruichi hugged them both. Karin hugged back "what happened to our idiot brother this time" she said simply.

Yoruichi smiled at them "he's had a rough day, come one lets get you too somewhere more comfy so you can rest"

Everyone then left the hill Ichigo was taken to the healing rooms at the Squad four barracks. Byakuya suggested they all go back to the cabin, they were assured any news would be brought to them immediately. Yoruichi agreed and brought Karin and Yuzu there, along with Byakuya, Kukaku, Toshiro, Rangiku, Renji and Rukia. They came since they all knew Ichigo's family and did not want anyone to bother them. Even though it was still the middle of the night no one felt like sleeping. They would wait for some news about Ichigo.

"wow, so this is our brother's place, how come he never invited us here" Karin said, as they all got settled in the living room. Byakuya and Kukaku were sitting on the two person couch on the exterior wall. Renji sat in one of the overstuff chairs with Rukia in his lap. Rangiku sat in the other overstuff chair Toshiro was sitting on the arm rest, he was the more shy one of their relationship. Yoruichi had gone into the kitchen to fix up some tea, this left Karin and Yuzu on the larger couch.

At Karin's statement the others all seemed to grin, "well it's not easy brining people to the soul society" Rukia explained.

Karin and Yuzu looked to each other confused then looked back "soul society?" they said in unison. The look of confusing caused Kukaku, Rangiku, and Renji to laugh.

"I'm sorry, I forgot you've never been told about this place before, since we've got time I'll explain" Rukia said.

Yoruichi joined them a few seconds later and sat down with Karin and Yuzu. They all began to fill in the information Karin and Yuzu were not aware of. While the two young girls knew he was a soul reaper, and that he helped souls cross to the next plane of existence, as well as cleanse hollows. They did not know much about the soul society, aside from some basic information, and they were not fully up to date on the Aizen situation, only that some kind of war was occurring.

Yoruichi and the others filled them in on most of the information, they also filled in some blanks such as how Ichigo first got his powers, the rescue of Rukia, then the problems with Aizen coming up again. Then they got to the events after Ichigo had become a captain.

Karin and Yuzu did not fully understood some of the things, but got the general idea. They had said before that they preferred to stay out of Ichigo's way on this so he would not worry so much about them. They decided now they would let Ichigo know they knew he was at least a soul reaper, from there they would just have to see where it goes.

"Wow big brother must really be strong, if he took on all of you guys" Yuzu said. The others smiled at statement.

Ichigo being refereed to as big brother seemed a somewhat funny to some of the people in the room.

Talk then turned to the new power Ichigo had used during the battle. Kukaku was the one to bring it up.

"alright time for you to spill it Yoruichi, you know something about that form the kid used" she said. This drew the immediate attention of the others, minus Karin and Yuzu who did not really understand.

Yoruichi took a moment before she answered "you remember that night when we got back to Karakura town after Ichigo beat Ken'ichi, he left to go speak with the Vizards?" she asked, they all nodded, "well he learned that like Arrancar's his vizard powers could have a released form, its was theoretically easier for him to achieve this because he is still a human, and can act like a link or bridge for his soul reaper and hollow powers. He did not want to bother you with this so we kept it a secret for now, Ichigo trained to see how he could achieve this form, whenever we were not all training together in Kisuke's shop" She explained , this was about all she knew up to this point.

The others nodded following, they could understand Ichigo's reason it wasn't uncommon for soul reapers to seek privacy in training especially when it was a unique kind. Toshiro then spoke "so was that form with the armour and wings his Vizard released form?" he asked.

"I can't say yes exactly, because I've never seen it, when we were on our way to the cabin, he said he was beginning to figure things out, though he did say he had a ways to go still" she explained

"didn't seem like much of a ways to go" Kukaku said, causing some of them to chuckle slightly.

"You know what I found odd was that symbol on his chest, it was in place of where his hollow hole would be when he is in his hollow form, what did it say again?" Rukia asked.

Yoruichi smiled "it translated as Determination"

Byakuya then spoke "it can provide for a possible theory. We have recently learned with information from captured hollows that each Espada often presents an aspect of death, all negative ones such as rage, destruction, nihilism etc.. Perhaps a released vizard is the opposite" he suggested. It made sense to the others.

This did make some sense going over all of his past accomplishments, they realized when he was in that kind of situation his determination seemed th fuel his efforts to become stronger. When he was learning bankai and Rukia's sentence had been moved to an earlier date, he achieved bankai in an almost impossibly short time. The same with becoming a vizard when he was determined to not become a raging monster and keep protecting his friends.

"so Ichigo's aspect as a released Vizard is determination. It sure does fit him" Yoruichi said with a proud tone in her voice.

The others also held similar looks at their reckless and stubborn friend. Then Karin spoke up "if you think that's good you should hear about the time he first met Chad, or his first day at high school" She said giving them some humorous stories about Ichigo's exploits in the past. This proved to be highly amusing to the crowd.

A few hours passed it was about the middle of the mourning when a hell butterfly entered through a window to let them all know they should head for the squad four barracks.

"let's go" Toshiro said. Then Karin walked forward "umm can we come to we want to see our brother" she said. Yuzu echoed her request. Toshiro and Byakuya nodded. Renji then picked up Karin and Yoruichi picked up Yuzu so they could flash step and carry them.

They arrived together soon after at the entrance to the barracks. Many of the other Captains were already their, even Head Captain Yamamoto, he had received a report on what had happened and decided to be here for the news.

Karin and Yuzu seemed a little nervous being around all of them, especially when Yamamoto spoke to them directly "I understand you two are Captain Kurosaki's younger sisters, allow me to express our apologies for being used as hostages by the enemy, it is the sworn duty of the Court guard squads to protect the souls of the living" he said in his commanding tone of voice, though he might seem intimidating, Karin and Yuzu were both polite in their reply. Captain Ukitake whispered to Kyōraku that Yamamoto had a number of brother and sisters of his own who all had children, he was used to visiting them in the noble plane and as such was did not care for young children being dragged into battles.

Captain Unohana and her lieutenant were spotted coming from the recovery wing a few minutes later her lieutenant Isane was with her as well. Captain Unohana did not have a chance to speak before Yuzu spoke out "is our brother ok" she said, then realized how rude she was being and stepped back quickly, Unohana however smiled brightly at the little girl, "Captain Kurosaki is going to be fine, his wounds were severe but he is a strong willed one" she said. A number of people in the crowd let out sighs of relief.

"we were going to send word a little earlier but we had a slightly incident that resulted in a few of his wounds opening up again" She said.

"what kind of incident?" Captain Ukitake asked.

Unohana smiled and almost laughed, this sparked the interest of those who knew her best. "Isane would you explain please?" she asked her lieutenant. She nodded " a couple hours ago we found Captains Kurotsuchi, and Zaraki both in the room we left Captain Kurosaki in to recover, apparently Captain Kurotsuchi was attempting to take Ichigo to his laboratory to study him, and captain Zaraki was trying to engage in a battle to test his new powers" she said.

A large number of the crowd, let that bit of information sink in, then many of them had to struggle to keep themselves composed, a few simply burst out in laughter. " I trust no one was injured in this incident?" Captain Yamamoto asked he looked the least amused, in fact his beard hid his twitching lips.

Isane nodded " Captain Zaraki did not stay long once he saw the Condition of Captain Kurosaki. However Captain Kurotsuchi suffered a direct attack from Hado 1 Shō. He was sent flying clear across the Seireitei" she explained.

This seemed to break a few of the more composed members of the audience, especially those who had been present during Ichigo's Kido lessons.

Once that chuckles died down, Captain Yamamoto asked for some details of the wounds caused by the battle, "well the form he used did protect him from the explosion he was caught in but the cero that backfired did cause some damage, he will be fine after a little rest" she explained.

Then they head Captain dismissed the majority of the group, to attend to their duties. Yoruichi along with those who normally went with Ichigo to the world of the living stayed (Yoruichi, Byakuya, Kukaku, Toshiro, Rangiku, Renji, and Rukia). The head captain also stayed since he had something to ask Ichigo. They followed Captain Unohana down the hall to the room Ichigo was given. When they got close they heard voices coming from the room.

"hey king! Wake the hell up we ain't finished talking" once voice spoke followed by sound of someone getting hit. Then came Ichigo's reply "do that one more time hollow, and I'll-" he said. Then came another voice this one very familiar "never mind him Ichigo, I'll deal with his rudeness, for now though we shall let you rest, I sense that others have come" spoke a deep voice. Then they all heard something that sounded like a yelp of surprised pain "ow, hey Zangetsu cut that out, let go of me you old jack ass, ow, ow" came the voice of the inner hollow, they had figured out who Ichigo was speaking to.

The head captain then walked forward and knocked, "come in" came Ichigo's voice. The group then entered the room. It was one of the more private rooms in the recovery wing of the barracks, it had two beds with sheets to pull around in case one person needed to change or was under examination, there was a bed side table between the beds, and some furniture for visitors.

Ichigo was sitting up on one of the beds. His upper body was heavily wrapped in bandages, he still wore the pants of his uniform since his legs had not been overly injured. He looked up at the group who walked in, his eyes went immediately to Yoruichi first they shared a loving look, then he noticed his other family members, "hey everyone, sorry if I worried you all-" the rest of his greeting was drowned out as his Yuzu charged Ichigo to huh "Ichigo you big idiot how could you get so hurt" this was followed by a fist to the face form Karin, "ya you had is worried sick" she said. The others all waited back, even Yamamoto felt it was best for family to go first.

Ichigo grunted in pain "I'm sorry Karin, and don't worry Yuzu I'm alright, but are you two alright, the Arrancar's didn't hurt did they?" he asked. Karin thought back for a second "not really we just remember feeling someone pat us on the head then falling asleep then we woke up on that big hill" she said. Ichigo sighed in relief "alright, well first thing we need to do is get you back, I'll send you to the cabin hopefully dad hasn't gotten there yet, and can you district him for a bit, I think I have a couple things to take care of here before I can go back" he said. Then Karin and Yuzu both looked up at him "aw come on Ichigo, can't we stay here for a bit this place is cool" she said.

Ichigo would not listen "no way, it's not a safe place here, I'll be back in a little while alright, besides I don't want Dad going crazy when he gets to the cabin" he said. Oddly enough to the others, who were not familiar with them, Ichigo talked to them in a protective almost fatherly tone.

Karin and Yuzu seemed ready to argue more then both agreed "maybe I can bring you here for our next Vacation" he said to seal the deal. He then stood up and seemed to point at something, at once a Garganta opened up through it the could see the inside of the cabin they had left sometime last night, "this is a special kind of door just walk through and you'll be back, I'll see you later" Ichigo said as both his sister's hugged him again then walked through. The portal closed behind them.

Ichigo then turned to the others "uh, sorry for opening a Garganta gramps, err I mean Head Captain" he said hurriedly. Normally he was not one to care what others thought, but Yamamoto was an exception. Said elderly captain merely walked towards him "it is understandable Captain Kurosaki, it is you responsibility to watch over you family, I simply wished to offer my regards to your admirable efforts earlier today, and I have a request of you" he said speaking to Ichigo in a polite tone he generally reserved for Ukitake and Kyōraku. Ichigo seemed a little taken back but maintained his composure "uh, yes sir?" The head captain continued " I would like to ask if you would mind showing this released form of yours at the request of myself, and Kisuke Urahara, before you return to the world of the living, you may of course rest until then" he said. Ichigo agreed then the elderly captain left.

Ichigo then sat back down on the bed, he did appear to be quite tired. Yoruichi then walked forward to sit next to him "are you sure your alright" she asked taking his hand. Ichigo nodded "ya I'm fine, but are you all ok, I mean after.." he paused referring to earlier when they had been under a kind of mind control, and each tried to kill him.

Yoruichi laughed "we're all ok, but there's quite a few people who are concerned about how your going to react to that" she said. Ichigo took the hint then gave his best evil smile "oh I'm going to make sure everything is even" he said. The others seemed a little concerned at his tone. Then Ichigo and Yoruichi both burst out in laughter, as he put his arm around Yoruichi to pull her closer, "I'm joking" he said.

The others then all crowded around the pair sitting on the bed, they dragged the chairs from the table in the far corner of the room, "that was an impressive form kid" Kukaku said, tipped her pipe to him as she lit it.

"so was that your Vizard Released form Ichigo?" Rukia asked. It was rather obvious what the answer was.

"ya that was it" he said

"what was with those wings, and what was that technique you used when that cero was fired at us?" Renji asked. Ichigo thought for a moment, "I don't know really, I was stuck in that Bakudō, and I was going to use Shunkō to break it to escape, but when I started gathering spirit energy at my back it felt different, then I just went with my instincts and next thing I know those wings appeared. It was the same for when I saw that cero, I just reacted. I talked about it with Zangetsu he and hollow took notes on the fight, those wings I have can act as shields, they absorb attack of spirit energy or kido. Then I can throw them and there effective if used against the person who made the attack, kinda like a magnet" he explained.

The others listened with interest, they asked some other question, such as the armour that covered his body, and did he have the same powers as his hollow form, "it's similar to the skin of my hollow form, but since I'm not an actual hollow I get that armour instead, and Hollow said there's a bit of a trade, the armour is stronger but I lose the instant regeneration. Zangetsu also warned me about how long I can use that form" he said.

"you mean there's a time limit?" Yoruichi asked. Ichigo nodded "something like that. I could probably hold that form for a while, but it causes a lot of strain on me. My body can't stand it for long, Captain Unohana confirmed that there was a lot of strains and near fractures on my bones. I can stay in that form for about maybe 5- 10 minutes, any longer and I won't be in good fighting condition for a while after, it really takes a toll in long fights" he explained.

The all seemed worried by what he said. Ichigo could sense the tension "but don't worry, I'll only use it when I have to, and I'll be careful" he said grinning to them all. Yoruichi then put her arms around his neck "you better, I don't wanna get stuck with doing all the work if my captains gets stuck lying in bed all day" she said.

The others excused themselves, their reasons were to take care of theirs before they went back with Ichigo since their supposed to be in the world of the living right now, but the real reason was to give Ichigo and Yoruichi some alone time.

Once the door was closed, Yoruichi turned to Ichigo, she barely got two words out before Ichigo had his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a soul searing kiss. Yoruichi moaned happily at his topic of conversation choice, and put her arms around his neck, all the while their tongues engaged in some sword play. Ichigo fell back onto the bed with Yoruichi on top of him, he could feel her breasts pressed against his chest, the scent of her hair and warmth of her body was intoxicating to him. Yoruichi in turn was overjoyed to be in his strong arms again, she felt his hard rod pressed against her warm tender spot, she was already starting to get wet, she also squealed as she felt one hand slip into her pants to do a little tease work.

Unfortunately the two lovers were interrupted by someone knocking at the door, the voice or Lieutenant Isane came through the door, "excuse me Captain Kurosaki, but we need to change your bandages and inspect you wounds" she said.

Ichigo let out a groan as Yoruichi quickly got off him "don't worry we'll have time to finish this later" she said. She was half tempted to barricade the door for the next few hours. Ichigo could see then idea in her eyes "what would I do without you, love" he said. Yoruichi smiled as the group entered.

They did not have much of a window of opportunity for any fun for the majority of the day, aside from the members of squad four coming in, Ichigo was also visited by a number of soul reapers. Some of them lieutenants who came to offer apologies for being controlled, others included new recruits enamoured by Ichigo for his exploits.

One notable visit involved Captain Soi Fong. Ichigo was surprised to see her come by, Yoruichi was as well until the reason became clear "Lady Yoruichi when Ichigo's sisters were here one of them called you big sister" her tone of voice hinted at jealousy, the kind of jealousy seen in a child losing attention of their role model. Yoruichi and Ichigo had a little trouble to keep from laughing.

Yoruichi realised why, she had not had the chance to let her former student know about how, despite the unusual circumstances, she and Ichigo were engaged. She felt her face go red as she nearly burst out in laughter.

"sorry Soi Fong, I never got a chance to tell you, you remember when I went back to the noble plane to see my parents a little while ago?" She asked.

Soi Fong looked up "I heard rumours, but things were kept quite as it is the affairs of nobles" she said.

Yoruichi smiled "well it had concerned my arranged marriage to the former head of the Motobashi family" she explained.

Soi Fong seemed to tense "does this mean you are getting married Lady Yoruichi?" the tone of her voice indicated happiness. Yoruichi knew why, Soi Fong did not like gossip, that would mean she most likely did not hear about what had happen, and the head captain had kept things hushed up since it only concerned her and Ichigo. She also knew Soi Fong did not approve of Ichigo, but not at a captain, as Yoruichi's love. Yoruichi again chuckled, Soi Fong could be a riot at times.

"well Soi Fong, I will be getting married, but not to Shu Motobashi" the goddess said, then walked over to stand next to Ichigo, who put his arm around her. Soi Fong took a moment for the information to sink in. Ichigo suddenly Zangetsu wasn't on the other side of the room.

Soi Fong however simply walked forward "Ichigo Kurosaki, should you fail to take care of Lady Yoruichi, you will have me to answer to" she said then left.

Yoruichi then looked to her somewhat shaken man "I think she starting to like you", she said laughing at his expression, Ichigo joined in.

Soon enough Ichigo was allowed to leave the recovery wing, his wounds had been healed quickly.

"I can't believe I agreed to this, it feels like showing off" he said to Yoruichi, he stood in one of the larger meeting rooms for the captains. He was waiting for the others to arrive since the Head Captain had requested to see his released form. Yoruichi knew what he meant "its alright, Kisuke mostly asked for this since he's concerned about any risk that form may have" she said this in a tone that had a hint of worry. Ichigo had become very good at reading his love, he would do this for her that was enough reason for him. Yoruichi could see the change in his eyes, and smiled.

"the only problem is I'm not sure how I did it the last time" he said. Yoruichi looked up at him, then burst out in laugher, "I'm sure it'll come to you" she said. Ichigo smiled at his goddess just as the others walked in, including Kisuke.

Hat n' clogs walked ahead of the group "been a little while Ichigo, I got a report of what happened, and I'm glad to see everyone is ok, but I would like to see this form of yours if it's not to much trouble" he said hiding behind his hat and fan. Ichigo knew him long enough to know this was to see how much attention this would draw from Aizen.

"in any case, I don't plan on using that form, unless I have to" he said. Kisuke smiled behind his fan, _looks like he's starting to see through me, smart kid, _he thought.

All the other Captains were there, they all stood a short distance away from him. Ichigo then nodded to Yoruichi to take a step back, "ok here goes, I'm giving this a shot" he said.

The others all watched on.

Ichigo closed his eyes, he seemed to be listening to someone. Most likely he was speaking with his Zanpakuto spirit and his inner hollow.

Ichigo then nodded "alright, well try it like that" He then assumed a stance "bankai" he said softly. He was enveloped in his black spiritual pressure, it swirled around him for a moment, when it dispersed, he was in his bankai release, he also summoned his mask meaning he was already at Vizard level as well. Ichigo then stretched out his left hand. A blade seemed to form out of thin air, he now brought out the hollow Zangetsu.

There was a momentary pause, he then released a massive amount of his soul reaper, and hollow spiritual pressure. He then assumed a different stance, he held both swords up in a guard like manner. The others then heard his slightly hollowfied voice speak "to never give up, Ketsudan" (translation - Determination). His spiritual pressure spiked to form a pillar, it was very strong, many of the captains were surprised by the force and density.

"amazing, this blend of soul reaper and hollow spiritual pressure, its doesn't feel twisted or ominous" Byakuya said, he was the first one who had fought against Ichigo, when his hollow had possessed.

The other captains also made similar comments, many of them felt he might be stronger then some of them with their bankai's.

The red lined black pillar dispersed. Ichigo stood in his released form. It was the same for those who had seen it the first time. The white armour with dark red lines, the symbol on his chest. His swords were now sheathed at his waist. His uniform now consisted of his soul reaper pants and his Haori which was now a vest with two streamers at the back. On closer inspection the others could also see his eyes were yellow or brown, but a golden honey color.

Many of the Captain were highly impressed by this form Ichigo had achieved. Kisuke then walked forward "my, my that's quite a sight Ichigo, tell me is there any limitations this form has?" he asked.

Ichigo did not answer immediately, he raised his arm and pointed to the open ceiling, there was a pause, then a dark red ball of light began to form, it was a cero. Ichigo did not fire he just wanted to see if he could do that. He had actually tried to first use Hado 1 Shō. He then lowered his arm and spoke "I can't use Kido in this form, it doesn't work right for some reason" he said.

Kisuke nodded "perhaps it's due to the increase in hollow spiritual energy which is not usable for Kido. That would also mean you can't use Shunkō either right?" He asked, but already knew the answer to that question.

Ichigo nodded, "no something else happened when I tired" he said. Yoruichi smirked at what he was going to do, she knew he was not showing off, but it was still fun to watch.

Ichigo then repeated what he did the last time, he gathered spiritual pressure near his shoulders, and back. A second later his wings appeared, though they had been seen before by a number of his friends, the others gasped in surprise. The wings were slightly similar to those of an angel, but there were no feathers, the wings looked like crystals, sharp and angular. They appeared solid but seemed to have a smoke like appearance as well.

Captain Kurotsuchi walked forward and appeared to be examining the wings. The other captains also examined them as well, "I wonder why they just sit there and don't flap" Captain Kyōraku said, he was partially joking.

"hmm, interesting, they appeared to be formed for spirit energy, they act as the amplifier to the subject's movements allowing supersonic speed" Captain Kurotsuchi said eventually.

The head Captain then spoke "a very impressive power, Captain Kurosaki, thank you for your demonstration" he said. He had been made aware of the risks involved in Ichigo using this form he asked that that remain a secret.

Kisuke nodded "thanks Ichigo, you can go back to normal now" he said.

Ichigo then lifted his helm off his head, as he did so his armour faded away. About a minute later he was back to his normal form.

"when you are ready, you may return along with the others Captain Kurosaki" Yamamoto told him.

Ichigo nodded he then turned to Yoruichi "we better get back now, Karin and Yuzu aren't going to be happy if we keep em waiting" he said. Yoruichi smiled and nodded "I'll let Byakuya and Kukaku know" she said.

Kisuke was off to the side noticed something odd in the expression on Ichigo's face, "anything trouble you Ichigo" he asked, this time he spoke in a honest and friendly tone. Ichigo looked up at him, there was no Ichigo glint in his eye, this worried his former teacher, "Kisuke, there's something about all of this that's bugging me, I can't put my finger on it. Maybe I'm just worrying over nothing, but should anything happen, I want you to do something for me" he said in a quite and serious tone. Kisuke nodded, "if anything should happen to me, I can't say what but I know Aizen seems to find me interesting, if he tries anything I want you to make sure my family is kept safe, especially Yoruichi" he said. Kisuke nodded "I understand Ichigo, it's a wise move Aizen would use them as an advantage, you have my word I'll keep my eye on all four of them" he said.

Kisuke saw relief in Ichigo's eyes as he turned to go to his love. Kisuke watched him intently for a second, he assumed Ichigo was just doing what anyone with loved ones would do assure their safety in the event of something going wrong, Kisuke would make sure nothing would happen nonetheless.

"ready to go?" Yoruichi asked, she put her arm around Ichigo as he joined the group. He nodded and put his own arm around her waist, he lifted his other arm and opened a Garganta for them all to walk through. "you know Ichigo, you being able to open these ports makes a hell of a time saver" Kukaku said giving him a friendly slap on the shoulder. He smiled in return then rubbed his now sore shoulder. "There is one things I'm wondering about Ichigo, those symbols and lines all over that armour of yours, why did they light up when your were fighting?" Renji asked. This drew the attention of the others, Ichigo sighed inwardly he was hoping they would not have asked, "truth is I'm not really sure what it means, I think it might be some kind stress measurement, how much pressure the form can take before it breaks to avoid damaging my body" he said.

Soon after they were all standing on the path leading to the cabin. It was already night, there was a full moon, and it was snowing heavily.

Ichigo and Yoruichi walked behind the others. Ichigo took her hand as they walked. She looked up at him and smiled, "I'm very proud of you Ichigo, you learned that released form of yours so quickly and really saved the day. Does that make you my knight in shining armour" she said in a flirtatious voice. Ichigo gave her a smirk "of course" he said.

The purple haired beauty smiled in return then nestled up against as they walked down the snowy path leading to the cabin.

About 15 minutes later they could make out the outline of the cabin. Ichigo also noticed smoke coming from the chimney. He smiled "looks like Karin and Yuzu have things covered-" he paused. Yoruichi looked up concerned, "what's wrong Ichigo?" she asked. Then she noticed he appeared to go blue in the face, following where his eyes were currently staring intently, she looked through the lit window that they could now see, for a brief second she did not see what had scared her Ichigo, then she saw.

Through the window she could see a person, but only from behind, but this person had long, dark blue, hair. When the image registered in her memory Yoruichi also went blue in the face, then let out a groan of exasperation "not again" she whined.

It was then the others who were now about ten feet ahead of then noticed the two lovers had stopped moving. "hey what's up you two, you coming or what" Rukia said, as they all turned around.

They noticed Ichigo appeared to be in a state of shock. While Yoruichi looked like she was expecting something bad.

Yoruichi then spoke with a quick idea "uh, it's nothing, Ichigo just asked me if I would like to go for a little moonlight flight with his vizard release to test his speed a little, right Ichigo?" she asked

Ichigo fortunately picked up the hint with ease "uh right, we'll see you all later guys, lets go Yoruichi" he said.

They both turned around in sync as the others were replying "hey Ichigo, what the hell's up with you, didn't you want to get back to se your sisters" Renji shouted.

Just as Ichigo and Yoruichi were about to flash step away they all heard the front door of the cabin open and a woman speak "why Yoruichi dear, so glad you and your handsome man finally made it please come in where's it's warm " a warm and familiar voice spoke.

"ah, dammit" Ichigo said quietly in an irritated tone

"we were so close" Yoruichi said in the same tone

They then turned along with the others ahead of them Yoruichi then spoke "yes, nice to see you again mother we were just about to come in" she said in a slightly strained pleasant tone.

The others were all surprised when Yoruichi referred to the woman as mother. The woman then went back inside and they all stood there as Ichigo and Yoruichi walked past them both walking with reluctance

"why does this always happen to us" Ichigo said

"I know, well we might as well get this over with lets go Ichigo" she said

He smiled at his goddess and took her hand as they walked through the front door.

On the outside both Renji and Rukia were having a hard time trying to absorb what was going on "did I miss something, what's with those two" Renji said with a look of confusion. Rukia nodded "there acting like they both going to funeral"

Kukaku meanwhile was nearly falling over with laughter, Byakuya had put his arm around her waist to support her, he also was chuckling "it would take to long to explain, we may as well join them inside, also I would suggest you avoid getting on Ichigo, or Yoruichi's bad side this evening or the consequences could be… bad" he said as he led his own, still laughing, lover inside.

Renji however grinned evilly "something tells me I would not want to miss this"

Rukia thought for a moment "I know what you mean" she said in sweet tone

They also entered the cabin to enjoy the show.

**A/N: First of all I would like to say sorry to all my reader I know last two chapters were cliff hangers, I'm a little evil at heart hehe : ). I actually had a bit of a writer's block with this chapter since I was debating which direction to go also I had a little accident while working on a home renovation, and injured a couple fingers on my hand, but now I can type again. Yay. Anyway I need to go in this direction to give me a little breathing room to get to the next big part of my story, I may drop a couple hint in the next chapter or two, next one will be a bit of a filler chapter, scenes with school, comedy, maybe lemon need to wait and see. **

**Anyway I hope you like this chapter, please R&R for overall work, I appreciate all you past and future feedback and support. Stay Tuned!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19 - Families meet.**

**A/N: Hello all I would first like to apologize for my absence in posting new chapters to my story It was the holiday time (I hope you all enjoyed them) and I am also on the last leg of my college courses and the always hated writers block. Anyway this chapter is a bit of comedy and a little romance its gonna be on the short and sweet side in length but I have some new ideas for future chapters and welcome any ideas you all might have or would like to see.**

Ichigo and Yoruichi both looked like they were walking into a funeral procession as they walked through the door into the front hall. They had returned from the soul society to discover a more dangerous threat awaiting them at their cabin. It was Minato and Moon, Yoruichi's parents. Normally this kind of occasion would not be seem so ominous to many couple but for these two it was, considering the last time they had met them was when they wanted to take Yoruichi away to her arranged marriage to an ancient, sadistic, noble named Shu. It was about that same moment then they found out about her and Ichigo then after that they were against Ichigo's proposal. It had gone well in the end, Shu ended up kicking himself out of the running and Minato came to realize Ichigo was a suitable match for his daughter.

"so close" Ichigo said, referring to their near escape attempt.

"I know, oh well maybe it won't be that bad" Yoruichi said as they still stood in the hall. The others all came in and passed by them, each of them had a grin on their faces, they knew what was to come.

"I'm not so sure about that Yoruichi, don't forget my dad is here as well" he said.

Yoruichi thought about that, she added her own parents into the equation "were doomed" she said in an exasperated tone. The goddess was quite frustrated, but not solely because of her parents, she wanted to be alone with Ichigo right now.

No sooner had that trail of thought began when Ichigo spoke "And here all I wanted was to get back into bed" he said, there was glint in his eye that made Yoruichi blush, "your preaching to the choir baby, but we need to get through this first" she said then put her arms around his neck and gave him a quick, but hot and heavy, kiss.

This brought both of their moods up enough to make their way down the hall. Yoruichi then could hear her mothers laughter. As they walked in it appeared Byakuya was introducing Rukia to Moon, who gave a squeal of delight and swept her over to the nearby couch to begin chatting "oh how good it is to finally meet you Rukia dear, Byakuya has told me so much about you, my you resemble Hisana, she was a lovely girl and a dear like you" she said in a pleasant motherly voice. Rukia at first was a little surprised then gave a warm smile she took a liking to her "thank you lady Shihōin, it is good to finally meet you as well" she said bowing her head respectfully to a noble. Moon laughed happily at this "now now none of that its Moon to you dear" she said smiling sweetly.

Minato meanwhile was being introduced to Renji by Byakuya "ah good to meet Byakuya lieutenant, he's said some highly appraisable things about you young man" Minato said in a polite friendly voice. Renji on the other hand had never been the most educated or skilled at etiquette simply nodded his head trying to keep from looking nervous. Ichigo did notice however that Byakuya appeared to be having a hard time keeping his composure, it was understandable why.

For the moment Ichigo felt he safe until a very familiar feeling went up his spine, without even thinking he reached back to grasp Zangetsu and hold it above his head to parry the downward blow from the all too familiar assailant, Isshin Kurosaki.

The sudden clash of blades drew then attention of the others in the room, under normal circumstances this would lead others to think a battle was about to commence however since the majority of the people in the room were familiar with Isshin's personality they simple watched on in amused interest, Minato and Moon went along with the rest. Ichigo meanwhile was at his breaking point, temperament that is, "dammit, dad this no time to start swinging a sword around, especially when we have company" he said in an all too familiar angry tone. Isshin however chuckled "oh you never learn Ichigo, I am simply greeting my son with a test on awareness after he's returned from an obviously difficult battle" he said in his standard energetic tone. During his rant Ichigo took note if his outfit, he was wearing the standard soul reaper uniform but wore what looked like part of a Haori on his left shoulder, his sword was definitely a Zanpakuto, and similar in design to Ichigo's when it was in its sealed form. All of this confirmed what Ichigo had suspected for a long time, but for now he was to tired and annoyed to deal with it now.

Ichigo pulled his arm back to throw his dad off balance then spun in a circle and bashed the flat side of Zangetsu into his guard and knocked him out the open window, opened by Yoruichi about five seconds before the blow, Isshin went soaring out into the snowy night but would soon return.

Ichigo then lowered Zangetsu and let the cloth wrap around the blade. So he had been right he did have a parent who was a soul reaper he had always hoped and prayed it was his mom but since she never saw that ghost on that night it had to be his dad, he had also had his suspicions that they knew about his own powers but did not want to worry him. The right thing to do now was clear the air with his dad but said parent was not right in the head so he figure they would just go with the flow.

During this thought process he heard the others chuckling, then he turned to find Yoruichi's mother right in front of him, "well hello again Mr. magic fingers, it was so nice of your darling little sisters to host us while we waited for you to get back, and your father has been such a delight why don't you come sit with me you must be tired" she said in a tone that clearly meant something a little more inappropriate, this made Ichigo go blue in the face.

The others meanwhile were all struggling to contain their laughter, after a little arm twisting courtesy of Kukaku, Rukia and Renji had gotten the more detailed story of what happened when Ichigo first encountered Minato and Moon, at least the more humorous details. They both sat back on the couch to enjoy the show.

Ichigo meanwhile was trying to keep out of arms reach of Moon "it's a very nice to see you again Mrs. Shihōin" he said in a somewhat nervous voice though he was trying to still be polite. Moon meanwhile was giggling as his conduct "oh why thank you what a gentlemen you are and please no Mrs. Shihōin around me its Moon you, my future son in law" she said finally catching him and taking him by the arm to lead him back to the larger couch to sit between her and Minato. Yoruichi was not able to get to him in time to at least keep her mother away she could not help but smile at the obvious discomfort Ichigo was feeling.

_He may be the first Vizard to achieve his released form but when it comes to dealing with a girlfriends parents he's lost _Yoruichi said to herself chuckling slightly at her man's current predicament. She knew she would have to help him somehow, her trust in her mother's self control was not that great. They could not use the excuse of getting some food ready for everyone Yuzu and Isshin had already started that.

Seeing as how he was flanked on both sides by her parents, that left only one spot to sit down which was her favourite of course.

Ichigo was currently keeping a careful on of Moon when he felt a warm weight in his lap, he turned his head to see Yoruichi sitting comfortably in his lap and rest her back against his chest. He blushed at first but also smiled in relief "thanks" he whispered into her ear. She responded with a pleasant smirk.

Moon however pouted comically "really Yoruichi dear, your no keeping your handsome man to yourself" she said in mock annoyance. Then as she reached to sample the cooking that Yuzu had carried out on a tray her eyes strayed to the other girl she considered a daughter, it was just a casual glance but after a second she noticed something. Kukaku was not drinking, she also appeared to be a little more choosy about what sampled from the platter and she liked just about anything, but there something that just seemed different.

Moon was actually a very clever woman, she took all the signs and quickly came to realize the answer. She was about to burst with excitement but she always did enjoy the playful scare so she decided on a different approach. After leaning back into her spot on the couch she casually took a bite of the snack she had picked up then spoke "so tell me Kukaku dear when will the baby be born" she said in a casual voice with a hint of laughter in it.

The reactions all happened simultaneously. Kukaku's Jaw nearly hit the floor and she dropped what she was eating, Byakuya looked like he was about ready to have a stroke, Rukia chocked on her drink then sprayed it all over Renji who was oblivious, Ichigo and Yoruichi both had they mouths hanging open, and Minato simply sighed in amused annoyance as though this was something he was he used to seeing his wife doing.

A few moments passed as the initial shock passed through everyone in the room then after realizing she could not deny it at this point Kukaku smirk "so how did ya guess ?" she asked. Moon chuckled in response "well I am a mother as well you know I could tell just by looking at you, this is so wonderful Kukaku tell me how long have you known and should I guess who is the father or would he care to admit it himself" she said finding this all very fun.

Fortunately this was something both Renji and Rukia were hoping to hear even though they knew it couldn't be anyone else they still needed confirmation.

Byakuya and Kukaku looked at each for a moment before admitting defeat "you are correct Lady Shihōin I am the father, that baby is somewhere around 2-3 months along" Byakuya said his tone was mild but everyone could hear the joy in his voice. At this Rukia jumped from her spot on one of the lounge chairs to hug her big brother, Renji also stood up as was proper for a Lieutenant to offer his praise to his captain on this occasion. Moon and Minato also joined in the cheerful talks about the newest member of the Kuchiki family.

Back on the opposite couch Ichigo and Yoruichi were glad they could have a quite moment "you know even though they have gotten together I'd never really expected to see Byakuya as a dad" Ichigo said. Yoruichi who was still sitting in his lap nodded "ya your right I've known him a long time and it surprises me too, I know he and Hisana tried but from what I've heard she was very weak and he did not want to endanger her health" she explained, all the while smiling happily at the news that Kukaku was going to be a mother, "I sure hope the kid get her personality that would be hilarious" she said chuckling. Ichigo nodded "you know I never knew it was possible for those in the soul society to have kids, I thought everyone was a soul from this world" he said.

Yoruichi nodded before explaining "that's correct I forgot no one ever really explained that to you, when a person dies here and the soul cleansing ceremony is performed that soul can enter the soul society but they don't just suddenly appear it takes a while before their physical body forms in that realm, however the soul can be reborn as a child of those already in the soul society. At any given time there are numerous souls wandering ready to join the soul society realm there in a kind of infant state at this point, and when couples have sex in the soul society a soul could be drawn into the woman and in the end it would be the same as if she got pregnant in the living world " she explained. Ichigo listened intently he found this quite interesting "so if the new soul is what causes the pregnancy would they become the same person they used to be when they were alive?" he asked. Yoruichi took a moment before she answered "well if the soul simply appeared in the soul society with the first method then yes they would be same as when they were alive but with no memories from that life as they have entered a new stage of life. In the case of the second method like a pregnancy in the world of the living the soul is reborn as a new person similar to the parents, it's a wonderful miracle when you think about it" she said smiling.

Ichigo nodded "wow that is really amazing, so um does that make any difference for us?" he asked in a slightly embarrassed tone and was also blushing. Yoruichi took a moment before she realised what he meant and was blushing herself, she knew he was asking because that was the one thing they may not be prepared for still the thought of having Ichigo's baby was very exciting, "hmm well I'm not really sure Ichigo true when your in the soul society you are a soul reaper but your also still a living human so I can't say for sure if it would work with us" she said. From the look she read in his eyes Ichigo was thinking the same as her he was glad they had this time to wait until they were both ready, this suited the both of them just fine as they each just wanted to be with the other.

Unfortunately for Ichigo he had let his guard slip when he had asked a simple question of his goddess. Someone else had heard part of the conversation the worst person in the world to "what is this my son are you discussing your own plans for my grandchildren with your lovely fiancée. Oh my darling wife such a joyous day this is" Isshin said in his loud energetic voice. He then received a back handed fist to the face temporarily knocking him out but the damage was done.

In response to his yelling, the others in the room all turned to the orange haired soul reaper and his goddess sitting in his lap, Moon leapt to her daughter squealing in delight "oh Yoruichi dear is this true are you and Ichigo planning on giving us some grandchildren, have you considered names? You must name the child after myself or your father" she continued to barrage the two of them with question despite Yoruichi attempts to explain to her mother that she was merely explaining how children were born in the soul society.

Eventually the explanation went through, this however did not stop Moon she simply shrugged and said "oh well that's alright dear I'm sure you and handsome there will be getting to that soon" winking at them both causing both to blush.

Hoping to help get them out of the frying pan Ichigo suddenly tried to shift the conversation "so have either of you considered names?" he asked Byakuya and Kukaku. His plan succeeded in causing both the Shihōin parents to turn their attention to the couple who were expecting kids.

Surprisingly enough this did not appear to annoy either of them in fact they looked like that had an amusing surprise in response to Ichigo's question, "well we were actually wishing to speak with you about that Ichigo" Byakuya said with a slight smile on his face. Kukaku then spoke up "seeing as how Byakuya finally began his mission to win my affections starting at that party of yours when you became a captain we wanna name the kid after you if it's a boy" she said with a genuine smile.

Ichigo was shocked, he had certainly not been expecting that it was a great honour but unfortunately he was speechless until Yoruichi gave him a little nudge to bring him back to reality, "I uh, don't know what to say it's an honour thank you" he said in a voice that made everyone grin. Kukaku then laughed "don't mention it kid were both actually hoping it will be a boy less naming trouble that way" she said as she helped herself to some more food while the others appeared confused until Byakuya enlightened them "we come to a bit of an impasse on our choice of name should the child be born a girl, there are a number of choices we both like" he explained.

The rest of the evening proved to be less difficult then both Ichigo and Yoruichi expected. There were a few more attempts by the infamous Moon to make her the object of Ichigo's attention, but their combined teamwork foiled them all.

It was shortly after eleven p.m. that Ichigo began to really notice how tired he felt, he was accustomed to this due to his balancing school work and his soul reaper duties, this was pretty sudden and potent. He assumed it was due to having made a lot of field work with his new power and the injuries he had received. It was a small wonder this party would wear him out completely. Now sitting close next to him Yoruichi noticed her man looking a little worn down, "I think its time for bed wouldn't you say" she said to him, this caused him to grin and blush since the others all heard her. He simply got up and excused himself then let his goddess lead him up to their bedroom.

"heh, I saw that look in his eye he may be tired but not out of it yet" Kukaku whispered to Byakuya with a devilish grin on her face. There was room for more commentary but they all silently agreed that the two lovers deserved a little alone time. The first thing they did was have Karin discreetly tie Isshin's leg to the chair he was sitting on before he realized where Ichigo went.

At the end of the hallway on the second floor Ichigo and Yoruichi were wrapped in each other's arms and kissing deeply and they had not even opened the door yet. "I've been wanting to do that all night" Ichigo said huskily his hands on her ass. She responded by purring seductively and reaching behind to open the door. After they nearly stumbled in Yoruichi broke off an headed for the _en suite _bathroom "why don't we take a shower first it has been a long day" she say wiggling her ass as she walked, Ichigo was momentarily stunned until he returned to reality and followed her in.

"nice timing on your part, I knew you were sending me a signal down there" Yoruichi said smirking as she watched him take off the top part of his uniform to reveal his muscular chest. Ichigo blushed and continued his amateur strip tease "ya how did you figure it out so quickly ?" he asked. Yoruichi laughed before she answered "well this is one of a the few occasion where one of us hasn't had to carry you to bed after a big fight, so I naturally assumed you wanted some relaxation time" she said with a hungry look in her eyes.

Ichigo thought about what she said for a moment and laughed when he realized what she said was true he was getting carried around a lot to bed after fights and he did want to be alone with her right now. Just as he finished stripping off his clothes he looked up to see Yoruichi already nude as well and stepping into the glass door shower. As the water hit her body Ichigo was again stunned, the water was running down her body he was amazed at how much he loved her and how good it was to be with her.

Yoruichi then turned her head to notice her lover staring at her with a loving look in his eyes and an obvious sign of his arousal at seeing her naked for the umpteenth since they had first met. She blushed "hey there you, don't start that part of the show just yet come on hop in" she said winking slyly.

Ichigo did not need to be told twice, he joined her in the shower and closed the glass door. After letting the water hit him and relax his sore muscles he went over to his goddess and puts his arms around her from behind and held her close. Yoruichi let out a sigh of pleasure "you sure know how to make a girl feel loved Ichigo" she said turning in his embrace so she could put her arms around his neck and press her self against his warm muscular body.

For several minutes they both stood under the warm stream of water in each other's embrace. They also had a repeat performance of their make out session in the hall.

After a few more minutes they both broke apart mostly due to the need for oxygen. Yoruichi then bar or soap and began to wash herself "Ichigo.." she stopped. Ichigo could hear the concern in her voice "what is it Yoruichi?" he asked. She stood still for a moment letting the water wash off the soap "please be careful when you have to use that power we don't what will happen if you over due it" she said looking down. Ichigo smiled "don't worry Yoruichi remember the promise I made you and I still intend to keep it" he said in a loving voice that few got to hear. That washed away Yoruichi's fears as she turned and advanced on her man with the bar of soap on her hand and devilish grin on her face. Ichigo was torn between excitement and amused horror.

About ten minutes later they emerged from the bathroom Ichigo was carrying Yoruichi who had her arms around his neck and legs wrapped around his waist and was kissing him furiously. Ichigo meanwhile was slowly working his way to where the bed was in the room.

He then felt his knees hit the edge of the mattress and bent to lower his goddess onto it. She kept her hold on him as they continued their heavy make out session. Ichigo could feel the warmth coming from her pussy and he was already hard but he wanted to do one thing first.

Yoruichi felt Ichigo shift and let go of him, he slid down and took hold of her breasts he grabbed one and took the nipple of the other in his mouth as he began his tortuous foreplay. She let out a loud moan as he started out gently then got rougher. The heat between her legs went up a notch as Ichigo slid down her body again leaving a trail of kisses, then for a moment she stopped. A second later a jolt went through her whole body as he slowly licked her slit "ahh..Ichigo..that's so good ah don't stop" she said between moans as he continued to eat out her pussy, he was a natural at this she could not believe how high this level of pleasure was carrying her. A moment later when he moved to the little bud she let out a scream as her orgasm tore through her. She squeezed her thighs together against his head as he continue to lap at her pussy " Ichigo" she yelled.

After a few minutes of heavy breathing she lifted her hair an shook the sweat damped hair out of her eyes "my my that was naughty of you Ichigo I think I better return the favour" she said with a glint in her eye.

Ichigo was a little nervous about what she meant by that. He rolled over to lie down on the bed and she sat up on her knees and gripped his hardened cock and began to stroke it from base to head, and about a minute later she lowered her head and ran her tongue around the head of his cock, "ah Yoruichi that's feels so good " he said. The tone of his voice clearly said this was something he had never experienced this caused Yoruichi to feel giddy at bringing her man a pleasure he had never received as she took his hard length in her mouth. She then let her tongue swirl around it and suck on it with the same enthusiasm he had shown her.

Ichigo's head was in the clouds he could not believe how good this felt, he had heard of a blowjob before one of Keigo's attempts to corrupt him and make him a pervert but this was his first and with the woman he loved made it all the better, he was moaning like crazy.

Yoruichi could tell she was driving her man insane with this as she continue to move her mouth up and down his hard rod.

A few minutes later Ichigo could feel the pressure was building to breaking point "ah Yoruichi I'm almost there" he gasped. Then suddenly she stopped he blinked and it took a moment for reality to sink in then he saw the devilish Yoruichi style smirk on her face, "I think that's enough of the teaser, now how about the main event" she said in a seductive voice she only used for him. She then stood up above him and slowly lowered herself onto his cock, but Ichigo was ready with payback while she thought he was still stunned just as she was about to make contact he sprung into action grabbing her hips and thrusting up into her wet pussy causing her to scream out in pleasure. Ichigo then lowered his hips and Yoruichi followed suit thrusting her body down and resting her hands onto his chest and digging in with her nails as she began to ride him hard. He reached up to take her breasts in his hands earn more loud moaning, his own moans soon joined hers as she began to work her hips into a fast rhythm, "ah Ichigo, squeeze them harder its ah.. So good" she yelled.

Yoruichi continued to ride him but Ichigo felt this was a little unfair since she had now done all the work for two round. Moving with skilled speed he lifted her off his cock and rolled them over so he had under him on the bed. Yoruichi looked into his eyes with love and lust in them as she was sending him her signal that she wanted more of him and now. Ichigo took hold of his hard rod and guided back into her waiting pussy to continue the show, he planted his hands on either side of her head and began to thrust into her. Yoruichi spread her legs wider and bended her knee so he could thrust deeper into her "ah fuck Ichigo… your so good harder pleaser harder.. faster" she moaned. The words were barely out of her mouth and he responded to her request kicking up the speed and strengthen behind his thrusts. Yoruichi could feel it he was hitting all the right spots she was about ready to cum. "Ichigo I'm almost there" she managed to say over the moans and gasps of pleasure. Her response was Ichigo leaning down to giver her a molten hot kiss as he thrust one final time and together they went over the edge and exploded.

Ichigo and Yoruichi held the kiss until exhaustion caught up with them and he collapsed onto his side next to her.

Yoruichi chest was rising and falling heavily "now that was worth the wait" she said with a chuckle and turning her head to look into her man's eyes

He smiled in response gazing into her eyes as well then he yelped as she felt her hand stroke his semi-hard length which was now very sensitive. She smirked at his reaction "I said it was worth the wait, but I think we still have some work left to do" she said. Ichigo grinned "couldn't have put it better myself" he said as she suddenly rolled on top of him and kissed him again. Together they descended into their world of love and passion.

Fortunately the two lovers were not disturbed all night the others all knew they deserved this time to be together due to the uncertainty of the war even Isshin did not make any of his standard attempts at what he thought was fatherly support, this could have been due to the fact he for once felt he should give his son some alone time or that Karin's knot tying skill have significantly improved.

Around midnight everyone decided to head to bed themselves. There were plenty of rooms with the extra number of people so everyone had a spot.

Back in Ichigo and Yoruichi's room they were both asleep now after finally exhausting each other into peaceful sleep. Moon light was streaming in to the room, as it hit the two cuddled lovers Ichigo's head jerked slightly as though he was having a nightmare. Then his eyes flashed open as the moonlight hit his face.

They were blood red.

It only lasted for a second then they seemed to go back to they normal color as his eyes slowly closed and he drifted back to sleep.

_At the same time with the palace of Los Noches _

Aizen was standing in a room that had once belonged to Syael Aporro the former 8th espada and expert scientist. The room was in the style of a laboratory, there were computers and other machines as well as a library, a alchemy station, and a table meant for live specimens. Standing next to Aizen was Ulquiorra who had been put in charge of the room for the task Lord Aizen had given him. Normally only Syael could have gotten into or operated the equipment in this room but he had given full reports and access passwords to Aizen which were then passed onto Ulquiorra.

They were currently watching a screen when a small light above it light up "it would appear he had succeeded in his mission" Aizen said as though he was simply discussing the weather. Beside him the green eyed Espada nodded. Looking at the screen they could see a shadowy figure appear on it, it was impossible to make out who it was and he appeared to try and speak but they all heard nothing "it would appear he is not strong enough to begin the next phase Lord Aizen" Ulquiorra said in his uncaring tone. Aizen simply nodded "no matter it will take us some time to continue our work we should be ready within the month. How have your remaining brother and sisters been progressing on getting out renegade forces back under control?" he asked moving on to the other important topic

Ulquiorra examined a report he had been given earlier "Harribel, Baraggan. and I have already returned with their quota's, however Stark, Nnoitra, and Grimmjow have yet to complete theirs" he reported.

Aizen nodded, then turned back to the screen "you will not need to risk contact us again we can view your progress without risk of detection, when you are ready we will inform you of the details to complete the plan" he said turning the screen off then turning and walking out of the lab "Ulquiorra please tell the others they may return I think I will take a little leisure time and visit some of our errant family, I could use a little stroll" he said in a casual tone. Ulquiorra nodded "yes, Lord Aizen it will be done I will also continue with your other instructions concerning the boy"

Aizen did not respond as he strolled through the halls of the palace he simply smiled and said "so the festivities will begin again".

**A/N: there you go hope this chapter was ok I have been on a bit of a break and apologize again for the long wait, I do not plan to stop until I finish this story. Also thank you for all the holiday reviews they are a big help and look forward to more. Anyway this was a bit of a short chapter bit if you read chapter 17 and this one carefully you might guess something coming up but that's all I'm saying. Also I'm aware of my horrible grammar and spelling the betas I got were terrible and its my biggest weakness. I look forward to your reviews. Enjoy an Stay tuned : )**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20 - Ichigo arrested

_The following mourning in the cabin in the mountains_

Ichigo's eyes snapped opened and he nearly yelled out. He had awoken for a nightmare. He suddenly turned to look at the warm body is his arms. Yoruichi did not wake up, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"What a weird dream" he said as he managed to get out of bed without waking his goddess. He did not remember much, just flashes. He had been walking down a hall, he had heard something but could not remember what, then a feeling of rage and hurt, and then he was running but where and why he could not remember. He shook his head as he walked into the bathroom "just a dream" he said.

A few minutes later he walked back into the room to find his lover was stirring, grinning he walked to the bed bent and kissed her deeply. Yoruichi gave a sleepy chuckle "well, that's quite a good mourning Ichigo" she said. He blushed "I'll head down and get something for us to eat we'll be heading back today" he said. She nodded "I'll be down in a little bit" she said lying back down under the arm covers, Ichigo knew she was a slow starter sometimes. Smiling he slipped some pants and a shirt on and headed downstairs. Some of the images from the dream were still in his head and he did not notice the warm weight that was suddenly at his side, "Oh, good mourning Mr. Magic fingers" said a seductive voice that sent a jolt up Ichigo's spine. He turned to find his mother-in-law Moon hanging onto his arm, he nearly lost his ability to speak. While she was wearing a robe it was open to reveal a night dress that was way too short and too revealing, he also noticed her holding one end of the cloth waist tie, she must have pulled it open when she spotted him.

"Uh, good mourning Moon…did you sleep well" he asked trying to keep his cool. Moon smiled and nodded "what a good host to make sure his guest are comfortable, yes Minato and I have not been away from the manor or even the soul society in some time this has been quite refreshing" she said casually as though not aware of Ichigo's discomfort, but that was probably because she just liked to tease him the same way Yoruichi does.

Realizing he had no way to escape, Ichigo gave up and "escorted" Moon downstairs. Once they got to the living room she took a spot on the comfiest couch. Ichigo meanwhile quickly re-kindled the fire place since it was cold in the room and he did not like to be a bad host, that and it gave him a reason to get away from Moon. Once he had the fire going however he turned to see her patting the spot next to her on the couch. Ichigo began to sweat. Then pretending he did not notice he walked towards the kitchen "I just going to get some food started for everyone" he said hoping this would be his escape route.

Thankfully Moon nodded. Ichigo sighed with relief then walked into the Kitchen. Inside another surprise was waiting for him.

"What? Byakuya Man you an early riser" Ichigo said in surprise as he found his friend standing by the large window at the other end of the room. He turned away from the window he was gazing out of "good mourning Ichigo" he said in a polite, yet friendly, tone that Ichigo was always surprised to hear. He smiled "that sure was a big surprise last night, Congratulations" he said walking forward to shake his hand.

"yes it was certainly a surprise for myself and Kukaku when she found out one mourning, I am however quite happy at the prospect of child to continue to Kuchiki name and with such a remarkable woman" He spoke in a tone that seemed to radiate with warmth for the woman who was most likely still asleep upstairs "I hope I will be adequate in my capabilities as a parent" he continued with a hint of nervousness that surprised Ichigo.

Ichigo was currently working on making some breakfast as he listened to Byakuya "I think you'll do fine, its alright if you're a little nervous at first but all that matters is you love the kid and the rest will come to you" he said in almost fatherly tone. Byakuya looked at him intently as he listened the advice he was being given, "you certainly speak as though you have some past experience my friend" he said smiling.

Ichigo stopped for a moment as he thought back "ya, I guess I do. I'm sure you can tell that my dad is a little on the weird side, and after we lost Mom I helped take over looking after Karin and Yuzu" he said with a sad look in his eyes. Byakuya recognized the look, it was one of loss that kind of pain never fades. "I know how you feel Ichigo, I lost my own parents when I was very young and was raised by my grandfather that was until I was old enough to take the responsibility of being the head of the family" he said.

For a moment both of them were quite thinking of lost loved ones and each feeling they had became better friends. Then Byakuya coughed in an almost embarrassed way "there was one thing Kukaku is hoping for in the near future" he said his lips twitching slightly. Ichigo raised an eyebrow "what's that?" he asked.

"She hopes you and Yoruichi will also be blessed soon so our child will have someone to be raised along with" he said in a casual tone with laughter on the edge of it.

Ichigo had been frozen by the statement, he almost let the hot pan in his dead fingers drop and hit his foot.

"Uh oh, looks like were surrounded on all sides about this Ichigo" a familiar voice said in a cheery tone behind him. Before he could turn he felt warmth pressed against his back and pair of arms go around his waist from behind. He turned his head to find his goddess behind him she was wearing one of Ichigo's spare shirts and a pair or light blue jeans. She smirked up at him then chuckled "now now it isn't fair for you all to gang up on Ichigo little Byakuya" she said using an old pet name from when Byakuya had been a kid. Said captain only smiled "my apologies Yoruichi, I was simply acting on behalf of certain concerned parties" he said in his best subtle joking manner.

Yoruichi gave him an annoyed look "well there's a list of which parties you could be referring to. So Ichigo are we heading back today?" she asked her man as he got back to preparing some breakfast, "ya the bus is gonna show up in a few hours to take us back home then Kisuke asked if we could stop by the shop after school in a couple days, he wanted to give us some time to settle down after all of this" he explained as he laid out a plate for each of them then put the rest of the food into the oven to keep it warm for the others. Ichigo also felt a little odd after mentioning Kisuke, he couldn't really put his finger on it but the thought of hat n' clogs caused a very strong sense of anger to rise out of nowhere, it was so intense it bordered on pure hatred, but it disappeared almost as soon as he felt it rise. He shook at it off but did catch the attention of the love of his life "Ichigo? Is something wrong you look like something's on your mind" she asked. He smiled and nodded "it's nothing just a weird dream I had" he said.

As they were eating, and Ichigo was summarizing his odd dream from the night before, a sleepy eyed Kukaku joined them, normally they would be cautious of her having a headache from a previous nights drinking spree, but this was not the case. Kukaku muttered her good mourning then promptly settled on Byakuya lap and helped herself to his breakfast and gratefully accepted the cup of coffee Ichigo passed her "ah, now that hit's the spot this stuff you got here is way better that what we got back home" she said waking up.

The others in the room smiled, "hey Kukaku I've been meaning to ask you but how come you've got a Zanpakuto, I thought only your brother became a soul reaper" Ichigo said voicing his curiosity from Kukaku releasing her sword in the last battle. The dark haired fire works specialist grinned "well since you mention it kid, I was actually thinking about joining the academy like Kaien, after he joined Squad 13 he started giving me some early lessons, mostly Kido at first then one day we realized I had potential and I caused my own Zanpakuto to manifest itself, he then taught me how to wield a sword and eventually learn my Shikai. That was when he asked me to join the court guard squads, I was still considering it when the accident happened" she said ending her explanation in a sad voice thinking back to the loss of her brother.

At her change of tone Byakuya put a comforting arm around her, however due to the angle his hand bushed her well endowed chest, "ooh my, your quite the devil Byakuya trying to cheer me up" Kukaku giggled at his non intended effort to boost her spirits. Ichigo and Yoruichi, who were sitting together on the other stool at the table, were both having a hard time trying to not fall over and burst into laughter at the situation Byakuya had walked into.

About half and hour later Rukia and Renji joined them and they sat down with them all for some breakfast. Conversation was fun and casual like any other group of friends who were having a little mountain get away.

Another half an hour later they were graced with appearance of Karin and Yuzu who warned Ichigo that Isshin would be right behind them, his first instinct was to grab one of the pans he had used to make breakfast but Yuzu would not let it go so he simply waited until his Isshin senses tingled and he then opened the patio door at the opposite end of the room just as he did his classic mourning flying drop kick, but in this case he flew right out the door an into the snow. Ichigo then promptly shut to door to the applause of his friends and future in-laws who had entered the kitchen, this caused the orange haired soul reaper to go red and exit quickly saying he was getting things packed for them to leave soon.

"Damn dad, that man should be committed and the key should be thrown away" he said brooding over his father's idiotic antics. He had just reach the top of the stairs and was walking down the hall, when something inside him switched. It was hard to describe almost like a sense of déjà vu, but from what was the real mystery, he kept walking down the hall his body moving almost mechanically while his mind was miles away. He was getting close to the room he and Yoruichi had used, but for some reason a feeling of dread was rising the closer her got. Just as he was about to reach the threshold and be able to see into the room a sudden thought entered his mind, _they will be in there, _where it came from he did not know. He took the last step and was now looking inside the room

Inside there was no one.

It was the same as when he left it a few hours ago, their backpacks still in the corner their clothes on the floor, the sheets and bedding were still messed up from their previous nights love making.

"Man, where the hell did that come from" he said raising his hand to rub his eyes.

Then a voice spoke "Ichigo I came up to help you pack an.. Ichigo? What's wrong you look pale" Yoruichi said rushing to his side when she noticed the look on his face, instantly worried.

For a second Ichigo did not respond, then he shook his head "sorry to scare you Yoruichi, just felt kind of weird, its gone now" he said reassuring her. The goddess was far from convinced but she knew her man and he was not afraid to come to ask for help. So smiled then kissed him on the cheek. Ichigo then responded by putting his arm around her but let his hand come to rest on her nicely shaped ass, she let out a lustful purr at his bold move "my my I always knew you would have a very healthy libido Ichigo, but we have to remember to pack things up" she said as she turned to put her arms around his neck. Ichigo responded by kissing her deeply then lifting her up to carry her into the room.

Moans of pleasure and a few breathless giggles were so coming from the room, fortunately for the two of them no one downstairs noticed.

About an hour later Ichigo and Yoruichi both walked out of their room and were carrying their backpacks and holding hands. They met the others either in the hall of going downstairs.

Soon enough they were all outside and met with a half frozen Isshin who quickly walked past his laughing family and friends to get inside and get changed. Karin and Yuzu told Ichigo and the others they could go on ahead since he had driven up in the family car and they would be home as soon as he was thawed out.

Minato and Moon were also departing back to the Noble plane as they had business to attend to. While Minato was saying his goodbye's to Byakuya and the others, Moon walked toward Ichigo to hug him goodbye, to which eh was fearful of another pass. However the hug was more like a mother to a son, "Ichigo, please take care of Yoruichi she deserves a good man and I have never seen her this happy" she said in a serious tone Ichigo could tell was one she used for important matters. Ichigo was taken back for a moment then gave a warm smile "I understand, I love her more then anything and I promise to protect her, Mom" he said the last bit meant as a little joke for them. Moon chuckled happily then patted him on the rear before turning to join her husband to walk through the more ornate gate to the noble plan.

Just as it closed they all heard a horn blow and turned to see the bus waiting for them just down the slightly snow blocked path. Together they all made their way to the bus. Rukia and Renji were in the lead having some kind of childish argument as usually about who needed to do what when they got back, Byakuya and Kukaku were both quietly talking and laughing at whatever they were discussing, and bringing up the rear was Ichigo and Yoruichi both of them were smiling and enjoying the nice day. Yoruichi then felt something warm take her hand, she smiled up at her man and squeezed back.

_Three days later_

Ichigo woke up with a gasp, for a moment he did not know where he was. Then he heard a small moan, he looked down and saw a naked dark skinned woman in bed with him. He let out deep breath in relief. Now he remembered he was in his room, they had arrived back home a few days ago, he looked over at his clock there was still another half an hour before he needed to get up and get ready for school.

Ichigo lay back down on the bed, as he did so Yoruichi moved in her sleep, she edged closer to him and draped an arm and leg across his body, and she also murmured his name in her sleep. Ichigo smiled and reached to stroke her bare skin, the sight of her never ceased to leave him breathless, and it helped him forget about that strange dream.

It was like the one he had back at the skiing lodge. He had been walking down the hall of some place familiar, he had been hearing things from the room he was walking to, what he still could not remember, then it was all dark and he felt anger and sadness, the next thing he saw was running through the Seireitei with a bloody sword in his hand and hearing voices of those behind him like he was being chased.

He could always remember those images but the key information he could never recall, where the hallway was, why he was running, and whose blood was on his sword. It might be nothing but stress and his head was trying to tell him something but he was still a little worried.

He was brought back from his train of thought but the warm body next to him stirring and as he turned his head he saw those loving gold eyes looking back at him, "mmm,, good mourning Ichigo" the goddess said as she sat up and stretched, then lay back down mostly on top of him "how long before we need to get going?" she asked clearly hoping it would not be too soon. Ichigo smiled then looked over at the clock "we still got about 20 minutes before we should get up" he said. "Good" she said and snuggled up to him. For that time they simply lay their enjoying each others warm.

The relaxation was short lived though as twenty minutes seem to pass by quickly. Both of them got out of bed to get dressed, they had a momentary interruption with Isshin, who had arrived home last night, bursting in the greet his son and stopping dead in his tracks at seeing the goddess in all her semi nude glory from behind. A minute later he was in such bad shape that the emergency room was considered a good option.

Half an hour later they were out the door in their school uniforms with their coats on since it was getting very cold.

They walked side by side talking a little bit about some everyday things like any other couple walking to school.

A few minutes later they heard someone shout.

"About time you two were gonna be later" Rukia yelled. It wasn't even her school but she acted like nothing was farther from importance then education.

Renji stop behind her rolling his eyes. Byakuya and Kukaku stood close by talking, and it was something good judging from the way Kukaku keep giggling.

Together they continued on to school. They met up with Orihime Uryu and Chad when they were nearly there.

The day passed with the general; slowness to the perspective of a high school student. Especially for a certain number since today they had been asked by Kisuke to stop by the Shop after class.

Many of the student population were still gossiping over the relationship between the Ichigo they knew and the dark skinned babe that he was with, _you'd think people would have something better to talk about, _Ichigo thought a little annoyed by the attention. He smiled when he remembered the one day he went to get lunch for them and members of the supposed cool crowd had approached both of them. Ichigo had been propositioned by the leader metered of the female group who deemed him worthy of her attention since his increase in rep over showing up one day with Yoruichi. Yoruichi meanwhile was asked out by the leader member of the guy's side claiming his popularity would carry her further.

Both Ichigo and Yoruichi nearly laughed when they turned them both down and met up in the hall a few second later with their hunting parties following. Ichigo dealt with the guys, and Yoruichi dealt with the girls.

"What I wanna know is why they only pick on us and leave the rest of your alone" He complained as they were sitting in their empty classroom eating lunch, it was too cold for outside. Yoruichi was sitting on his desk.

"It's probably because they've known you a lot longer and it's easier for them" Rukia said sitting on Reni's desk and stealing his food.

Ichigo just groaned and Yoruichi laughed.

Finally the day ended and the group of friends all headed for Kisuke's shop.

They arrived to find the hat and clog wearing soul reaper sitting on his front porch waiting for them.

"So nice of you all to come, I must say it's been a little while and I was getting lonely" he said in his joking voice.

"So what's the plan today Kisuke?" Ichigo asked.

He asked his question casually, but that weird feeling came over him again. When he saw Kisuke he felt this sudden flash of anger. It passed as soon as it came and he was left in confusion again. Kisuke may be a tad annoying with some of his habits but Ichigo didn't know where this feeling was coming from. Fortunately he was able to keep the others from noticing he didn't want anyone to worry until he knew what this was.

Kisuke grinned behind his fan, "well Ichigo my friend you are not going to like it" he said trying not to laugh.

Kisuke then retreated into his shop before Ichigo could argue.

"Why do I not like this" he deadpanned.

Yoruichi then took his hand "don't worry Ichigo, I'll stick with you Kisuke won't try anything" she reassured him.

_Five minutes later down in the training grounds._

"What!" Ichigo shouted.

"Sorry Ichigo. Today everyone were are going to be training, but the teams will be different. Ichigo against everyone else." he said.

A couple veins popped on Ichigo's face at the news "why exactly are we doing things this way?" he asked annoyed.

Kisuke looked surprised "Why Ichigo it's so we can see how well you handle your released form. Have no fear we won't be this way for long, and Orihime will be on standby to tend to you in case you over do it. Alright everyone out of their gigai's and get to your places" he said wrapping things up before Ichigo could strangle him.

Ichigo complained as he pushed his badge to his chest to enter his Soul reaper form, his body dragged away by Chad.

"I don't see any cause for complain, I'm eager to go against him in that new form of his" Renji said evilly.

Rukia, Byakuya and Kukaku all nodded.

"Some friends you guys are. Everyone is eager to try and beat me up" he said annoyed.

Yoruichi meanwhile did not look overly happy with this.

She heard Kisuke approach "I know you don't like this Yoruichi but we'll only stay like this for a few minutes he won't be hurt from that much exposure" he said guessing correctly on her dislike.

She turned to look at him "you better be right about that Kisuke. I don't want Ichigo to go into that form any more then he has to" she said heatedly. There was something else she was worried about

"You can tell me Yoruichi I can still tell when something is bothering you" he said in a serious tone with concern for his childhood friend.

She took a moment "He's been having nightmares, he doest trash or scream a lot in bed. He just mutters in his sleep and shakes his head a lot. I can tell its something bad Kisuke, he hasn't said anything because he doesn't want me to worry but something about this scares me" she said with a flicker of fear in her eyes.

Kisuke was now interested. He knew few things would cause this type of fear for the flash goddess, but when it came to the man she loved that would do it. It was more then just that he also did not like this it smelled too much like Aizen was up to something.

He closed his fan "for now Yoruichi there isn't much we can do. I would suggest asking him about those dreams. If something happens we'll face it as best as we can and I know Ichigo will be ok he has to keep his promise to you after all" he said,

Yoruichi smirked, feeling better, she then walked out to stand with the other for there sparring match with her man.

Ichigo noticed Kisuke speaking with his goddess, another wave of anger suddenly rose sharply, _dammit where the hell did this keep coming from, he guessed it was just stress from this war. Right now I'd rather be along with Yoruichi_

Sighing Ichigo decided he would worry about it later.

He saw the others were all in soul reaper form now and ready to begin.

"Hurry up Ichigo were getting anxious over here" Renji called.

Ichigo sighed again them he drew Zangetsu "Bankai" he said. His spiritual pressure swirled around him. When it cleared he was already in Vizard mask as he went into his Bankai level. A few seconds later his power rose again, he lifted his hand and out of thin air the Hollow Zangetsu appeared.

This was the moment they had all been waiting for. Ichigo then assumed a defensive stance "To never give up, Ketsudan" he said quietly.

His spiritual pressure exploded around him again,

When it cleared he was in his released Vizard form.

It was definitely an impressive sight.

He stood with a sword in each of his clawed gauntlet hands. His no dark honey coloured eyes looked at them from the eye slits of his helm, "I'm ready when you are" he said in his hollow echoed voice.

His 'opponents' all grinned at his invitation. They all moved as one, each of them flash stepping to surround him to test his reaction. Ichigo shifted his head to take in their positions, they were in a circle but staggered to avoid friendly fire. Then they attacked.

"Scatter, Sebonzakura"

"Roar, Zabimaru"

"Some no Mai, Tsukishiro"

"Shunko"

"Hado 63 Raikoho"

It looked as though Ichigo wasn't going to move as nearly half a dozen attacks were heading converging on him.

Then at the last second he vanished. All the attacks hit each other and cancelled out.

The others all looked around but could not see Ichigo.

"Watch out he'll counter now" Yoruichi said. She tried to sense his location since due to his high spiritual pressure he had no stealth skills whatsoever. It was then she realized she could not sense him. She was shocked Ichigo did not have that good of a control over his concealing his spirit energy.

"Can anyone sense his location?" she asked.

The others looked at her confused most likely going through her earlier train of thought

"What the hell, I can't pick up any trace of him" Renji said confused.

"Same here" Rukia said putting her back to him in a defensive measure.

Byakuya did not display any surprise but motioned for Yoruichi to stand with him and Kukaku.

"It is faint, but if you focus hard enough you can detect him, however it is too weak to pinpoint" he said calmly analyzing the situation.

"Heh leave it to you babe to keep all calm and cool" Kukaku said grinning.

Above them from his perch on a rock sitting on a folding chair, which no one was sure how it got there, he watched the scene play out then spoke loudly to get their attention, "It must be his armour, either it acts as a reflective barrier to those trying to track him, or his spiritual pressure is completely contained with in it" he said.

"It's actually your second guess that is correct Kisuke" said a hollow sounding voice behind him.

He turned and jumped comically as he was startled by Ichigo standing behind him.

The others below gasped to see him standing there. His speed was amazing.

Ichigo then jumped from his spot behind Kisuke to land in front of the group.

"That's the reason for why this form causes strain on my body, the armour keeps all of my spiritual pressure contained to give me my increase in power" he explained. He then raised his swords up and charged towards them.

The others, with the exception of Yoruichi, raised their own swords to be ready.

Ichigo then used sonido again to vanish just a few feet from them. Byakuya then turned on his heel in turn to parry a downward slash from Ichigo. The others also turned at the sound of blades clashing.

Byakuya used both hands holding Ichigo's one sword back "Impressive, that will certainly be of use to you, but it would appear at close range you do become detectable" he said.

Despite the helm they could tell Ichigo was grinning.

Kisuke was watching the proceedings with an amused smile. Suddenly he sensed something coming, thanks to the sensors he had designed to react to intrusions which pulsed against his spirit energy frequency.

"Everyone we are having unexpected Company from the soul society" he said out loud making sure they heard the concern in his tone.

The others looked up then put their weapons away. Ichigo removed his helm and released his Vizard form. He was breathing heavily since even for a short while the form took its toll. Yoruichi walked over to lend him a hand.

Just then a larger Gate opened. Two dozen oddly dressed soul reapers came running out to surround assemble in formation in front of them. They all wore soul reaper uniforms but with an emblem on their backs. All of them also wore additional clothing like the stealth force so that their hands and faces were covered you could not tell their identity.

Ichigo had no clue who these guys were but the others all seemed worried.

One of them walked forward to stand in front of them, "Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Soul Reaper, and Captain of Squad 14. We are the Nameless Squad. You have been found guilty of high treason for forbidden practices by the Peace Keeping Council, the Soul Foundation. You are hear by now under arrest and sentenced to immediate Execution which will now be carried out, do not resist" he said in a deep judgemental voice.

The men behind him all drew they weapons, and waited for the speakers command.

**A/N: I apologize for the long absence in updates everyone I have been very busy off and on and also got to work on my other big fan fic a Black lagoon one if anyone is interested. Anyway I predict that updates will still take some time as my notes for the following chapters were ruined and I'm just getting them down again before I continue, I still go it all in my head just want to get it down to avoid missing anything. Sorry again for the wait I hope you all enjoy this little suspense chapter look forward to reviews. Stay Tuned : ).**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21 - Tragic separation

Ichigo did not know how to react. These men had just arrived out of nowhere and were telling him he was under arrest and to be executed. He saw that the two dozen others behind the speaker had drawn their weapons, to which he reacted by instinct and put his hand on Zangetsu.

Before he drew Byakuya was stepped next to him and whispered into his ear "say I claim the right of trial, quickly" he said.

Ichigo was still confused but trusted his stoic friend he took a step forward and let go on Zangetsu "I claim the right of trial" he said showing no fear in his voice.

The speaker seemed prepared for this "the level of your crimes supersedes your that right" he said.

Byakuya stepped forward to stand next to Ichigo "he is a captain of the court guard squads you cannot deny him that right" he said calmly. This was obviously a politically motivated execution as well as criminal one, Byakuya was well aware of the laws on this matter and knew how to best help his friend.

"The level of his crimes allows us to overlook his rank, he is of common birth and has no relevant background" The speaker said in his countermove.

Byakuya seemed unfazed "Then I give him the right of protection until he has been given his trial before the council" he said

"By law only a Head of a noble family may do so, state your name and rank" the speaker demanded.

"I am Byakuya Kuchiki, 28th head of the Kuchiki family" he said.

"Does Captain Kurosaki have any connection to the Kuchiki family by blood or marriage to be allowed your right of protection?" the speaker asked.

Byakuya then frowned that manoeuvre "No" he said with a trace of reluctance, he knew they still had another trick left. Byakuya looked over his shoulder to Yoruichi who nodded.

"You cannot provide the Right of Protection to him as he is not a member of your family, do you have anything else to say before we execute the criminal?" he asked in a tone that meant this was a formality.

"I give Ichigo Kurosaki the Right of Protection" Yoruichi said walking to stand next to Ichigo, she also took his hands and squeezed it comfortingly she knew he would need to be told somehow not to panic.

The speaker did not seem fazed he just turned to look at her "Your name, rank, and connection which allows the Right to be granted?" he asked.

"I am Yoruichi Shihōin, 22nd head of the Shihōin family. Ichigo Kurosaki is my fiancée" she said, the last bit with an edge of pride and happiness in her voice that made Ichigo smile.

The leader did not speak for a moment "Has the marriage been recognized and made official?" he asked.

Yoruichi nodded. Byakuya also give his word that this was the truth. The speaker then waved to the others behind him who put their weapons away then waited patiently.

"The Right of Protection is granted. Ichigo Kurosaki you will however return with us and been imprisoned until you face your charges in a trial. The right granted to you allows keeping your Zanpakuto with you, but resisting and we will execute you" he said.

Yoruichi then turned to look at Ichigo "listen to me, I know this is going really fast but you need to go with them. We'll be with you at the trial, we'll go straight to Head-captain Yamamoto this isn't going to happen" she said hurriedly.

Byakuya nodded "Do not worry Ichigo the right we secured for you will ensure your safety" he said.

Ichigo was having trouble keep up. When he looked into the eyes of the woman he loved though he felt reassure. He leaned down and kissed her, then turned and walked forward towards those who said they were the nameless squad.

Just as he was about halfway Kisuke appeared and grabbed him by the shoulder. They all saw him whisper something into Ichigo's ear.

Since the others were behind him they did not see the shocked look come over Ichigo's face, but he regained him composure when Kisuke finished. He turned to look over his shoulder first to his friends who all looked very tense, and then to love and his eyes softened.

He then continued walking until he stood in front of the speaker.

He nodded and stepped aside to let Ichigo continue "I am the leader of the nameless squad, we shall escort you to where you will stay while you await trial. This way please" he said lifting an arm towards the open gate. He spoke in a formal tone but Ichigo could sense he was a man of justice and law. If things went bad he would fight what ever load of crap this was, but for now he would trust his friends.

"Alright" he said walking forward.

The leader followed in step with him and the other parted and assumed a guard on both his sides as they all walked through the gate.

The gate closed and disappeared.

Yoruichi's chin hit her chest and she felt her eyes starting to well up. She was a strong woman none doubted that but this would be hard.

The others all ran up to Byakuya and Yoruichi.

"Brother what's going on?" Rukia asked

"Captain" Renji said.

Uryu Chad and Orihime also asked but Kisuke's assistants asked then to remain back as this was soul reaper problems

Kukaku walked up to stand by her long time friend, being from a once noble house she knew these ropes fairly well "hey you alright"

Yoruichi looked up at her angrily "I just barely managed to keep my the man I love from being executed and now he's being dragged away from me to face a trial, I'm pretty fucking far from alright" she said nearly yelling, there were tears in her eyes.

She then seem to realize what she said "Kukaku, I'm sorry I know your just trying to help" she said.

Kukaku patted her on the shoulder "I'd be the same way if it was my Byakuya" she said grinning to show all was well.

"Those men are the nameless squad and secret law enforcement group that represent Central 46" Byakuya explained.

"But Aizen killed of Central 46" Renji said.

Byakuya nodded "Yes but according to Soul society Law the peace keeping Council knows as Soul Foundation are the group who select who will be appointed to Central 46, if need be they will act in their place, they are however much more strict in the law. The nameless squad is a form on anti-soul reaper force they are trained and equipped to capture soul reapers who commit very serious crimes" he explained.

"What the hell did Ichigo do?" Rukia asked.

"My guess is this is related to Ichigo's due to his Vizard status and his new released form" Kisuke said.

"Ichigo's a ranked officer within the court guard squads, and not just and officer but a Captain, sure he doesn't have a squad yet but it title counts" Renji said

Kisuke nodded "yes and the laws concerning Vizards are about ones who are nothing but raging beasts not ones who are control their hollows like Ichigo. Aside from that this should first fall to head-captain Yamamoto" he said talking more to himself.

Yoruichi then turned to them "Let's go we need to get back and tell the head-captain, then we're going to get Ichigo back" She said.

Byakuya nodded and opened up the gate to take them back to the soul society.

**

Ichigo walked through the gate to be standing in a wide open square in the soul society. He saw a low building ahead, it was circular in shape, and had a moat around it with one bridge. Ichigo had heard from the others this was the Central 46 building.

"This way please" the leader of the nameless squad said. The others all stood guard around the outside edge of the moat.

Ichigo managed to stay calm and collected on the outside but inside his head a hundred questions were running, _what the hell is going on here? What crime did I commit? _Were some of the major ones at the top.

"**Ichigo know that you are not alone. Your friends are working to aid you" **came of the calm wise voice of Zangetsu.

_Your right Zangetsu, I'll calm down_

"**I understand you are concerned about Yoruichi, remember what Kisuke told you, as long as you remember what to say she will remain safe and you will be able to escape this until it can be resolved once the war is over" **Zangetsu said.

Ichigo could almost feel the hand of his partner and most trusted friend on his shoulder aiding him as he had done countless time.

Ichigo took a deep breath as he followed the leader inside. They walked down a narrow spiralling stair case then lead down. When they reached a landing Ichigo looked over the balcony to see a large square shaped room with surrounding rows of benches and chairs going up four stacks. That was there Central 46 gathered for meetings.

The nameless leader then led him down a hall to the right. It was dark but torches were lit at regular intervals. A few minutes later they reached a door. The leader pressed his hand against it and whispered a few words. The door then opened and he gestured for Ichigo to walk in.

Ichigo walked into a room that was well light, there was a bed a couple chairs and a couch.

"You will remain here until you are summoned to your trial. Should you require any food or drink just place you hand on the door and say your request. This room is also specially designed to prevent the use of gates to escape and these walls will absorb any attack you through at it. I do not say this to insult you I am merely following protocol" he said then turned and walked out the door closed behind him.

Ichigo sighed in frustration. He then set his sword lying to lean against the back of the couch. He then began to pace back and forth along the length of the room while he thought things over.

"**hey king, sorry to be the bearer of bad news but this dump can also keep us from opening a Garganta, if we need to ditch this place we'll need to get outside" **his inner hollow said.

Ichigo grunted in response. He was currently going over what Kisuke had told him just before being brought here. Declaring him as her official husband had a dangerous risk to it and he was told what to do to keep her safe, which is what mattered to him right now despite how much it would hurt both of them to do it. He also had an idea about how to escape he was confident it would work since it involved hollow powers as well as his soul reaper ones.

When he was done pacing he had nothing else to do except sit and wait. Without even realizing it he feel asleep onto the bed, he was still tired from having to use his released form and the stress of the situation had gotten the better of him.

**

Head-captain Yamamoto looked very grim when he had been informed that one of his captains had been arrested by the Soul Foundation. He had not been informed of this.

"I see thank you for your report on the matter Captain Kuchiki. I will depart now for Central 46 to hear the details of the charges concerning Captain Kurosaki, Yoruichi Shihōin you will accompany myself and Captain Kuchiki as well as you are the one who gave him the Right of Protection and due to your relationship to him" he said.

Yoruichi and Byakuya nodded. Then they together left the Squad 1 barracks. The others, and many of the other captains and lieutenant were waiting outside but the head captain would not give any details. The three of them then flash stepped off to the central 46 building.

Ichigo awoke with a small yell. He was breathing hard having just woken up from that strange dream again, "dammit what the hell is wrong" he said.

Just then there came a knock at the door. He stood up and grabbed his sword in time for it to open. One of the nameless squad members walked in, he couldn't tell if it was the leader or not.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, the others on your defence have arrived you will know be escorted to the meeting room for your trial. I remind you that while you may carry your Zanpakuto with you members of the nameless squad will neutralize you should you take any aggressive action" the man said.

Ichigo strapped Zangetsu onto his back and nodded. He would now let them see he was worried.

Ichigo was led down the same hallway but made one turn to go down some stairs then was standing at the bottom of the meeting room he saw earlier. He saw Yoruichi, Byakuya, and the head captain standing at the edge of the center square on the same level was on. Looking up he saw about half a dozen people sitting on one of the upper levels.

One of the people then spoke "The criminal Ichigo Kurosaki, come forward to stand before the council" a male voice said.

Ichigo walked forward calmly, he passed by the others only sparing a glance for the love of his life.

When he was standing in the center he looked up at them defiantly as he would at an enemy.

"I wish to hear the charges that are being placed upon captain Kurosaki, and wish to know why I was not informed of his arrest as the law dictates" Yamamoto said clearly displeased.

"The circumstances of the criminal's crime were grave enough to warrant not informing you head-captain" said a second male voice

"The charges involving the forbidden practices of becoming a Vizard, one who has an inner hollow and has access to its powers. Such soul reapers are abomination which contaminate the honour and pride of the Soul society" a female voice spoke.

"The law says that a Vizard is one who is uncontrollable beast who has mind has been devoured by a hollow. Captain Kurosaki has not become such a monster" Yamamoto countered.

"That is to weak an argument to make an exception" one voice spoke.

"Ichigo Kurosaki is it true you are a Vizard?" the first male voice asked.

Ichigo looked over the head captain who nodded.

"Yes I am a Vizard. My inner hollow was threatening to over power me so I learned how to suppress and control it, now it obeys my commands" he said.

"Yet we have word that during a recent enemy incursion you became a hollow then returned to normal, and then assumed a new hollow form is that true?" the female voice asked.

Yamamoto nodded to him again.

"Yes it was during a battle with an Espada, I can become hollowfied but I retain my mind to tell the difference between friend and foe. That other form is my released Vizard form I am in complete control of it" he said.

"Captain Kurosaki, did not choose this path he merely decreased the damage by making use of his hollow powers. Which he has, his efforts have aided the Soul Society numerous times and he has been of great assistance against the traitor Aizen and his Arrancar forces" Yamamoto said.

"The fact he is a monster who has yet to attack us is irrelevant. The law clearly states a Vizard is an abomination. What would happen if others decided that wish to be Vizards for added strength?" a new male voice asked.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed, this was not going good.

The head captain then realized something "I see that is why you have not opened the trial to public view of other officers" Yamamoto said.

"Clever head captain. We wish to deal with this matter quietly we are aware many of the squads view this criminal as a hero and would support him if we made this trial public. This would create chaos within the soul society which we cannot have. So we will have him executed to prevent further chaos" a third male voice spoke.

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock

The head captain took a step forward "This is not acceptable he has broken a law which is too vague to call for an execution. That law must be re-written to clearly state the difference between a fully developed Vizard and one who is a raging beast" he said an edge of anger in his voice.

From just that change in tone Ichigo knew the case was lost. They guys were too by the book about this. He needed to escape until this could be resolved. He discreetly took in the surrounding nameless squad members to best judge where to make his move. The only opened he saw was straight up,_ that'll work just fine. _

"We see no reason to change the law. This creature you have on a leash may serve as a good weapon now, but when this war with the traitor is over what will you do with it then" the last unknown member spoke, a third female voice.

Yoruichi was barely struggling to hold her anger in. They were calling him monster, abomination, it, so many things that hurt to hear. She had never liked these stuffy councils who really needed to be slapped until the sense finally got in. She looked over and saw Ichigo was calm, she could only smile proudly at her man but was worried about what he would do.

Before the head captain could make any further arguments Ichigo spoke

"So then you just plan to kill me is that it you find me guilty regardless?" he asked in a surprisingly calm tone.

For a moment none of them spoke.

"Yes" the first male voice said.

"Then what about my soon to be wife?" he asked. Remembering what Kisuke had told him

"By giving you the Right of Protection and you now being a member of her family she is also guilty of your own crimes, it is unfortunate but it is the law" the first female voice said.

Ichigo looked down "well then before you get to the big finale, I have one last thing to say" he said his voice just barely cracked at the last word.

Yoruichi looked at him with wide fearful eyes. Byakuya and Yamamoto guessed what he was going to do and looked grim.

Ichigo then spoke the words that tore his heart in two. He knew it had to be done but it did not help the pain

"I Ichigo Kurosaki, Captain of Squad 14 hereby renounce my engagement to Yoruichi Shihōin, thus releasing her from any responsibilities or punishments related to this council's judgement" he said in a dead voice, his felt like he'd been punched in the gut and his heart seemed to shrink in his chest. He had to stay strong though the time for sadness would have to wait.

Behind him he heard Yoruichi gasp and it took all his willpower not to turn and take her into his arms.

"Your words are noted Ichigo Kurosaki, she is now no longer related to this matter. That said we are now free to execute you immediately. Finish it" the male voice ordered to the guards in the room

Before they could even draw Ichigo released a massive amount of spiritual pressure, he grabbed Zangetsu "Bankai" he yelled.

A pillar formed around him knocking the shocked guards away. When the pillar cleared he was in his Vizard form. He lifted his hand and the hollow Zangetsu appeared a second later. Just at the guards were getting back to their feet and charging to him he held up his swords in a familiar stance.

"To never give up, Ketsudan" he said quietly

Another more intense cloud of black, red-lined, spirit energy blazed around him. When it cleared he was now in his Vizard released form. Both his swords were sheathed and he looked up at them through his eye slits in his helm.

"Exterminate the beat" many of the unknown voices yelled. The guards sprang into action some tossing special ropes designed to paralyze a victim. However they were ineffective against Ichigo's armour.

Before they could make another move his wings appeared on his back. Everyone in the room could only stare in awe.

Ichigo then turned his head to look at the woman he loved more then anything, he saw the shock in her eyes and wanted to take her with him, but knew he couldn't. He wanted to send her a telepathic message but she would not be able to respond in her state.

He then jumped into the air and shot straight up, the ropes snapping at his sudden movement. He put his arms over his head to brace himself and crashed through the ceiling to escape.

Outside the captains and lieutenant had gathered outside. They felt a sudden large rise in Ichigo's spiritual pressure then it disappeared to almost nothing. A few seconds later a loud crash was heard as Ichigo burst through the roof of the building. They all saw him climb several feet above them all, they all gasped at what was going on as they could tell he was in his released form.

Ichigo saw the others below but had no time to acknowledge them. He lifted his arm and opened a Garganta and flew into it.

Meanwhile back inside the central 46 chamber the council were issuing orders.

"Track down the beast and kill it" were the orders.

"It would appear that you will need to change the laws now" Yamamoto said.

"For what reason?" one of them asked.

"You wished to keep this quite as to not cause uproar, now that you've failed anything you do from this point will just worsen the situation. Thee squads will find out somehow what transpired here, I have not the power to hold all their tongues in check. I know for a fact that the two behind me are close companions of Captain Kurosaki" He said.

"We could simply detain them until we find and kill it then" another spoke.

"You have no grounds to do so, I was speaking a simple hypothesis. The squads all know and respect Ichigo Kurosaki they see him as a saviour who fought with all he had to protect those important to him, even becoming an abomination as you branded him. Should they learn of what you wish to do you will have a riot on your hands. Should you simply remove the many who rebel then who will you have left to fight Aizen and keep the real peace" he said. Yamamoto was a strict follower of the law but knew that all laws cannot remain the same indefinitely, these fools were being blind to the danger they faced. He also spoke out of respect for the young man who has done so much for them.

The council members were all quite.

"We shall see" one of them said and they all departed.

Yamamoto sighed then turned to the other two. Byakuya was currently given Yoruichi and arm to help support her. His beard hid the sad frown when his eyes fell on her. In all this she has lost the man she loved and was meant to marry, what she needed right now was to be somewhere alone.

"I am calling a meeting of the captain and lieutenants to inform them of the matter. Before that I must ask if either of you would know where Captain Kurosaki may have gone, if Aizen learns of this he may try to recapture him" he said.

Both Byakuya and Yoruichi had no clue, they hadn't expected his rather loud exit. Yamamoto then dismissed them to return to the world of the living.

Yoruichi told Byakuya she was fine now and they headed back up. Fortunately once they got above ground nearly all but their own little group remained. Byakuya was currently explaining the details to Kukaku, Renji and Rukia. Toshiro and Rangiku also decided to stick around.

They all noticed Yoruichi was very quite and was standing a little away from them. They all knew what she was thinking. Ichigo had to renounce their status to protect her but it was still hard on her to bear that now she had just lost him again.

She was toying slightly with the necklace he had given her, it was one thing that kept them connected and she could feel the sorrow coming through knowing that where Ichigo was right now he was the same as her.

Byakuya opened the gate so they could head back to Urahara's shop. Toshiro and Rangiku left saying they would try and get permission to join them later.

A few minutes later they were back inside the training ground. Kisuke was standing there waiting for them. He looked rather sombre as he knew Ichigo was not with them.

His eyes went first to her childhood friend, "Yoruichi I am very sorry I told him what he should do if they ruled against him" he said bowing his head slightly.

Yoruichi just walked past him "it's alright Kisuke I know what you were doing was for the best, I just need to be alone for a bit" she said.

The others all watched her head for the ladder that led upstairs.

Yoruichi headed to her old room when she had stayed here. She knew Ichigo would come back he had made her that promise, but that still did not relieve the ache she felt in her heart. He was gone again and she didn't know where to look for him.

"Ichigo" she said her voice breaking as she felt down onto the bed.

_Yoruichi_

She looked up. She then realized it had come from her necklace. It had been his voice. It was full of sadness but also love, She knew wherever he was he thought her to.

Yoruichi then lay back down on the bed and her tears began to flow.

In another location, Ichigo sat in the dark. He held his necklace in one hand and all that was in his mind was the image of Yoruichi. He sat there and waited while a couple silent tears ran down his own face as he dozed off again.

**A/N: now that was hard to write I came close to tears myself. Now I know some may not like this but no need to fear. While I am a fan of some tragic moments I am also a fan of happy endings and this story will have one I guarantee you. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter look forward to reviews. Stay Tune : )**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22 - Ichigo the enemy?

_Inside Aizen's chambers of Los Noches_

Aizen strolled into his chambers as though he did not have a care in the world. No sooner had he entered that he heard a knock at his door.

Without even bothering to try and sense who it was he spoke "Enter Ulquiorra" he said casually

The door opened at the green-eyed espada walked in "Lord Aizen it is good to see you have returned, who did you travel's fair?" he asked in his loyal but cold voice.

Aizen gazed out his balcony "It was quite refreshing I must admit. The progress of my stroll went fairly well. The wayward Arrancar's were quite pleased to see I came for them and once they are ready they will resume their posts" he said.

Ulquiorra nodded "I have something of interest to report my lord" he said,

Aizen turned "Oh? Has something happened while I was out?" he asked.

Ulquiorra then handed him a small piece of paper. Aizen took it then scanned the contents. After a moment he smiled in a pleasant but chilling way.

"Well this is certainly a surprised, I would never have expected this to happen so suddenly. Then again that council is much closer to the letter of the law then those chosen for Central 46. This may work to our advantage, however we must still give our ally time to gather the necessary strength before we may begin" he said putting the report aside.

Ulquiorra nodded again "If I may be so bold to ask my lord why do wish the aid of such a pathetic creature. Surely your we are capable of enforcing your will" he said.

Aizen chuckled slightly "Ever the loyal one. Since you asked Ulquiorra I understand your concern about why I require the services of Ichigo Kurosaki. He is or rather he will be a shield you could say which is why I wish to make sure I re-obtain him for my goal" he said looking up at the mood.

_In the empty space between worlds_

Ichigo somehow managed to trip as he ran through his Garganta. He land on nothing and stopped as those he hit solid ground.

"**Well that was smart King next time just hang a sign over your head that says I'm right here" **his inner hollow said annoyed.

"Shut up I couldn't just sit here the whole time, I had to try and see the others and Yoruichi. I also needed something to eat Zangetsu said I can hold hunger off with my spirit energy but that only for emergencies" he said angrily.

"**He may be rude Ichigo but he has a point, even if for a brief period of time it will not take those assassins long to tell when you cross to the world of the living. We know they would be watching your friends and family so we cannot retrieve your body which would allow you a better chance at getting around" **Zangetsu said giving him his advice.

"Ya I know but I had to go besides their attacks don't work that well thanks for my hollow powers so I'm not in fighting in a corner when I have to go and you know why this was so important Zangetsu" he said.

"**I understand Ichigo I know you follow your heart on this matter I simply wish to offer advice" **Zangetsu said not sounding offended in anyway.

Ichigo muttered his apologies for his tone. He other main reason to go was to find out the date. It was not mid December he had wanted to be with Yoruichi on her birthday which he knew was on the first of January, but he would have to settle for some kind of message of gift. He thought it was kinda weird how many soul reapers celebrated birthdays, but he wasn't going to complain. He was just glad he had not missed hers.

Ichigo then closed his eyes to get some sleep, his hollow was able to keep track of time and wake him at the right time. If he didn't he answered to Zangetsu.

_Inside the Urahara Shop. A couple weeks later_

"Hey Yoruichi wake up are your gonna sleep all day?" Kukaku said banging on her friends door.

It had been a little over three weeks now since that day when Ichigo had been forced to leave them, and Yoruichi. She knew Yoruichi was a strong woman and would be alright but this was something much harder to face. They had been friends for a very long time and she had seen her with a couple men before and she never became too attached or she got the shit end of the stick and her heart had been broken.

This time its was that stubborn hot head. However something was different, Yoruichi had fallen in love with him, ever since their time during his BanKai training neither of them had realized it though. All of this simply old Kukaku that this was not going to be easy for her friend.

After the first night Yoruichi seemed to have recovered a little bit. She went and gave Ichigo's family some of the news, his little sisters had taken it hard. She had been offered to stay with them but declined saying it was best they not have the nameless squad trackers bothering them. She had been staying at the shop mostly.

Overall she seemed to remain strong, but she was a lot more quite and less herself over the past couple weeks, it was understandable, Kukaku could see herself in the same state of mind if something were to happen to Byakuya.

Today however she was not letting her friend lounge around in her room only to come out for some food or maybe exercise.

"Come on Yoruichi get your ass" up she said banging on the door.

The door then cracked open and she saw her friend in the doorway rubbing her eyes "Kukaku what the hell's with all the noise" she said. She was wearing nothing but a pair of purplish black panties and one of Ichigo's spare shirts for sleeping. Kukaku knew she liked to sleep in them since in had his scent.

Kukaku grinned "well sorry but when It's noon I think that's about enough sleep don't you even know what day it is today?" she asked giving her friend a playful poke. This would seem insensitive to others considering the situation but this was how Kukaku and Yoruichi were like around each other especially when one was feeling down.

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow her curiosity peaked. She looked at the calendar on the back of the door and saw it was January 1st. Today was her birthday, or rather her date of birth in the soul society. Her eyes widened when she realised she had forgotten, she then looked down because she remembered she would have wanted to spend this day with Ichigo.

Kukaku saw the change in her facial expression "I know you were hoping to be with your man right now. Sure can suck not to get laid even on your birthday, but come on we'll do something to help deal?" she asked. Her words seemed the have the right affect.

Yoruichi gave a small smirk like her old self "Ya Ichigo wouldn't want me moping all the time he's coming back I know he will" she said. She put on a good front but beneath it there was still sadness and pain which was normal.

Kukaku grinned "atta girl, don't worry nothing big we'll go somewhere have a bite to eat maybe go check out a movie with the others then back here for some birthday drinking competitions as per tradition" she said.

Yoruichi seemed to perk up at the idea. It would do her some good to have a little fun, well try at least, "are you sure about that though Kukaku with you baby coming" she said looking down.

Kukaku gave a warm grin as her hand drifted down and seemed to rest on her lower stomach. She was now somewhere around four months pregnant and was beginning to show a bit.

Kukaku grinned "no need to fear I don't plan on doing any drinking until the little one her has joined us. However Byakuya's own tolerance has been coming along maybe I could pit him against you in a contest" she said laughing evilly.

Soon enough they were all gathered outside the shop to head to a favourite restaurant of theirs then to a movie. It was cold out so they bundled up. Kukaku and Byakuya walked together at the front. Renji and Rukia were arguing over which movie go see at the back of the group. Yoruichi walked alone in the middle for second she thought she saw her necklace light a little bit, it seemed to be doing that a lot lately. She smiled and thought somewhere Ichigo was thinking about her.

Unknown to the group they were being watched as they left the shop. There were a couple nameless squad trackers who were not overly concerned with their jobs now that it had been three weeks with nothing to report. They still followed them off to where ever their targets were going.

Another pair of eyes watched them leave. When the gaze fell on the purples haired goddess of the group they softened and a look of longing passed over them.

Ichigo looked at them through his helm, he wanted nothing more then to be with his love, but for now he couldn't. Ichigo then looked to see Kisuke standing on his front porch almost like he was waiting.

Ichigo snorted. That man seemed to know things before anyone else did. Ichigo then lifted the small glass like orb in his gauntlet covered hand and threw it. The orb flew right where he wanted it to, bouncing off Kisuke's head knocking his hat away, and landing in the snow.

"I hate the way things are right now, but I can't risk her safety. For now I'll just have to wait. Ugh that damn place is so annoying all I do is sleep" he grumbled as he stood up and opened a Garganta to leave.

Kisuke was rubbing his head from where that orb had hit him, first re retrieved his hat then went to pick the little ball out of the snow.

"Hmm interesting a Kido recording orb" he said. He then looked up and scanned the area quickly, for a second he thought he saw a large shadow on the roofs of one of the buildings but then is vanished.

"oh my such a burdened kid" he said. He then looked down at the orb and wondered if this might be for Yoruichi.

"Only one way to find out" he said going back inside quickly.

A few hours later the group was walking back. It had started snowing heavily and the wind was picking up so they had to run most of the way to get inside.

"Oh welcome back my frosty friends" Kisuke said laughing at the sight of them as they walked in the front door covered in snow. His response was a small barrage of snowballs thrown at him.

"Such horrible manners and here I was going give the birthday girl a present" he said mock hurt in his voice.

Yoruichi sighed "What are you rambling on about now Kisuke?" she asked. In all the time they had known each other sometimes she could not understand why he acted the way he did.

Kisuke smiled as he reached into the pocket his short coat and pulled out a small glowing orb the size of a an apple. The others all looked up as they got rid of their wet coats.

"A Kido recording orb?" Byakuya said

"Aren't those things only attached to a captain's haori?" Renji said.

Kisuke nodded "quite trued for sending messages. Now who do you think might have sent me this one? I'll give you a hint it was thrown so that it would hit my head before it landed in the snow" he said trying to keep a straight face.

Yoruichi gasped "It's from Ichigo!" she said.

Kisuke nodded "Give the lady a cigar, yep it arrived a little while ago and I believe it was meant for Yoruichi" he said.

Yoruichi's eyes narrowed "Kisuke did you look at it" she said in a low tone as she walked towards him

Kisuke quickly threw up his hands in surrender as Yoruichi took the orb and head off to her room. The others all watched her go seeing her act more like herself then she had in a few weeks. Kukaku grinned happily, _nice move kid I knew you wouldn't let her down, now we just gotta get this shitty mess cleaned up and you two can get back together. Besides you gotta re propose to her before her parents hear about this, _she thought before she turned and punched Kisuke in the shoulder.

"hey why is everyone ganging up on me?" he asked trying to sound like a victim

"heh you should know better Kisuke that was a message for her from the kid" she said taking a seat.

Kisuke pulled a face "I'll have you know I only peaked the first few seconds Ichigo made it clear it was for her" he said.

The others looked confused.

"Ok I'm gonna bite, how did he do that?" Renji asked.

Kisuke grinned "well in the first few seconds you can't see anything but black but you hear Ichigo say and I quote 'If anyone but Yoruichi starts to listen to this especially you Kisuke put the damn thing down now!' such disrespect to the man who once trained him" he said helping himself to a drink.

"I'd call it prudent planning" Rukia said. The others all had difficulty keeping straight faces at her joke.

Meanwhile in Yoruichi's room she attached the orb to a spare viewing device Kisuke kept it allowed her to hear or see what was on it. She smiled at the sound of his voice and laughed at him warning others that this was meant for her then she listened to what he had to say.

_Yoruichi? I sure hope this things is still working. Zangetsu told me I just had to pull the orb off after making my message and get it to you. _

_I miss you Yoruichi, Kisuke told me that by giving me that Right of Protection you put yourself at risk by also accepting blame for this crime. He told me something like this might happen and said if I renounced our marriage they couldn't touch you then. Still it hurt so much to do so, I'm sorry for all I've put you through It must have been very hard_

Yoruichi smiled sadly at the tone of voice he was using "still trying to act tough" she said.

_It's really hard to be without you Yoruichi I think back to before we were together and I can't see myself always alone, I know I had all of my friends, but I didn't realize what was missing, it was you Yoruichi. _

_I'm hiding in the space between worlds like what happened a few months ago with Aizen, it's the only place I can stay hidden from both him and the espada and the nameless squad guys. Still it's hard to be here its dark and cold all I can do is picture you and it's a little better._

_My recording time is almost up. Yoruichi no matter what happens don't forget I made you that promise that night, I will always come back to you and when that time comes I have something very important to fix, I hope you'll forgive me and say yes when I ask you marry me. _

_Happy birthday Yoruichi._

The sound of static came through the orb meaning that's all there was to the message.

Yoruichi felt warm tears running down her face as she set the orb down, she could listen to it again if she needed to hear his voice, "you idiot thinking this is all your fault, well alright I do forgive you and yes I agree to marry you when you come back, and you better" she said the old spark on her returning. She was feeling a lot better now that she had finally heard from him.

Yoruichi walked back out into the living room where all the others were waiting for her. She smirked at them all.

"So how's the idiot doing?" Rukia asked.

"Well he's not happy about where he has to stay but he's fine" she said in cheerful, but still somewhat subdued tone.

"Where is he?" Renji asked. Rukia then slapped the back of his head to remind him that others may be listening.

Yoruichi grinned "he's hiding in the space between worlds so I doubt we need to worry about them listening" she explained.

Kisuke suddenly got quite at that bit of news.

Suddenly all of them felt several spiritual pressure's rise out of nowhere. They were all very close.

Everyone stood up and looked around confused.

"It's them I can tell. The Espada's are back" Kisuke said.

They all rushed outside.

They found the enemy waiting outside of the shop. They saw the Espada's they recognized from before, Ulquiorra, and Grimmjow. However there were two others with them. One was a woman with dark skin, green eyes, and long messy blonde hair with three short braids hear the back. Her clothing was different from the others, the espada jacket stopped just below the midway point of her well endowed chest, the sleeves were very long which did not allow them to see her hands. Her waist was bare and she wore standard espada pants. She seemed to regard them all with an serious, and observing look in her eyes with her arms crossed at her chest. She wore a short broad sword along her back higher then most would wear them.

The other was a man with long unkempt brown hair, he also had a light goatee. He had a tired, bored expression on his face as though he had just rolled out of bed. His clothing was a standard Espada uniform and he wore his sword at his hip like the others.

The last person however caused them all to stare.

It was Aizen.

He stood behind his subordinates with a cold smile on his face "well it certainly is good to see so many familiar faces again, I trust you all have been well?" he asked as though he was commenting on the weather. His gaze passed over each of them as though he was scanning them.

"May I offer my congratulations Kukaku Shiba, I expect the child will be a proud addition to the Shiba clan" he said, his words might have been polite, but his tone was cold as ice.

Byakuya took a side step to partially block her from sight. Aizen saw this and smiled.

"So you are the proud father, my congratulations to you as well Byakuya" he said.

"Why are you here Aizen?" asked in his normal tone but they others could hear an edge of fear for his lover and un born child.

Aizen seemed to not hear the question "ah but where are my manners, my dear Espada here have all heard so much of you yet I believe some introductions have not been made" he said waving hand to the four with him.

"You have all had the pleasure of meeting Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. The lovely lady and only sister amongst the Espada is Tia Hallibel, and he is Coyote Starrk" Aizen said indicating the two unknown members. Hallibel nodded to them and Starrk yawned.

"To what do we owe the honour of this visit Aizen?" Kisuke asked politely stepping forward.

A flicker passed over Aizen's eyes "Kisuke Urahara it has been a while former Squad 12 captain. Once the guest of honour arrives I shall answer your question" he said looking up into the night sky.

The others were not sure what to do, Aizen and the Espada just stood there, however the espada stood staring at the soul reapers almost daring them to attack.

"Is the quest of honour Ichigo?" Yoruichi asked.

Aizen looked down at her and smiled again "correct lady Shihōin. Your former fiancée is how I am about to extend my hand of friendship to" he said,

The others gasped or were shocked by his statement.

"So your trying that again to capture Ichigo?" Kisuke asked.

Aizen nodded "well when my originally plan failed, and Ken'ichi did not succeed in the last mission I gave him I planned to no longer include Captain Kurosaki in my plans, however after hearing about him use that new form I changed my mind" he explained.

"What do you mean by 'the last plan you gave him' Ken'ichi is dead" Yoruichi said.

Aizen smiled at what she said, "It wouldn't be good of me to ruin the surprise so until he arrives we shall wait or if need be I will convince him to come out" he said. It was obvious what kind of convincing he was talking about.

"You won't touch them!" a voice yelled.

Suddenly Ichigo appeared between his friends and the enemy. He was already in his released form. He held both his swords ready.

Aizen eyes widened slightly in surprise, the Espada were also surprised "My so this is the famous Vizard released form it is quite impressive, and it would appear it somehow prevents us from sensing your spiritual pressure, that is certainly an advantage in battle" Aizen said.

Ichigo took a step forward.

The espada all drew their weapons. Aizen however halted them.

"That will not be necessary I have come to offer you a place at my side Ichigo" he said extending his hand.

Ichigo snorted "heh as if I would ever join you, I'd die before I did that!" he said angrily.

Aizen frowned "Don't be so hasty for death. It is unfortunate you choose to not join me Ichigo. However I had contingencies prepared for your answer" he said.

Ichigo grunted then charged, but at mid way he stopped. He dropped both his swords and began to convulse violently, he then threw his head back and screamed in pain.

"Ichigo!" Yoruichi yelled.

They others drew their weapons and moved to help. However the Espada blocked them all.

Ichigo fell to the snowy ground writhing in pain he ripped off his helm and both of his hands were grasping his head as though he it was going to burst.

"Ichigo!" Yoruichi said trying to flash step around Hallibel.

She blocked her attempts "I would suggest stepping back you are not ready for a fight" she said in a serious tone"

Ichigo managed to open his eyes between screams "Everyone,, get ,,,back. Kisuke do it!" he yelled before his eyes shut again and a fresh scream escape his lips.

Kisuke looked troubled but nodded "Everyone quickly get over here" he said in a commanding.

The others listened except for Yoruichi, who was pulled away by Kukaku. Kisuke then pulled a small crystal like shard and threw it into the center of the enemies. It seemed to burst and light extended from it, after a moment the light took shape and formed a see through shell around Aizen, the espada, and Ichigo still yelling in pain.

"Hm Interesting a barrier I have not seen before and quite powerful I might add" Aizen commented looking around

Kisuke nodded "Ichigo gave me a sample of his wings and I modified is shielding capabilities to create a barrier. It should be more then enough to contain you" he said.

Yoruichi look down at her man yelling in pain, "what the fuck did you do to him!" she yelled angrily.

Aizen looked down and smiled "since it is almost complete there is no harm in telling you. After my experiment to turn him into an Espada failed I planed to simply cut him off from my plans, especially when his brother Ken'ichi accepted my invitation. After he failed the first time due to his enthusiasm to solve his identity crisis I sent him out again to kill Ichigo was he would have proven the greatest threat to my plans, however during the battle something new was discovered" he said looking down at Ichigo.

"Ichigo had reached a new level the Vizard release, something perhaps more powerful then an Espada's resurrecion. It was something I had considered but did not think he could reach, I still however made a preparation for it" he explained.

It was then Ichigo stopped screaming and writhing on the ground. The others looked down at him worried he might be dead. He had his back to them but could not see his face. However something else caused them to gaze in shock.

Ichigo's hair had gone black with a slashes of white in it. "damn you talk to much Aizen" he said as he reached for his helm. His voice was harsher and colder almost like.

Ichigo then stood up holding his helm to his hip and turned to face them.

When they saw his face many of them gasped.

His eyes were blood red. It wasn't Ichigo they were looking at.

He looked at Yoruichi first "hey there cutie Its been a while. What's with that face don't you wanna come hug me?" he sneered.

"It can't be your dead" she said shocked.

Ken'ichi laughed in response.

Aizen then placed a hand on his shoulder "as you see this was my contingency, when Ken'ichi was supposedly killed by Ichigo he unique powers to transfer a piece of his soul into Ichigo" he explained.

Ken'ichi nodded "it was during our fight when my brother closed that special Garganta I charged him a cero in one hand so he wouldn't realize what I was doing. Since then I've been completing the next part of the plan. Tell me sister in law while you've been warming each other in bed did you notice his frequent nightmares?" he asked rudely.

Yoruichi's eyes widened.

"ah that tells me enough. That was my doing those dreams were actually a modified version of Aizen's hypnosis abilities I've created an illusion for his mind in soul and scattered his conscious he's trapped in different hells" he explained in a cold voice, he was more lucid and calm then before.

Aizen smiled "you see we realized that our original attempts would fail, and the those methods would not work on him again. However this illusion that Ichigo is now under cannot be broken from within, and perhaps I could tell you that should this one be broken and his mind recovered then he would be able to withstand anything else like this. Now Ken'ichi please show them what it's like to be killed by their dearest friend begin with his lover" Aizen said. They all knew his explanation of the tactic he used was meant to torment them with thoughts of hope that they could get Ichigo back, he was a very cruel man

Ken'ichi scoffed at being ordered. Then he picked up his swords and with one powerful swing broke the barrier

"Fine then but then you gotta get the last part done this body is two cramped for the two of us" he said picking up his swords.

Yoruichi picked up on what he said "you mean Ichigo is still alive?" she asked desperately.

Ken'ichi grinned "of course I'm just borrowing the body, after that he will be out little puppet and eradicate you all" he said lifting putting the helm back on before lifting both swords for an attack.

Just as he was about to complete his swing he stopped as though something was holding him, "agh what the hell,,, fuck who said you could interfere" he shouted angrily.

Aizen stepped forward "hm it would seem Ichigo is not completely subdued yet. No matter we shall retreat for now since we have what we came for. Farwell my former friends soon enough you will see Ichigo again when he is adequately prepared for his mission" Aizen said opening a Garganta.

He then turned back "oh I'm sure some would try mounting a rescue which would fail my forces are now re organized and will merciless deal with any intruders" he said sadistically. He then turned and walked through followed by the Espada.

Ken'ichi moved slower then the others "dammit move, shit you are annoying even when acting subconsciously" he said annoyed.

Yoruichi watched in horror as she was about to lose Ichigo again. Tears welled up in her eyes. Then she felt a warmth against her chest, looking down her necklace glowed brightly and she heard something come from it.

_Yoruichi,,, don't forget,,, promise_

It was then Ken'ichi seemed to be rid of his opposing force and stumbled through the portal which then closed.

"Ichigo" Yoruichi said quietly as she fell to her knees and tears fell to the cold ground. Kukaku came over to put her arm around her and help her up.

The others all looked either grim or shocked. Kisuke then went to pick up the barrier which had now returned to a small crystal shard, "we should all retreat to the Seireitei, the situation has become dire. I'll add the power of this barrier to that of the Sereitei's to keep us protected. Then we can get a moment to think" he said.

Kisuke then walked over to Yoruichi and put a hand on her shoulder,_ damn you Aizen, this is too cruel for them to be torn apart like this, but if there's one thing Ichigo is and that's stubborn, maybe just maybe that glimpse of him that got through, _he thought.

The others recovered from their shock and Byakuya opened an emergency gate that would take them to the entrance to squad 1 barracks. Byakuya, Renji, and Rukia went through right away. Kisuke was standing by watching his childhood friend to make sure she was coming.

Yoruichi was still kneeling and Kukaku gave her a nudge. Yoruichi nodded she grabbed her necklace and said more to herself then them "he promised he would always come back" then stood up and followed Kukaku and Kisuke through the gate.

**

"So that was Aizen's plan was it?" Yamamoto asked.

Byakuya nodded, he had just given his report to the other captains and lieutenants, "Ichigo has been taken hostage by the enemy once again but we believe he may be used to fight against us" he said, his voice was as stoic as ever but those who knew him best could hear the regret at the thought of fighting a friend.

Kisuke, who had been standing near the door with Yoruichi and Kukaku, stepped forward "Head-captain may I speak" he said rather formally. This drew the attention of the others.

"Aizen said capturing Ichigo was necessary for his plans. If so why didn't he just then move on to destroying Karakura town to make the King's Key. It must mean that part of his plan to kill the Soul King involves Ichigo, I know the guards who protect the king are formidable and have the advantage of the being blesses by the plane they dwell on" he said.

"What's your point Urahara?" asked Soi Fong. She had never had much patience for him.

"My point is Ichigo should not be labelled as lost to us. When Aizen ordered Ken'ichi to attack Ichigo fought back, they said his conscious mind has been shattered and is under and illusion. So subconsciously he fought back to keep from attacking us that tells me we can still get him back. Even Aizen admitted should they lose control over him nothing else would work" he said.

Yoruichi looked up at him hopefully.

Captain Kurotsuchi then stepped forward "It is possible these kinds of attacks have been seen before in the histories of the Soul Society, their greatest weakness is that they are at their most powerful the first time they are used. If Captain Kurosaki was returned the damage could be reversed" he speculated.

"Your also forgetting he's rather idiotic and stubborn, he would go down like this without a fight" Toshiro said.

The head-captain listened to all of their suggestions. He had thought back to what the young man had done last time.

"We will proceed under the assumptions that Captain Kurosaki is to be used against us as an enemy" he said in his commanding tone.

Yoruichi and many of the others who considered Ichigo a friend looked grim at his decision.

"Furthermore this insult to the Honour of the court guard squads will not be allowed. When they begin their attack we shall show Aizen he may not thinks us puppets, we shall take back our lost Captain" he said.

Many of the captains realized what he was doing. The Soul Foundation council members would hear about this. Once they heard Yamamoto's words they would he meant it as to kill Ichigo to return the blow to Aizen but he never gave the kill order.

Yoruichi smiled she was surprised at how calm she felt, trued she felt lonely and sad without Ichigo with her, but she would not allow it to get to her Ichigo wouldn't want that. Looking at her necklace, it felt very warm and was bright, _your coming back Ichigo, I'm not letting this tear us apart._

_Within Las Noches at the same time._

Ken'ichi sat up from the laboratory table. He looked down at himself pleased with the results. He was himself again, Aizen had told him he was merely gonna to borrow his brother's body and when the plan was done he would get his own back.

They had taken a sample from his last body and placed it inside a blank gigai this way it formed a body for his mind and soul to re-enter. He knew it was a success because he saw his large sword lying next to him.

"Ah I see you are awake Ken'ichi, welcome back" Aizen said entering the room.

Ken'ichi looked up at him with no real amount of respect on his face "yes thanks for the new body it was really cramped in that other one" he said in harsher version of Ichigo's voice.

He looked over to his left to see his brother in his normal state lying down on the table in a somewhat catatonic state since his mind was elsewhere.

Ulquiorra then walked in holding a clipboard with some notes, "lord Aizen out test confirm your theory a blank personality has taken place" he said.

Aizen nodded "good, despite the minor pause due to Ichigo's strong will he will need some time to become prepared before he can be my sacrifice to reach the soul king" he said, a hungry gleam appeared in his eyes but vanished beneath his mask in an instant.

Ken'ichi saw that look, he frowned as he began to think.

**A/N: I sure hope no one minds that this seems a bit like a repeat. Also as some have sent message fearing for sad ending coming of this no need to fear this will get better. Anyway I thank you all for your reviews despite how long it took me to update a couple chapters back. The next chapter we are going to see a little secret that Ichigo has been hiding with that armour some of your have guessed but you'll see soon enough.**


	24. Chapter 24

_Chapter 23 - Reunions and Unexpected allies.\_

"This gonna mean big trouble for us" said a female voice in a child like tone. The voice belonged to the second of a pair carrying a large bundle covered by a large shroud.

"Ya I know you've said that five damn times in the last hour. Alright I'll do the carrying can you handle the small fry?" a harsh sounding voice asked.

The pair carrying the large burdened entered a dimly lit hallway. It was the dead of night inside Las Noches. The shorter slimmer figure walked ahead of the second nodded her hear.

"No problem, but when they catch on we be in big trouble then you gonna have fight the bosses" she said in a strangely child like tone.

The taller figure nodded. They moved slowly down the hall. They descended to the lower levels of the palace before they alarm was raised and the interior lights were activated.

"Shit, lets go" Ken'ichi said as he began to run with the large burden on his shoulder. His companion was right behind him.

They did not encounter any resistance until they reached one of the main staircases that led outside the palace. As they reach the bottom they felt a familiar spiritual pressure.

"Where do you think you are going Ken'ichi" said a cold voice.

Both of them turned to see Ulquiorra calmly walking down the steps towards them.

Ken'ichi sneered then tossed the burden on his shoulder to his female partner, she caught it with no trouble and shouldered it while Ken'ichi drew his two handed cleaver like sword from his back. His wings also appeared.

"Sorry Ulquiorra I've decided to stay somewhere else I trust there are no hard feelings old buddy?" he_ asked sarcastically._

"_I see" was the green eyed Espada's reply he then drew his own sword and stood ready._

_Around that time in the Seireitei_

Yoruichi was walking down the halls of Byakuya's manor. It had been a little over two months since Aizen had taken Ichigo. She and Kisuke had been staying here, she had tried sleeping in the cabin that she and Ichigo lived in here but it brought back too many good memories that she did not want to face just yet, when she got some word about him then it would be easier.

They had not seen or heard a thing from the enemy in all that time. This caused a mixture of feelings on the matter, she was glad that may have meant despite having him under his control Ichigo could not do whatever it was Aizen needed him for, it also meant that they had not had to fight him yet, but this wait had been difficult for many. It made everyone tense.

There had been some disorder a short while after Ichigo was taken. The council members of the Soul Foundation saw this as the perfect time to begin to get the general population of the squads to side with them on the way they looked at Ichigo. They assumed that since he had been labelled as an enemy if encountered but to be captured not killed they would be able to get the others to side with them.

The result of their speeches had been rather upsetting.

Not one soul reaper believed them and a full scale riot nearly took place. They cursed and expressed their contempt for those two faced politicians who cared for the law and not for them.

The soul reapers still saw Ichigo as a comrade and in some eyes a saviour. He had defended not only the place in the world of the living that was part of the traitor Aizen's plans, but he had saved the soul society a number of times when none had asked him too. So what he had been captured they would welcome him back when he escape as he had done before, was what many had replied.

Fortunately the Captains and Lieutenants kept them from becoming violent with the council, but had been slow to respond until the Soul Foundation had clearly gotten the message. They then sent a message to head-captain Yamamoto they would be reviewing the laws concerning Vizards.

Yoruichi smiled at the thought of that incident that happened a few weeks back.

She had been down again lately. She was worried she would be thinking again along the lines of the last couple times troubles like this had happened but she told herself Ichigo was different. He had cared for her, she hadn't done that much for him except guide him along the steps to reach BanKai.

The first steps for something else began there. Then after several months of trying to figure things out that she had not felt for years he had helped her out after she had been careless during the early Arrancar attacks. He had looked after her, and told her she could stay at his place as long as she wanted. She nearly laughed at how he had slept on the floor the first few nights.

Then came the big day he was nominated to become a captain, it was the one time she had been as shocked as he was when he asked her to be his Lieutenant. Then came the biggest shock the feelings she had been pondering over for months now, he had them too.

She smiled much more brightly at their time together. Then to be proposed to in a rather unique way after nearly getting married off to someone else. That would certainly be one memory to tell to others.

"Hey Yoruichi give me a hand here" she heard a voice call out breaking her train of thought.

She turned to see Kukaku trying to reach her drink from a low chair. She was now in her 6-7 month of pregnancy. Her stomach had swelled and made moving around rather difficult. Byakuya had been very attentive to her but she had been forced to send him away to an important captain's meeting. She did however consent to staying in the manor until the child arrived as he was deeply concerned for both their well-beings

Something good that had happened during the last month had also happened. Byakuya and Kukaku had gotten married. They had been wanting to for a little while now but had not had time with everything that had been happening. Despite the situation they both wanted to do it now before anything else happened. They had a simple quick ceremony just like they both wanted, neither Kukaku nor Byakuya liked that much attention or big fuss this suited them both just fine.

Yoruichi smiled at her old friend. She then walked into the room and handed her the tea she had been reaching for, "how are you doing Kukaku?" she asked.

"Not so bad the kid sure is a hell of a kicker though, definitely got the Shiba fire. How about you, you've seemed really down again" she said with concern.

Yoruichi smiled a little sadly "I'm alright, Its just been a little hard, I listen to the orb he sent me a couple times when it gets really lonely, I guess right now I'm just depressed since there hasn't been any sign of them since that day" she said with a sigh.

Kukaku took a long sip "I wouldn't worry if I know that kid he isn't going to give in and lose the best thing that ever happened to him. Plus I imagine he'll be eager to make up for lost time" she said with a wink.

Yoruichi chuckled, Kukaku always did have a way of making her cheer up.

They then moved onto a different topic, what their plans were for when the baby would be born.

_Somewhere in the desert of Hueco Mundo_

Ken'ichi was exhausted, so was his friend. They had been having this running battle for nearly a day now. They had managed to get away and had been fighting off the espada with only short breaks to catch their breaths.

After succeeding in beating a group or patrolling Arrancar's they stopped finally.

"This is far enough we can get through now" Ken'ichi said his hands on his knees while he was breathing hard.

Next to him his companion was also straining under the effort she had mostly carried their wrapped bundle but had helped to fight a couple of times.

"Alright I'll open the Garganta we should be able to get there and have them help us" he said opening the black rip in the air.

They stumbled through just as they spotted the enemy in the distance.

The portal closed before they could follow.

"Lord Aizen, they have escaped" Ulquiorra said.

"_That is rather disturbing, I had not expected this. We shall need to retrieve our shield. How many of you are ready to pursue?" _he said. Ulquiorra was certain he could hear the anger in the voice in his mind.

"I, Grimmjow, and Yammy are the only ones ready for battle right away, the others will not be prepared in time" he answered.

"_Very well follow them now Ulquiorra but should the situation become lost return do not worry if you fail"_ his voice said. There was a hint of amused annoyance now.

Ulquiorra turned to the other two with him "let us go we must retrieve him" he said opening a Garganta to follow. He knew he could not get precisely to where they were going but to with a short distance from where they would land.

_The captains meeting room_

"That concludes this meeting" Yamamoto said.

The others all nodded then were surprised to find a member from squad twelve being asked to wait while trying to get past the guard.

"Captain I have an urgent report for you" he said holding a clipboard in his hands.

Captain Kurotsuchi told the guards to let him pass. He took the report and Kisuke read it over his shoulder. It was a report on spiritual frequencies that were detected in the space between worlds, recently they had asked to be informed when they detected a certain frequency.

Kisuke look up at the captains "it would appear we are going to have quests, three are going to be hear soon one of them is Ichigo" he said.

The others all looked worried at this bit of news.

"That's not all a short while after they appeared on our sensor three others that were espada class are right behind them, we think they may either be pursuers of reinforcements we can't tell" he said.

"Have you determined where they will arrive?" Yamamoto asked.

Kisuke nodded "Just outside the Rukon district 70. The other group we can't be sure but somewhere close by, they are only behind the first group by a few minutes" he said.

The head captain took a moment to think "Captains Kyoraku, Ukitake, Zaraki, Kuchiki, and Hitsugaya will go with Kisuke Urahara and ascertain what is about to occur, if this is an invasion we shall repel the enemy. Do not forget Captain Kurosaki may be our enemy in this fight" he said issuing his orders.

Kisuke left ahead of them to get Yoruichi who had made him swear to bring her when they heard something about Ichigo.

He arrived with Byakuya behind him at the Kuchiki manor. They found Yoruichi and Kukaku sitting in one of the living rooms talking.

"What's up babe?" Kukaku asked looking up. She got serious when the saw the look of worry in his eyes.

Kisuke spoke "It's Ichigo, we need to head out" he said.

Yoruichi didn't say a thing she stood up and followed him out. Byakuya looked down at his wife and leaned down to kiss her.

"I am sorry Kukaku I will return soon" he said.

She patted his cheek "alright make sure to give that kid a kick in the ass if he thinks about fighting us" she said.

They met with the other captains at the gate closest to the district they needed to go to. Toshiro and Byakuya brought Renji and Rangiku with them but the others felt it best to leave their subordinates behind.

"Let's go" Ukitake said. The others nodded and they all followed Kisuke by flash stepping towards the location he had on his maps.

They arrived at a wide clearing on the edge of a forest, much like the one where they had first encountered Ken'ichi.

"What's the plan Kisuke?" Yoruichi asked.

He looked at her and saw the tension building in her at the thought of seeing Ichigo again. He knew he would have to be careful otherwise she just might do something reckless.

"We'll wait and see who walks through the portal. Something about this is bothering me" he said. The others all nodded, with the exception of Kenpachi who was wondering if Ichigo had become stronger.

Just then a Garganta opened.

They all watched carefully to see who would walk through it.

The first to walk through was somewhere they all recognized. Ken'ichi.

He looked the same as the last time they all saw him. His hair was like Ichigo's but black with slashes of white, his eyes were blood red. He wore an espada version of Soul reaper robes, and carried his large sword over his shoulder as he looked around before signalling for someone else to follow him.

The next person they saw was a woman. She had long blue-green hair, hazel eyes. At first they were not sure what to make of her. They knew she was an Arrancar at least from the ram like skull on top of her head. She had a strange reddish tattoo that ran across her face just below the eyes. She carried a sword in one hand, her clothing consisted of a torn up two piece tank top, which did little to hide here well endowed chest, and a green skirt made of the same material. She looked rather odd in comparison to other Arrancar's but they did sense a powerful spiritual pressure coming from her.

They also noticed the woman was carrying something over her shoulder which was large, which showed she was certainly strong, it was covered by a large black cloth but the shape under it looked like a body.

"You can come out now. I sense you all in the trees I'm not here as an enemy, but they will be here soon" Ken'ichi called out into the trees.

There were then surprised by his tone, he sounded a lot more sane and lucid then last time. He talked like Ichigo but his voice was harsher and colder.

The assembled officers decided to play along and walked out of the trees to stand a short distance in front of the two. The woman laid the large shape gently down on the ground.

Ken'ichi looked at them all with a slightly bored but alert expression "yo, nice to meet you all again" he said in an arrogant tone.

"You said you are not here as our enemy, then why did you come?" Ukitake asked.

"Only place I could think to come to since we were being chased" he said.

"And why exactly should we believe that?" Toshiro asked.

"I personally don't really care, just know that Aizen and I no longer see eye to eye and the enemy of my enemy is my friend so they say" he replied glaring at the silver haired captain.

"You do seem different from before" Kyoraku said.

Ken'ichi did not respond right away "you may recall my first little trip here I was rather unstable and not very in control. It was the same with out second little rendezvous. Now I am different because of this new body I am in but there is a reason for that" he said

"What would that be" Kisuke said.

"Aizen never explained that my ability to copy others Zanpakuto powers also allowed something like a separate personality to added to my mind, it was responsible for my instability and what made it easy for him to manipulate me, I copy too many and that's what happens I need to let go of the copy I make after using it. This is how I should be normally, and it is how I noticed the truth" he explained.

"Truth about what?" Kisuke asked

"Aizen is a mad man plain and simple. I saw a look in his eyes when he realized he had gotten his shield as he called my brother. He doesn't care for any of us the others are blinded by his so called radiance to see it or they don't care. I am more like Ichigo then you realize, but I'm more of the opposite side of the coin to him. I saw what would happen if I stayed in Las Noches so I decided I would join you temporarily until the war is over" he said. The woman next to him looked at him with a look of understanding in her eyes.

"Then what will do if we win?" Ukitake asked.

Ken'ichi shrugged "Don't get me wrong I have no real like for any of you, I'm just in essence using you all and my brother to clear out the pests in Hueco Mundo when that's done I'm gonna take over after that I just want peace and quite on my end" he said.

His tone was surprisingly sincere and the others did see Ichigo in him and decided to see how this would play out.

"Where is Ichigo?" Yoruichi said, at the mention of his she had to ask.

Ken'ichi looked at her when she spoke, a flicker of something passed over his eyes, regret or sadness it was difficult to tell "I was wondering when you'd ask that. We brought him with us, I should also introduce you this is Nel, a friend of mine and Ichigo's she helped me get away and is the former 3rd Espada" he said waving his hand to the woman next to him.

For the most part the woman, Nel, had stayed quite and observant but at the introduction she smiled and waved "hi everyone" she said in child like tone that made the others appear confused.

"Ichigo is under that" he said pointing to black cloth covered shape.

Yoruichi then walked forward to bend down and lift the shroud. Nel put a hand on her arm, "you may not like what you see" she said in a gentle tone.

Yoruichi ignored her and pulled off the cloth, nearly everyone gasped in horror or shock, Kenpachi looked on without an expression and Kyoraku bowed his head so hit hat block his fact. Yoruichi put her hands to her mouth as she could not believe it.

Ichigo looked like he had been through a shredder. He was covered in various wounds, bruises, cuts, gashes. His hair was much longer and in a messy ponytail. He was much paler and looked to the point of complete exhaustion. His haori was in half missing and all that was left of his robes were the pants and half most of the left side of the upper torso and the sleeve. He was unconscious but alive as they saw his chest rising and falling stably, Zangetsu was strapped to his back as usual

They knew that meant he was weakened, his spirit energy was linked to his uniform when he got worn out the clothing torn and broke off the more that was missing the more weakened he was.

"What the hell happened to him" Yoruichi said finding her voice. Although part of her was overjoyed at seeing Ichigo again she was shocked at the horrible condition he was in.

Ken'ichi sighed as he was about to explain. Just then he turned and looked behind him just as they all felt it. Due to being so wrapped in the conversation they had not felt the three spiritual pressures getting closer.

They all turned to see three espada standing in the edge of the clearing. It was Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, and the one who had attacked when Ichigo had been made a captain Yammy was his name.

"Ken'ichi you are to return lord Aizen's shield to us" Ulquiorra said he drew his sword as he spoke, Grimmjow and Yammy did so as well.

Ken'ichi looked from Ichigo, to the others behind him. He then looked at Nel, she nodded.

"I trust the orders were to retrieve my brother, unless he is within enemy hands?" Ken'ichi asked.

"They were but since he is laying right there we won't have to considered this a failed mission yet" Ulquiorra said.

The soul reapers drew their weapons. Ken'ichi held up a hand to stop them "not here, we have to make them see they can't take him back, and there's only one way" he said. He then walked to where Nel had put Ichigo down, Yoruichi was still kneeling next to him and was worried about what he was going to do.

Ken'ichi looked down at him "sorry about this brother, got no choice but to make you bleed a little more" he said then punched Ichigo in the face "wake up!" he shouted.

The others were confused as to what he was doing then they saw Ichigo's eyes snap open and he sat up.

The others were surprised that he was able to move in such a battered condition. Ichigo's eyes looked at them all, but there was nothing in them they were blank. Yoruichi saw that he still wore his necklace.

Ichigo got to his feet moving slowly and more mechanically then normal.

Yoruichi looked up and at and got close putting her hand on his face "Ichigo?" she asked hoping he would recognize her.

Ichigo looked down at her and she saw something in his eyes a small spark but what it was she could not tell.

Ken'ichi and Nel both looked surprised by something. Then Ken'ichi put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder "sorry we don't have time for this" he said to Yoruichi with an edge of regret in his voice. He then turned Ichigo around to look at the enemy, "brother those are the enemy" he said as if giving a command.

Ichigo then drew Zangetsu and walked out onto to meet them.

"Shouldn't we help? He doesn't look very fit for battle" Ukitake said.

Ken'ichi crossed his arms and did not answer "I don't want kill him either but they won't leave until they realise he is now a lost cause. This way we don't weaken you own forces. You also might not to watch this battle" he said.

Kenpachi, who had remained silent watched Ichigo, he then grinned savagely "a waste of a battle that's not even the real Ichigo" he said.

The others all turned to look at him unsure of what he meant by that. Ken'ichi then grinned "so the battle fanatic got it first. He's right that's not really Ichigo, at least the one you all know he's still buried deep down, that is a tool Aizen has created with those illusion he made me put into his head. This result was all the negative feelings made that" he said pointing at Ichigo.

Ichigo meanwhile assumed a stance "Bankai" he said in a dead voice. His spiritual pressure was as strong as ever as it swirled around him. He was now in his Bankai clothes but like his normal ones part of it was missing showing he was not at his full strength. His mask and hollow blade appeared at the same time as he went in to Bankai.

Holding up both swords he spoke again "Ketsudan" in a low and dead voice. His power went through the roof until its presence became barely sensible as he was now in his released form

His armour was not partially missing like his robes were but some of the armour looked dented and worn.

He threw his head back and he loud out a hollow roar. Something in the roar caught their attention, it wasn't challenge in sounded painful and sorrowful. Yoruichi thought it sounded more like someone lost then someone looking for battle.

Ichigo then moved with amazing speed, he charged towards the enemy and aimed a downward slash with his black sword down towards Grimmjow, and his other sword went for Yammy. Both of them blocked but were straining to hold him back.

"Such speed and strength in his condition" Byakuya said.

"Heh it's nice and all but it's not the real Ichigo, I wouldn't waste my energy fighting him" Kenpachi remarked. His comment somehow made the others feel better about seeing this fight.

Ichigo jumped back and swung his sword release a black beam heading for the three of them. They all raised their swords to block it. As Ichigo released it though he let go of his sword, then disappeared. They only saw his sword.

The black beam hit them and they stood their ground holding it back when a white beam hit them from behind. Ichigo had used his supersonic speed to get behind them and launch another Getsuga Tensho almost at the same time right behind them. The beam connected and caused a large amount of damage.

When the dust cleared they saw Grimmjow and Yammy looked a little shaken and their clothing was singed. Ulquiorra didn't seem overly different from before.

Ichigo then shook his hand and the sword returned. He then charged forward again slashing away at his three opponents and pushing them back.

It was then Grimmjow let out a roar of rage and made a wild slash then lifted his other hand to fire a bala. It hit Ichigo in the chest and knocked him back.

"Yammy!" he yelled.

They both raised their hands and charged Cero's. Ulquiorra tried to tell them to stop but they fired.

"Ichigo!" Yoruichi shouted.

The two attacks combined and seemed to hit their target. They both crashed creating a bright light. The others all looked away for a moment. When the light dimmed and the dust cleared they looked to see a figure standing.

Ichigo still stood and something had blocked the path of the Cero's. He had summoned his wings and used them as shield just in time. The marks on his arming were pulsing glowing bright reddish black.

The others gasped at how fast he had reacted

"Ichigo may be a bit worn out right now, but trust me he won't be beaten that easily those three are also not at 100 % from chasing us all day" he commented watching the battle intently, almost as if waiting for something.

Ichigo roared again.

"You know he sounds more like a wild animal right now, are we safe if he beats them all" Kyoraku asked.

Ken'ichi looked down for a moment "we'll be fine Nel and I are tired to but we should be able to get him to stop" he said then saw something "unless he does that" he deadpanned.

Ichigo roared again this time there was rage in it. The marks all over his armour pulsed then stopped. Then they spread, like water when water seeps into cloth and spreads. The black spread all over.

When it was over Ichigo's armour was completely black.

"Now were in trouble" Ken'ichi.

"What is that" Ukitake said.

"It's his Berserker state, as least that's what we called it. Now Ichigo's life is in danger" he said in a low tone sounding worried. Yoruichi looked at Ichigo with fear in her eyes

"What do you mean?" Byakuya asked.

Ken'ichi sighed "He must not have gotten that far before Aizen took him. Most likely after he fought me he was in bad shape his body took a heavy toll from the use of that form, correct?" he asked.

Kisuke nodded for him to continue. The rest looked either at Ken'ichi or at Ichigo who charged now moving faster then they could follow. He swung a blow towards Yammy knocking him into the trees while Grimmjow and Ulquiorra tired to weave around his attack to counter.

"That strain he felt was his mind telling his body it's in pain and he's had enough. When his armour goes black like that he's now fighting with all restraints removed, he doesn't feel pain anymore and will fight until either his enemy is dead or he is. You can see now he's fighting more savagely because he doesn't feel the strain" he said pointing at Ichigo.

They could see blood seeping through his armour as he now swung down with both swords and breaking Grimmjow's guard and leaving him down on the ground with two wicked slash's across his chest.

"You have to stop him he's gonna kill himself!" Yoruichi shouted.

"It's more dangerous in his current state if he was normal he would only use that form when it's his life of the enemy. Nel the second they leave we'll knock him out" he said. Nel nodded.

Just then Ulquiorra opened a Garganta "Grimmjow, Yammy the mission is lost we'll only weaken ourselves if we continue" he said.

Yammy climbed up from the trees and ran to the portal grabbing Grimmjow by the arm as he was having trouble standing up.

Ulquiorra then turned "lets see if you fast enough to protect your woman and brother Kurosaki" he said pointing just to his left of Ichigo and firing his own dark green cero at the others.

Ichigo stopped and watched the attack.

Ken'ichi swore and reached for his sword to block.

Just then he was pushed back as Ichigo's wing suddenly came down from above to take the brunt of the blast. The impact was so close though that only a few of the others managed to brace themselves in time for the shockwave.

Yoruichi did not react fast enough and was knocked back. Only to be caught by someone by someone's arms. She looked up to see Ichigo was the one holding her. She again saw through the slits in his helm, in his eyes was something, almost in the back of them, and vanished again.

"Ichigo" she whispered reaching up to touch his face.

Ichigo didn't seem to mind as she lifted his helm from his head. She saw his face was expressionless. A trickle of blood from a cut on his cheek ran down his face. Yoruichi smiled sadly as she wiped it away and caressed the face he had missed so much. She Ichigo was in there somewhere.

"It's ok you can stop now Ichigo" she said, not really sure what she was doing except following her gut on this

Ichigo then set her down and took a deep breath as first his armour went back to normal. Then it disappeared in a cloud of black spirit energy and he was back to normal.

He then picked up Zangetsu and feel to the ground unconscious. Blood from his now open wounds began to pool around him.

"This is bad we need to get him to someplace to stop the bleeding and now!" Ken'ichi said.

The image of the hot spring ran through her mind, it was be faster then get to the squad four barracks.

She picked him up, and slung him over he shoulder "Byakuya I'm taking him somewhere to get him help I will be at the Squad 4 soon" she said then flash stepped.

Ken'ichi looked worried "I can't believe he did that" he said forgetting they were still technically enemies right now.

Kisuke turned "what do you mean?" he asked.

"Well when he uses his released for he will at least listen to me or maybe Nel, and when Aizen applies a little pressure him to, but in the berserker state I have never seen him either save someone or even let himself be touched by another. Why the hell did he act like that around her?" he said confused.

Kisuke grinned "Aizen and you may have shattered his conscious mind but his subconscious desire to protect the woman he loves must have kicked in" he said.

Ken'ichi then turned with an annoyed look on his face "alright now comes the hard part, I know you may think me your enemy but all I want is a audience with your captains" he said.

"Me too I wanna see Itsygo get better" Nel said. At her odd pronunciation of his name they turned to see Nel had now somehow become a child. Her skull was now more like a humans with a few missing teeth on the left side and a large scar ran down her forehead to her nose. Her two piece outfit was now a single gown.

She saw all of them looking down at her in a mixture of shock, amusement, or not sure what to make of it.

She smiled up at them "hiya this is me as little Nel, I'm Itsygo's best friend" she said.

Ken'ichi sighed "not again Nel you still haven't recovered to your true form permanently yet" he said, he looked as though he had seen this before.

Kisuke knelt down to shake her head "well this is certainly in interesting surprise. Hello Miss Nel my name is Kisuke were all friends of Ichigo" he said smiling at her.

Ken'ichi then turned to Byakuya "This won't mean much but you have my word I will not cause trouble I can also give you the information you want on my brother's condition and I'm the only one besides Aizen who can undo what's been done to him" he said.

Byakuya looked at him intently he saw something of Ichigo in him and nodded "Very well we must report anyway, you can the child shall come with us" he said.

The other captains all agreed, Toshiro didn't like it and Kenpachi didn't really care since he was bummed out from not getting to fight. Ukitake and Kyoraku would wait and see how this played out.

They then turned to head back. Nel hoped up onto Kisuke's shoulder, stole his hat then put it on her head as she sat on his shoulder saying "giddy up horsie".

Many of the group had difficulty not laughing at the sight.

**

Yoruichi moved as fast as she could to the cavern training grounds. Thankfully it wasn't that far from the gate they had exited to leave the Seireitei. Soon enough she saw the boarded up gate disguised as part of the cliff face.

"Hold on Ichigo, were almost there" she said to her man who was still out cold.

She crashed through the boards. She then opened the trap door that lead into the training ground. Soon enough she reached the hot spring and jumped into the water with him in her arms. She knew this water would be the fastest way to heal his immediate injuries and prevent a lot of scaring and then she could get him to the 4th squad barracks and there he could be fully healed and have his strength restored.

_Hopefully after we can fix whatever Aizen and that bastard did to you_, she thought and she cradled his head in her arms. She was grateful to have him back but she would still not forget what Ken'ichi had done.

The injuries he had caused for both of them, both emotional and physical. She thought about the real Ichigo, he was trapped in his own mind, lost in some kind of illusion. Ken'ichi had said all the negative emotions are what Aizen used to create this blanks savage beast.

She thought of that roar, she could still remember the sorrow and pain she heard in it. The though of it made tears well up in her eyes. She was so lost in thought she didn't feel the gentle touch of a hand on her face. Ichigo had woken up since his wounds had been mostly taken care of. He still had the same look in his eyes, but he had reached up a hand to wipe away the tears in her eyes.

"Ichigo" she said softly as she helped him sit up and lean against the edge of the hot spring. He leaned back and seemed to almost relax despite the fact no emotion showed on his face. Yoruichi decided the 4th squad could wait a couple minutes. She sat at the edge of the pool in her soaked clothes next to Ichigo. She leaned into him and put her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and took in the scent she had missed so much, his skin felt much warmer now and she had noticed since he opened his eyes again he was a lot less pale.

She opened her eyes feeling more refreshed then she had in the last three months. She looked to see Ichigo looking down at her. She knew that even though his eyes and face were blank somewhere deep down he knew. Yoruichi then held up her necklace.

"Do you remember this Ichigo, you gave this to me the first night we were together" she said.

Ichigo looked down at it and reached out to it. He held it between two fingers then looked at the one he wore which was visible since most of his upper clothing was gone. Ichigo looked at them for a while then looked back at her. Again something almost at the back of his eyes seemed to spark then vanish.

Yoruichi smiled then stood up "that's enough for now. We should be getting you to somewhere you can rest" she said.

Ichigo stood up in the water and followed her up the ladder to get outside. Yoruichi was surprised by his behaviour almost like he knew who she was or rather subconsciously he knew.

"Follow me Ichigo try to keep up" she said smirking then flash stepping away with Ichigo right behind her

**

Byakuya walked into the captain's room after sending notice ahead that they had important matters to discuss.

The others who had not been in the forest were surprised to find their fellow captains walk in with the espada Ken'ichi among them, along with a child perched on his shoulder and wearing his hat.

"Um Urahara what's with the child" Soi Fong asked.

Kisuke looked up at Nel and grinned "it's a long story, and were still hearing it" he said.

Ken'ichi then stood in the center of the room with the captains flanking him.

Yamamoto looked him over "I have been informed you returned out captain to us, and that you are here to ask us to let you fight along side our forces against Aizen. Why would you turn against him?" he asked.

Ken'ichi crossed his arms "I have my reason. Think of me what you will but I owe a debt to my brother which I intend to repay. I'm sure your officers explained what I told them, Aizen kept me in an unstable state to manipulate my actions. I am not placing all the blame on him though. However I see he is a danger to everything he'll kill us all in his twisted desire to be at the top. All I want is to be allowed to go back to Hueco Mundo where I won't be bothered by anything"

"You say you wish to repay a debt to your brother, we were under the impression you hated him" Ukitake said. They all knew he was referring to Ichigo was his brother.

Ken'ichi took a moment before he answered "Don't get me wrong, I don't expect us to be the closest of siblings, but he was responsible for my birth and thanks to Aizen I have caused a lot of damage. I'm going to repay my wrongs to him and then we'll be done but I do not hate him. When I was inside his mind and soul I began to see myself differently and when I was given this new body I saw Aizen had the power to solve my bodily instability right away. That is my answer" he said.

Many of them were surprised by the difference in his personality. He was a lot like Ichigo but his harsher and they could tell he wasn't a caring as his brother.

Yamamoto thought about his words for a little while "It would be best if we wait until Captain Kurosaki is returned to normal. His vote in this matter would be of greater value. Until then I grant you sanctuary here under some conditions of course. First of all you shall accompany us to the 4th squad barracks and fill in some missing blanks about what was done to Captain Kurosaki" he said.

It was a clever strategy, the others who knew Yamamoto best hid their smiles. This way he was giving Ken'ichi a chance to make good on his word and give them information but not making it look like their were welcoming him with open arms.

"Ya let's now go see Itsygo, come on grandpa" Nel said in her innocent child like voice from where she was now perched on Byakuya's shoulder.

A few captains in the room snorted at the peculiar ex-Espada's words.

Yamamoto nodded. His beard his twitching lips.

The Captains then left with Ken'ichi amongst them going to see how Ichigo was doing.

_Inside Hueco Mundo_

"I see, so we have lost Ichigo" Aizen said. His anger was not visible on his face but the sudden rise in spiritual pressure made it difficult for some of the espada members to breath.

After a moment the pressure eased, "well in the grand scheme it doesn't matter he can still be of use even as an enemy once again" he said.

**A/N: wow I was surprised how fast I got that written down. Just a heads up that is the last time Ichigo is getting kidnapped :P. Hope the little tender moments there were pretty good. Now you've seen the little secret in Ichigo's armour if anyone guessed I got the idea from the Berserk series which I am a die hard fan of. Anyway next chapter will Ichigo be brought back to normal? Stay Tuned! : )**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24 - Illusions, Horror, and Recovery?

Captain Unohana was waiting at the entrance to the barracks with her Lieutenant, Isane when Yoruichi and Ichigo appeared. Both of them were surprised as they had been told that Captain Kurosaki was in grave condition but that Yoruichi had taken him somewhere for emergency healing. They both appeared to have recently been in a river.

"Hello Yoruichi how is Captain Kurosaki?" Unohana asked. She preferred to speak informally but she held Ichigo in high regard.

They both looked and saw Ichigo appeared to no recognize either of them, he did however remain close to Yoruichi, protectively.

"It's a bit complicated to explain I'm guessing others will be here soon and we'll hear the details. Ichigo's major wounds have been stopped for now but he needs to be looked at" she said.

Unohana nodded "I shall take care of it myself. Please follow me" she said.

Ichigo however did not move as he seemed to remain oblivious and his face was expressionless. Unohana and Isane seemed unsure about his hesitation.

Yoruichi then stepped next to him and took his hand "come on Ichigo we need to get you looked at" she said.

He looked down at her slowly then nodded. He then followed the three of them inside. Many of the squad members looked at him curiously as he followed the woman many had come to know was his lover yet he seemed to be sleepwalking rather then aware of where he was.

They took him to the more exclusive rooms near the rear of the barracks. These were meant for critical injured members, officers, or sometimes prisoner who needed strict guard. In Ichigo's case it was more of to keep him secluded until they knew what to do with him. They got him to sit down on a bed, after another reassurance from Yoruichi, and removed the remnant of his haori to be mended.

Unohana then began to give him a medical examination and was shocked by some of the results.

Yamamoto arrived at the 4th squad barracks. He walked with Ken'ichi next to him to show that he was a welcome prisoner for now. Behind them were many of the other captains.

"Just to give you all a word of caution. I wouldn't crowd around Ichigo, thanks to Aizen he may take it as aggression" he said

"What has Aizen done with him since he took him?" Ukitake asked.

"I'll explain when you see him It may be easier. However I am suggesting that you all remain back" he said. It wasn't a threat.

Yamamoto nodded. He decided that only the captains, along with Kisuke and their guests would go in and the lieutenants who were around were to remain outside and keep any curious visitors away. Captains Komamura and Soi Fong volunteered to remain outside as well.

They then proceed to where they had been told the Captain Unohana was. When they go to their room they saw a light above it was on. This meant that medical attention was being given to someone. However Yamamoto knew this was again to keep unwanted visitors out.

He knocked on the door and waited.

Lieutenant Isane answered and was surprised to find nearly all of the captains were waiting outside. She was momentarily taken back before saying they could all come in.

Inside they found Ichigo sitting on the bed at the far end of the spacious room. He stood up to look at them when they all entered, even though his face and eyes remained devoid of emotion they could tell he was gauging them as a possible threat. Behind him Yoruichi laid a hand on his shoulder. Looking up at her he nodded slowly, in a mechanical way, and sat back down.

Ken'ichi was shocked "how the hell did she do that. The last time something like this happened I had to sneak up behind him and bash him on the head with my sword to stop him" he said in annoyance.

Nel who now saw Ichigo jumped up from Kisuke's shoulder and threw his hat back at him "Itsygo" she cried happily and hugged him though her arms could not go around his chest.

Ichigo looked down at the child and patted her on the head. The others seemed surprised by his gentle behaviours, especially those who saw him fight only a short while ago.

"What is with that kid" Kyoraku said.

Ken'ichi answered "She was once the 3rd ranked Espada however due to jealousy on the part of the 5th and with some help from the now dead 8th they conspired against her and she received a wound to her head that resulted in her current condition she is reverted to this kid form. The adult you saw earlier was what she used to look like, she can only assume that appearance for a short while it's how she helped us escape. She also has a strong liking for my brother since he indirectly saved her and due to her rather innocent personality he doesn't mind her being around" he explained.

"A former espada? Innocent?" Toshiro said finding those words did not seem to connect.

Ken'ichi grinned "Even when she was normal I'm told she was highly pacifistic, and only fought if attacked" he explained.

Nel meanwhile had not climbed up to stand on Ichigo's shoulder and was looking up at Yoruichi curiously "you look familiar" she said.

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow unsure of what the kid espada was talking about. Nel then reached down inside Ichigo's robes which now been restored how that he was healed. From the section that had not been torn away she pulled out something from his inside chest pocket. It was the photo of the two of them from the day at the beach. Nel held the photo up to her with a childish smile "see this is you" she said.

Ichigo then took the photo from her and looked at it before slipping it into his pocket again.

Ken'ichi then walked forward. Ichigo looked up at him "It's just me brother" he said putting his hands up. Ichigo looked back down.

Ken'ichi then came to stand next to him, he saw Yoruichi glare at him, _probably had that coming for all the shit I put them through, oh well the sooner we end this fight the sooner we can all get away from each other. _

"I know you must hate me right now, but you might be interested to know that even when Aizen ordered him to get rid of that picture and that necklace he refused to listen" he said, his words might have been kind if his tone wasn't so harsh.

Yoruichi looked down at Ichigo and smiled.

"I believe now it is time you explained a few things" Yamamoto said.

Ken'ichi turned around with a sigh "well to begin from the start. Due to my ability to copy Zanpakuto powers I transferred a part of my own mind and soul into Ichigo. It happened during that moment when we last fought and was also why you didn't find any of my remains. During that time inside his head I was creating an illusion, and when I was strong enough I would scatter his conscious mind into those illusions. That's where he's trapped now whether he knows the truth or not I can't say" he said beginning his long explanation.

"After I was transferred out, into this new body. Ichigo was left mostly a blank. Thanks to Aizen's ministrations he fuelled the negative emotions that the real Ichigo was feeling from what he's trapped in to create this tool he would then use as a part of his plans" he said.

Captain Kurotsuchi interrupted him "what manner of ministrations, do you mean tests were performed on him?" he asked ever the scientist.

Ken'ichi nodded "yes for the first couple weeks that was what went on, mostly at first it was tests to see how much power he possessed, then ones to see how much he could take. Aizen was pretty basic since he never had the same science head the former 8th espada had. The only odd one was when he thought about creating more like him" he explained.

"Create more?" asked Kisuke, not liking where this might be going.

"Yes to quote his thoughts, he suggested Ichigo mate with the only female Espada Hallibel that would hopefully lead to more weapons to use like Ichigo" he said, then he suddenly realized that revealing that might have been a mistake.

Some of the others in the room suddenly looked at Yoruichi standing behind Ichigo. At first she looked normal then her eye twitched "m-mate with that female espada" she said in a voice that made the others think to dive for cover.

"Oh shit, guess I shouldn't have said that" Ken'ichi said quietly before turning to see a very pissed of Yoruichi bearing down on him.

"What happened?" she demanded.

Ken'ichi was unsure of what to say then he just swallowed and spoke "uh nothing happened. Aizen ordered them both, Hallibel listened, but Ichigo wouldn't budge" he said hurriedly.

Yoruichi then blinked in surprise and smiled relieved. She knew Ichigo would never do that.

Ken'ichi turned away to resume "uh getting back to what I was saying. Most of the time Ichigo was there he was sent out to fight either just killing other Arrancar's who haven't sworn themselves to Aizen or the other Espada. At first a lot of them weren't to happy with Ichigo around and to preserve their ego's they tried to beat him, that's were a lot of his injuries came from. He was forced to use his released form a lot and when he started using the Berserker state, well you've seen the results" he said.

Unohana then stepped forward "his injuries also consisted of dozens of bone fractures, internal damage to his organs and various other serious wounds" she said reading her medical report.

Many of there were shocked by the level of damage.

"Aizen doesn't care for his subordinates so long as they can serve his goal. Aside from some healing thanks to Nel. He would have let Ichigo kill himself fighting" he explained.

"What was Aizen planning to use Ichigo for?" Byakuya asked.

Ken'ichi looked grim before he answered "I'm sure you know his goal is to kill the Soul King and take his place. However the plane he lives on is highly defended and has special wards in place. Aizen was going to use my brother as a sacrifice to distract the guards while he could kill the Soul King. I knew he had the same plans for me since I am unique like he is. That's one of the reasons why we escaped" he said.

They listened most of them were unsure about the Espada's motives but were all interested to see if he could help Ichigo get back to normal.

Kisuke then stepped forward "you said you could help us undo the damage and return Ichigo to normal how do you plan to do that?" he asked.

Yoruichi looked up at this when she heard about getting Ichigo back. Ken'ichi looked down and his brother for a moment then answered "I still have the ability I used before to enter his mind, and I held onto my copy of Aizen's illusion power. Using those I can shatter the illusions and let his consciousness regain control of his body. There is however a problem" he said.

"What is it" Yoruichi said sharply.

"I tried it before we escaped. Even if I break the illusion he's stuck in the dark wherever he is, I won't be able to convince him. I need a few to come with me that can help so that he will see that its not real and he can retake control otherwise the sudden shock might make him lost to us forever" he said.

"What do you mean?" Kisuke asked.

Ken'ichi gave an annoyed sigh "you are familiar with Aizen's abilities the illusions look real. I said that the moment he was capture his mind was cast into that illusion to him it seemed as though he charged Aizen that night and kept going but that was when he was caught. He had been having bad dreams before which were glimpses of these illusions. I guess you could say he saw me laying down the foundations for the wall" he said.

"There is more then one?" Yoruichi asked.

He nodded "yes to make it harder for him to resist. Basically the illusion has led to how he acts now. It took hold after he tried to attack Aizen, it's an alternative outcome of that fight where he won and after that he saw things that led the anger and rage that fuels his violent side in battle. Right now it's hard to say what's going on inside" he explained.

The captains were most outrage or appalled at the tactics Aizen had employed. To attack someone like that was disgusting. Ken'ichi saw the looks on their faces and knew some of it was for him.

"This is why I wish to repay my debt to him. Despite my previous actions which were manipulated by that bastard I consider this highly dishonourable and want to fix it. If you then want me to leave I'll leave" he said.

Many of them seemed satisfied by his words.

"Do you know what it was Ichigo saw?" Kisuke asked.

Ken'ichi shook his head "no I never saw them myself or I might have gotten caught too. What I do know is the anger from it was strong so its not gonna be pretty" he said.

Yamamoto had listened to all of this then made a decision "We shall proceed with you plan, before that I want to know what will happen if you take others with you, and who would you wish to take with you?" he asked.

Ken'ichi thought for a moment "I won't be the same as the first time I did it, those who go with will just go into a catatonic state while we are inside his inner world. Once were done I can at least guarantee they will return to their bodies. As for those I wish to take with me I would prefer those who have close connections to my brother as they will be more convincing to him" he said.

"I'm going" Yoruichi said. No one expected less and was going to argue.

"I will as well" Kisuke said.

Ken'ichi shook his head "no one thing I should tell you is that the anger he feels, a lot of it came to the surface whenever he saw you before being captured I think you were involved in trap he is in" he said

Kisuke was surprised by this.

Ken'ichi looked at the others "I can only take a few along I'll let you all decided but it should be those Ichigo is closest to" he said then went to sit down on the other bed and wait.

Unohana then asked for the others to leave to give Ichigo a little time to rest.

Yamamoto and the Captains left.

After a word from Yoruichi Ichigo lay down on the bed and went to sleep. Nel sat next to him looking at him.

Ken'ichi sat on the next bed over and was surprised "That's pretty interesting to see him listening to you like that. Makes me think he'll be alright one we take care of those illusions. Like the hat guy said his subconscious feelings for you are strong" he said. He then looked up and saw the angry look Yoruichi was giving him.

"Right I'm guessing I'm the last person you want to be talking to right now. I won't ask you to forgive me but I'm not the same as I was before. However once this war with that bastard is over I'm leaving and neither you nor my brother will have to see me again" he said. His tone was still a harsh blunt one but the words were sincere.

Yoruichi looked hard at him "your right there are things I can never forgive you for, but I do thank you for bringing him back to me and for trying to undo the damage" she said.

Ken'ichi nodded "I should also warn you, I do not know exactly what he believes has happened, but Aizen went after what Ichigo fears you should be prepared to see some hard things" he said.

Yoruichi's face was unreadable but she was now very worried about what it was that Ichigo has been trapped in. She reached down to gently stroke his hair, oddly enough the thoughts in her head right now were, _he needs a haircut, _and it was weird at first. However she realized that there was nothing to worry about she would get Ichigo back and everything would be alright, at least that's what she hoped would happen.

**

"Aizen you bastard" Kyoraku said.

The captains were all standing just outside the barracks. Some of them were talking with their lieutenants or each other. Kyoraku remark was echoed by many of the others. They all knew Aizen was a cold and ruthless person, but to go to such cruel lengths just to use Ichigo as a meat shield.

"All Captains and Lieutenants, this is now a very delicate matter I ask that you speak with your squads. They will not disturb these barracks and you may share a limited amount of what you all now know if the Soul Foundation gets word of these they will cause trouble" he said.

The other captains all agreed. The next step was deciding on who might go with Ken'ichi to help restore Ichigo's mind.

"I will go" Byakuya said. He offered out of his close friendship to Ichigo.

"I request permission as well" Toshiro said. His reason was that he did not overly trust Ken'ichi and wanted to make sure he didn't try anything.

Yamamoto nodded and agreed to let them go. The other captains then left to speak to their squads. Rangiku and Renji had been nearby so they did not need to be told they would be speaking for their captains. Byakuya then left to give Kukaku an update on the matter. Toshiro waited by the entrance for him to return.

**

Yoruichi sat down next to the bed Ichigo was sleeping on. She was wondering about what she would see soon enough.

Ken'ichi, who had fallen asleep as well now woke up "damn was more tired then I thought" he mumbled. Looking he saw Nel was curled up at Ichigo's side using his forearm as a pillow.

Ken'ichi stood up and walked over to stand next to his brother. He knew he was far from being one of the good guys, but he wasn't evil like Aizen or the other espada. His time inside Ichigo's inner world had made him think about a lot of things, essentially it was what made him realize what he was doing. Now all he wanted was to repay his debt to his brother then finish off Aizen after that he would return and keep an eye on things in Hueco Mundo.

The door opened and in walked Byakuya, and Toshiro. Ken'ichi looked up at them, after doing a count he groaned "sorry but I won't be able to take all of you, one of you has to stay behind" he said.

Toshiro stepped forward "very well I'll do it to keep and eye on you, if you try anything you won't live long enough to lie about it" he said his hand going to hi sword.

Ken'ichi smiled "well said"

He then turned to the others "I am guessing about this but I think that when we first enter his mind we will see what ever illusions Aizen created. Just remember what you see isn't what really happened. We then need to find where ever my brothers' mind is in his inner world and help him break free then I can destroy the illusions. After that it's up to him" he said.

"What do we need to do?" Yoruichi asked.

Ken'ichi turned to face them "just reach out and hold onto me, don't worry your bodies will stay standing, but a part of your souls will come with me, we kinda be like ghosts in his head" he said.

As the other three moved to stand behind him Ken'ichi looked over his shoulder.

"Hey kid, for reasons of safety I can only do this for about an hour, when that much time has passed just break my physical contact with Ichigo. You might also wanna give the others a head up, knowing Aizen he'll tell what were up to and may send his forces while he thinks were distracted" he said.

Several veins popped on Toshiro's head "shut up the name is Captain Hitsugaya to you" he said angrily.

Ken'ichi was no longer listening, his hand began to glow and he touched Ichigo's forehead. Just then a light glow began to emit from the others. It must have meant they all were now gone.

Toshiro let out an annoyed sigh. He then summoned a messenger to relay the warning Ken'ichi had given him to the head-captain.

**

Inside the palace of Las Noches Aizen was currently inside the laboratory of the former 8th. He watched as a screen light up and gave a slight frown "it would see Ken'ichi wishes to interfere with my shield. How troublesome I'm certain they will not be able to restore the young man's mind the time he had spent inside that illusion will have driven him mad" he said to himself.

Turning he walked out and found Ulquiorra waiting for him "Go to the soul society you may take all of those who are now ready for combat" he said.

Ulquiorra eyes widened slightly "My lord we are too few in number now, only Nnoitra myself, and Hallibel are ready along with a third of our Arrancar's if we attack we won't win" he said.

Aizen looked at him for a second and Ulquiorra felt fear.

"The goal is not to win, you are to kill that meddlesome Ken'ichi it will take them time to try and undo anything. We are already forced to wait until we begin our main plans, this will not add to that wait. Now go" he said. His tone was calm but there was anger beneath it.

Ulquiorra bowed then turned and walked away to get what forces that had ready.

Aizen walked to his chambers. He walked to the balcony and stood out watching the moon. On the outside he looked like he was in complete control, but whether or not he knew it one of his hands clenched into a fist angrily.

**

To Yoruichi one second she was standing in the recovery wing on the 4th squad barracks. The next she felt an odd tingling sensation all over her body. Now she was standing in the middle of a street.

She gasped, it was out front of the Urahara shop. Looking to her left she saw the shop, and ahead of her she saw Ichigo, and the others, including herself.

"Like I said we are now viewing the illusion, there's nothing I can do we'll just have to watch" Ken'ichi said.

Yoruichi suddenly realized they were standing next to her. She noticed they looked a little transparent. She realized that this was like when Ichigo sent that Kido orb. Turning back to watch she saw Ichigo charge Aizen and the espada. Instead of falling like he really had he just kept going.

Aizen appeared to be surprised then flash stepped away as Ichigo took down Grimmjow. The other three moved away before drawing their weapons.

Ichigo then began to move when the whole scene seemed to shift. The whole area around them seemed to get darker.

"What's going on?" asked Byakuya.

Ken'ichi looked around "I'm not sure. Look its focusing" he said.

Suddenly the scene shifted. Ichigo stood over the bodies of the espada. Aizen stood a short distance away was missing an arm and bleeding from many wounds. Ichigo's armour was black

"Damn you. How did you do that? Well its no matter you will join me think about what the others may think now that they have seen what you really are" he said in a pain filled voice as he retreated through a Garganta.

"Now I get it. I was right Ichigo does already know about the berserker state. Since this illusion read his mind when I set it in place it included that. So does this mean he doesn't remember when he goes to that level nor does this illusion make him think that? Aizen you clever son of a bitch" he said.

Ichigo's armour returned to normal then he removed his helm to let go of his released form. He returned to normal and turned to look at his friends. His gaze passed over the "ghosts" but he took no notice.

He walked towards them "sorry for the sudden show I sensed them moving here and came as fast as I could" he said.

His friends appeared to be shocked by what they had seen. Yoruichi saw herself almost take a step away. She knew if this was real right now she would have her arms around him since he was safe

Ichigo then stopped "I'm sorry I never mentioned this before. It's another power of my armour that's a bit hard to control" he said.

The others seemed almost fearful but shook it off. It was then Kisuke suggested heading back to the soul society.

The scene shifted again and they saw they were now in the soul society. A group of nameless squad members were waiting for them.

"Ichigo Kurosaki on behalf of the Soul Foundation we hereby pardon you of your crimes" one of them said. They then departed.

"Huh talk about short and sweet on the apologies" he said. Then he was asked by Byakuya to come with him to report to the head captain. Ichigo waved to Yoruichi to meet him at their place. She waved back and Ichigo seemed to notice something but turned and followed Byakuya.

The scene shifted once again. They saw Ichigo walking down the path to his cabin. He looked up with a smile to see there was a small light coming from the window.

He walked in the front door, but didn't call out he was back. Yoruichi knew what he was up to sneaking up on her, she smiled at the thought of it.

Ichigo started walking down the hall. Then he and the others behind him heard voices. It sounded like he walked into the middle of a conversation.

"Kisuke that thing he did it was terrifying I don't know what to think" came Yoruichi's voice.

Ichigo and Yoruichi behind him both gasped. She guessed that this was were something bad was going to happen.

"I know his power has been growing amazingly and I am worried about what it may be doing to him. However you have nothing to fear though my dear Yoruichi" Kisuke said with a flirty tone.

Yoruichi giggled "as always you did have a way cheering me up Kisuke" she said. It sounded as though someone moved up ahead.

Ichigo seemed to be having trouble breathing.

"Is that a wise thing to do when you are an engaged woman" Kisuke said playfully.

"I'm not anymore you know" Yoruichi said seductively.

Yoruichi felt like her heart was going to break in two as she saw the painful look of horror cross her loves face as he quickly moved down the hall and opened the door.

When they caught up to him they now discovered the source of the anger Ken'ichi said Ichigo had felt towards Kisuke.

Inside the bedroom Kisuke and Yoruichi were on the bed in the process of making out as they started to slowly removed clothes. It was when Ichigo let out a pained gasp that they looked up.

"Ichigo" they both said startled.

The others behind him looked grim as they saw what horrible thing Aizen had done to Ichigo.

The scene began to get dark again. The last thing they saw was Ichigo reach for Zangetsu.

When the scene came back again. They saw Kisuke on the floor cut nearly in half. He was already dead. Yoruichi meanwhile was staring at Ichigo in pure horror.

"Ichigo how could you" was all she said before running past him.

They saw Ichigo was back in his armour and was returning to white. He fell to his knees dropping his swords, he held his hands stained with blood up to his face "what have I done?" he asked himself horrified.

He then heard many voices shouting outside. He picked up his swords and ran out. The others followed him outside to see a group of Captains standing before him.

"Once a criminal, always a criminal" came Soi Fong's voice.

"Seize and kill him" said the head -captains.

The soul reapers attacked. Again the scene darkened just as Ichigo's armour went black. When it cleared they were following Ichigo as he was running through the Seireitei flash stepping from rooftop to rooftop. There was wet blood on his swords.

"What the hell is happening" he yelled out in lost voice.

Hearing it made Yoruichi's heart clench. She wished she could just jump in and grab him to tell him everything was ok.

All of a sudden Aizen's voice spoke.

_Someday Ichigo, They will fear you and turn on you_

That was what he had said when he had captured him the first time.

Ichigo stopped at a roof top to catch his breath, "no he can't be right. What the hell is going on" he said in frustration.

"No traitor he was right. You are the monster he and others have claimed we would someday see you as. Now you shall be put to death" came the voice of Byakuya Kuchiki.

Ichigo turned just in time to counter an attack.

"Byakuya you have to listen to me something is not right here" he said

"You are correct, I am going to correct a grave mistake" he said raising his sword and charging.

The others saw Ichigo's eyes widen in fear as he raised his swords defensively.

The whole area went dark. When it cleared they saw themselves somewhere new.

This place seemed to go on forever. They were standing on the side of tall skyscraper building. Looking to their left they could see clouds moving down, to their right was what should be the ground. Looking around they saw more buildings like the one they stood on. It was also pouring rain

"What is this place?" Byakuya asked.

"Ichigo's inner world" a deep voice said behind them.

They all turned to see Zangetsu. He was standing on the tip on a flag pole, his cape fluttering in the wind. He was staring at all of them like he'd been expecting them. When his gaze fell on Ken'ichi Zangetsu the sword appeared in his hand.

"Why have you brought the intruder with you?" he asked.

"Were gonna tear him to pieces for screwing things up around here" came another voice, this one sounded like Ichigo but with a stronger hollow echo. Ichigo's inner hollow appeared suddenly next to Zangetsu holding his version of the sword.

"This time I'm here to undo the damage I started" Ken'ichi said.

The hollow sneered, and Zangetsu lowered his blade, "I see, we only stay our hands for the sake of Ichigo" he said.

"Where is he" Yoruichi said looking around. She was desperate to find him now after seeing the horrible thing he had to go through.

"Follow us" Zangetsu said. He them appeared to float down from his post and landed near them. He touched his hand to a glass window and a hole appeared. He and the hollow jumped through. The others were not sure what to expect but knew they acted out of Ichigo's best interest, they nodded and all jumped through.

Ichigo, the real Ichigo, opened his eyes to a cold darkness. He had fallen here ever since that horrible night in the Seireitei, at first he wondered what this place was. He tried to get out but no matter what he did, walk, run, or shout for help he was still in this place.

He didn't even know how long he had been here. A minute, day, week, year, he couldn't say. When he slept he was plagued with visions of what he heard and saw. Recently others dreams began to invade and that made him question what was going on. He tried to ask Zangetsu or his hollow about what he was seeing, but he couldn't enter his inner world. That was something that had been eating at him for a long time now. He had never had trouble doing that before, even when he had been under the influence of his hollow he felt the presence of his inner worlds, now nothing. He felt truly alone without Zangetsu here, hell he even missed the hollow.

"Where the hell am I? Is this real, was what happened real" he mumbled in the dark.

Sighing he closed his eyes but not to sleep. He pictured the one thing that helped him stay calm in his dark hell. He pictured those golden eyes, the purple hair, and the lovely dark skin. Even here she had a calming effect that helped until he fell asleep and had more weird dreams.

Yoruichi and the others emerged from the hole on what looked like the same place as before. However this sideways world was much more ominous, it was dark and the buildings looked in poor condition. The sky here was blackish green and no clouds could be seen.

"What a dump" Ken'ichi said looking around.

"This dump happens to be where I hand out wise ass" the hollow said standing next to Zangetsu a few feet to the left of them.

"This is the lower part of Ichigo's mind and soul, here the hollow resides. This is also where his sub consciousness is located.

They all nodded. To dumb it down further would be to say this was the lower part of Ichigo's mind.

"Where is Ichigo?" Yoruichi asked.

"Over there" the Hollow said pointing behind them

They all looked back to see a gigantic wall of black flames. They looked a lot like Ichigo's spirit energy when it became visible.

"That looks pleasant" Ken'ichi said with a surprised look on his face.

"Ichigo is contained within. When the intruder broke his mind and erected the illusion he fell here and is now caged. Neither I nor the hollow are able to pass through and reach him. You can still feel the emotions that leak through that fuel the blank personality. When in battle we noted strong anger and rage, when not in battle there was sorrow and despair." he said explaining what he and the Hollow had observed while trying to break through.

Walking closer to the flame like wall, they found it was cold the closer they got, they could feel a sense of negative emotions passing through, sorrow, and a sense of being lost.

Yoruichi was certain she also could feel what ever it was that had made Ichigo act protectively around her. It was weaker but still there.

"So can we get in?" she asked.

Ken'ichi nodded "yes, those two can't since they are linked to my brother. We can get through and reach him. Once he's ready I can dismantle this thing and he can retake control. Like I said if I do it now the resulting shock could be disastrous" he reminded them making sure they knew what to do.

Byakuya and Yoruichi nodded. Then after a deep breath Ken'ichi walked into the flames and disappeared from sight. Byakuya and Yoruichi went in right behind him.

Ichigo opened his eyes. He sensed something was different. He was immediately on alert because he could tell this wasn't a dream where he saw what had happened back in the Seireitei. Whatever it was it would be a damn welcome thing compared to this nothing he was in.

At first he saw nothing since it was still dark. He could hear them though. The sound of footsteps. From the pattern he guessed two or three of them. Ichigo was now worried, he didn't have Zangetsu and he couldn't use any of the Kido he had learned or even Shunko to boost hand to hand combat.

He was about ready to shout and find out who they where when he heard their voices. One he didn't recognize, but the other two made him gasp.

At first when the three of them walked in they couldn't see a thing. Then Byakuya used a Kido to release a strong light. They could see about 5-10 feet around them.

They then heard the sound of someone moving. The rustle of clothing.

"Ichigo?" Yoruichi called out.

At first no one said a word. Then.

"Yoruichi? Is that you?" they heard a familiar voice asked. They saw someone walk just barely into the light.

Yoruichi gave a happy cry then ran to where she could see his outline with her arms raised. However she passed right through him. She heard him let out a sigh of frustration.

Ken'ichi then stepped forward "were not really here remember" he said.

Ichigo turned at the sound of his voice "so I wasn't going crazy you are alive still" he said in a tired voice.

The three of them seemed surprised by his words.

"Ichigo how did you know" Byakuya said surprised.

Ichigo looked at him. Regret and sadness in his eyes "Byakuya I'm so glad to see you alive. When I came too after blacking out I thought I had killed you" he said.

Byakuya seemed shocked by his words. Then he remembered the last scene they had seen during the illusion, "it is good to see you as well my friend" he said not sure how to begin explaining things to him.

"Brother this may seem like a shock to you but that wasn't real" Ken'ichi said in a surprisingly gentle tone.

Ichigo turned to look at him, realization seem to dawn on his face and he looked like he was thinking hard "so it was an illusion. It makes sense now, why I can't enter my inner world and why I'm having weird dreams" he mumbled just loud enough for them to hear.

Yoruichi stood next to him now, he was more into the light and he heart broke at the sight of his face. He looked completely exhausted mentally, as well as physically, there was an almost haunted shade over his eyes. Even the sight of them only lit a small spark of hope in them. She wanted nothing more for him to be in her arms, and to feel his arms around her.

Ken'ichi then resumed speaking "yes brother you've been under a special kind of illusion. It was Aizen's plan to make you his pawn, when we last fought I snuck a part of my soul and mind into you to lay the foundation for that. Those dreams and weird surges of anger were glimpses of it. That night you charged Aizen was when you were trapped and your mind was broken. Nothing you saw was real" he explained.

Ichigo looked at him with an unreadable expression, "I guess a part of me knew the whole time but I couldn't get out no matter how hard I tried. When I couldn't even talk to Zangetsu it made me doubt whether it was real or if I lost my mind" he said in a low tone. There was something in his words that made Yoruichi look at him intently.

Then she saw it.

"Ichigo, it wasn't you" she said.

At first Byakuya and Ken'ichi seemed confused. Then they realized she meant his blackouts he must have thought going into his berserker state also made him dangerous.

"We saw it too Aizen made those blanks when you made your armour go black, he wanted you to think it was like your hollow took control" she said.

At her words Ichigo looked up "how do you know about that?" he asked.

"Brother you said you had weird dreams what were they?" Ken'ichi asked going fishing with something.

"I saw myself like some kind of Zombie doing what Aizen wanted. I was nothing more then an animal he set loose. Then I saw you and that girl, Nel was her name taking me away from Las Noches" he said.

Ken'ichi nodded "I was right the Illusions wasn't strong enough you still had a connection to reality. Those dreams were glimpses of when the personality Aizen created was weak enough for you to get close to the surface" he said.

"Yes he's right Ichigo. Right now you are lying in the recovery wing of the 4th squad barracks. We have come to help you retake control on your body from this illusion" Byakuya said with a slight smile to show his trust.

Ichigo was listening but something was still eating away at him

"Even when you had your black armour you still fought like you always do Ichigo. You even protected me" she said.

At this Ichigo seemed to wake up from his thoughts. He looked for a long time at his goddess.

"I did make a promise didn't I?" he asked simply.

Yoruichi felt joyful tears well up as she nodded.

Ichigo then turned to Ken'ichi. "I'm sure there's a lot you have to tell me but for now smash this thing I want to wake up" he said sounding like the real him.

Ken'ichi grinned "well said brothe" When I break this you will be reunited with Zangetsu and your inner hollow they will help you removed the blank personality in your way and then you will be back to normal" he said.

Ichigo nodded.

Ken'ichi then turned to the others "I am about to begin. The second it's down I'm gonna break this connection and you two will wake up as well" he said.

Without waiting for a response Ken'ichi turned and both his hands began to glow, he was muttering something but to low for them to hear.

The glow began to get stronger and was extending around them. They head a cracking sound like glass shattering and then the blackness was gone.

Yoruichi, Byakuya, and Ken'ichi then all jolted as they all opened their eyes. They found themselves standing in the same spots as what seemed like a few minutes ago.

"About time you all woke up" said an annoyed voice from behind them.

They all turned to see Toshiro walking into the room "we've got big trouble. Several Garganta's opened at least three confirmed espada, as well as a dozen Arrancar's with them. You've been out for almost an hour now, I just came back to wake you all up because we need more assistance" he said.

He then looked down at Ichigo still lying in bed "well how did it go" he asked his tone getting gentler.

Ichigo then groaned and stirred as he sat up, his eyes opening slowly.

Yoruichi turned in a flash "Ichigo?" she asked.

Ichigo looked at her and smiled. Yoruichi gave a cry of joy and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ichigo" she said again unable to find the right words.

"Yoruichi I missed you" he said in his voice, his real voice.

Yoruichi gave a happy sob "I did too" she whispered into his ear.

Ichigo felt tears in his own eyes "I'll never leave you again I swear it" he said.

Yoruichi did not say anything just hugged him harder. Were it not for the others in the room she would have jumped him.

Just then a small squeal erupted. Looking down they saw Nel was crushed between them. Yoruichi moved back a bit so she could get free.

"Hey I can't hold my breath forever you know. Itsygo I'm so happy to see the real you" Nel cried as she hugged Ichigo's shoulder.

At first he took a moment to recall "Nel?" he said

The odd child espada nodded "yep that's me Nel" she said smiling innocently at him

"Ichigo I'm sorry to break this up, but were in trouble we got a lot of enemies in our midst" Toshiro said

Ichigo stood up, and angry look on his face, "I understand, I'm ready" he said sounding just like his old self after a matter of minutes.

Yoruichi took his hand "are you ok Ichigo?" she asked.

He turned and gave her a warm smile that she had missed, along with the love she saw in his eyes.

"Don't worry Yoruichi, I promised I would never leave you. Besides I've got something very important to ask you once we get ride of these damn bugs" he said.

Yoruichi gasped and blushed slightly. She then nodded "Right I'm right behind you Captain" she said.

Ichigo smiled again before nodding to Byakuya, Toshiro, and Even Ken'ichi.

"It's time for a little payback" he said.

**A/N: ah nothing I hate more then writers block. Especially when I know what I wanna write down but the flow ain't right. Anyway hoped you enjoyed that. I repeat, there will be no more Aizen kidnap, if at any point Ichigo goes back to Hueco Mundo It's to bring the fight to the enemy. I hope you all liked my little illusion thing that Ichigo was under I personally thought it was a tad weak but I couldn't really work more into it. I look forward to your Reviews on this chapter. Enjoy an Stay Tuned! : ).**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25 - Berserker Wrath.

"They fuckers are just making me more pissed off, I want a real fight!" Nnoitra shouted angrily as he cut down two low level soul reapers in an almost nonchalant swing.

"Agreed, where is our Objective? " Hallibel asked in her serious tone. She had not drawn her sword and follow Nnoitra down the dirt road leading to the Gate.

Ulquiorra who had his hand around the throat of an already half dead guardsmen asked him again "Where is Ichigo Kurosaki?" he said in his dead tone.

The man gave a gurgle and muttered a curse before Ulquiorra crushed his neck and tossed him aside. The dozen Arrancar's they had brought with there were scattered about after finishing the weak patrol they had come to and were now getting back into file as they followed the three espada to the Gate.

"He must have arrived discreetly. We may have to begin burning the Seireitei down to smoke him out. We shall proceed to the gate" he said putting his hands in his pocket as he kept walking. Hallibel was higher in Rank but didn't really care since Aizen had given him the assignment. Nnoitra then began scanning for powerful opponents.

Within the Seireitei Ichigo Yoruichi, Ken'ichi, Byakuya, and Toshiro were moving to where they could get an update. Soon enough they walked into a wide courtyard where some wounded men were being carried towards the 4th squad barracks behind them.

They spotted Ukitake and Kyoraku standing with Unohana. They looked up to see the others, in particular they noticed Ichigo was walking with them and had an angry look on his face. They guessed this meant he was back to normal.

"Captain Kurosaki, I am glad to see you have returned to us" Unohana said bowing her head respectfully.

Ichigo smiled briefly "I had some much needed help" he said. He took Yoruichi's hand as he said so and squeezed. She blushed and returned the favour.

"What's the situation?" Toshiro asked.

Ukitake looked grim "these men were the first to be attacked on patrol neat the east gate they were just retrieved by some members of the stealth force. The enemy is nearing the gate where a large number of members from various squads are waiting, we know Captain's Soi Fong and Komamura are on their way now" he explained

"The east gate! That's practically on the other side of they Seireitei from here they'll get in before any captains can arrive to repel them and there are three of them" Toshiro said

"If they breach the gate it will only make it harder to engage them without damaging the Seireitei and risking the lives of our squads" Kyoraku said.

They all then noticed Ichigo was practically radiating spiritual pressure, and anger. He knew this was because he was here.

"I can get there faster then anyone and I'll fight them outside. Their here for me and I'll make sure they get what want" he said.

The others looked at him in awe at his plan to protect the others of squads other then his own. They knew he meant to go into his released form, with his supersonic speed he could be there in time to greet their guests

"Are you sure you can go alone?" Ukitake asked.

"No he's coming to" Ichigo replied jerking his head over to Ken'ichi.

Said espada grinned "so nice to know your ready to work together Brother, well then lets go" he said. As he spoke his wings suddenly appeared, and her pulled his larger sword from his back.

Ichigo nodded and was about turned away when he felt a hand on his arm. He looked back to see Yoruichi standing there. He knew she would ask him to stay behind but she was clearly worried since there were back together and he was charging off to battle so soon. He also guessed they were worried about him using his berserker form as they called.

"Don't worry Yoruichi we'll just go say hi while you all catch up. I won't use that thing I promise" he said quietly and he leaned down to kiss her cheek quickly.

"His bodily tolerance to his basic released form is also much higher due to his time in Hueco Mundo he can withstand it for a few hours now if need be" Ken'ichi said with his back turned to all of them.

Ichigo gave him an intent look before turning to the others "I'm going ahead to stall them can you all back us up?" he asked.

Ukitake shook his head and grinned "we'll be there Captain" he said.

A moment later Ichigo stood near them in his released form. His Wings suddenly appeared and he and Ken'ichi took of. In a second they hit top speed and vanished towards the east.

"That boy, he's just gotten back to normal and he's already off to make us all look like lazy old guys" Kyoraku joked as he and Ukitake then began walking to catch up.

Yoruichi smiled as Ichigo vanished from sight "That's my Ichigo alright" she said proudly as she and the others began to flash step to catch up.

Nel then appeared on her shoulder "lets go after Itsygo" she said enthusiastically.

Ichigo and Ken'ichi meanwhile were moving at just under their supersonic level and could feel the spiritual pressure of then Espada getting closer. Ichigo drew his two swords as he got ready to pay back his captors for the pain and grief they had caused. Ken'ichi looked up at his brother and grinned he knew they would be just fine.

The three Espada and their forces were nearing the gate them they could sense a large spiritual pressure.

A second later they felt a sudden rush of wind and dust. After clearing their vision they looked up to see their traitor Ken'ichi and Lord Aizen's property standing between them and the Gate.

"Hey there were the welcoming committee" Ken'ichi said in mock politeness.

Ichigo didn't say anything; he just stood there glaring at them through his helm.

The Arrancar's drew their weapons at the sight of the two powerful foes. Nnoitra replied with his standard colourful greeting. Hallibel crossed her arms and looked at both of them intently.

Ulquiorra took a step forward "We are not here for simple pleasantries you traitorous piece of trash. Return Lord Aizen's Shield immediately" he said in his dead tone.

"If you're gonna talk about me Ulquiorra look at me first" Ichigo said challengingly.

The eyes of the Espada's either narrowed or widened in surprise at the sound of his voice which to them meant he had returned to normal.

"It would appear you have regained control of your body Ichigo Kurosaki" Ulquiorra said.

Ichigo nodded "ya and now its time for a little payback" he said drawing his swords.

During this little exchange others had arrived at the scene. Mostly captains and Lieutenants, along with Kisuke, Yoruichi, and Nel who was still perched on Yoruichi's shoulder. They were all watching the duo as they faced off against Aizen's subordinates.

"Ok so how we gonna go about this bro?" Ken'ichi asked.

"Only one way" Ichigo replied as he removed his helm to see more clearly

Then they did something that both the arrancar's and the soul reapers could not believe.

They turned to each and spoke in unison.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" they said as they shook their fists.

"Are they serious" Rukia said with a vein popping on her forehead.

Yoruichi could not help but laugh at the way her man was acting. Nel was also giggling like a child on her shoulder.

The results of the competition were Ichigo had rock and Ken'ichi had scissors.

Ken'ichi shrugged "dammed if I care. I'm still tired from the days work time I deserve a chance to sit out a round" he said in a sarcastic tone as he stabbed his large sword into the ground and sat next to in on a tree stump on the edge of the dirt road.

Ichigo turned and faced the three espada and their half dozen arrancar's "I'm only gonna give you one chance leave now and you won't get hurt, but try to enter the Seireitei and you will regret it" he called out to them in a commanding tone.

Nnoitra sneered "Fuck you tear him to pieces" he ordered the arrancar's with them.

The Half dozen troops all drew their swords and charged at Ichigo. He drew his two swords and met them half way. Though he was stronger and faster they moved as a group so he could not immediately focus on any one without leaving himself open. However they could not push him back so Ichigo dodged, weaved and parried around his enemies while he planed out his next move.

He held two opponents a bay them decided it was time to changed the rules.

"Getsuga Tensho" Ichigo yelled

His swords released a wave of spiritual energy and the majority of his surrounding enemies were blown away by the blast. He noted the half in front of him were also severely wounded by the attack.

Just as he turned to deal with the others behind, he sensed another spiritual pressure get closer.

He dodged to the left just in time to avoid a skull cleaving blow from the espada called Nnoitra. He then caught his axe like weapon in the inside curve with his right hand sword.

"Heh not bad soul reaper, I'm gonna enjoy tearing you to fucking pieces" he said in a glee filled voice.

He then did something Ichigo was not expecting. He stuck out his rather pointed tongue.

Ichigo wasn't sure what he was doing then he saw a gold coloured orb forming made of spirit energy.

_Cero! I can't use my wings this close. Dammit I gotta us that power._

"Eat this" Nnoitra said.

He fired the cero right into Ichigo sending him flying back.

On the side lines Ken'ichi stood up as he saw Ichigo blown back by the force of the cero.

"Ichigo!" he heard someone scream behind him.

Ken'ichi then turned in time to stop Yoruichi from jumping into the fray. He grabbed her by the wrist and held up his other hand as the others who had been standing on the wall all flash stepped down to the ground.

"Don't leave this to us" he said.

He then turned to Nel, "let's hope it'll work if I give you a boost" he said as he extended his hand.

Nel nodded and put her small fist in his hand. Ken'ichi then began to release his spirit energy directing it towards Nel. At first nothing happened then with a sharp yell Nel pulled away and was engulfed in a cloud of pink smoke.

When it cleared she was in her adult form.

"I wonder how her outfit rips open like that at just the right spot." Kyoraku asked joking tone.

"Shunsui this is hardly the time for _that _kind of thinking" Ukitake said only half shocked at his friend's attitude.

Nel meanwhile was about to draw her sword when she stopped and then looked at Ken'ichi "I think Itsygo want's to do this alone" she said pointing to where the now subsiding displaced where Ichigo had landed

They all looked and saw a shadow figure taking shape.

Everyone, both the arrancar's and soul reapers, waited for the dust to finally clear so they could confirm what they all thought, and what some feared, was going to happen.

A black, red lined beam cut though the dust and headed right towards the gathered enemy group.

"Fuck, move it" Nnoitra yelled.

The three espada and all but one arrancar managed to get out of the way in time; the unlucky one was gone in a flash.

The enemies reappeared about a dozen feet away.

The soul reapers meanwhile all looked on in awe.

Ichigo had gone into his berserker state. It was the same as before. His armour was now all black. They couldn't tell if his personality had changed but from his stance they all guessed it was still Ichigo in control.

Ichigo walked slowly with both his swords held down.

Suddenly the 5 remaining arrancar's surrounded him in a wide circle.

"We prepared for that little trick of yours Ichigo Kurosaki" Ulquiorra said calmly from where he stood.

Each one of the arrancar's held out their swords and each called out a name.

A moment later they all stood in their released form. The only thing that was odd was that all of the looked like they had some kind of long range gun or canon as part of their bodies.

"Your fighting skills rely almost completely on close range combat. You have few long range attacks, and most are not very powerful. These arrancar's were chosen for all having long range abilities" he explained.

Ichigo made not apparent reaction to his words and his helm kept others from seeing his face but he didn't look worried.

Together the 5 enemies fired. Two of them had something like machine gun firing abilities. Two others had more of a canon style firing one large blast with a few second intervals. Ichigo used his sonido to dodge them all and he reappeared high in the air and had also summoned his wings to keep him up. It was then he saw the last one fire his attack. It was smaller then the two canon types but as he shifted to the side to doge it he saw the beam curve around like a wipe and had to cut through it with his swords.

Just as he cut through it he saw sense more spirit energy coming towards him. He turned in time to see a barrage heading right for him

He dodged to the right and the barrage passed harmlessly. Then another was right behind it. This time he dived towards the ground as the attacks missed again but it was close enough for him to feel the miss.

On the ground the others watched tensely as they saw Ichigo holding his own, but barely from their perspective.

"Why doesn't't he use his wings to block the attack then he can throw them like last time he fought.." Renji began but then he realized who had been the enemy that time and stopped talking.

Ken'ichi snorted "the last time he fought me right? To answer your question he can only use his wings as shields when he's at ground level. While flying they stay they to keep him in the air if he moved them to the front he would also start falling. It's a clever plan. Nel we'd better be ready to jump in when he calls" he said

Nel nodded and stood ready.

Next to them Yoruichi watched Ichigo dive down and wanted to nothing more then jump into the fight and help him but she knew now was not the time he needed this fight. It was to prove to himself more then the enemy that he was no one's weapon.

Ichigo hit the ground at amazing speed and still landed like it was nothing. He then brought his swords up just in time to parry another blow from Nnoitra.

"Heh you're good and that's starting to piss me off soul reaper" he said.

Ichigo didn't say anything but pushed him back with surprising force, Nnoitra said another of his foul swears as he crashed into some trees.

Ichigo then used sonido several times to dodge another barrage. As he cleared them he looked to him left and saw the others all watching him and began to form a plan.

Ken'ichi was still watching when he heard something

_Hey, can you hear me? _It was Ichigo's voice.

_About time brother I was wondering when you were gonna say something_

_Listen we don't have time for this bullshit. Let's get rid of these bastards then we can have a nice brotherly chat_

_Works for me Ichigo, what's the plan._

_I'm gonna force those arrancar's to move when they do we take them out._

_Ready when you are._

Ichigo then saw another barrage coming, this time he stood his ground. He summoned his wings to the front. They moved in a single fluid motion turning to float in front of him like a shield.

They attacks hit

His shield stay strong and as he guessed just as he block he saw Nnoitra appear behind him for another attack now that his guard was down.

Just as he was about to block another person between them and gave Nnoitra a roundhouse kick then sent him back into the trees.

It was Yoruichi. She had used Shunko and sucker punched, or rather kicked the espada who had dared try to attack her man.

Yoruichi gave him a perfect smirk "did you think you could have all the fun now right?" She said in a half serious half playful voice.

Beneath his helm Ichigo smiled warmly at the woman he loved more then anything.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Yoruichi, I'm sorry I know I said I wouldn't't go this far but-"she cut him off.

"It's all right Ichigo I understand but let's finish this up so we can get to other important matters" she said smirking again.

Ichigo nodded then turned to grab his wings, the attack had just been mostly absorbed for the desired affect. He gripped both of them and spun in place releasing them both towards his enemies.

As he let both or them go they began to spin like saw blades and headed directly for the long range arrancar's. When Ichigo used his wings to block attacks they also absorbed some of the sprit energy of the attacker. Then he could them as a projectile and they would be drawn towards the source of the spirit energy which had charged them.

They moved at fast speeds. The two spinning projectiles were closing in on them in a pincer style. The 5 arrancar's barely managed to use sonido to get out of the way in time. They all went in one direction. Up.

No sooner had they all reappeared that both Ichigo and Ken'ichi had them flanked

Ichigo raised his black sword.

Ken'ichi raised his own sword.

Together they shouted "Getsuga Tensho"

Ichigo's black beam and Ken'ichi's blue one collided together with the arrancar's right in the middle. When they strong light diminished there was nothing left of them.

The others watched in amazement at the rather good teamwork skills displayed by Ichigo and Ken'ichi.

Ichigo then started to scan the ground for the espada who were the only remaining enemies.

Suddenly he felt a rise in spiritual pressure and turned quickly to parry an attack from Nnoitra, Hallibel, and Ulquiorra together.

"Well this sure seems fair" Ichigo said sarcastically.

"Heh fuck that!" Nnoitra shouted as he pulled back for another blow.

The others all saw Ichigo hold back the 3 espada barely.

Thanks to his removed bodily restraints Ichigo was able to hold back the 3 espada but he had to be careful not only was he going to lose his form soon but any serious injuries could have some big consequences.

Just as he prepared to block all three of them again he tried one of his favourite tricks

Both his swords began to radiate immense spiritual pressure. The espada though he was preparing to use his Tsuin Getsuga Tensho attack, but he couldn't swing his swords if he was parrying them.

As soon as they locked blades Ichigo's attack was released and the three were knocked down towards the ground.

Instead of swinging his swords an released his attack he kept it wrapped around both blades so when they connected it was just like being hit with it.

Ichigo then descended to the ground and dismissed his wings that would keep him going a little longer.

Nnoitra was the first to reappear in front of him. Most of his spoon like hood was gone and his coat was torn up. There was even a missing chip to his weapon.

"Heh your looking a little beat up Nnoitra" Ichigo taunted

Nnoitra did not return with a standard vulgar comment. Ichigo's eyes narrowed that meant he was planning something.

He then raised his axe like weapon.

"Pray. Santa Teresa" he called out.

He was engulfed in a greenish yellow light as his spiritual pressure climbed. Ichigo knew he was going into his resurrecion form.

When the light around him faded Ichigo gasped.

Nnoitra now had six arms each holding wicked looking scythes that resembled the arms or a praying mantis. The arms and torso also similar in appearance to that of an insect. His hollow hole could now also be seen in place where his left eye should be. He also had a pair or horns on his head the left one being longer then the right.

"Well what do ya think soul reaper I'll tear you to shreds with all six of my arms" he said then charged straight for Ichigo.

Ichigo blocked 2 sets of arms with one sword and caught a 5th one with his other but the last had a clear shot. Just it was about to strike home however Ichigo summoned his wings and moved one of them to block the point of the scythe from stabbing him.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Yoruichi, Nel, and Ken'ichi moving to help.

_No! Leave him to me I got this watch out for the other two _he called out with his mind.

They seemed to get the message and stopped. The other captains and Lieutenants also heard his message and remained where they were.

Ichigo then broke away from Nnoitra and began to circle him using sonido. The speed was so fast he appeared to be in several places at once. He was looking for an opening to strike. He also kept his wings out, since Nnoitra had that many arms the boost to his speed and reflexes would come in handy

"That's not gonna work jack ass" Nnoitra yelled as he moved with speed only a few notches below Ichigo's

He still managed to catch him off guard and swung two of his scythes in a scissor motion aiming to take off his head.

Ichigo brought up one of his swords to stop the scissor from cutting and was again open to the other 4 arms. However he managed to shield himself with both his hollow blade and his wings again but was knocked back.

"Ichigo!" he heard Yoruichi yell but he had to keep his eyes on his enemy.

_Dammit I'm not gonna last much longer I've been in berserk mode to long. Once I lose it I'll be back down to BanKai. I guess it's time to see if that new trick works._

Just as Nnoitra charged again Ichigo swung the black Zangetsu releasing a minor wave to knock him back towards the trees behind him.

Then the others saw him try something new.

Ichigo stabbed both swords into the ground then reached crossed his arms as his hands went towards his wings. This wasn't what he'd done when he threw them. Instead he seemed to break something off his wings which became much more solid.

They weren't long, maybe 3 or 4 feet but were skinny and sharp like spears. Ichigo then threw his 'feathers' straight towards Nnoitra both of them pierced him through the chest and stomach and pinned him to the tree behind him.

Ichigo then reached back and grabbed both his swords. He crossed them and put everything he had left into this shot.

"Tsuin Getsuga Tensho!" he yelled and he brought both swords crashing down.

A white and black beam was released. They swirled and combined together and crashed right into the pinned Nnoitra.

There was a deafening crash and blinding light.

When it cleared the small patch of trees was gone.

Nnoitra was a bloody mess. All but one of his arms on his left was gone and only two on his right were left. His entire body was covered in deep fatal wounds.

"Nice shot" he croaked, his voice little more then a bloody gurgle as he feel to the ground and died from his many wounds.

Ichigo was breathing heavily from the toll of using one of his strongest attacks and using his berserker form this long.

He saw Ulquiorra and Hallibel appear about 10 feet in front of him.

Ichigo raised both his swords defensively, he wouldn't last much longer but he'd be damned if he let them see it.

Ulquiorra frowned then opened a Garganta "it seems we have failed, Lord Aizen has lost his shield" he said as he walked through Hallibel followed suit a second later.

Ichigo let out a sigh or relief as his armour disappeared a moment later. His Bankai followed soon after and he was standing in his normal state. He felt completely exhausted and was starting to fall forward.

Then someone caught him, he knew it was Yoruichi.

Looking up at her he saw tears of happiness in her eyes. His own were getting a little wet as well, he had missed her.

"Ichigo" she said unable to find the right words.

Ichigo smiled warmly as he put his arms around his and kissed her trying to say as much as he could.

For a blissful moment they were lost in their little make out session having been apart for so long had taken a harsh toll on them both and this was the best remedy either could ask for.

Behind them someone cleared their throat bringing them back to reality.

They broke apart but still had their arms around each other. They turned to see the others had gotten closer but many were all looking away embarrassed that the somewhat awkward moment.

It was Nel who broke the tension.

"Itsygo!" she cried happily and ran straight towards him and pulled him into a bear hug that lifted him off the ground, to the shock and amazement of everyone else.

The problem was Nel was slowly crushing Ichigo to a pulp.

"Nel.. can't breathe" he gasped as he could have sworn he heard ribs cracking.

Nel at first was too busy laughing like a kid at Christmas then realised what was going on and put Ichigo down. She then returned to her child form after a moment with a puff of pink smoke and loud pop.

Ichigo was then bombarded with praise and greetings from his friends all of them delighted to have him back safely.

It was then Ichigo spotted Ken'ichi standing off to side of the group. He managed to get through them and slowly walked towards him.

Ken'ichi looked up as his brother approached him. They stood a few feet apart, minus the hair and eye colour difference they look like twins.

The others watched silently unsure how this was going to play out

"So what are you going to do from here on?" Ichigo asked.

"Well I had planned on working with you until we finally bring Aizen down then I just pack up and move to Hueco Mundo, call me crazy but I like the gloomy peace and quite" he said in a somewhat smart ass kind of tone.

"Why should I believe you?" Ichigo asked

Ken'ichi looked down a brief look of shame flashed across his face "the way Aizen does things doesn't sit right with me, I've done some horrible things to you and I wanna clear the slate. I don't expect us to be buddies but that time I spent hiding inside your inner world I saw some of your memories and I realized a few things about myself and the few ways we are alike" he explained.

Ichigo was quite for a while as he thought things over. Deep down he could see the truth in his 'brother's' words and they would need as much help as they could get dealing with Aizen.

"Alright… brother. For now let's work together and beat Aizen. One things first though" he said with a slightly evil smirk.

Ken'ichi raised an eyebrow then the next thing he knew he was on the ground with a stinging pain under his left eye where Ichigo had punched him.

He looked up annoyed "Feeling better I take it?" he asked

Ichigo nodded "much better" he said.

Ichigo then gave him a hand back and they turned to the others. However Ken'ichi had others plans

"Thanks but I don't think it would work out if I hung around with you guys. Nel knows how to call me if anything happens besides like I told you I prefer quite. See ya" he explained then left

Most of the Captains and Lieutenants had left to go and speak with Yamamoto some said they would ask about getting a little party going to celebrate Ichigo's return.

"I wouldn't mind getting something to eat, I'm starved" he said as his stomach made a loud grumble.

He Yoruichi, Byakuya, Rukia, Renji, and Nel riding on Ichigo's shoulder were currently walking back towards the Kuchiki manor to wait until the party in one of the main courtyards was set up. Ichigo and Yoruichi were holding each other's hands.

"Ichigo what were those spear things you used on that espada?" Renji asked.

"It's something I recently discovered or at least I remember discovering it. When I'm in berserker state, as you guys call it, I can break off pieces of my wings kinda like feathers. They become solid and I charge them with a little spirit energy them I can throw them like spears and either use them to pin someone, or blow them either to damage or distract" he explained.

"What do you mean you remember discovering them?" Yoruichi asked looking up at him curiously

"Well it's kinda hazy but I do remember what happened when I was walking around like a zombie back in Hueco Mundo" he said.

Yoruichi noted a slight shadow cross his face, _it must be hard for him to face it not only what he lived through in the illusion, but knowing what Aizen made him do in reality, _she realized.

Just as the group rounded a corner and the manor was in sight Yoruichi grabbed Ichigo by the arm and pushed him up against the wall.

"What-" he started but she cut him off by planting her lips on his.

Ichigo was surprised by this sudden move but decided to go with it and he wrapped his arms around her becoming intoxicated just from the warm feel of her body it felt like forever since he had last know this feeling.

Yoruichi then broke away after a moment

"Is something wrong?" Ichigo asked a little unsure

Yoruichi smiled slightly "I think that's supposed to be my line. Ichigo you know what did when Aizen was using you wasn't your fault" she said.

Ichigo's eyes softened as he realised what she meant, "it's not just that. The illusion he trapped me in, it was created from things I feared and what I saw with you and Kisuke I just.." he paused unsure of what to say

Yoruichi snorted despite the situation then lightly flicked him on the forehead

"You idiot, of course you would have seen something like that. Don't you remember back when I first started living with you how you asked if Kisuke might get jealous that's where that fear came from it doesn't have any meaning here and now though" she explained.

Ichigo's eyes widened. Like always he was making his standard mistake of shouldering more then he should.

"Your right, I'm sorry Yoruichi" he said

The goddess rested her head on his chest with a sigh of relief, "I missed you so much. It was hard without you Ichigo" she said in a sombre tone.

Ichigo wrapped his arms more tightly around her.

"I'll never leave you again I promised didn't I?" he asked her sounding like himself again

She looked back up at him and smiled lovingly "I love you" she said leaning forward to kiss him again but he stopped her

"Wait there's something I gotta fix first" he said smiling

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

She gasped. It had completely surprised her. It was obvious why he was asking her again. When he had been arrested by the peace keeping council he had to revoke his engagement to her to keep her from being executed as a criminal.

Yoruichi smiled radiantly "of course I will Ichigo, you didn't have to ask me again I still though of us that way even after what happened" she said as they broke apart and continued walking to the manor holding hands

"I know but I still felt it was the right thing to do. Next time though I'm taking you with me" he said jokingly

"You got a deal handsome" she replied smirking

Ichigo blushed slightly and was about to same something with a tea mug smashed on his forehead.

"Agh, where the hell did that come from?" He yelled painfully.

"It took you god damn long enough, first you finally get back and now you make me wait here for your grand entrance" a voice yelled.

Ichigo and Yoruichi looked up to see the others all waiting for them at the front gates of the Kuchiki manor. It was an angry Kukaku who had been the cause of the mug and yelling.

Ichigo's jaw went slack as his eyes registered the difference in the physical appearance of the fiery woman with a hand resting on her now very swollen belly.

After a moment his head turned almost mechanically to his goddess

"Uh Yoruichi? How long was I gone?"

**A/N : First let me say I apologize for the two months wait time I have been sitting with these half finished chapters for weeks and it was driving me crazy but If it wasn't writers block it was real life priorities getting in my way. Plus I was worried someone might go Misery on my ass at some point (I get spooked each time I read that book). Anyway I hope you all forgive me for this horrible crime of taking to damn long and bear with me as I will try to get the next update out a lot sooner. Just a warning the next chapter will be another little filler one as I wanna do another chapter for having some fun since were getting close to the end. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to reviews. Stay tuned! : )**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26 - Good times in Karakura Town

Disclaimer: Just to be safe as it's been a while I do not own bleach, or any media (songs and such) that will be present in this chapter.

"Yoruichi? How long was I gone this time?" Ichigo asked in a slightly shocked voice.

The last he remembered Kukaku had only been somewhere around late 5th month to early 6th months of her pregnancy now she looked ready to burst, sge was standing with one hand on a well swelled belly while the other arm rested on Byakuya to help keep her balance. The look on Ichigo's face was priceless and Yoruichi had to hold onto his shoulder to keep from failing to the ground laughing and crying a little, it felt so good to laugh this hard again. The laughter was infectious and within seconds nearly everyone was holding their sides, with the exception of Byakuya who remained dutifully beside Kukaku to support her, and Ichigo who was still dumbstruck.

After a little while the laughter died down

"You're back for less then an hour and already you've already got things back to the way we like it. Oh Ichigo I could just kiss you, in fact I think I will" Yoruichi said playfully wrapping her arms around his neck and bring her warm inviting lips to his.

Once more Ichigo felt the bliss of the moment take over and he forgot about everything, and everyone, but himself and the love of his life held tightly in his arms. Yoruichi purred in her throat a sign that she was deeply enjoying this moment like he was. Just as hands began to venture into much more exciting regions they were regrettably brought back to reality by a slightly touched, but mostly irritated Kukaku.

"Hey! Knock it off for a minute you two I know you've got some sheet time to make up for but I heard something about a party and I am eating for two over here. Oh and to answer your question kid your ass was absent for 3 months so you got a lot of homework to catch up" Kukaku said the last with a wink referring to more then paperwork.

Fortunately the information did not leave Ichigo as dumbfounded for very long. _3 months? No wonder I'm so tired, hungry…and well that would explain a lot _were Ichigo's thoughts. He then felt a slight pang of sorrow for his friends and family, especially Yoruichi this must have been hard for everyone involved, _all because of…_ he began but Yoruichi cleared her throat to remind him of their conversation a few minutes ago. Yoruichi then took his hand and smiled radiantly "alright now let's get inside. It's time we took care of a couple things" she said with a playful glint in her eye

Ichigo got the wrong message

"Ok now hold still" Yoruichi said holding a pair or scissors and staring as his long hair intently

"Just be careful please Yoruichi" Ichigo begged

"Now now no need to be a baby, you always did say you never liked your hair getting long since it just gets in the way" she reminded him after a time she teased him for being better organized with his hair cut appointments then anyone else they knew.

Yoruichi then out on a serious face as she did not like the long hair look one bit on Ichigo, it just wasn't him. She proceeded to cut his hair with a surgeons touch. When it was over his hair was back to its normal, spiky, style with a slight difference here and there.

"Well what do your think of my barber skills now?" she asked teasingly as she held up a mirror so he could get a better look.

Ichigo simply smiled and oddly enough he was feeling a lot more like himself after something so simple. Yoruichi then took him by the hand and led him to another room in the washing wing of Byakuya's manor. Ichigo thought it was kinda odd for a single wing of the spacious manor to have it own bathing facilities, including a hot spring for male and female occupants. However Yoruichi explained that it was tradition that a nobles home was meant to accommodate guests, of any number. Ichigo had never in his life been so happy to jump into a hot bath. Nel had confirmed something he had guessed after seeing his rather poor state of hygiene after he had returned to normal. The espada differ slightly from soul reapers and humans, in that they don't need to bathe in the same sense. Since Ichigo was both human and a soul reaper he still needed those kinds of things. Fortunately ever since Aizen, as well as the other two traitor captains, built Las Noches they included necessary facilities. So whenever anyone had remembered they threw Ichigo into a large hole filled with water.

Even though the memory was still hazy, he was very annoyed at how much he really needed a real bath. Ichigo followed Yoruichi into the hot spring room which was actually outdoors but surrounded by a wall meant for privacy. Ichigo quickly stripped off his clothes, he noticed Yoruichi gazing at him lovingly, in a rare turn of the tables he was the one to be the tease "if you enjoyed the show why don't you join in" he said grinning mischievously. Yoruichi realised she had momentarily been knocked off her goddess of tease throne and narrowed her eyes in a comic fashion as she slowly stripped her own clothes in a highly seductive manor.

Ichigo was in mid-step of getting into the hot spring when Yoruichi began her own 'show', he nearly fell in but Yoruichi jumped forward and caught him "what was that about enjoying the show" she returned grinning like the sneaky cat she was.

Ichigo blushed, _sure feels good to be back, _he thought as he continued to the battle by picking up Yoruichi bridal style, causing her to giggle playfully, and got into the hot spring. The two certainly felt like the weight of the world was off their shoulders for a few moments as they let the warm water soak in and ease tense muscles. Ichigo was completely fixated on the woman in his arms. He lowered his head so he could kiss the side of her neck. Yoruichi felt a pleasant shiver go up her spine. She turned her head and returned the favour by delicately placing her lips on his.

They were lost in bliss until Yoruichi broke away, reluctantly "I've missed your lips Ichigo, but we better stop here, otherwise we'll miss the party" she said.

Ichigo nodded a flick of regret in his eyes.

Yoruichi smirked playfully "don't worry love, I just wanna save this for after since I don't want any interruptions" she said in a sultry voice.

Ichigo followed her hint and smiled lovingly at their plans for the near future. A short while later they walked out of the bathing wing into one of the main courtyards. The others were waiting for them. All of them looked up to see how the lovers were doing now that they were reunited. Kukaku for one could spot the complete reverse in her dear friend's mood now that the man she loved was back. It wasn't so much something she could see in her face or eyes but more of sensed it, perhaps since she knew the feeling. Kukaku whispered something into Byakuya's ear about her thoughts. The ever stoic captain smiled slightly and nodded.

Renji meanwhile looked somewhat annoyed "dammit Ichigo I just lost a bet to Rukia I thought you two would have-Oww! Rukia" Renji started but what interrupted by Rukia planting her foot on his with force.

Ichigo's face assumed its standard scowl, but that changed as Yoruichi chuckled and took his hand.

Rukia sighed in exasperation "What he means is, good timing now we can head over, the party is about to start" she said while continuously applying pressure on Renji's foot.

Ichigo and Yoruichi shared a slightly embarrassed glance as they followed the others out the front gate of Byakuya's manor. Ichigo and Yoruichi walked at the back of the group with their hands held and both thinking thoughts about after the party. They didn't notice the small group that appeared ahead of them until someone spoke.

"Ichigo Kurosaki" a voice called.

Ichigo and Yoruichi looked up startled, having almost walked into Kukaku, still being supported by Byakuya. They look ahead and saw a group of a dozen people, 6 were wearing very fine Kimono's or robes of office, said six each had a hat with a veil attached to block their faces. The other six were all wearing all black uniforms.

It was a group of the nameless squad, as well as the members of the Peace Keeping Council, the Soul Foundation. Yoruichi immediately tensed up and took a step closer to Ichigo. She was not going to lose him again without a fight. The others all took some minor form of defensive stance, by law they couldn't attack, even Byakuya was sorely tempted to forget that, but they still would make they mood's clear. Ichigo was the only one who remained calm. He put his hand on Yoruichi's arm to let her know it was ok. He then walked forward past his friends despite their whispered warnings. After a few more steps he now stood between his friends and the others in front of him.

"I'm here what do you want?" Ichigo asked speaking in his normal slightly crude tone, but also surprisingly calm. There were some angry mutters from the nameless squad members, most likely at Ichigo's rather disrespectful attitude towards the Council members.

One of the members wearing the flashiest robe raised his hand, from his build it was a good guess he was male, and took a step forward.

"Captain of Squad 14, Ichigo Kurosaki. It is the judgement of this council.." he paused for a moment.

The others all waited, ready for the worst to come.

"To hereby vindicate you of all charges placed upon you in the past. Furthermore the laws governing Vizards have been changed to recognize a fully matured Vizard. We offer our apologies towards one who has earned the respect and admiration of the court guard squads" he said. He spoke with a clear reluctance in his voice that clearly meant they had been forced to make this decision to protect their own skins.

Ichigo smiled devilishly and nodded. Behind him the others all let out sighs of relief. Yoruichi beamed proudly at her man standing just like he would facing an enemy, determined to the end. The council members and their escorts then gave Ichigo a small scroll, he later was told by Byakuya it was a formality meant as written proof of their decision, and left.

Ichigo turned "about time" he said as though it had been the easiest thing ever. Noticing the looks on his friends he grinned "are we still going I don't wanna be late".

"Show off" Renji and Rukia said together.

Yoruichi laughed as she walked past then to continue on with Ichigo, once again holding hands. They arrived in one of the largest courtyards in the entire Seireitei, normally not meant for parties but due to the large turnout they needed the space.

"Whoa I knew this was gonna be a party but doest this seem kinda over the top" Ichigo said surprised at the turn out.

He and Yoruichi were standing under the archway that opened into the party ground.

Yoruichi smirked "its not surprising considering the fame of the man of the hour" she said with a playful poke to his chest to clear his confusion.

Ichigo looked at his goddess and raised an eyebrow "what do you mean Yoruichi?" he asked.

Once again Yoruichi could just have burst out laughing, Ichigo would always be Ichigo, and this night was certainly going to be a good one.

"Well think about it Ichigo. Everyone has pretty much seen or heard how strong Aizen is as well as his espada and arrancar forces. Then there's you just becoming a captain and have been going toe to toe with them ever since. Not only that but you've now beaten one espada as well as escape Aizen's plans twice now. This gets leaked to everyone and suddenly you're a hero of the court guard squads" she said with a proud lift in her voice and a sultry wink to the blushing man whose arm she was holding.

"Aw come on, they can't really believe that I mean I was captured, twice. Plus I did have help all the way" he said getting more embarrassed by the second.

Yoruichi smiled warmly. She knew Ichigo could be very arrogant at times but went confronted with his achievements he was quick to modesty.

"Even so I say just go with it Ichigo, its good for everyone. If you'd look back before you became a captain the squads were feeling pretty discouraged. This is good for the morale of everyone to know Aizen isn't unstoppable now that we have the mighty Captain Kurosaki" she continued in her playful voice having fun in the old teasing game.

Ichigo meanwhile was turning various shades of red. Just then the others caught up to them

"Ah about time I'm starved move it you two the kiddo and I are eyeing that buffet table" Kukaku called out in a cheerful party tone.

This alerted the massive crowd to the presence of their awaited 'hero'. A look of shock passed over Ichigo's face as the mass of various squad members rushed him. He also noticed how quickly the others behind him circled around past so he was left standing with only Yoruichi by his side, Nel had also taken this chance to jump onto Ichigo's shoulder but he didn't even notice her. It was obvious they did not want to be trampled, _well this is something new, _he thought. The massive crowd of young, by soul reaper standards, guardsmen consisted of men and women from each of the 13 court guard squads, since Ichigo and Yoruichi were the only members of squad 14 you could exclude that one from the list.

All of them crowded around Ichigo. First there was the general amount of welcome for his safe return, and praise for having defeated an espada. Ichigo then noticed that Yoruichi could no longer be seen next to him. He quickly scanned over the heads of the admiring crowd and saw a spot of purple hair. She was on the other side of the ground standing near where the party tables were set and food was being served. Ichigo guessed that when the crowd had pushed forward she must have gotten pushed away. Their eyes locked and Ichigo sent a clear message of apology, to which Yoruichi smirked and shrugged saying not to worry there was plenty of time. She ended that with a blown kiss and a wink then strolled off to join Kukaku for some food. Ichigo then realised her wink had been playful, _well that figures she's a noble so she saw this coming, dammit If I didn't love that teaser, _he thought with a brief feeling of annoyed humour as he turned to look in horror at the size of the crowd.

Then topics of conversation branched of to a variety of groups. Many of the male members of the group were asking about what it was like to fight an espada, and those from squad 11 were all eager to spar with him. Some of the female members of the group were all muttering embarrassed request for a date or other things of similar type. There was also dozens of requests for autographs, squad applications, and general mob mentality praise and cheer. Ichigo was overwhelmed, _I think I'd rather be going against the espada right now, _he thought as he tried as best he could to answer each person. It wasn't easy, and he could have sworn he felt a hand on his ass a number of times but whenever he turned he couldn't find the culprit.

"Good to have you back Ichigo, I heard about the fight" a stony voice said behind Ichigo.

Ichigo's eyes widened suddenly "oh shit" he breathed as he turned and looked up at the hulking form of Kenpachi Zaraki. Ichigo gave a nervous smile as he noted the battle loving captain was grinning evilly, as always.

"Uh thanks Kenpachi" he said trying to keep calm figuring he wouldn't pick a fight now, at least he hoped so.

Kenpachi meanwhile nodded "so when did you start carrying around passengers like me?" he asked with a dry chuckle.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow then Kenpachi somewhat ditsy lieutenant clarified it for him. Yachiru's head popped up and she pointed "Ichi, Kenny wants to know why you got a girl on your shoulder" she said in her innocent child like tone.

Ichigo looked over and noticed the grinning Nel.

"Nel what are you doing?" he asked irritated and being used like a horsie, again.

"I wanted a ride Itsygo" she replied in a mirror like tone of Yachiru's.

Yachiru then hoped onto Ichigo's other shoulder to take Nel by the hand so they could play, to which thankfully for Ichigo Nel agreed. Ichigo was then brought back to his 'friend' Kenpachi.

"We'll have to fight again some time Ichigo when the parties over I wanna see what that Berserker form of yours can do" he said in a battle lust filled voice.

Ichigo felt a shiver run up his spine. True he had beaten Kenpachi before, but ever since something told him he shouldn't press his luck. He scratched the back of his head nervously as he said he would think about it when he noted the crowd of soul reapers, who had fortunately backed down a little in the presence of the captain, made room. Ichigo saw it was for more of the captains to make their way towards him. He saw the head captain as well as Ukitake, Kyoraku, and Urahara were walking behind him.

"It is good to see you have returned Captain Kurosaki" Yamamoto said with a surprising tone of respect.

Ukitake and Kyoraku knew the reason behind it was because, as Yoruichi said, Ichigo had become a good morale support to the squads. Doing so was a captain's duty which was worth points in the head captain's book.

Kisuke then grinned behind his fan "By the way Ichigo I have something of a surprise for you" he said in a humour filled voice.

Always wary of his former teacher's antics Ichigo scowled and was about to ask what the hell he was talking about when he suddenly felt a great force connect with the side of his head and he went flying into the wall on the other side of the courtyard, and went partially through it. Everyone from the massive crowd of soul reapers to Ichigo's friends at one of the party tables looked up suddenly at the sudden action.

The one who had kicked Ichigo meanwhile was grinning "Never let your guard down son" Isshin muttered proudly.

Some of the people closest gasped at seeing Isshin, especially the head Captain, Ukitake, and Kyoraku who were closest and recognized him. On the sidelines Yoruichi watched as Ichigo went flying. She then spotted Isshin and grinned at the same old antics of the world's oddest father and son relationship. She took sip of her drink and eagerly waited for how this would play out.

"Isshin!" Ukitake breathed getting his voice back first.

Ichigo meanwhile was stumbling from the whole in the wall he had created and rubbing his sore head, "Dammit what hit me" he said looking up and his face deadpanned when he saw his father. He also noted his sisters standing behind him but first he had to get some much needed justice. Back to the stunned captains staring at Isshin. Before anyone could speak Ichigo suddenly reappeared behind Isshin bringing down Zangetsu. Isshin reacted with amazing speed. He turned and drew his own sword. However since he was as he claimed 'rusty' he could just barely hold Ichigo back. What did scare him was that Ichigo was only holding his sword with one hand. The Captains behind them were shocked to see Ichigo attack someone from their past, but they noted Ichigo look more annoyed like a prank was pulled on him rather then acting like this man was an enemy.

"What the hells wrong with you Dad, attacking me at a party" Ichigo said annoyed.

"Dad?" Ukitake and Kyoraku said together. Even Kenpachi seemed surprised.

The head Captain muttered quietly into his beard as he recovered his wits, thought it was hard to tell he had ever lost them, and pieced things together easily. Now he was trying to avoid laughing.

"What about you son, making me and your sisters worry about you for the past few months, I just wanted to make sure you were alright Ichigo" he said happily, though still straining under Ichigo's attack.

"By kicking me in the head?" Ichigo asked exasperated.

"No better way to know your son is alright then to test him in combat" Isshin replied cheerfully.

"Hey you too cut it out" Karin said annoyed getting in between and pushing them apart.

"We are at party you know" Yuzu said in a commanding tone.

Ichigo sighed then with a devil grin, elbowed his face in the chin and turned to the other captains.

"Sorry for that he's a little eccentric" Ichigo said casually.

Ukitake and Kyoraku both laughed at that and Yamamoto nodded "understandable, just what we expected from this former captain applicant" He said.

Isshin, who popped back up with no trace of an injury from his son's beating, then took a step forward to greet the other captains whom he had not seen in a long time. Ichigo meanwhile was being hugged by his little sisters, both of them also berating him a little for being gone so long. The soul reapers who surrounded them even held back still to allow the family reunion.

"I'm sorry about everything you two. Don't worry Yoruichi and I will be coming back tomorrow" Ichigo said in his warm, father like, big brother tone.

Both Yuzu and Karin gave him a stern look then they forgave him, which came with a big hug.

"So your Ichigo's father I've heard about you, I'd certainly like to see how you'd do in a fight, what do ya say" Kenpachi said with a hungry look in his eye.

Isshin was, for once, subdued under the intimidating gaze of the captain and quickly looked to his son for help "uh Ichigo" he begged.

Ichigo meanwhile pretended to not hear his father as he led his sisters to the table Yoruichi and the others were sitting at.

"Big sis Yoruichi" Yuzu cried happily when she spotted the dark skinned woman smiling at them from the table. She rushed forward to hug her.

"Hi there Yuzu I'm sorry I didn't visit much the last couple months" she said apologetically.

"It's ok big sis we know how sad you must have been, but now everything is ok you and Ichigo will be coming home tomorrow" She said smiling brightly

"Yes we will" Ichigo said sitting down next to Yoruichi and surprising her but subtly taking her hand and squeezing it pleasantly.

Kukaku meanwhile, who had been watching this all approvingly suddenly smelled something "ah finally the food's here the little one and I were getting sick of waiting" she called out cheerfully as food was laid out onto the various tables. The remainder of the party passed with high spirits all around. Ichigo and Kukaku of course managed to consume more then anyone else at the table, and possibly the entire party.

A few hours later, after some more praise from dozens of admiring soul reapers, which included, 39 marriage proposals, 48 squad requests, 5 duels of skill, and one more beat down on a drunken father, Ichigo and Yoruichi were walking under the moon lit night heading back to their cabin for something else of importance.

"Feels good to be home" Ichigo saw as they walked inside the front door.

"Ya I missed this place, call me crazy but I prefer this over the living at the mansion it's cosier here" Yoruichi said taking Ichigo by the arm and leading him down the hall.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow in confusion, then it dawned on him, _she must have stayed at Byakuya's place while I was gone, it was too hard for her alone. Dammit why did this have to…No I can't start thinking like that it wasn't out fault I'm home now and I'll never leaver her again. _It was the Ichigo noticed they were at the end of the hall only a few feet away from the bedroom, _their_ bedroom. In that instant Ichigo was overcome by emotions. How many times had he walked down this hall? How many times had he seen what was inside? It had seemed as real as this does now, he felt like he was suffocating in the sudden swarm of mixed feelings.

Then she had her arms around him, and her lips firmly placed on his. Ichigo blinked, he was brought back to reality but his goddess's kiss and embrace.

Yoruichi broke away and looked up at him eyes shining with love "Ichigo its ok you can let those bad dreams go. It's just me here and no one else" she said.

Yoruichi reached behind her, opened the door and pulled Ichigo inside with her.

Outside the cabin a small group of people were standing at the entrance to the short path leading to the front door. They all knew Ichigo and Yoruichi had left the party and come here and why was obvious.

"You think it's safe?" Karin asked. Next to her Yuzu looked like she was crying, in fact it was tears of joy knowing her brother and his love were finally back together, her sister however saw it in a less childish perspective.

Isshin also appeared to be overwhelmed with emotion as tears were in his eyes, whether from joy for his son and future daughter in law, or from the kick to the face Karin had given him when he had first tried to charge in for his fatherly blessing when they had arrived, it was hard to say. Rukia, Renji, Byakuya, and Kukaku were also present and were looking at the front door rather ominously. No sounds could be heard coming from the cabin but that didn't mean much.

"Well look at it this way. You take past knowledge we all have of how those two are in bed, then add the fact the kid wants to marry her, then the 3 months of separation they were forced to endure, and now they have their first moment alone together. Ya I think its safe to say there might as well be an 'enter and die' sign on the front door" Kukaku said only half joking.

Next to her Byakuya, Renji, and Rukia all nodded along almost solemnly to add to the joke. Isshin meanwhile suddenly jumped forward holding a camera, and a comic flag with a familiar cartoon like picture of Ichigo and Yoruichi's face drawn on. It was later learned that he complimented Rukia's drawing skills so she would draw this flag for him.

"Ah the joys of young love. I must go perform my fatherly duty and blessing the reunion of my Ichigo and Yoruichi" He said energetically starting forward.

Kukaku glanced at Byakuya who nodded then pointed at Isshin's back "Bakudō 1 Sai" he said making a horizontal line in the air.

Isshin fell forward suddenly as he was thrown off balance as the binding spell pinned his arms behind his back. He twisted around but was not able to break free.

Byakuya then returned to take Kukaku's arm "Sorry Isshin but I don't think it's very safe for your and anyone with a 20 mile radius if your interrupt that 'reunion'" she said chuckling at her dirty joke.

"I'm with Kukaku you can bug them when were all back home in Karakura town. Tonight though your not gonna disturb anything you crazy old pervert and what the hell were you holding that camera for anyway" Karin said irritated as Isshin was dragged away by Renji.

"Oh come now Karin I just wanted to make sure the moment lasted with a few photos to be cherished-" he said but was stopped by Karin knocking him out with a well placed kick to the face.

"Perverted old fart" Karin grumbled as the group turned a corner and headed back towards Byakuya's manor to spend the night.

Back inside the cabin Ichigo and Yoruichi were blissfully unaware they had come close to having their night interrupted by Isshin's antics.

After Yoruichi had led Ichigo inside he quickly threw off his restored Haori and Zangetsu. That was when the make out session had started. Yoruichi had wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her lips to his, thought normally they both liked a little of the teasing game the fact that they had not been together for a while added a little haste the romance. Neither of them needed to say a thing there was no need for words between the two lovers. Ichigo had returned the kiss with full force as his hands began to explore the body of his goddess he had missed the warm feeling. He could also feel her hands doing the same thing in particular one hand went south and grabbed him by his aroused member and gripping it which was pleasurable agony. Ichigo moaned deep in his throat as he grabbed her firmly by her ass and lifted her up as he took slow sure steps toward the bed. Yoruichi responded by tightly wrapping her legs around his waist and grinding her hips forward against his increasing hard rod, driving him wilder by the second. Ichigo however managed to keep control as he slipped his hands into the folds of Yoruichi clothes and started to remove them. Once they had reached the bed Ichigo leaned forward so they were laying down on the bed with him on top. They broke apart for air and to finish removing clothes. Yoruichi threw off her orange shirt followed quickly but the black undershirt she wore. Ichigo followed suit by nearly tearing off the upper half of his uniform.

Their lips met again as hand traveled down slipping into each other's pants. This time Ichigo got the upper hand, his hand met her already warm wet center and he began to torturously tease her. His other hand was slowly sliding her pants and panties down. Yoruichi meanwhile was quickly approaching her breaking point. She broke away from his kiss and threw her head back to yell out in pleasure as she still tried to lower his pants but was going about it a little clumsily. Ichigo grinned mischievously as he added to the tease by taking one of her breasts into his mouth and gently biting down on her nipple, eliciting another scream of pleasure. Yoruichi was about to loss to the battle when she made a quick move to turn the tables. Quickly sliding her pants the rest of the way off she wrapped her well toned legs around him and jerked to the side turning them over so she was on top.

Yoruichi flashed her man a smirk as she slide down and finished removing his pants so that now they were both nude. She took his arousal in a tight grip causing Ichigo to gasp in surprise. Yoruichi maintained her grip then took him into her mouth returning the teasing he had started. Ichigo yelled out in pleasure mirroring her earlier yell. Yoruichi continued her ministrations being as evil as possible in this moment. Just when she could tell Ichigo was about to go over the each she backed away. Ichigo looked up and saw her smirking naughtily down at him. Ichigo gave her a look of amused annoyance before her gripped her by the hips and pulled her back up. He kissed her again then aimed his member to get to the next act. Yoruichi waited happily for the blissful moment. Then she felt him stop, almost waiting for her to beg. Not wanting to stop this pleasurable high she thrust down forcefully causing them both to yell out. Ichigo then spun them around again so he was now on top. He then pulled out so only the tip remained then set a slow pace to begin with only to go faster and harder over time. Yoruichi was moaning wildly as she began to buck her own hips in time with his thrusts. She had missed this level of pleasure they could bring to each other and was amazed at how he knew what spots to hit or when to go faster and harder without her saying a thing.

Ichigo was mesmerized by every amount of pleasure he could feel and every expression of pleasure he could see on her face and in her body language. Not long after, mostly due to their earlier teasing, they both felt a familiar pressure building and would soon hit their breaking points. Ichigo then felt Yoruichi grab him by the neck and pull him down for a last white hot kiss just as he finished by thrusting into her one last time and they both went over the edge. They held onto the moment as long as they could until the need for air forced them apart. Ichigo fell down onto his side sliding out of her at the same time. They were both breathing as those they had each just fought off a dozen espada.

"Now that was worth the wait" Ichigo said in a breathless voice but the love in his words could be heard.

Yoruichi giggles slightly "True but lets never have to wait that long its too good to waste" she said seductively as she rolled to straddle him once again rolling her hips bringing him back to full arousal surprisingly fast.

Ichigo gave her a perfect Yoruichi style smirk "deal" he said.

For the remainder of the night and into the early mourning they made love to each other making up for lost time. They didn't have to do much talking as they let their bodies and hearts speak to each as they held each other until finally into a peaceful sleep just as the sun started rising. The light hit them both through a window showing them lying on their sides with their arms around each other and foreheads resting against each other and they enjoyed the best night's sleep they've had in months. Hours later Ichigo and Yoruichi were woken up by the sound of someone knocking on the front door with enough force to wake them up from the other end of the cabin.

"Ichigo, Yoruichi wake up! Oh and put some clothes on we gotta get back" came the sound of Karin's yelling voice.

Ichigo sat with a groan, they had not had a long sleep but the previous night's festivities had highly refreshed him. Looking down he saw Yoruichi looking up at him with shining seductive eyes.

"I've said it before but I love waking up to you next to me babe" Yoruichi said in a flirtatious voice.

"Same goes for me love" Ichigo said in a playful voice only she ever got to hear.

Ichigo then felt a jolt come from his waist he looked down he saw Yoruichi's hand teasing him once again.

"As much as I'd love to have another round I think we had better get going" he said getting up and getting dressed, all the while giving Yoruichi a nice view and blushing to the whistles he got.

Yoruichi then got out of bed with a pleasurable sigh as she also got dressed, all the while also aware hungry eyes roamed all over her own body. A few minutes later Ichigo and Yoruichi were walking down the hall holding hands all the while listening to more banging on the front door. Ichigo stopped just at the door and appeared to be waiting.

"What's wrong?" Yoruichi asked.

Ichigo just smiled evilly as he pretended to adjust Zangetsu on his back then just as the banging started again he jumped to the side and yanked the door open, just in time for Karin, and Rukia to fall inside with a surprised yelp.

"Oh hey Rukia, Karin what's up" Ichigo asked innocently.

"Ichigo you idiot" Rukia growled as she stood up and attempted a punch him.

Ichigo however flash stepped to land just outside behind the others. He saw Yuzu, Renji, Rangiku, and Toshiro standing there watching events unfold. Just inside the door Yoruichi was holding he sides while laughing. Ichigo was grinning until he felt a familiar feeling creep up his spine. Without even thinking he dodged to the side just in time to avoid his father bringing his Zanpakuto where he had just been standing.

"Ah sharp as ever my son. I must apologise my darling daughter prevented me from giving my fatherly during your happy reunion with your soon to be wife" he said cheerfully.

Ichigo looked towards Karin with a deadpan look on his face "Karin?" he asked his voice matching his facial expression.

Karin just sighed "he had a camera and a flag" she replied.

Ichigo then reacted with amazing speed he brought his arm up and pointed right at Isshin's chest.

"Hadō 1 Shō" he said quickly.

The last the saw of Isshin was him flying into the air in a high arc with a yell of shock. He was soon gone from sight.

"That solved our problems for now" Ichigo said as the others, except for Toshiro fell apart with laughter.

"Really Ichigo that was reckless we have to leave back for Karakura town now and he's supposed to come too" Toshiro said

Ichigo shrugged "I did aim in the direction of where the gate is he should land near there" Ichigo said innocently.

Toshiro seemed about ready to argue some more then conceited defeat for now.

"So are you and Rangiku coming this time?" Ichigo asked as they started walking to the gate.

"Yes due to Lady Kuchiki's condition Captain Kuchiki has decided they will remain until the children arrive" Toshiro said respectfully referring to Kukaku and Byakuya.

The made good time heading for the gate, luckily the party had carried on well into the night leaving many, tired, hung over, and in many cases in trouble with their superiors. The benefit being Ichigo didn't have to worry about enamoured fans. He walked with Yoruichi holding her hand at the back of the procession listening to Renji and Rukia argue about what to do, and Toshiro trying to convince Rangiku not to force him into going clothes shopping

"So what would you like to do when we get back?" he asked Yoruichi.

Yoruichi looked at him with a smirk "Hm well I can think of one thing" she whispered giving him a wink.

"Don't worry about that Ichigo we got a day of school ahead of us" Rukia called cheerfully, apparently she had realized the question was meant for Yoruichi.

"Oh great back to class again" Ichigo said sarcastically with a standard scowl.

"Don't worry Ichigo remember whose going to be in school uniform" Yoruichi said.

The change of facial expression on Ichigo's face was startlingly fast. Yoruichi could not help but laugh.

They arrived at the gate a few minutes later finding a semi conscious Isshin partially buried in a crater where he had landed, one of his legs was still sticking and twitching comically. Ichigo quickly grabbed his ankle as they past by and dragged him through the gate as the sentry guards saluted them through. They arrived through a gate that appeared out of nowhere in the street in front of the Urahara shop. The first thing they all saw was Hat n' Clogs himself, fan and all waiting for them on the front porch of the shop.

"Well hello there long time no see all of you, and Ichigo I heard you come back to us I must say it's good to see you again my friend" Kisuke said cheerfully as he took a sip from his mug of tea.

"Hey Kisuke" Ichigo said in a surprisingly polite voice.

Kisuke was a little surprised by the unusual behaviour coming from Ichigo but his hat and fan hid his facial expression as he guessed what was about to happen.

"Well if you're eager to hit the books I have your bodies waiting inside already in your uniforms" he said slapping his fan shut.

"Kisuke" Yoruichi growled at what his statement implied.

Kisuke quickly threw up his hands in surrender "No need to get mad Yoruichi I was only kidding I would never be so crude as to-" he started but Ichigo cut him off

"I'll be right with you I need to talk to Kisuke" he said in a serious voice.

The others all looked at his serious face and decided it might be best to do what he asked so they all went inside to get into their bodies. Ichigo waited until he was sure no one was listening in, fortunately those were normally prone to eavesdropping decided to skip this time, before he turned to look back at his former teacher.

"Well Ichigo this is certainly different of you why all serious and hush, hush" Kisuke asked in a more serious tone but still sounding like his he was kidding around.

"Don't play dumb Kisuke you probably already guessed that far ahead. Do you know about the illusions I was trapped in?" he asked his face remaining a complete blank.

Kisuke snapped his fan shut and removed his hat, a sign he also was going to be honest and serious "Yes I am aware of them, Ichigo you don't-"he began but Ichigo interrupted him.

"I know what you're gonna say but shut up for a second. I want to say something Kisuke before what happened this time I was feeling strong anger towards you, enough so that I wanted to kill you" Ichigo explained.

Kisuke's face was impassive as he listened.

"It was because of my fear, because of my feelings for Yoruichi I was afraid of what was or might been between you too, I knew there was nothing anymore but that fear was still there and because of that" he said not sure how to continue.

Kisuke stood up then walked forward to put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"I understand, if I was in your shoes I would have gone down the same path Ichigo, you have nothing to be sorry for but I do understand. Know that I have never seen Yoruichi as happy as when I see her with you so your fear will never come true I don't have it in me to be the man she deserves. I am too easily absorbed with my science as well as fixing my past mistakes" he explained.

Ichigo finally cracked into a slight smile as he nodded then walked inside to finally get back into his body.

"Whoa!" he said as the first thing he saw after walking inside was Yoruichi in her gigai body in her school uniform.

"Like the view?" Yoruichi asked as she put an arm up to run her hand through her hair which also seemed to be a kind of pose at the same time.

"Ya but suddenly I wish we could skip class" Ichigo said as he snapped out of his daydream and saw his own body lying on the floor.

He quickly got back inside and noticed his bag and all he needed was there with him. Karin and Yuzu then said they would see him and Yoruichi at home later they then left dragging Isshin behind them. Ichigo slung his back over his shoulder began walking back to school with Yoruichi and the others. While Ichigo was a high in grades student he was never the most enthusiastic about going to. However for once he would look forward to it after being away from his semi normal life for nearly 3 months. He was lost in thought that he missed what Rukia had said to him until Yoruichi gave him a nudge.

"Just letting you know Ichigo, Kisuke invited us to come by after school if we wanted for some training and such" she said over her shoulder.

"Oh no not that again I'm never going into that training room if I can help it" Ichigo said in mock irritation.

Yoruichi eyed him curiously thinking at first this was something serious

"Why is that Ichigo?" Rangiku asked him.

"Because every time I go down there now, at some point someone is trying to kill me, if it's not a new relative, is some law enforcement group wanting to kill me off and forcing me to leave my fiancée behind" he said in a comic ranting voice.

Yoruichi burst out laughing as she realized there had been a steady pattern occurring.

"Fiancée, does this mean you two are back on track with that?" Rangiku asked.

Rangiku cheered as she took out her soul pager indicating she was going to start spreading the good news despite complaints, especially from her captain, that it wasn't her business and they wanted to keep things private. Ichigo and the others all arrived shortly. It wasn't any different from any other day going to school. Unless of course you had been gone for 3 months. Ichigo walked with Yoruichi next to him. Both noticed as they headed for their classroom people were giving them astonished looks. At first they thought it was just the normal curious glances due to Ichigo's reputation along with the air of mystery around Yoruichi. However they noticed the looks were more then just curious and Ichigo realized what that meant.

"Hey Rukia, you used that memory device on everyone recently right?" he asked over his shoulder in a comically hollow voice.

Looking over his shoulder he saw Rukia nodding "its standard procedure for these kinds of events" she explained.

Ichigo had an odd glint in his eyes "mind if I see the device for a second?" he asked.

Rukia raised an eyebrow in confusion "sure" she said and took out what looked like a plastic candy dispenser with a bunny head flip switch that caused humans who looked at it to forget a events for a pre-set amount of time, or they would have a altered memory of how something happened. In the event there was something around them that would give said people any clues as to the truth. Yoruichi watched Ichigo carefully knowing he was up to something. Ichigo took the device, looked at it for a second. Then in a quick motion he threw it to the floor and stomped on it, breaking it in half "thanks" he said casually as he and a now giggling Yoruichi continued walking.

Rukia was shocked at first, and Renji feared he might have to hold her back. Despite the circumstances she couldn't do anything since Ichigo was technically a superior to her, still here in the world of the living it wasn't a safe bet to assume the rules were followed here.

"What did you do that for" Rukia demanded irritated.

Ichigo looked over at her with a scowl "I did it because now Yoruichi and I are gonna be stared at, again, then I gotta explain things, again, and then the class perv's will be all over my girl, again" Ichigo said in a comic rant as he butted heads with Rukia.

Yoruichi meanwhile was feeling the pressure from laughter started to crack her ribs "ah I love it when your protective Ichigo, but I agree with you the memory replacement thing has got to go. We can always just say the reason we disappear a lot is because we like to elope" she said as she took Ichigo by the arm and dropped him a suggestive wink

"I like the way you think Yoruichi, but we should at least go today" he said cheerfully as they strolled into their classroom.

Rukia meanwhile picked up her crushed device "oh no not my Chappy model, I don't even know it Urahara has anymore they really are popular" she said using her cartoon voice that her mod soul used.

Renji meanwhile muttered something about only in her dreams, to which he received an elbow in the face. Toshiro and Rangiku decided it best not to intervene so they just followed Ichigo in. Ichigo and Yoruichi strolled into the classroom casually and didn't pay overly much attention to anyone else who was already there. Ichigo sat at his desk, and Yoruichi proceeded to drop her own bag in the one next then placed herself on top of his smiled to him warmly. Ichigo then realized every eye in the room was fixed on them in all but three cases the looks were that of complete shock and surprise. The only exceptions were Orihime, Uryu and Chad.

"Um Ichigo you do know there's a girl sitting on your desk right?" Tatsuki asked appearing behind him.

"Oh hey Tatsuki Ya I know this is my girlfriend Yoruichi" Ichigo said.

As he was saying it he caught Keigo in a clothesline without even looking as he was preparing to lunge at either him or Yoruichi and start his usually energetic rant, fortunately the blow got him in the chest and knocked the wind out of rendering him mute for a short while. Next to the now KO'ed Keigo were Mizuiro, and Chizuru both of whom were wearing near identical expression of utter shock, very similar to the last time Ichigo had told them that bit of news. That was one thing Yoruichi didn't get tired of. She still felt the same warmth when he heard Ichigo tell others she was his girlfriend, especially the warmth and joy she could hear in his voice as he said it.

Tatsuki meanwhile recovered after a few moments "oh well that's great to hear Ichigo I'm just surprised since we never heard about this until just now" she said smiling, what she meant was to her and the others it looked like Ichigo just strolled in with a women they had never seen before, thanks to Rukia's memory device, and they acted like a deeply in love couple.

Ichigo and Yoruichi both had trouble suppressing laughter "well Yoruichi and I have been together for a while now she just transferred here" he explained.

The explanation was a bit on the vague side but those who knew Ichigo best knew he was a private person by nature and that would be a good enough explanation for them. Tatsuki meanwhile went over to say hello to Yoruichi, and also to position herself for Chizuru's likely attempt to grope her or Orihime soon, Mizuiro also went over to say hi.

"Alright Ichigo time for answer's where the hell have you been the last 3 months, the last we heard from Urahara was you had to go into hiding from the Soul Foundation, then he wouldn't tell us much after that until he said you returned" Uryu said seriously, behind him both Orihime and Chad were giving him their versions of demanding glares.

Ichigo felt a little embarrassed as he realised his friends must have been in the dark about what had happened. Since he noted his other friend were busy talking with Yoruichi he quickly filled them in on what happened, how his mind had been imprisoned by the work of Aizen and Ken'ichi, then to his escape thanks to the change of heart by his 'brother', and Nel, then to his return to normal by removing the illusions holding his mind and his defeat of one of the espada. He also very briefly mentioned the party but more because he wanted his reunion with Yoruichi kept to her and himself. The others listened intently and although at first they were irritated with him they realized how hard it must have been for him and let him off the hook.

"We should celebrate since Ichigo is back and he and Yoruichi are back to getting marri-" Orihime said cheerfully but was interrupted from letting something that would certainly put Ichigo on the spotlight with not the best crowd of people for now, thankfully Uryu clamped a hand over her mouth and quickly whispered into her ear about discretion since he knew how some of the more eccentric types in their class would take to hearing Ichigo and a woman to many of whom were meeting for the first time, again, was getting married to.

"That's sounds like a good idea Orihime Ichigo how about the live house tonight were playing" Chad suggested in his baritone level voice.

A short while after Chad and Ichigo had become friends Ichigo head learned he was a skilled guitar and bassist, thought he preferred to play bass. He had even taught Ichigo to play the guitar to which he was quite skilled but didn't play overly much. Chad liked to play with a few other friends and they had formed a decent band playing at a local live house now and then, a couple times Ichigo had gone with and played as well.

Ichigo nodded "sure Chad that sounds like fun" he said then after a second an idea popped into his head "actually Chad I got something I want to ask you about that" he said laying out a little plan for later.

Chad nodded then grinned and said that wouldn't be a problem.

"What was that about?" Yoruichi asked curiously.

Ichigo smiled "you'll see it's a surprise" he said for which he received an affectionate kiss on the cheek.

"Well aren't I one lucky girl" Yoruichi said happily as she had to now take a seat since the teacher arrived.

The first part of the day progressed similar to the last couple times this had happened. Yoruichi and the others introduced themselves, of course this time all commentary for when Yoruichi stood up was highly subdued as everyone felt the heat of Ichigo's death glare. Ichigo kept getting this weird feeling that something was going to happen as it usually does there were so many soul reapers around school.

Little did he know how good his senses involving these things were getting.

"Hey bro!" a voice was heard yelling from outside on the courtyard.

Ichigo gasped as he immediately knew who it was. Many of the others, including soul reapers and Ichigo's friends, thought the voice sounded very familiar, some thought it was Ichigo but he was sitting in the class. A look of comic annoyance crossed Ichigo's face as he looked out the window and his eye twitched slightly.

Ken'ichi stood out in the courtyard. He was obviously in a gigai form his clothes. He was wearing black jeans, a black shirt with a black leather jacket which was the kind meant more for style then regular use. He also had a black and red swirl pattern bandana on his head to cover his unusual hair color. He certainly looked like what many might term a stereotypical punk.

Ken'ichi seemed to spot him because he raised his hand and called "hey Ichigo get your ass out here" he called.

Many of those who also spotted Ken'ichi suddenly looked at Ichigo, including those who really knew him who were wondering if Ichigo was going to crazy.

"Kurosaki is that a friend of yours" the teacher asked.

"Kinda" Ichigo said as he ran out the door in a flash.

The others remembering the last time something like this had happened counted to 5 in their heads and right on cue Ichigo appeared around the corner. Ken'ichi appeared to offer some kind of greeting but was clotheslined by Ichigo who continued to run taking the next corner so they were out of sight.

"Oww, what the hell was that for?" Ken'ichi asked angrily.

"Well what the hell were thinking coming here to my school and where did you get that gigai?" Ichigo asked.

"Nice huh the weird old guy at the candy shop gave it to me" he said standing up and brushing himself off.

Ichigo meanwhile was feeling highly annoyed right now "better remember to kill Kisuke the next time I see him" he muttered.

"Anyway this isn't some friendly visit I came by because I had some news to give you" he said speaking seriously.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"Well I been trying to keep tabs on anything Aizen or his buddies have been up to I even ran into those other Vizards, we ended up discovering something. Hueco Mundo is in lockdown" he said.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm not sure how exactly but Aizen has closed off all the ways into the place and before that he really tightened things up as Las Noches, I know he's got something planned but I have no clue what when we took you back he pretty much dumped me into some room and just left me there, except for when he had me baby sit you. Do you remember him saying anything about his plans?" Ken'ichi asked.

Ichigo thought back. The memories were hazy at best but he couldn't remember anything involving locking down Hueco Mundo in fact his plans were to move on the Seireitei and then onto Karakura town in a few months time since the Hōgyoku would have fully awakened by then.

"No this is something he never mentioned in fact it goes against what I do remember of his plans" Ichigo said partially to himself as he thought back carefully.

Ken'ichi then threw his head back and laughed, it wasn't an overly joyful sound but more of the kind when you're laughing at another's expense, whether embarrassment or misery was hard to tell though.

"So I was right. Taking you away from Aizen's side has thrown a major wrench into his plans so now he has to err on the side of caution for his next move. I like this bro we got one in on him this time" Ken'ichi said grinning in a bloodlust like way.

Ichigo was thinking over his words, his brother's attitude not really bothering him much, and realized he was right. Aizen's plans had so carefully been laid at this point that this one wrong turn has scared him.

"Well I've said what I had to say I'll see ya later for the big fight bro" Ken'ichi said as he turned with a wave over his shoulder.

"You leaving?" Ichigo asked.

Ken'ichi stopped then looked over his shoulder "while I appreciate the sentiment Ichigo, I don't think things would work between me and you, or the others. You do know me better because, well we are brothers but there's too much that's been done for me to truly be accepted. I'll just repay my owed debts then we can part company on hopefully good terms and I'll just enjoy the quite life in Hueco Mundo" he said as he looked up at the sky.

Ichigo looked at him intently "That may be true but like you said we are brothers. There are things I can't forgive you for. But I do understand you" he said.

Ken'ichi was quite for a moment "well said, later call me when the action starts" he said as he walked off as was out of sight soon.

Ichigo watched him intently he eyes then shifted as he noticed something, then he felt a gentle touch as Yoruichi's hand was in his.

"Are you ok?" Yoruichi asked. She knew that even though he understood Ken'ichi his feelings on other level were undoubtedly mixed.

Ichigo smiled. He loved that about Yoruichi she could always see through him and was a source of support that would never fail.

"Ya I'm ok I think one day things between us might be better but it's not gonna change overnight. I do understand him thought Yoruichi. He is me at least a me that could have happened if a lot of things were different. It does make me wonder if I could become like him, but I know I am me and as long I have you and my family and friends I'll always be me" he said.

"Ichigo" Yoruichi whispered as she put her arms around him and he did the same.

They were lost for a few moments in each other's embrace.

"Dammit can't you two give it rest for one day at least, now you got the teacher sending us looking for you when we should be learning things!" Rukia yelled irritated and causing to the two to jump at her sudden outburst.

"Ah give it rest will ya Rukia" Ichigo grumbled scowling as he and Yoruichi followed her and Renji back to class.

The remainder of the day past without much excitement. Ichigo soon stopped really paying attention as he thought over what he and Ken'ichi. He also thought over what he could recall clearly from his time in Hueco Mundo among the enemy. He had hoped he would have learned some of the remaining Espada's powers or get some kind of Intel on them, but he had not seen a thing. He remembered learning that the 4th and higher ranked espada was forbidden from going into their released forms while inside Las Noches. There was one thing he had learned. It was about Aizen, he was going to be a dangerous opponent but Ichigo knew they could defeat him. He also knew the one thing that might prove to be Aizen's weak point what could turn the tide in battle, but he would he pressed hard to succeed. After class the group filed out and began to head home. They would all walk together for a short distance until their paths took them to their separate homes. Before that thought Ichigo had an announcement for them.

"Live House? What's that?" Rukia asked as Ichigo had told them they had all been invited to the local live house for a little fun.

"It's kinda like a club where local bands play live it's a popular spot where a lot of people from school hang out. Chad and his group are playing and he invited us to come" he explained.

"Well I'm in" Rangiku said cheerfully. Toshiro was about to respectfully decline however Rangiku confirmed he would come as well.

"Sounds like fun" Renji said and Rukia nodded as well.

Yoruichi of course agreed to go since she was curious if this was connected to the surprise Ichigo had mentioned.

Later that evening at the Kurosaki home Ichigo was just heading back to his room after letting his sister's know he and Yoruichi were going out. To which Karin had smartly said something about if it was a motel then they would all get a peaceful night's sleep to which Ichigo had turned bright red and was forced to subdue his father when he went into his cheers for grandchildren mode. Ichigo was wearing his favourite dark blue jeans along with his black and dark red t-shirt the usual number 15 on the back. He also grabbed his black summer early summer style leather jacket, it similar to the one Ken'ichi wore designed more for look the standard use of a coat, it was one of his favourites and it had gotten warm early since it was still just the beginning of spring.

He reached his door and saw it was cracked open "Ready to go Yoruichi?" as he walked in and was star struck.

Yoruichi was wearing a pair of dark hip hugging jeans that highly favours her slender waist and well tone legs. She had a purple tank op on that did not reach her waist and teasingly revealed a smooth but also well tones stomach, as well as favouring her other curves as well. To complete the desirable picture she also had a dark blue jeans jacket which was also a style type only going mid way to her waist. Her hair was in its traditional ponytail and her face was the picture of tease and mischievousness.

"How do I look Ichigo?" she asked innocently.

Ichigo was still pushing his eyes back into his head before he answered "lets just the title of goddess doesn't do you enough credit" he side with a loving smile.

Yoruichi then smirked as her own eyes took in Ichigo in his handsome outfit just as her eyes drifted down Ichigo noticed they were shining "I like your enthusiasm Ichigo but I think it would be best to save that for later" she said teasingly.

Ichigo followed her gaze as saw the part of his anatomy that was giving away his train of though. Even after all this time with the woman he loved she could still make him blush as easy as when she had first showed him her true for.

"It's a deal we better get going" he said.

Yoruichi nodded and then she walked over to him slowly over to him and leaned as thought to kiss him but stopped just short and licker her lips seductively. Ichigo felt his heart pounding away as he watched her walk past still working her teasing game as she shook her hips invitingly to him, _I wouldn't trade this for anything in the world, _he thought as he followed her downstairs.

"Have fun you two" Yuzu said happily as they left saying they would be back later.

Ichigo and Yoruichi soon met up with Rukia and the others. Orihime and Uryu had already gone ahead as they wanted to help Chad and the others get set up. A short while later they arrived at the live house. It was a refurbished basement bar and jazz club that had gone out of business and been re opened as a club for local bands, either teenagers or the occasional small time group. There was a sign out front that gave certain information, such as the list of the band's playing or that ID was needed for those who wanted to buy alcohol. They saw only two groups would be playing tonight as the club would be closing a little earlier then tonight, Chad's group was going on second. Ichigo checked his watch and saw the start time for Chad was in 15 minutes so he quickly had the others follow him. There was a line to get in but those on the guest list of the band were allowed in ahead. At first others thought Ichigo and his group were cutting as normally not the many arrived on the guest list together but when he told the man at the door their names they were allowed in. It wasn't an overly dark room but a little dim so the attention would be focused on the performers. It was a large basement room perhaps big enough to hold 100-200 people if needed. There was a bar on your left after you reached the bottom of the stairs. The main floor had a lot of tables and chairs. On the wall opposite the bar was a row of booths and at the front closest to the stage were some more booths these ones circular in shape for a bigger number that were often reserved for the guests of the band.

The place already had a good size of people as the two bands playing were fairly popular among the large number of high school students. Ichigo looked around with a grin. It had been a while since he had last been here and he was feeling excited for the night's events.

"This way" he said to others who were looking around curiously.

With the possible exception of Rangiku, who had done a fair amount of shopping during her times here, many of them had not seen many places like this in the world of the living so it proved a very interesting sight. Ichigo led the group to where he spotted Uryu and Orihime sitting in one of the larger circular booths at the front near the stage. Once everyone was sitting down he said he would go order them a round of drinks at the bar. Then after checking his watch he gave Yoruichi a sly wink and walked towards the bar. Yoruichi was curious as to what Ichigo was up and tried to ask Orihime and Uryu if they knew anything but they were just as in the dark.

A few minutes later and the lights darkened slightly as Chad and his group walked on stage to some very generous cheers and applause.

A minute later a girl who looked like a high school student appeared with a tray with their drinks when they asked she said an orange haired kid had guy had paid for them then walked backstage.

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow when one of the band members spoke.

He was a transfer student from the states who was in a different class but played with Chad's group his name was Dan "Hey there everyone. Tonight we got a little something different to start with. Were gonna be playing a cover tune at the request of someone who hasn't played with us for a while and he says this goes out to his girl. So lets all give a welcome to a great lead guitarist Ichigo Kurosaki!" he said energetically getting the crowd psyched up.

The crowd began to cheer as they all knew this was going to be good.

Yoruichi gasped as Ichigo appeared onstage with a guitar. He had a pleasant grin on his face. Next to her the others all were surprised to see Ichigo. Ichigo spotted Yoruichi who was looking at him and he winked at her again. Yoruichi blushed as she realized what was going on, _this was his surprise he's gonna play a song for me._

"Yoruichi you lucky girl" Rukia said in a slightly jealous tone that made Renji cringe.

Yoruichi however wasn't really listening as her focus was entirely on her man. Ichigo then plugged his guitar into the amp and the band all got themselves ready.

The crowd became quite as they waited for them to start.

Ichigo then began to play a tune that started out slow and low at first. Many in the crowd already recognize the beat and what song it was. None were faster to guess then the purple haired goddess whose eyes widened as felt happy tears rise. The beat picked up after the first few second as the drummer and Chad on his bass joined in. Then a few second later the Dan and Ichigo began to pick up the beat on their guitars and the song really got going. Ichigo then took a few steps towards the mic.

Yoruichi gasped as she guessed what was coming.

"_If I had to I would put myself right beside you_

_So let me ask, would you like that? Would you like that?_

_And I don't mind if you say this love is last time_

_So now I'll ask, do you like that? Do you like that? No!"_

The crowd was on their feet cheering as Ichigo sang the lyrics and band played with amazing skill. True Ichigo was no expert vocalist but he sang from the heart and his voice was full of emotion and that was what mattered

"_Something's getting in the way_

_Something's just about to break_

_I will try to find my place_

_In the diary of Jane_

_So tell me how it should be!"_

The song went into a short instrumental and Ichigo opened his eyes for a second to look at Yoruichi with a warm look before he resumed singing.

"_Try to find out what makes you tick as I lie down _

_Sore and sick, do you like that? Do you like that?_

_There's a fine line between love and hate and I don't mind_

_Just let me say that I like that, I like that"_

"_Something's getting in the way_

_Something's just about to break_

_I will try to find my place_

_In the diary of Jane_

_So tell me how it should be!"_

"_As I burn another page_

_As I look the other way_

_I still try to find my place_

_In the diary of Jane_

_So tell me how it should be!"_

The song hit its second big instrumental part and again Ichigo took his chance to look at Yoruichi who was now up and cheering along with the crowd.

"_Desperate, I will crawl, waiting for so long_

_No love, there is no love_

_Die for anyone, what have I become?"_

"_Something's getting in the way_

_Something's just about to break_

_I will try to find my place_

_In the diary of Jane_

_So tell me how it should be!"_

"_As I burn another page_

_As I look the other way_

_I still try to find my place_

_In the diary of Jane"_

The band hit its last big instrumental as the song was about end with Ichigo and Dan each hitting one last chord that they let die slowly as the song ended. The whole crowd was on its feet cheer and applauding.

"That was pretty good, I never heard that kind music before" Renji said having to yell slightly over the crowd

"Do you know it Yoruichi?" Rukia asked, not yelling as loudly as the crowd died down a little.

"Yes it's the song Ichigo and I picked out for each other" she said as a couple tears of joy rolled down her cheeks.

Ichigo meanwhile was breathing heavily as he passed his guitar to the other guitarist who was the main lead guitarist. Ichigo then decided to have a little more fun, instead of walk to the back stage he walked forward and jumped right off so he landed right in front of Yoruichi and the others.

Still breathing a little heavily he took a seat next to his love "so what did you think" he asked huskily with a smile in his eyes.

Yoruichi responded by putting her arms around his neck and planting a white hot burning kiss on his lips. To which the crowd began to cheer too just going with the flow. Ichigo and Yoruichi meanwhile were off in their own world again. Both of them thinking the same thing. No matter what happened, where the war would go they would be alright as long as they were together.

**A/N: First I would like to apologize, again, for the delay I know is said this the last time but things have become rather hectic family issues as well as a dear grandmother in the hospital. Nothing serious but all the same family comes first. Anyway I suddenly realized how long this chapter has become. I had planned on making it two separate chapters but I figure what the hell one big fun one. This will be the last filler one as now we come to the final battle between Ichigo and the soul society against Aizen. Just to give you all a little treat the title of my next chapter to start the action is called: Aizen moves, Ichigo attacks Las Noches. **

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know the whole live house scene and singing a song for a girl may seem a little cheesy to some but that's the fun of romance. If any of you are curious about the song its "Diary of Jane" by Breaking Benjamin to which I do not own (just to be safe). Look forward to your Reviews and will try to update as soon as possible. Enjoy, Stay tuned! : ).**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27 - Aizen moves. Ichigo assaults Las Noches.

_The palace of Las Noches, inside the inner chambers of Sosuke Aizen._

Ulquiorra waited dutifully outside the door to Lord Aizen's chambers as he had been instructed to at this date and time. His lord had had been vacant from the rest of the palace for sometime saying the time had come for his plans to begin. He had told Ulquiorra alone to come and wait here for him.

Ulquiorra was standing like a statue before the door when it cracked open silently and two cold as night calculating eyes could be seen in the dark.

"Ulquiorra thank you for waiting" came Aizen's voice as polite and cold as always.

Ulquiorra bowed respectfully "Lord Aizen what are your orders" he asked a nearly the exact same tone as Aizen.

Aizen smiled "why yours are simple my dear espada you shall be playing host to some very special guests" he said as stepped into the light.

Ulquiorra's eyes widen slightly at what he saw. He then dutifully followed his lord as he turned to walk down the hall to gather the others.

_In Karakura Town in the Kurosaki clinic_

"Ah…Ichigo!" Yoruichi screamed in pleasure as she struggled to keep her balance while riding Ichigo as they were lost in their love making.

Ichigo reached up to take her breast into his hands and squeeze roughly causing his lover to scream out again as she threw her head back and her ponytail came loose. Yoruichi dug her nails into his muscular chest and knew that it probably did hurt a little even though her nails weren't that long but Ichigo never once complained about it, for all she knew perhaps the bit of pleasurable pain only added to the ecstasy they both felt during sex.

She started to ride him more roughly and buck her hips in time with him and with the same force causing the volume of theirs screams and moans to hit higher places.

"Yoruichi!" Ichigo gasped as he tried his best to say he was almost there.

As always Yoruichi was right there with him "Ichigo.. go ahead… please" she begged as he the pressure ready to overflow.

One last hard thrust and they both felt that unbelievable moment as they climaxed together. Both of them held it as long as they could breathing heavily. Yoruichi then fell forward on top of her man as their locked lips in an intense afterglow kiss, her luxurious purple hair covering both their faces.

After a minute Yoruichi rolled onto her side lying next to Ichigo and resting her head on his chest while his hand gently stoked her arm sending a shiver up her spine.

"Think the family might complain about noise again?" Yoruichi asked innocently with a mischievous smirk.

In truth it was Ichigo who had started the festivities, not that many believe that, so he blushed at her words.

"Maybe but I think the husband and wife deserve their alone time" he said affectionately as her pulled her close for a heated kiss.

Yoruichi began to get excited already especially at him referring to her as his wife. It was true they were married now.

It had been about six months since the day Ichigo returned to the soul society, or rather to each other as they saw it. A short while after when there hadn't been so much as a whisper from the espada Ichigo had asked Yoruichi to have the ceremony. To which Yoruichi had joyously agreed. They had a simple quite ceremony within the soul society as they preferred it that way. Closest friends as had been present as well as eccentric family, from both sides.

Ichigo also thought back to how happy he had felt knowing that Yoruichi was going to be his wife. Yoruichi had felt the same about calling Ichigo her husband.

They both recalled the wedding. Both families had been present. Isshin had been supplies early with sake by Karin as a tactical precaution of him trying to hug or pummel his son and try to give some form of blessing which may have involved a slight grope of the bride. Yoruichi's parents were also thrilled about the change in the couple's minds on having the ceremony now.

Moon had only tried to seduce Ichigo twice during the course of the evening, a number which astounded many. Minato had also proudly welcome Ichigo as a member of the Shihōin clan along with his family just as Isshin had slurred his tearful welcome of him and Moon into the Kurosaki family, obviously family reunion's would be a very interesting event in the future at least that's how Yoruichi and Ichigo hoped they could describe it. Some members of the soul society had been present of course. Byakuya, Kukaku, Rukia, Renji. They had also extended an invitation to any of the captains as it was a tradition specifically for the head captain giving a formality of a blessing. A noteworthy arrival had been Soi Fong who had come to see her dear mentor get married, although she did make some kind of comment to Ichigo that left him pale as a sheet for a few moments.

Ichigo thought back to when he had first seen Yoruichi walking through a veil from where the bride had gotten ready. She had been stunning to him. Her hair had been left in its signature ponytail since he was too fond of it. She had worn a simple but flowing dress that favoured her figure alone. Ichigo had worn his soul reaper uniform and captain's haori but too Yoruichi seeing him standing on the small altar that had been set up with the look of love in his eyes and on his face he looked more handsome then the first time she had laid eyes on him.

For the entire ceremony neither of them seemed to be paying attention. Their eyes remained fixed on each other as they spoke their own words silently about the past first, from when Yoruichi revealed her true form to the Bankai training to the war, and throughout their growing relationship that led all the way to this point. When the time came as the priest concluded his speech Ichigo stepped forward and took placed the ring delicately on her finger, and then she did the same to him. Then last in what seemed a perfect moment, as the sun started to set right behind them, Ichigo and Yoruichi kissed and were finally married.

They had now been married for maybe a little over 5 months and as many of their family or friends put it they were still on their honeymoon. Their love life has always been very heated and passionate, and loud as others would call it, but ever since they got married it made their past loving look like a couple of embarrassed high school kids trying to hold hands.

They had just finished a very heated round of love making and appeared to be getting into another one from the way they were getting more enthusiastic with their make out session. Yoruichi started moan as she felt her lover's hand pull her back on top of him. In the shift in position her eyes had accidentally moved to the clock on the desk and she saw what time it was.

She suddenly stopped as she remembered "uh oh Ichigo babe I think were gonna be late" she said.

Ichigo then looked over his shoulder "oh damn we gotta go" he said.

They both rolled out of bed as they quickly got ready to head out

"I guess this is the only downside of marrying a handsome guy with impressive stamina" Yoruichi said winking at him and licking her lips then turning to go into the bathroom.

"Only because I have a sexy and alluring wife" Ichigo called back warmly to which he heard her laughing.

After she was done Ichigo quickly got himself cleaned up then they got dressed and headed out the door saying quick goodbyes to Karin, and Yuzu. Karin responded by suggesting they get a membership with a motel someplace on the way home

"Think Kukaku will be mad?" Ichigo asked as they held hands while the walked.

Yoruichi thought for a moment then grinned " I doubt it ever since the kids came along she certainly has been a lot happier and of course her and Byakuya have had time to catch up to us" she said suggestively.

That was where they were headed now. It was a special party for Byakuya and Kukaku's children, twins in fact. They had been born a short time after Ichigo had returned a boy and a girl. Since a boy was born they had chosen the name Ichigo like they said and after going through the long list of candidate names they had before them for a girl they decided to name their daughter after Hisana, something both Byakuya and Kukaku felt was a good choice. Ichigo and Yoruichi had also been officially named their godparents. Now both the kids were about six months old and it was time for a party in celebration of them. This was the party that Ichigo and Yoruichi were now late for.

"We'll just say we ran into some hollows and got delayed" Yoruichi said jokingly as they reached Urahara's shop.

As usual like he knew before anyone else did Hat n' Clogs was sitting in his customary spot with his fan and cup of tea waiting for them.

"Ah the honeymooners come to visit. I haven't seen either of you in a little while in fact the others have said the same thing. Though they certainly find hearing you two an easier thing to do by comparison" he said waving his fan to them fondly.

"Oh shut up Kisuke. Ichigo and I are married now and we have the right to do whatever we want and whenever we want it" she said with a sultry wink to Ichigo, who grinned happily.

"Yes that is true my dear Yoruichi and we only wish the happy couple the best" he said pleasantly though still in his goofing off tone.

"Do you have the Senkaimon gate ready for us Urahara?" Ichigo asked trying to change the topic before Yoruichi started to reprimand Kisuke in a more harmful way.

Kisuke winked at him to show he knew what kind of situation he had just prevented "of course Ichigo though it would appear your late and I can't imagine how a dynamic duo like Kukaku and Byakuya will take it" he said.

That was perhaps the one thing Kisuke could have said that would send a unison shiver of fear up both Ichigo and Yoruichi's spine. They were fairly certain Kukaku and Byakuya might let them off with a warning as two couples were pretty much in the same boat.

"Oh Ichigo I almost forgot the items you asked me about are ready" he said passing Ichigo a small bag with a drawstring on it.

Ichigo grinned as he took it. Yoruichi meanwhile was smirking as she had with some, well timed and placed, persuasion managed to get Ichigo to tell her what he had gotten the twins for as a gift for the party. An idea he reluctantly admitted he had gotten from his dad.

"Well I think it's time we got going don't wanna push our luck" Ichigo said.

Yoruichi nodded.

They both got out of their gigai's, Ichigo remember to also slip his present inside his a pocket of his haori, and headed downstairs where the gate was waiting for them. With a farewell wave to Urahara the loving couple walked through chatting about how exciting the party was going to be.

Once they were gone the expression hidden in the shadow of Kisuke's hat went from playful to sombre and serious, _while the original gift is a nice gesture what he asked for me to do with them is a little out of the ordinary I mean it's almost like…. Well it's not like I we haven't seen our enemy do things of that cruelty before. It nothing else Ichigo is just planning ahead, a rather unusual move but I guess in way his time amongst the enemy may serve to help us. You made a dangerous gamble Aizen and now you've lost your precious shield so now what will you do, you're the type to rely who is more dangerous when having to change your mind then when everything goes your way, _he thought as walked back upstairs.

"I'll be stepping out for a bit" Kisuke called to his assistants. He decided he too would do something it was time to get some things done.

Meanwhile in the soul society. At the Kuchiki mansion a pleasant party was well underway. The main courtyard for social events was being used and tables were laid out with a wide variety of foods was laid out. Although the one table that received the most attention was one heavily stock with food from the world of the living, courtesy of the highly popular Captain Kurosaki and his family members who had sent this ahead as a contribution, many of the captains and lieutenants to were attending were puzzled and pleased by the strange looking, but still very tasty food. Rukia was the biggest help of all teaching the secret art of opening the ever dreaded juice box.

The party group consisted of nearly all the captains and lieutenants, there were various seated members as well but most of the regular members felt too intimidated to go. There were a few exceptions of course, Captain Kurotsuchi being the most obvious one and Captain Ukitake who had been feeling to ill but promised to come by later after some rest, also missing and for reasons that were obvious to many was Ichigo and Yoruichi but they figured they would be along soon enough.

All in all the party was in good spirits as they waited for hosts to arrive with those who were the center of attention at this party.

"I'm willing to put even money on a bet that the kid is the one who probably started something in bed with Yoruichi and that's why their late" Kukaku said in a good natured joke.

"Well my dear I would think the odds are more likely that Yoruichi instigated the cause for their absence" Byakuya said trying to keep his face straight as they walked down the hall to where the children were sleeping.

Kukaku laughed at how her husband could talk so smoothly yet still crack a damn good joke. In truth neither of them were at all annoyed by their friends being late. They both saw how hard it had been for Yoruichi to stay strong when Ichigo had been gone and of course Ichigo had suffered as well. Now that they were married as well certainly earned them a free pass now and then. Kukaku herself blushed as she thought back to the first night she and Byakuya had shared after their darling children were born, she loved her children more then anything but being with Byakuya was important as well.

Byakuya seemed to pick up on her thoughts and put his arm around her waist the bold part was how low his hand was sitting.

"Now, now my darling hubby I think we should save the naughty business for later" she said also copping a feel.

They continued walking down the hall to go and wake their children so they could attend the party.

However as they reached the door Byakuya frozen. He had sensed something and was immediately on alert. His hand went to his sword has he thumbed it slightly out of it's sheathe to be ready for a quick draw.

Kukaku was only a second behind her husband readying to spring into action. She shared once glace with him and they had their strategy in mind, if this was an enemy he would go on the offensive to push them back Kukaku would get the kids to safety and alert the others.

In a flash Kukaku pulled open the door and Byakuya walked in drawing his Zanpakuto in less then breath.

Inside they saw several figures waiting and they gasped. Two figures raised their arms and Byakuya sprang into action. He raised his sword in front of him in a familiar fashion just as they attacked.

Outside the party attendants were all suddenly shocked by a loud bang and sudden explosion that came from the mansion as an entire wing as blasted away and smoke began to rise.

"Oh no that's the children's' wing" Rukia shouted.

Immediately everyone move towards this unknown threat. Everyone flash stepped to where they could sense Captain Kuchiki and Kukaku.

When they group of officers arrived they were shocked to find Captain Kuchiki and Byakuya surrounded by a wall produced by his Sebonzakura, it was a defensive technique to block oncoming attacks, but as is dissipated they saw that what ever had hit them had been powerful as they were still injure only minor thanks to Byakuya's quick thinking. He wiped blood from a cut above his eyes as he summoned his sword back. Kukaku meanwhile was looking around the smoky area trying to see where her children were. She was clearly trying to keep calm but it was hard thing for any mother to do, even Byakuya was clearly showing signs of distress.

"Brother what happened?" Rukia asked rushing over to him.

Byakuya however did not seem to notice he merely raised his sword again an mumbled two words "Ichigo,,, Hisana" he said weakly.

Rukia then turned to where the pillar of smoke was thickest and gasped. The others all saw two.

A group of figures were standing there. One they recognized as the 4th espada Ulquiorra. The others all looked like Ichigo, however they realized it wasn't their Ichigo because the enemies armour was all white and had no marks on it and their swords all looked like generic Zanpakuto's.

"Who are those guys?" Renji asked rushing to help his captain.

"Interesting aren't they? These are the latest works of Lord Aizen's genius. He used the scientific skill and date left behind by the former 8th espada to create what we now call clone Vizards. They are in essence the power of Ichigo Kurosaki's released Vizard form in a shell that feels no pain, fatigue or is held back by something as tiresome as emotions" Ulquiorra explained if it wasn't for his cold dead voice he might have been bragging.

A number of the Captains and Lieutenants drew their swords and took stances to be charge the enemy.

"Wait" Byakuya called. What did cause everyone to stop was the fact that the normally stoic captain they all knew spoke with fear and desperation in his voice.

Ulquiorra then snapped his fingers "It would be wise of your to listen to your fellow Captain" Ulquiorra said.

A few of the Clones parted and two took a step forward. These two did not have their twin swords drawn but instead here holding two small bundles wrapped in blankets.

It was the two children Ichigo and Hisana.

"You son of a bitch!" Kukaku cried angrily

All of the Captains and Lieutenants immediately backed down though it was clear they all very pissed off at such horrid tactics.

Ulquiorra didn't even bat an eye "As I said it would wise of you not to interfere with our mission. As Lord Aizen explained it to me soul reaper children are born with a much stronger sensitivity to spiritual pressure. Similar to how human children take time after being born to fully develop immunities against illness or disease this same immunity is not fully developed in these infants and as such their life force could easily be extinguished if too many large spiritual pressures were to rise around them so suddenly. The clone Vizards have nearly all their spirit energy contained in their armour like Ichigo Kurosaki and I am purposefully keeping my own lower. Should you choose to cause conflict you risk the infant's lives by your own choice" he said ensuring their position was clear and keep any impetuous or short tempered soul reapers at bay.

Many of the soul reapers began to whisper among each other trying to see if they could get the kids away without harming them. What kept throwing a wrench into their plans was that if the clones were as strong as Ichigo then speed would not be of much use to them here since they would be faster.

The head captain took a step forward, he had been standing back for the time being but now decided it was time to find out a few things.

"Why have you come here? Why have we not seen so much as a shred of activity from you or the traitor Aizen for such a long time?" he demanded.

Ulquiorra didn't speak for a second "Answering those question would be a waste of time you shall know Lord Aizen's plans when he decrees the time is right. My mission here is only concerned with one man, Ichigo Kurosaki"

"Well then sorry I had to keep you waiting Ulquiorra" a voice behind him said.

The clones, minus the ones holding the children, all reacted as one. Each drew raised their swords and proceeded to attack the newcomer in their midst. However without a second glance Ichigo deflected the dozen that were about to attack and sent them flying away. He was already in his released form.

Ichigo then turned his black Bankai blade towards Ulquiorra. He looked over towards the soul reapers "guess it's a good thing I was late for the party he said. He then looked over his shoulder and gasped as he saw the two kids in the arms of the enemy.

The soul reapers were all surprised by Ichigo's sudden appearance.

"Wait you dumbass the kid's are-" Kukaku said but she felt a hand on her arm. Turning she saw it was Yoruichi.

"Don't be reckless Kukaku Ichigo won't let anything happen to your children but you have to leave things to him he has a plan" Yoruichi said reassuring her friend

Kukaku was not fully certain, her fear for her precious children made it hard to think straight but that was only natural. She looked back to her children, who had yet to awaken but were starting to stir and then to Ichigo standing confidentially among the enemy_, _last she felt Byakuya take her hand to silently say he agreed with Yoruichi, _alright kid now's the time to prove yourself as a their godfather bring them back to me, _she thought.

"Welcome Ichigo Kurosaki. I take it from your rather calm demeanour you've already grasped who these look a likes are?" Ulquiorra asked.

"You bet I do It's still foggy but I remember some of those experiments you and that bastard Aizen started I know exactly what these things are. There nothing but shells filled with a poor attempt and copying my spirit energy you know they won't be enough to stop me" Ichigo said speaking so that all could hear him so this would counteract Ulquiorra's fear tactic

"That may be true but I believe seeing the children's life being snuffed out slowly will make you pause" Ulquiorra said with a rare hint of malice in his voice.

The green eyed espada began to release his spiritual pressure. Ichigo gasped as he turned and saw the two children, who were now awake, began to cry our in fear and unknown pain. Ichigo could sense it their life force was being overwhelmed they had seconds to live.

"Stop it you bastard!" Ichigo yelled.

"Ichigo! Hisana!" Kukaku cried trying to break from Yoruichi's grip. Beside her Byakuya looked about 2 seconds from making a rash decision.

_I've gotta move quick, if I'm off by a hair or to slow the kids are done. Only one shot_, Ichigo thought as he turned away to face the two clones holding the children. As he did so he dropped both of his swords and his wings appeared meaning he was about to move, and fast. Just then all the clones reappeared to block his path but using his fastest sonido he practically flew past them.

The two holding the children attempted to move back. However Ichigo caught them in no time, he reached into the pocket of his soul reaper bottoms and just as the cries of the children began to die down Ichigo threw two small objects

Each one stuck the children and reacting with primal instinct born in everyone the children somehow grasped the object in their small hands.

Jus then their cries changed to more of a quite whimper but it appeared that they no longer were in danger.

"What!" Ulquiorra gasped losing his composure for a moment.

Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief. He then felt a shadow behind him and with a flick of his wrists he called his swords back just in time to fire a quick beam at the clones who had mounted a second attack, he took out three of them in a single blow and knocked away the others. He then took his stance facing Ulquiorra again. He didn't need to look but could sense the children were now safe their life force was protected from their weight of the Espada's immense spiritual pressure.

The soul reapers watched in awe.

The children were each holding a small charm. It was a small bag that usually contained some traditional spiritual good luck item, normally purified salt from a shrine. The bag then had a small symbol placed on it meant to either say good luck or if it was a special gift for someone it said their name.

"What are those?" Ulquiorra asked speaking out loud

"Heh nice aren't they? My crazy dad once gave me one and that's where I got the idea for the kids gift. Normally a charm like that should be able to protect them, however I had Urahara tinker with them so that those kids would be largely protected from immense spiritual pressures so long as they held onto them. I figured with this war coming they would need them but I didn't expect to give them their gifts in this kind of situation" Ichigo explained.

Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed and he snapped his fingers. The two clones then tried to take the charms away from the children but the moment they touched them then began to glow and the clones hands seemed to be pushed away.

"I guess I should have mentioned that only those kids could let them go their designed to that anyone touching them with harmful intent would be repelled. Looks like I ruined your little plan Ulquiorra" Ichigo said.

"Not quite" the espada replied.

He then lifted his hand and opened a Garganta.

Ichigo gasped as he prepared to move. Just then he heard Yoruichi yell out a warning and he turned to see all the remaining clones surround the two holding the children each of them held their swords poised to strike the kids.

"Dammit" Ichigo breathed. He wasn't sure if the charms would be strong enough to protect the kids from that kind of attack. He also couldn't make any kind of attack at that close range without hurting the kids in the process

They group then in unison used sonido to move so they reappeared in front of the open portal an before anyone could say or do anything they all stepped through.

Ichigo took a step forward but Ulquiorra raised a hand to stop him.

"While it is true my original intention was to murder the children as a calling card for you Lord Aizen anticipated this happened and prepared a another course of action. This is for you" He said a she reached into his pocket and took out a folded piece of paper and threw it to Ichigo.

Ichigo caught it and stared hatefully as Ulquiorra turned and strolled through the portal. Just as it was closing he looked over his shoulder.

"I trust we shall see you soon. Farewell" he said and was then gone.

Ichigo's first instinct was to charge right after him but something about this didn't feel right. He opened the note and began to read it.

As the others ran towards him he gasped.

"Ichigo what is it" Yoruichi said looking down at the note.

It was written in a strange language with rather ominous looking symbols.

"What the hell is that?" Rukia asked.

No one could tell what it was until Ichigo, who had remained silent so far, spoke.

"It's written in the language or the hollows. I can read it because of my own hollow powers" he said in a strangely cold and harsh voice. The others were surprised to see he was shaking with what appeared to be rage.

"What does it say?" Byakuya asked, he was back to his usually self but the pain and fear could be seen in his eyes.

"To our former honourable comrade Captain Ichigo Kurosaki of squad 14. You are hereby summoned to the palace of Las Noches in Hueco Mundo. The children of Captain Kuchiki and Kukaku are now our captives and will remain unharmed should you follow these instructions failure to comply well result in grave consequences" Ichigo said reading the letter.

"Consequences?" Kukaku asked fearfully.

Ichigo looked at her and didn't have the will to tell her the rest of the note mentioning the danger to her children which was what was really written.

"It is a trap" Yamamoto said.

Suddenly they all felt it.

Even though he was wearing his armour at this close distance to Ichigo they could sense his spiritual pressure. Even though mostly blocked by his form it was immense. He hand gripped the note so tightly that it was engulfed by his spiritual pressure like it was burnt.

"It doesn't matter I'm going I've been wanting to tear that place down with my own hands" Ichigo said.

"Ichigo" Yoruichi breathed in awe and pride at what she knew her husband was preparing to do

"You're gonna attack Aizen's stronghold?" Captain Kyoraku asked.

"No I'm gonna level it and I'm going alone. I have a feeling something is up and I don't want anyone following me" he said in a tone of voice that made it clear he would not be talked out of it.

Even the Head Captain felt fear for the enemy "Very well I authorize this mission Captain Kurosaki we shall remain here and prepare our defences" he said then departed with all but Captain Kuchiki, Kukaku, Rukia, and Yoruichi following.

"Ichigo" Yoruichi said slightly unsure of his plan.

Ichigo turned to her and removed his helm. For a moment the immense pressure subsided and he looked at her with nothing but love in his eyes he took his wife in his arms and before she could say another word he kissed her.

After a moment he broke away "I know Yoruichi but I won't let then do this to those kids. Remember my promise I will come back, with them, no matter what" he said to her and her alone.

Yoruichi felt all her fear evaporate that instant "I know. I love you" she said.

Ichigo nodded then put his helm back on.

"Ichigo-" Byakuya said but stopped unsure of what to say.

Ichigo turned to him and Kukaku "I'll bring them back Byakuya for our friendship's sake and for theirs I won't let a thing happen to them" he said.

Byakuya's face became a stoic mask and he nodded. Kukaku also nodded giving him her consent to take care of her children.

Ichigo then stepped away and opened his own Garganta and without looking back. He charged to face the enemy. However no one felt worried at all they sensed the raw power and his determination, he would not fail.

Far outside the Seireitei and past the Rukon district in a secluded forest a larger Garganta opened and out walked Aizen, there were a larger number of figures behind him hidden in the shadows.

Aizen closed his eyes for a moment extending his spiritual sense out into the Seireitei and after a moment he smiled.

In Hueco Mundo, under the lonesome full moon Ichigo stood silently in the desert. He held both his swords and his wings were already out. An ever present cold wind was blowing and caused his soul reaper pants and the streamers of his Haori behind him to flutter slightly.

Before him was Aizen's palace Las Noches It was as large as he remembered it from the last time

Ichigo could have laughed at being here again. However now was not the time. He could see dozens, perhaps hundreds of arrancar's swarming around the outside of the palace and he was certain inside he would find more of those clones.

After a moment he disappeared and adding his supersonic speed to his sonido he appeared above the palace alarming the mass of arrancar's to his presence.

Ichigo raised his black sword he wouldn't need more then this to start things off with the weakling pawns.

"Getsuga Tenshō" he roared as a massive black, red lined beam was sent crashing down into the enemy.

Ichigo then dived down straight into the enemy yelling out his challenge.

**A/N: I know I have said this before but sorry for the wait. Anyway I hope you are all eager to see the final confrontation begin. The chapters from this point may be a bit shorter in length as I wanna space out the final battle(s) and have some fun. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and look forward to your reviews. Enjoy. Stay Tunes : ).**


End file.
